The Saiyan Revenger
by Ultimate Savior
Summary: What if instead of Bardock instead of rushing in to fight Frezia he and Gine leave their planets destruction and train to find their sons will Bardock be victorious or fall like the rest of his race
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Prologue

 **Hello this is my first fanfic (redone) enjoy**

Bardock the rogue sayian walks sluggishly around. After the sayains in the bar refuse to believe him "Idiots they'll die... SHIT," Bardock says in his head angrily.

" King Vegeta won't listen to me either the only thing I can do now is get my mate out of here," Bardock says to himself and quickly limps to his home.

Bardock arrives quickly kicking open the door startling his mate who is inside cooking "BARDOCK WHAT THE-" She then glances at the bruises and bloodied state of her mate and runs over to him " What happened Bardock," She sets him onto a chair.

"F-frezia that fucker our loyalty and this is how he repays us," Bardock says angrily not making sense to Gine.

"What happened to you Bardock why do you have all these wounds!" His mate asked worriedly.

"D-Dodoria...my crew went to planet meat and after they were tired and cleared out the planet Dodoria and some other soldiers slaughtered them my best friend died in my arms," Bardock clenches his fists in anger.

Tears appear in Gine's eyes being on the same crew as Bardock for awhile and finding out that all her friends were killed by their employer was hard to process. "We should tell King Vegeta and have him-" Gine is cut off "He won't believe me other members of our race didn't even if Vegeta believed me what would he do Frezia is leagues stronger than anyone on this planet," Bardock tells Gine.

"So what do we do," Gine asks.

"I don't want do it but we should retreat as I know Raditz is with Prince Vegeta and Kakarot was sent on his mission so we should steal a pod not connected to Frezia's network and fly out of here," Bardock tells his Wife.

"So you think we should let everyone else here die!" Gine asks.

"DON'T YOU THINK I THOUGHT OF THAT WOMAN OUR RACE IS TOO FOOLISH TO BELIEVE THAT ANYONE WOULD TRUST A BRUTISH RACE OF WARRIORS," Bardock yells at Gine shocking her.

Gine tears up alittle choking on tears " I will trust you Bardock as you are my mate but is we are caught death will surely come to us," Bardock is silent at this comment.

"Ok let's go," Bardock stands up still in pain "Wait shouldn't you get healed first," Gine asks.

"There isn't anytime Gine come on,"Bardock grabs her hand as they fly with Bardock over Gine's shoulder.

The two sayians reached the pod site and found two pods Gine then managed to get the two pods off of Frezia's network making it impossible for them to be tracked.

"Hey!," A Frezia soldier walks up to the two.

"What are you two doing Lord Frezia's orders were for all sayians to stay on planet," He barks.

Bardock steps infront of Gine as she trembles in fear no being much of a fighter "Well we're leaving you BASTARD," Bardock leaps at the soldier but due to his wounds he's slower and the soldier jumps back and blasts Bardock in the chest with the blaster on his wrist.

"ARGGH," Bardock yells out in pain falling on his back.

"BARDOCK!" Gine yells out she looks at the soldier as her fear transforms into rage.

"DAMN YOU," Gine runs at the soldier throwing a blinding fast punch cracking the soldier in the nose breaking it.

"YOU MONKEY BITCH," The soldier curses punching Gine in the gut making her cough up saliva then blasts Gine point blank in the face slamming her into a wall.

A blast fires through the soldier's chest making him drop dead blood spilling out of his chest.

Bardock stands up slowly still in pain ( He looks like how he did when he fought Frezia just Incase ) "G-Gine,".

Gine stands up blood dripping from her forehead and bruises over her body " I-I'm fine," Gine speaks out in pain.

Bardock looked at his mate in shock he knew he hasn't seen her in awhile nor had she fought in awhile but he didn't think she was so fragile. He needed to fix that the average sayian could kill multiple Frezia soldiers by themselves which makes sense that Freiza would want them imagine if they had room to grow they could take on Frezia's elites.

"Cmon Gine we need to hurry up," Bardock says as the two get in their pods and blast off, before Bardock passes out he looks back watching as a big ki ball the size of the sun careens into Planet Vegeta destroying the planet in a giant explosion. Over the destruction of the planet Bardock hears one thing that made his blood boil he heard Freiza laughing maniacally.

Bardock clenched his fists in anger he enjoyed the destruction sure he killed many people but it wasn't like he enjoyed it "I'll make you pay Freiza," Bardock spat with venom in his tone but he passes out shortly to his injuries.

Gine takes one last look at the tyrant that destroyed her planet before tears stream down her face "He's gonna pay," Her face turns to rage as the docile sayian gets her fighting spirit back.

 **What do you guys think is this one better**

Power levels

Bardock:7,500

Gine:600

Bardock(wounded):3,000

Bardock(heavily wounded): 900

Gine(wounded):250

Frezia:530,000

Frezia Soldier:3,125


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Landing

 **Hey** **guys** **chapter 2 redone aswell**

Bardock wakes up in a plush bed apart from his headache his wounds all seem to be healed.

"Huh where the hell am I," Bardock stands up in his black underwear surveying his surroundings.

"This isn't planet Vegeta so...," Bardock facepalms "I should've checked where Gine put in the coordinates to," He says aloud To himself.

"Well I told her to put in a planet that was far from Frezia's network she did that atleast," Bardock says to himself as the door to the room he is in opens the sayian tryna around getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh you're awake," The alien said having a big bulbous head his green dots across his head,big round eyes,pointy ears,and two antenna like things coming from it's cheek.

Bardock stayed silent eyeing the alien as he brought in some clothing for him ( It was Yardratian clothing they're on Yardrat I'll say that later) aswell as his bandanna and scouter which still functioned.

"Who are you," Bardock asks.

"Ah excuse my manners my name is Soba and yours is... Bardock correct," Soba answers.

"What how the hell do you Now my name," Bardock asks.

Soba smiles then turns around "Get dressed and then meet me downstairs,"Soba says closing the door behind him.

Bardock looks at the door in confusion 'what the hell' Bardock says in his head while putting on the clothes he was given then looks at his bandanna in his hand " Tora Fasha Shugesh Borgos I will avenge you all,"Bardock paces the bandanna on his forehead and ties it then places the scouter in his right ear pressing some buttons to see if it still worked.

Bardock walks out of the room seeing Soba standing outside "Good allow me to show you to my family,"Soba says walking downstairs into the kitchen and walking up to a yardratian woman "This is my wife Aigyou," Soba introduces (I have no idea what a yardratian women looks like just use your imagination).

"It is nice to meet you Bardock I love to have your wife Gine around,"Aigyou sagas.

"Wife?" Bardock says in confusion "What the hell is that," Bardock asks.

"Oh well a wife is a woman you wish to spend the rest of your life with do husbands and wives not exists in your culture," Aigyou asks.

"No my race doesn't keep an emotional bond they're called mates as they are only used for pleasure or reproduction," Bardock explains.

"Oh well that is something new well you and Gine seem close she told me what happened to your home planet she told me that you saved her life you two seem close maybe you're husband and wife,"Aigyou says.

"Husband is that the same thing as wife,"Bardock asks.

"Yes it's a man you wish to spend the rest of your life with like Soba," She clings to her husband.

"Ah yes Bardock and this is my son Chin," Soba points to the young yardratian boy.

Chin walks up to Bardock bowing " Nice to meet you Mr. Bardock," Chin greets.

'This kids got manners unlike any sayian child,' Bardock says in thought "N-Nice to meet you two kid.

"Anyway Bardock let us eat Breakfast afterwards I wish to train you and Gine," Soba says.

"Heh Train," Bardock laughs alittle tapping his scouter Soba's power level reading a 1,400 not even matching an average sayian battle power.

"I'm much stronger than you I don't see how you can help me," Bardock says.

Soba smirks " Lets us discuss this after Breakfast now let's eat," The four sit at the table and start eating out of respect Bardock doesn't eat as much but is surprised when he sees yardratians eat as much as him.

"Hey Soba I haven't seen her in awhile where is Gine," Bardock asks.

"Oh she said something about 'getting her fighting spirit back' and flew off," Soba tells him.

"What do you think she meant by that," Bardock asks while stuffing food in his mouth.

"Well she told me about what happened to your home planet I'm sorry to hear that,"Soba says.

"It's fine I live with my mistakes," Bardock responds before eating again being silent through the rest of the meal his response catches Soba's attention but he decides to ask him later.

The four finish breakfast as Bardock and Soba put their plates in the sink. "Here Bardock come with me," Soba tells him walking outside to the backyard.

Bardock is surprised at how beautiful Yardrat is from it's beautiful purple grass and the yellow trees to even the pink lakes and water.

"So you never told me how you knew my name," Bardock asks.

"Ah yes well my race has incredible abilities from our intelligence, telepathy, mind reading, and our knowledge of Ki," Soba tells Bardock.

"Ki? What the hell is that," Bardock looks in confusion.

"Huh you don't know what ki is but I've seen Gine use blasts and fly you can do the same correct?" Soba asks equally confused.

"Yes I can but my race just always knew how to do that didn't know it was anything special so what is ki," Bardock questions.

"Well ki is the energy that flows through all lifeforms but some know how to use ki correctly like to use energy blasts, fly, and create an aura," Soba explains.

"Some masters of ki can even manipulate their power for example use that device on your ear to read my power," Soba tells.

Bardock not sure what this had to do with Ki obliges and taps his scouter the number still 1,400 "It's 1,400 same as before," Bardock responds dryly slightly losing interest.

Soba smirks then clenches his fists and lets out a yell a purple aura covering him and picking up a few rocks this surprising Bardock.

"Now What does it say," Soba smirks.

Bardock taps his scouter in awe "2,576 How?" Bardock asks the number still not as high as his put he was shocked how Soba tricked the scouter.

Soba unclenches his fists and his aura dissipates as he stands up straight again "I will show you but first you need to get rid of that device on your ear it is easily tricked," Soba states.

Bardock believes Soba quickly after witnessing it himself and crushes his scouter than tosses it to the side.

" Good now Bardock sit down with me," Bardock and Soba sit cross legged "Close your eyes and try to feel my ki try to feel your surroundings Bardock," Soba encourages.

After 30 minutes of Bardock only seeing white flashes he gets annoyed "This shit isn't working," He says frustrated.

"Calm yourself Bardock you can not force it, it is natural just try to feel your surroundings breathe and relax," Soba tells Bardock.

Bardock focuses finally seeing a white outline around Soba feeling for his energy as the white outline turns into a purple aura silhouette of Soba "I see it," Bardock says eyes still closed.

"Good now try to see if you can find me," Soba disappears into the forest behind them as Bardock stands up slowly looking around for Soba until he slowly tracks him.

"Hmmmm," Bardock walks into the forest as he walks smack into a tree and falls over "Fuck!" Bardock breathes slowly and concentrates using a six sense in his brain feeling his surroundings he is soon able to see the ki in every living thing around him even with his eyes closed as he finds Soba.

"RIGHT HERE," Bardock jumps behind a tree tackling Soba making the Yardratian chuckle.

"You learned that quick it takes our young usually three years minimum to detect Ki and you've already mastered it huh," Soba says.

Chin walks through the forests locating Soba and Bardock "Father, Mother asks if you can help her in the garden," Chin tells him.

"Ahhh ok then Bardock how about you go look for Gine her level isn't that far away from mines remember focus," Soba tells him before walking off.

Bardock looks at his body able to see a white aura around him and with playing with it he found he could make it soft and flow like a river to suppress his power and to make it powerful like a waterfall making him faster, stronger, and much more durable.

"This Ki stuff is amazing anyway I should go look for Gine," Bardock blasts into the sky floating into the air eyes closed feeling out for Gine's energy as he felt a ki stand out from the others.

"She has to be there," Bardock locates and flies off to the location surprised by himself when he finds he can sense ki with his eyes open but using a lot of concentration.

Bardock comes across Gine throwing punches and kicks into the air holes in multiple rock formations being far off from any city.

"Gine," Bardock calls out to his mate gaining her attention.

"Bardock you're up," Gine says happily as he lands on the ground. "Yeah never mind that what are you doing," Bardock asks.

"I'm training obviously," Gine responds. "You don't like fighting Gine," Bardock states.

"I know I don't but I can't let Frezia get away with everything he has done our entire race is nearly extinct and I just sat cowarding I can't be weak anymore so have to train to be even stronger than you Bardock,"Gine declares.

Bardock smirks at this ' So she does have some sayian spirit huh,' Bardock says in his head.

Bardock not being able to sense how strong someone is yet asks Gine something.

"Gine how about you spar with me I wanna see your progress," Bardock gets in fighting stance.

Gine smirks doing the same "HRAH," Gine leaps at Bardock throwing a blitzing fast punch for her but to Bardock is slow as molasses.

Bardock effortlessly dodges and elbows Gine back not putting a lot of force but surprised at how much she flew back.

Gine skids across the ground Gine throws multiple ki blasts at Bardock which he flies through easily and flies to Gine's body with a punching knocking the wind out of her making her crumble over Bardock's shoulder.

"Well you did get stronger bu-," Bardock stops when he hears Gine sobbing.

"Bardock why must I be so weak because of my weakness my sons might be dead,"Gine sobs. Bardock wasn't proud to say but he completely forgot about his two sons Raditz the oldest and Kakarot the youngest.

"You don't even care about me Bardock why did you even take me with you," Gine sobs.

Bardock grabs Gine's face and looks her in her eyes " Gine you're my mate," Bardock tells her.

"Yea I know I just made your babies and give you pleasure that's all I feel no connection," Gine tells Bardock.

Bardock is taken aback by how true her words were "Gine Soba's mate Aigyou told me about something called a Husband and wife," Bardock tells her.

"She said a wife was a women you would want to spend your entire life with and as husband is a male you wish to spend your life with," Bardock continues.

"Why are you telling me this," Gine asks.

"Because Gine I would save you if I didn't care for you I... love you," Bardock says reluctantly not used to showing emotions.

Gine is taken aback at his words " So what I'm saying Gine is would you like to be my wife I would love to spend forever with you," Bardock proposes.

Gine cries again this time tears of joy "I would love it Bardock... my husband," She says as the two just stay there still embracing each other.

 **Chapter 2 redone what y'all think I think it's wayyy better than before leave a review**

Powerlevels

Bardock:11,000

Soba(suppressed): 1,400

Soba( full power): 2,576

Aigyou: 49

Chin:2.5

Gine(zenkai boost/training): 1,200


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bad company

 **Happy New Years hope you enjoyed the last chapter (redone)**

 _A young boy in a blue gi carrying a giant fish walked on a path his spiky palm tree styled hair flowing with the wind he turns right a big machine flies at him smacking into the boy laying him flat on the ground. The boy stands up and runs at the car but a mysterious woman pulls out a weapon firing at the boy laying him flat on the ground._

Bardock doesn't understand the vision for awhile until he examines closer that was his youngest born son who lay flat on the ground probably dead this shaking him to the core.

"KAKAROT!" Bardock pops up from his sleep covered in sweat his outbursts waking Gine who lay beside him "Huh Bardock what's wrong," She asks.

Bardock was silent at first trying to process what he just saw "I had a vision," Bardock begins as Gine knows about his visions from an earlier conversation " I saw Kakarot on earth he was attacked and he lied on the ground he didn't move maybe I didn't see enough but," Bardock begins but Gine puts her hand on his chest "Bardock he is your son he wouldn't die so easily take it down alittle,".

Gine tries to calm Bardock down but she was worried just as much as he was but if she worried him too what would that accomplish. "Maybe you're right," Bardock sighs as he gives Gine a kiss and the two lay back in there bed the question if there son was alive still in their minds.

Suddenly Bardock and Gine shoot up sensing powers that weren't native to the planet and much stronger. "Who the hell is that," Bardock asks.

"C-Could it be Frezia," Gine wonders in fear. "No he shouldn't have been able to sense us what could that be," Bardock gets out of bed and begins to put on his yardratian clothing.

"Where are you going," Gine asks.

"I'm going to see what the cause of that power was," Bardock puts on his headband.

"Well I'm coming with you," Gine claims before Bardock could protest she already had on her sayian armor which still wasn't damaged.

They then get a knock on the door they open it and see Soba fully dressed serious look on his face "Did the two of you sense that," Soba asks.

"Yea we were going to check it out are you coming too Soba," Bardock asks.

"Of course I am the strongest on my planet," Soba tells them.

The three begin to walk out "Are you three going to those high power levels," Aigyou asks.

"Yes my love I have a duty to uphold I must check this," Soba tells her.

"Look Ai it's probably just a false alarm we will be back before you can say oozaru," Gine smiles and the three fly off Aigyou still looking on in worry.

Bardock blasts through the air faster than the other two them barely keeping up only alittle more the training with each other improving them.

"Hey Gine! Soba! I see something," Bardock points to a huge spaceship landing in between a yardratian city.

The three land surveying the damage many buildings destroyed as dead yardratian bodies littered the streets to the anger of Soba " Damn I wasn't fast enough," Soba says to himself.

"This isn't you fault Soba this was far out of our reach," Bardock tells him calming down the Yardratian.

"HALT," The three turn around seeing soldiers with helmets on with glass visors, chestplates, and black leggings underneath. To Bardock's surprise he didn't know who these guys were.

"These guys aren't PTO so who are they," Bardock asks himself.

"This planet is now under the possession of Lord Slug any intolerance will be handled swiftly," The soldier in the front announces.

"Lord Slug?" Gine says to herself trying to rack her brain to find out who that is.

"Hey These guys aren't with Frezia let's get rid of these guys I sense higher powers in the ship," Bardock points out.

"Hah kill us," One of the soldiers taps the side on his helmet number flying across his visor similar to a scouter "The Yardratian has a powerlevel of 400 the woman 800 and the man 1,340 you have no chance of stopping us," The soldiers laugh at what they believe is foolishness.

Bardock, Soba, and Gine chuckle alittle as it is an inside joke and they all start to yell increasing their powers "The Yardratian is at 6,000 the woman 9,120 and the man is 12,000," The soldiers all begin to tremble.

"CALL THE OTHER-" The soldiers are silenced by a Ki Blast from Bardock wiping out half of the fleet.

"DAMMIT ATTACK," The captain of the team yells and the soldiers fly at the trio. Bardock is violent and merciless killing multiple soldiers, Soba is calm and attacks flowing like a river killing without any blood spilling, Gine is reluctant to kill but attacks quickly her moves alittle stiff.

In a few minutes the entire team of soldiers is killed. "Well that was boring and not the source of those huge power levels," Bardock states.

"Indeed," Soba agrees stepping over some of the bodies.

"H-hey d-d-does anyone else feel c-cold," Gine says shuddering.

"Now that you mention it," Bardock looks at the ship.

"That is some chilly feeling coming from the ship,"Soba states.

As soon as Soba says that a cold air flies into the trio making them cover themselves and they skid backwards as the cold air flies past them.

Bardock opens his eyes slowly the air feeling colder the sayian plants his feet on the ground hearing a cracking sound he looks down noticing the ground under him was ice.

"How the hell," Bardock looks around not seeing Soba or Gine around him.

"Bardock," Bardock looks into the air seeing Soba and Gine in the air.

"How did you do that avoiding the cold air,"Gine looks at Bardock in shock.

Bardock looks around seeing almost everything covered with ice buildings, mountains, and trees.

"Bardock I don't know how but when you flared your aura it heated the air around you making the air unable to freeze you," Soba says in awe.

Before Bardock can day anything the ship opens and three figures step out landing on the ground.

"So these lifeforms are the ones who killed the soldiers huh," One of them says being covered by shadows.

The three step into the sunlight being more recognizable.

One of them was tall and blue having yellow hair, horns on the top of his head. He wore a purple gi top with white leggings and orange boots.

The second one was fat and orange having two wings protruding from his back wearing a black armor chestplate, red gi pants and red boots.

The last one was short and green wearing no shirt having a big bulbous head, eyes buldging out of his head having a red sash, blue gi pants, and brown boots.

"These must be the source of the power Angila," the green one says to the blue one.

"Indeed Medamatcha, Wings ready up," Angila introduces the green one as Medamatcha and the orange one as Wings.

"Hey who the hell are you punks, answer me now or I'll beat it out of you," Bardock threatens.

Angila chuckles "You're cocky but I'll indulge you we are some of the strongest warriors in the galaxy we are the elite warriors of Lord slug," Angila smirks as Wings and Medamatcha smirk aswell.

"You guys aren't that strong I'm pretty sure the Frezia force could beat you," Gine states.

"Frezia?" Wings looks in confusion "Who the hell is that," Wings asks.

"Huh how the fuck do you dumbasses not know who Frezia is the so called 'ruler of the universe'," Bardock says.

"It makes sense they don't know who Frezia is this galaxy is way outside of his sphere of influence," Gine explains.

"Whatever whoever this Frezia guy is he can't possible match with our Lord Slug," Wings boasts.

"Enough talk lets murder these guys," Medamatcha laughs.

Medamatcha creates tiny versions of him coming out of his back and they fly and Bardock latching onto his legs and arms but Bardock doesn't try to move.

"DRAIN HIM DRY," Another one latches onto Bardock's face "NOW DIE," Medamatcha leaps at Bardock then jumps above him, Bardock then flares his aura destroying the miny matcha's.

Bardock then punches Medamatcha in the gut making him cough up blood. Bardock then grabs Medamatcha's face "Get our of my sight," Bardock let's off a Ki Blast in Medamatcha's mouth blowing off Medamatcha's head killing him instantly.

"H-He killed Medamatcha that easily," Angila says in shock.

"Gine, Soba" Bardock gets the their attention "I'm checking out the higher power level in the ship take care of these two.

Gine and Soba nod as Bardock runs past Angila and Wings going to the ship the two not even noticing he ran past them.

"S-Stop him Wings," Angila orders.

"R-Right," Wings flies after him reaching for Bardock he then receives a kick to his face sending him into the ground.

"Wha-What the hell STAY OUT OF MY WAY," Wings looks up seeing Soba above him.

"You'll have to deal with me first monster," Soba tells him.

"MOVE BASTARD" Angila Flies At Soba,but is punched back by Gine.

"Dammit," Angila leaps at Gine throwing a fats right, Gine puts up her arm to block but Angila feints and knees Gine in the chin making her flip backwards.

Gine quickly lands on her feet and blocks a punch from Angila then open palm strikes him in the face throwing his head back and kicks him into an Ice moutain as it falls on top of him.

Angila throws the pieces of moutain off of him "You Bitch you're gonna pay for that," Angila stretches his arms surprising Gine and grabs her legs then slams her into multiple moutains until he slams her as hard as he can into a Yardratian building.

Angila pulls his arms back and smirks in relief " That's what I thought woman you still couldn't measure u-" Angila is cut short after Gine flares her aura and flies out of the building a drop of blood dripping out of her mouth.

"You're all bark and no bite I barely felt that," Gine taunts with a sayian smirk which is unlike her she surprises herself with that.

Angila growls and shoots a multiple ki blasts at the sayian woman which she narrowly dodges each one and flies into Angila punching him in the chest making him cough up blood and he staggers back falling to his knees.

"Give up I don't wanna kill you," Gine says surprisingly intimidating.

Angila glares at her for a moment then fires a ki ball at her from his mouth, Gine smacks the ki blast back into his mouth exploding in his mouth killing him.

Gine looks at his body her face softens for alittle bit before turning serious again she can't be a gentle sayian anymore.

 **With Soba**

Wings flies at Soba and The Yardratian walks backwards and as the demon punches at him he backflips onto a moutains making wings strike the rock formation.

"Now now the moutain isn't your eating disorder," Soba jokes.

Wings growls and jumps at Soba turning a faster punching but Soba weaves past it with ease and punches Wings in the ribs making him cough up blood.

Wings swings his arm to throw another punch which Soba catches and squeezes Wings hand breaking his fingers making him hole in pain. Soba not finished grabs his arm and breaks it making Wings fall off the moutain.

Soba shows Wings no mercy with them killing some of his people then freezing his planet they were going to pay.

"Wait I know we said and done some things but I think if we move past this we can be friends what do ya say," Wings raises his undamaged hand to him.

Soba smiles making Wings think he will live. Soba raise his hand in motion to shake his "Up high," Soba says.

"What,"

"Down low to slow," Soba raises his hand to Wings face and blows hit off immediately killing him.

"Wow Soba I've never seen you so brutal," Gine states.

"Enemies mustn't be treated like friends Gine," Soba tells her.

"Oh Y-Yea right," Gine responds.

Bardock runs through the ship quickly locating the high power he runs into a command room seeing a tall, green man, and buff he wore an orange scarf around his neck, a yellow robe around him, purple leggins, orange gloves, and brown boots.

"W-Who the h-hell are you," Bardock says shakily not noticing hiw high this creatures power was.

"Huh how the hell did you get on board... incompetent henchman fine I'll handle you myself," Slug stands up (He already went to Namek and wished for his youth he is much weaker than he is supposed to be due to the Namekians blocking his true power).

Slug fires a ki beam that slams into Bardock's chest and pushes him all the way outside of the ship "I'd rather not destroy my means of transportation," Slug says before walking to join Bardock outside.

Soba and Gine pick Bardock up.

"You two be careful this dudes powerful!" Bardock tells them.

As soon as Slug steps out Soba and Gine shake at his mere presence.

"Heh you're quaking already let me show you true fear,".

 **Again give me feed back what do you think**

Powerlevels

Bardock:12,000

Gine:9,200

Soba:7,000

Soldiers:300-1,000

Angila:6,400

Wings:4,000

Medamatcha:3,300

Slug:15,500


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lord Slug

 **Hello readers let's get into the chapter**

Bardock leaps at slug firing a ki beam which the Super Namekian smacks back and kicks in the gut making him slam into a moutain the icy rock formation collapsing atop on him.

"BARDOCK DAMN YOU," Gine Flies At Slug throwing a punch with in which Slug catches her fist and slams her onto the ground then steps on her stomach making her couch up blood.

"Stop this fiend," Soba flies from behind and chops Slug at the back of the head making him stagger off Gine alittle. Gine stands up slightly still holding her gut.

Soba puts a hand on her shoulder "Are you ok Gine," Soba asks.

"Y-Ye-Yeah I'm fine," Gine coughs out.

Bardock dashes at Slug from the building he was kicked into and outstretchs his leg, Slug ducks under Bardock's kicks and backhands Bardock into Soba and Gine falling on top of the two.

Bardock rolls off the two and stands up.

Slug turns around and cracks his neck and knuckles "Tell me why are you sayians here on Yardrat I know Frezia hasn't sent you here," Slug asks.

"So you know who Frezia is," Bardock asks "Your men didn't even seem familiar with the name," Bardock says.

"My men shouldn't know about him his power is insane I can't stand to him not like this I barely escaped Namek alive after I regained my youth and they sealed my full power," Slug explains.

"Namek just what the hell are you going on about," Bardock asks.

"That is the homeplace of his people Planet Namek," Soba tells them.

"Yes my people are one of the must intelligent and spiritual in the universe topping even Planet Yardrat,"Slug tells them.

"I went to Namek to regain my youth and get back my full power they sealed away all those years ago," Slug explains.

"This is a nice story and all but why are you telling us this," Gine asks.

"Because long ago Namek sent half of my energy to Yardrat and put a blocker on my power I managed to remove the blocker but I'll take my power back," Slug commands.

'The hell he can get stronger,' Bardock says in his head.

"Intrigue me Slug how strong are you with your full power from here," Bardock asks.

"With my power gained back from Yardrat I'd be able to take down the entire Ginyu force," Slug smirks.

Bardock and Gine pale at this statement "Y-You're bluffing," Bardock says.

"Give me my power and I'll show you," Slug smirks.

"I won't let you get to full power DEMON," Soba flies at Slug "Soba Wait!" Bardock calls to the Yardratian before flying after him.

Soba aims a right hand chop at Slug which the super namekian catches with ease then raises his hand to Soba's face "Die," Slug begins his ki attack but a foot crashes into his face making him let go of Soba.

"COME ON FREAK,"Bardock leaps at Slug and throws multiply punches aimed at his head. Slug weaves through the punches and elbows Bardock in the chest making him cough up blood, The sayian then receives a kick to the face knocking him backwards.

Gine fires multiple ki blasts at Slug,the super namekian crosses his arms in the 'X' form as the blasts explode on impact covering Slug in smoke.

"IS THAT ALL," Gine looks up to see Slug above her as she is punched deep into the earth.

'Damn how the hell did he move that fast I couldn't even sense him in time,' Gine says in her head.

"Now to finish you off," Slug fires a ki blast at Gine but Bardock flies quickly to intercept it and smacks it off into the distance blowing up a town nearby.

"And I just keep getting reminded of my failures," Slug says.

Bardock flies to face Slug "What you mean your failures to kill me or just in general,"Bardock smirks

Slug growls and flies at Bardock the sayian gets in his stance but wasn't ready for his speed as Slug knees him in the gut making him double over Slug's knee. The evil namekian doesn't stop he elbows Bardock in the back of the neck sending him to the ground creating a crater.

Slug fires a ki ball at Bardock exploding making the crater bigger and shaking the area the four were fighting.

"BARDOCK," Soba and Gine yell out in unison as both begin to search for Bardock's energy to see if he is still alive.

They sense the rogue sayian is still kicking then Soba flies over to Gine "Give Bardock this," Soba hands Gine a small purple bottle filled with green liquid.

"Just make him drink it I'll hold off Slug now go!" Gine Flies to Bardock's direction.

"Slow down Bitch," Slug fires a ki ball at Gine but Soba jumps at the ball and infuses his hands with violet colored ki "HA" Soba thrusts his hands on the ball of ki as it goes off into the distance and blows up.

Slug teleports behind him "That's not bad Yardratian," Slug neck chops Soba making him crash into the ground creating a huge crater.

Slug lands into the crater and lifts Soba up by his neck and starts choking the life out of him "I guess you should know instead of those two now tell me where is my power," Slug asks.

"G-Go to he-" Slug punches Soba in the gut before he could finish making him cough up blood.

"Are you going to cooperate," Slug asks lifting him up.

"F-Fuc-" Slug punches him harder making him throw up blood on the ground.

"Fine I'll ask someone else," Slug smirks and drops Soba to the ground the Yardratian gasping for air. Slug then puts a hand on his head and begins squeezing as to pop his head off.

"GRAHHHHH AHHHH GRRR," Soba tries to remove his hands.

Slug then is thrown off Soba and is sent into multiple moutains. Soba looks up battered and bruised seeing the rogue sayian fully healed "B-Bardock," Soba manages to choke out.

Bardock picks up Soba "Relax now Soba thank you," Bardock hands Soba to Gine "Gine is there any juice left in that bottle," Bardock asks.

Gine looks at the bottle only a little bit left "Not so much but it will be enough to heal him," She lays Soba down.

A red ki beam barrels at the trio, Bardock reacts quickly and uppercuts the beam into the air and shoots a ki blast at the beam blowing it up. Bardock then crosses his arms in the 'X' formation as a big green fist slams into his forearms making him skid back.

Bardock then leaps at Slug throwing a roundhouse at his head but Slug reacts quickly bringing up his forearm and grabs Bardock's leg throwing him into the air.

Slug flies at Bardock throwing a punch making Bardock weave to the right and the sayian throws a punch back as the two start exchanging blows then they break apart.

"I'm confused educate me sayian how did you get stronger," Slug asks.

"Well you know my what my race is when we are damaged we got stronger and adapt to each fight," Bardock tells him.

"Interesting I've found out that the sayians are nearly extinct how about you join your people," Slug smirks charging at Bardock, The sayian flares back in return charging at him aswell.

Bardock goes to knee Slug but the namekian blocks the knee and headbutts Bardock making him fly back.

Slug throws a right hook at the side of Bardock's head making the sayian duck and he uppercuts Slug in the gut and he axehandle punches Slug on the top of his head sending him into the ground.

Bardock flies at Slug as the super namekian stands up and blocks Bardock's punch creating a gust of wind shockwave destroying a few buildings,mountains, and blasting back Gine and the now healed Soba.

"THAT POWER ITS INSANE," Soba catches himself in the air.

Slug elbows Bardock in the cheek and makes him fly into a rock formation. Bardock stands up quickly as Slug is already above him throwing a punch making Bardock weave to the right and he knees the namekian in the gut and back leg roundhouses Slug into multiple buildings as Bardock flies following him.

Bardock searches for Slug as the namekian pops out of a building a punches Bardock to where the originally were.

Slug lands on the ground as Bardock backflips in the air and lands on the ground his legs skidding across the ground.

Slug runs through a moutain at blurring speed slamming his fist into Bardock's chest he then throws him alittle above the ground then punches him across the face then multiple times in the head and chest then punches him backwards to finish him off Slug fires and eyebeam at Bardock slamming into him and blowing up creating smoke.

Bardock walks through the smoke his clothing tattered, bruised and bleeding, and breathing alittle heavy.

"You're impressive sayian I haven't been challenged like this before how about you join my army help me get my full power then together we could rule the galaxy," Slug tells him.

Bardock just looks at him then spits out some blood "Sorry I'm in no mood to work for someone again," Bardock responds before kicking him in the Chin making him look up before punching him in the chest sending him backwards.

Slug backflips and digs his nails into the ground skidding across it "Fine you've sealed your own fate," Slug stands up then clenches his fists.

"NOW HRAH," Slug's arms and legs start to grow then his chest and head follows he keeps growing until he is 50 meters tall surprising Bardock, Soba and Gine.

Bardock flies at Slug trying to punch him in the jaw but Slug smacks him away effortlessly "Damn so he didn't get slower either this is going to be difficult," Bardock flares his aura and kicks Slug in the back of the knee making him crumble alittle.

Bardock goes to kick Slug in the face but the giant namekian grabs Bardock and starts squeezing hearing a satisfying 'pop'.

"Now let's hear your ribs touch your lungs," Slug squeezes harder making Batdock scream out louder.

"Soba we have to help him," Gine says.

"Right I don't know if we would be help but we have to try," Soba and Gine fly at Slug and start punching him in the face as it has no effect on Slug the namekian still smirking confidently.

Slug then switches Bardock to his right hand then grabs Soba with his left, jumps into the air and throws the two into the ground burying them within Yardrat.

Gine growls before she throws a ki blast at Slug's chest the namekian unfazed goes to grab her but she jumps on his arm runs up it then throws a ki blast at his face temporarily blinding him making him hold his face staggering back.

"ARGHH YOU BITCH ILL KILL YOU," Slug threatens but before he opens his eyes Bardock flies out of the ground and uppercuts Slug making his neck snap upwards.

Gine looks at Bardock in shock he was much stronger than before how his power tripled somehow.

Slug finally opened his eyes and his eyes widened in shock sensing Bardock's new power aswell he goes to punch him but Bardock dodges his colossal arm and blasts him in the ribs making him wince in pain.

Slug growls in anger and throws another punch which Bardock brings up both of his hands to catch it and the two start to try to push each other back to Slug's dismay, Bardock was slowly but surely overpowering him he couldn't win at this rate.

Slug brings up his other arm and smacks Bardock into the ground while he was focusing on his other arm. Slug takes advantage and fires a ki beam out his mouth at Bardock creating an explosion that throws Gine back.

Slug huffs and puffs sweating he goes to turn around but sees a figure fly out of the smoke and the figure showing to be the rogue sayian still kicking and well he kicks Slug in the chin making his head snap to the right the namekian started to get furious.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE JUST HOW DID YOU GET SO STRONG DAMMIT," Slug yells out in anger.

"This is my sayian spirit I found out about this power something that only 1 in 100,000 sayians can do triple their power," Bardock explains the explanation making Slug outraged as he madly starts swinging at Bardock the sayian dodging and blocking but he then starts to slow down and become sloppy before he is smacked into the ground.

Slug then raises his foot and tired to crush Bardock the sayian catching his foot trying to prevent him from stomping him to death.

'Dammit it's wearing off I can only use this for a few minutes and when I'm done with the power up it weighs heavily on my body dammit I need help,' Bardock says in his head then looks at Gine.

While Slug was focused on Bardock Gine was charging her attack her arms outstretched pointed at Slug (It looked like the final flash but her palms were facing each other).

"Heh I fucking love that woman," Bardock smirks then looks back at Slug then comes up with an idea he flares his aura then begins to shift all of his ki over to his hand the process taking awhile Slug senses he was getting weaker and starts putting on the pressure as Bardock begins to kneel his one arm still holding Slug's foot until the he finishes transferring his energy.

Bardock raises his right arm at Slug'a chest then releases the energy into Slug's chest blasting a hole through it.

Slug then falls back as his body begins to shrink to Normal size as he falls on his ship laying on the top of it.

"NOW GINE," Bardock shouts out.

"GODDESS BEAM," Gine shouts out her attack a golden ki beam barreling towards Slug at immense speeds before it slams into him destroying his ship and him.

The beam keeps going until it reaches space Gine surveys the damage a giant sized carter where Slug and his ship were the female sayian huff and puffs in exhaustion before falling to the ground with Bardock.

Soba who finally pulled himself out of the ground who was very sore pulls out another bottle of the healing fluid and gives it to both of the sayians healing them instantly and restoring their stamina.

"So you two did it," Soba asks.

"Yea I can't sense Slug's energy anymore it's good too assume he's dead," Bardock tells him.

"He was insanely tough I was sure my beam was gonna fail," Gine said.

"Thank you both I am forever in your debt,"Soba thanks.

"Dont worry about it you saved us we just returned the favor," Bardock smirked.

"Yes and thank you what do you two wish to do now," Soba asks.

"Right now I just want to take a shower and take a nap," Gine sighs.

"I agree," Bardock and Soba say in unison as they laugh it off.

"I'll come back later and check on the villagers let's go," Soba and the others began to fly off their first victory under their belt.

 **What did you guys think leave a review**

Power levels

Bardock:12,000

Bardock(zenkai):14,800

Slug:15,500

Bardock(sayian spirit):44,400

Slug(giant):22,000

Gine:9,200

Gine(goddess beam):17,900

Gine(Zenkai):10,100

Soba:7,000

Bardock(zenkai again):17,000


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: New encounter

 **Aye wassup y'all** **new chapter redone**

 _Kakarot or as the people of earth call him Goku trains with a heavy purple turtle shell next to a short boy with no hair, six dots on his forehead,and monk clothes the two being coached by a short old man with no hair,a long gray beard, and a hawiian shirt with white shorts on._

 _"Ok you two now we are gonna carry these milk boxes around town so how do those shells fit," The old man asks._

 _"Eh it's really heavy," Goku answers._

 _"Uhh Master Roshi I don't see how this is training," The bald kid asks alittle skeptical._

 _"Heh I'll tell you on the way come on you two," The now known Master Roshi jogs off as Goku and the bald kid grabbed their milk boxes and run off._

The vision blacks out before another scene is shown

 _A tall teenager with long sayain spiky hair with sayian armor fights off short green bear like aliens. Bardock immediately recognizes the sayian as his eldest son Raditz. The eldest son of Bardock fights off the wave of beasts running at him in the sayian tired,bruised,and battered he is soon head butted with great force into a moutain formation as it crashes and crumbles._

 _Raditz looks up the scouter on his face cracked and he sees one of the beasts raising its arm preparing to finish off the before the creature can strike a ki blast smacks into it vaporizing it completely, confused Raditz looks up to see two silhouettes._

 _One was a big buff man with no hair, sayian armor, and a tail wrapped around his waist. The second was a short teen no taller than 5'4 with flame like hair, sayian armor, and a tail wrapped around his waist._

 _"Stop fooling around Raditz next time I'll let these things kill ya," The big one says. Bardock analyzes the big sayian infront of him after a while he realizes it was the King of Planet Vegeta's royal general, General Nappa._

 _"Forget his incompetence let us leave we should report back to Frezia," The short teen says Bardock almost immediately recognizes the tone of voice and body it was King Vegeta's son Prince Vegeta._

Bardock's eyes finally open as he snaps up sitting upwards sweating heavily and panting he goes to work up Gine.

"Gine wake up damn it," Bardock shakes her.

"What Bardock I'm still sleepy," Gine rubs her eyes.

"I had a vision," Gine then wakes up immediately "What did you see," She gets all in his face with excitement and worry.

"Well I saw two this time I saw Kakarot and Raditz," Bardock tells Gine as he sees his wife's face lit up with anticipation.

"Kakarot started his training he lucky didn't kill the earthlings he would be very lonely he trained with some old man and a bald child and for Raditz he was purging a planet he was still with Nappa and Prince Vegeta... still working for Frezia," Bardock clenches his fists clench saying the last part.

Bardock didn't want any of his race to still work for Frezia but at his power level he still wouldn't even scratch Frezia even as an oozaru.

Bardock was thinking as away to destroy Frezia or atleast his empire then and idea pops into his head.

Bardock gets out of bed and throws on his Yardratian clothes. "Bardock where are you going," Gine asks.

"I'll be back I'm gonna go... do some training," Bardock kisses Gine on the cheek before walking out the room downstairs.

Soba is downstairs making more healing elixir putting herbs in a wooden cup and mashing them together.

"Soba," Bardock walks up behind Soba catching his attention.

"Ah Bardock do you want to train today well give me a minute I nee-"

"Do you have a spaceship," Bardock cuts him off.

Soba looks at him in confusion "Why do you need a spaceship may I ask," Soba asks.

"Well it's for something important I need to help me with my visions," Soba looks at Bardock in shock well aware of his sayian friend's visions.

Soba puts down the cup and motions for Bardock to follow him outside. The two sit outside in the backyard crisscross on the ground.

"This will be a challenge for me since my race has no precognitive abilities so tell me what was your most recent vision,"Soba asks.

"It was of my two sons they are progressing nicely but they are for themselves in uncharted territory things that will be new to them I want to watch out for them but I can't control my visions they come every once in awhile," Bardock tells him.

Soba closes his eyes thinking and stays silent for awhile "Bardock try to imagine where your sons were the temperature, the certain smells, even some feelings could help you," Soba educates.

Bardock closes his eyes imagining where his youngest was Kakarot when he sees stuff in his visions it's like he is there but invisible to everyone present. Bardock thinks back to Earth the temperature was alittle warm maybe 70 degrees not too humid, it smelled of ocean water, the feelings of cold air and the green grass under his feet runs through Bardock's mind for minutes until.

"DAMMIT," Bardock opens his eyes again in frustration.

"Bardock you cannot force these kinds of things it will just take you time," Soba explains.

"THAT'S THE THING SOBA I DON'T HAVE TIME I HAVE TO PROTECT MY SONS," Bardock clenches his fists then tries again and this time receives a knew vision.

 _Bardock surveyed his surroundings he was on a planet with lush green fields, trees, and a beautiful green lake. Bardock turned right and saw a sonic boom clap that blew away moutains and trees and even threw him back._

 _'That's some power just who are those guys fighting,' Bardock says in his head before his mouth opens agape._

 _On the right side he saw himself back in his sayian armor bruised and battered holding his left arm in pain. And to the left was a short white alien with a purple biogem on the top of its head, chest, and on its wrists and ankles._

 _The current Bardock looks around and notices across from him were two full grown sayians one wearing an orange gi and with palm tree hair and another full grown sayian with long spiky hair and sayian armor. Bardock face then turns pale those two full grown sayians were his sons._

 _Kakarot and Raditz. Before Bardock can do anymore his future self begins to speak._

 _"D-Damn," The future Bardock groans out cringing in pain holding his left arm._

 _"You're very strong Bardock you would've been the strongest in the universe... if only I wasn't around,"The alien says._

 _"I'LL KILL YOU AND AVENGE MY RACE FRIEZAAA!"The future Bardock charges at the now known Frieza as he charges at Bardock creating a shockwave destroying mountains,islands, and pushing the present Bardock backwards._

The vision ends leaving Bardock in question where was he, why were his sons there and how is that Frieza. 'I managed to sense that...things ki and it was insane it was menacing that power it was higher than anything I could dream of,"Bardock says in his head sweating.

"If that is Frieza than I'd need way more power to even scratch him I-it's insane just one glance at his power was enough to rattle everyone bone in my body,' Bardock shakes more as he clenches his fists in anger.

"BARDOCK!" Bardock turns to see Soba nudging him and saying his name he didn't even realize as he was stuck in thought.

"What did you see" Soba asks.

Bardock explains his vision to Soba seeing the shock in his face as he is silent for a couple seconds "So you need a spaceship," Soba asks.

Bardock nods as Soba stands up "Follow me," Soba flies off as Bardock follows suite.

Soba flies up to a big purple palace with Yardratians in purple armor at the front door. Soba lands in front of them as the two guards bow to Soba.

"It pleases us to be in your presence guardian Soba," One of the guards say as they look at Bardock in shock.

"I-Is this the savior," The other one asks.

"Yes we have to met with the King," Soba says as the guards open the doors letting Bardock and Soba walk through.

Bardock looks at Soba "Savior? What were they talking about," Bardock asks.

"Ah yes I told the King about you and Gine how you too bravely defeated Slug he's been wanting to meet you for awhile,"Soba tells him.

"But you helped too" Bardock tells him.

"I was merely a distraction don't be so humble and when we meet the King just act like yourself," Soba says not explaining before he opened the big royal doors.

On a gold throne with yardratian clothes, a black over his shoulders, and with green skin unlike the normal red with teal spots on his head.

Soba bows as Bardock soon follows.

"Ah you're Bardock correct no need to bow I should be bowing to you," The King says standing off the throne walking to Bardock doing alittle bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you..." Bardock says not knowing the Kings name.

"Somen, King Somen But the pleasure is all mine thanks to you we survived that evil namekian Slug,"Somen states.

"Look at this," Somen shows Bardock a mirror the size of a platinum TV a fires a thin green beam at the mirror as the image of them ripples like water and shows a Yardatian city.

Specifically the one they fought Slug in Bardock saw Yardartian rebuilding the town,markets booming, and children playing in the streets. "Thanks to you my people can enjoy this peace," Somen states.

"But what about the ones that were killed," Bardock asks. "In our culture death is something not to be mourned for but a celebration as we remember all that the ones who died done for us," Somen says.

"Also if not for you and your wife more of my people would perish," Somen says.

"Well enough of my rambling Soba informed me you needed a spaceship," Somen looks at Soba and Bardock as the two nod.

"May I ask why,"

"I don't know if Soba told you but I can see the future it was a curse given to me by people of the Kanassan race for me to see my own planets doom but I've gotten a terrible vision that threatens me, my family, and maybe even the universe," Bardock explains.

Somen looks at Bardock shocked looking to Soba for conformation as Soba nods slowly.

"Come with me Bardock," Somen walks out of the throne room and down some metallic stairs Bardock following suite.

Somen walks to a door made some Yardratian metal, Somen pulls out a key and opens it walking in with Bardock.

Bardock sees the dark room with a giant well in the middle and a transparent box floating above it.

"I suppose Slug told you why he was here to get his power that was sealed away," Somen explains Bardock nodding.

"This box is a Ki trapper capable of stealing the Ki from ones body this same box contained Slug's sealed away power," Somen tells him.

"After your battle with Slug one of the guards came down to check up on it to find the door busted down and the box of Slug's power gone," Somen states making Bardock sweat.

'D-Did I fail to kill Slug he gained his power back after all that effort and this happens SHIT,' Bardock says in his head.

"Don't beat yourself up over this Bardock no one else was killed that's what is important but I need you to promise me one thing," Somen asks.

"In the event that Slug ever comes back or tries to attack Namek that you will stop him," Somen asks.

"I promise you next time I see him he's dead," Bardock's looks as serious as can be impresses Somen.

"Thank you now let's get you that ship," Somen says walking out of the room and to another room with big metal doors.

Somen pushes open the door to reveal what looked like a Namekian spaceship with the same colors as Frezia's ship.

"This looks like an old model for a PTO ship how did you get this," Bardock asks touching the ship.

"Well we aren't very technologically advanced but when Frezia's forces tried to invade us we managed to defeat them with our physic powers and managed to snag some of there technology it might be old but it's fixed up we even equipped it with an EMP that shuts off all technology in a specific area," Somen explains.

"That should be useful thanks for the ship Somen," Bardock thanks.

"No need to thank me just promise to return," Somen says as Bardock nods getting in the ship.

On the other side of the hangar the other metal doors open leading outside. Bardock walks through the ship finding the control room as he sits down it turns on the ship as it shakes and jumps.

Bardock moves the ship out of the hangar then flies out of the planet's atmosphere hovering above it.

"Hmmm the nearest Frezia's planet was is planet 61," Bardock types in the coordinates into the ship then the ship blasts off in autopilot.

Bardock then lays back into the seat and takes a nap waiting for the destination.

 _Bardock looks around his area noticing he is in a barren wasteland he looks around and sees a future version of himself this one weaker then the one he saw previously but still incredibly strong._

 _Bardock looks in the sky and sees two sayian pods flying towards him "Huh pods" Bardock inspects them closer "This pods are the ones specifically for sayians,"._

 _The future version of Bardock gets in a fighting stance as the present Bardock looks on surprised "So they're more sayians out there," Bardock is thought is cut off by more sounds of pods and he looks in the sky seeing two more sayian pods._

 _"Wh-What this makes four sayians what the hell is happening," Bardock sweats as he sees future Bardock with a serious look as he lights up his aura and flies off towards the pods._

"Arrived at Destination," Bardock is woken up by a robotic voice as he stands up and yawns before lowering into the planets atmosphere but not low enough to be spotted.

Bardock types a few buttons in "Ok EMP is a go" Bardock presses a button as his ship releases a huge electromagnetic pulse shutting off all scouters,computers, and any means of electronic communication.

On Frezia Planet 61 it was a hot day making the soldiers very thirsty as they kept packing supplies and siphoning the planet resources.

A solider then notices his scouter is shut off he taps it a few times but to no avail he tries smacking it to no avail. So the soldier walks to the main HQ building to see what's wrong with his scouter it was fully charged aswell.

The PTO soldier walks inside to see many other PTO workers running around and using lanterns as the lights were completely off. The soldier walks to one of the superiors "Hey what's going on," The soldier asks.

"Dunno I'm dumbfounded one minute we're working and sending out reports and the next we're in the dark," The captain says.

Suddenly the door busts open another soldier appears in distress "Captain someone is outside you need to see this!" The soldier yells as everyone runs outside to see burning and bloodied corpses of many soldiers.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE," The captain yells completely taken aback off they leave anyone in the planet alive. But no one on this planet had a power level over 75 they couldn't have done this.

"C-CAPTAIN HELLLLP-" The captain turns around and sees a giant ki beam smacking into a wave of soldiers behind him killing them instantly.

"WHAT WHOSE IS THAT," The captain looks in the air seeing a black silhouette flying into the sunlight seeing a man with a hardened face, a scar on his right cheek,palm tree hair, and clothes unknown to him he looked over the man again before going pale.

"B-Bardock," The captain shakes in shock.

Bardock lands in front of the captain as many soldiers charge him from all sides, Bardock clenches his fists and dodges all of the soldiers and fires a wave at them wiping them out.

Bardock looks at The captain and smirks "Good to see you aswell...Cui," Bardock says to the now named Captain Cui.

"Heh," Cui smirks you're pretty cocky Bardock I'm surprised you're still alive but last I remember you had a power level lower than 10,000," Cui smirks .

"Oh really," Bardock smirks 'The short electromagnetic pulse should've been a temporary shut off they should get their electronics recovered now,' Bardock says in his head as on cue the dead soldiers with scouters on and Cui's scouters beep to life.

"Cui read my powerlevel," Bardock tells him.

Cui haves a alittle chuckle then taps the scouter number blade across the screen and Cui's jaw drops "A-A power level over 20,000 this is impossible you can't be this strong you're just a monkey!"Cui's shock turns to anger.

"Heh then come attack me," Bardock motions with his finger as Cui flies at him and aims a front kick at his head.

Bardock tilts his head to the side avoiding it then he grabs Cui's ankle and slams him into the ground behind him.

Cui stands up abruptly and rushes Bardock again with a punch to the face as Bardock let's himself get hit his head turning to the right to Cui's happiness. "Cocky Monkey that's just what you're," Cui spat.

Bardock grabs Cui's wrists "Is that all you hideous amphibian," Bardock looks at Cui then shifts some Ki into his arm and punches at Cui's lower elbow punching it off making the severed limb fall to the ground next to them.

"ARGHHHHH FUCK," Cui grabs his stumb arm looking at Bardock in a mix of shock,anger,and fear "D-Damn you BARDOCK," Bardock looks at Cui and begins to charge a ki blast at him ready to take out the elite PTO soldier.

"Hehehe," Cui chuckles through his pain.

"Whats gotten you so giddy," Bardock asks.

"You fucked up sayian you turned off all communications with Frezia and this planet we were just giving him reports and guess what it all stopped wouldn't that be suspicious," Cui tries to form a smile in pain.

"Just what are you getting at ugly,"Bardock asks.

"Are scouters are back on and guess who heard out entire conversation," Cui taps his scouter chuckling realization finally hitting Bardock.

"DAMMIT," Bardock clenches his fists and flares up his aura creating strong winds. Bardock turns to fly out of the planet and escape as quick as he can but he senses something behind him and instinctively ducks.

Bardock looks up and sees a leg swing by where his head was...Cui. Bardock turns around and elbows Cui in the gut making him cough up blood breaking his chest, Cui goes to punch Bardock one last time but the quicker fighter sidesteps his punch and steps behind Cui and snaps his neck.

Cui's lifeless body drops to the ground dead.

"Dammit I need to leave now," Bardock flies speedily breaking out of the planet's atmosphere and runs right into a familiar spaceship.

'Damn I wasnt fast enough,'Bardock says in his head sweating as the spaceship's hatch opens and out flies the emperor Frezia in his bubble car with Zarbon amd Dodoria on either side of him.

"Is that...Bardock," Zarbon says in shock.

"THATS IMPOSSIBLE I KILLED HIM ALONG WITH HIS MONKEY BREATHEN," Dodoria says in semi rage.

Frezia touches his chin and looks up alittle "Hmmm Bardock yes I remember him in some reports the sayian who could surpass King the man who could become the legendary super sayian," Frezia monologues.

Bardock doesn't say any still in fear and sayian wished to avenge his people but know that Bardock can sense ki he just realizes how strong the tyrannical ruler is and it pisses him off.

"You know what that is Bardock," Frezia said with venom in his tone as he spoke "Its just another fake monkey legend that they passed it around as if it were their own dung," Frezia then points his finger at Bardock a light red showing at the tip of his finger.

"Now you'll join your people," Freiza says this shakes Bardock to the core.

Bardock sweats harder clenching his fists and glaring at Frezia before pulling his arm back and charging it with a blue ki ball.

Frezia looks at Bardock and starts laughing manically "Ahhh you plan to beat me you a monkey by how you took out all of my men as contact with their life is gone you're maybe alittle stronger than Dodoria," Frezia analyzes.

Dodoria looks at Frezia in shock "Huh how," Dodoria shakes alittle.

Frezia seeing Bardock so serious brings him joy as he lowers his arm "Ah fine sayian I'll be nice to you sayian I'll give you one free shot at me at your full power," Frezia says.

'Damn I can't hurt Frezia but I can distract him to live to fight another day,' Bardock hated those words as running from a fight hurt his pride but he had no choice.

"GO TO HELL," Bardock fires the beam barrelling to them a speeds Zarbon and Dodoria can barely see.

Frezia's eyes then widen as shock as he realizes Bardock wasn't aiming for him... he was aiming for the ship.

The beam smacked into the ships engine making and explosion that kills all of Frezia's soldiers on board expect for Zarbon and Dodoria.

Frezia is covered in flames that start to irritate him before he flares his aura the flames brusting off of him and he looks for Bardock to see that the rogue sayian wasn't anywhere as he curses the sayians name.

"BARDOCK!"

 **Hey guys what did you think**

Powerlevels

Bardock:20,000

Bardock(Tyrant Lancer):22,000

Soba:8,100

Somen:900

Cui:18,000

Frezia soldiers: 400-1,600

Zarbon:24,000

Dodoria:19,800

Frezia:530,000


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Forest Fires

 **Aye yall lets get into this chapter six**

Darkness...Darkness consumed the rebel sayian

Bardock's eyes fluttered open as he looked at his surroundings. He wasnt on Yardrat so where was he, this wasnt any planet he was before the air felt heavy and so warm it felt like a sauna.

Bardock looked around and only saw a house shape purple cube. The curious sayian walked up to the cube the air so hot walking as sweat dripped down on his face.

Getting closer to the cube Bardock realized it wasn't made of wood or some other material he was familiar with but some kind of fleshy substance. Bardock sees a door in front of the cube, he grasps the handle and opens the door to see a completely dark room.

"The hell," Bardock says in confusion.

The ground then starts to shake the ground shattering "What the hell?!" Bardock wobbles around then jumps into the right before the ground caves in the only thing left is a big black gaping hole where Bardock used to be.

Bardock looks at the ground in shock for a while "What the hell what just,".

Before Bardock can say more a giant red hand comes out of the hole grabbing Bardock and squeezing him "GRAAHHH RHH," Bardock felt the pain of his bones being broken as he hacks up blood.

A deep and gravelly voice speaks the voice laced with so much venom "So the legend super sayian arrives at last,"The voice says.

Bardock gasps for air in pain before his eyes roll in the back of his head leaving him with those finally words.

Darkness again...

"Bardock," A voice rang through the sayian's head.

"Bardock!" The voice started getting louder.

"BARDOCK!" The voice got louder as Bardock felt a warm stinging pain making him open his eyes quickly and sits up and rubs his face to see an Soba and and angry Gine over him.

"Oh uhhh hey honeyy..." Bardock brownoses.

"Don't hey honey me Soba told me where you were do you know how dangerous that was of you," Gine scolds.

Bardock stands up and stretches out alittle "Yea alright mom," Bardock responds.

"I'm serious I was worried about you," Gine says starting to tear up getting Bardock's attention as he crouches down to her.

"Hey look I'm sorry Gine its just I have to avenge everyone I need to do this,"Bardock hugs Gine taking the female sayian by shock as he never initiates hugs making the female sayian cries again but this time with joy hugging Bardock back.

"Ok I know just please tell me next time ok," Gine wipes her tears and kisses Bardock on the cheek making the rogue sayian blush.

Soba stands there patiently but his news couldn't wait longer.

"Excuse my intrusion you two but Gine may I take Bardock off your hands just for awhile," Soba asks.

"Oh of course just make sure to stay on planet ok," Gine smiles to her husband as he nods.

Gine smirks "If youre good I might," Gine whispers into Bardock's ear the words making the palm haired sayian blush instantly as Gine lets go of him as she waves off before skipping into the house.

"Now Bardock may you follow me," Soba walks ahead before taking off into the direction of the forest Bardock following in suit.

In seconds the two land in the forest landing to the ground walking through trees and grass. "So Soba what is this about," Bardock asks.

"I'll tell you when we get there we're approaching soon," The two walk for a couple minutes before reaching a giant tree with spiritual carvings in it.

Soba takes a deep breath and presses his hand on the tree as it lights up blue and pushes back like a trap door revealing a stone and damp opening below.

Soba walks down the stone stair motioning for Bardock to join him as the sayian reluctantly walks down into the light blue room.

Bardock follows Soba as he hears the sound of water pouring making a calm and soothing sound.

Soba reaches a big stone wall then pushes on it revealing to be a false wall as it moves to the side making another room. The Yardratian and Sayian step into the room as Bardock notices a huge fountain in the middle of the room, water flowing through it creating a calming sound to Bardock.

"This is Yardrats Divine water its infused with a type of ki that boosts strength,speed,agility, durability, and can in theory give psychokinesis," Soba tells Bardock.

"It was made by the first clan of Yardrats who first found out how to use ki they thought out to use water as a way to store it but when a chieftain drunk from the water he got exponentially more power surprising everyone," Soba explains.

"But when other villagers tried to drink from it they died from extreme pain the water caused only strong could peacefully drink the water causing many riots and fights but the same chieftain took the water and hid it safe away only Yardrats elite begin worthy to drink it," Soba tells him.

"Soba... Why are you telling me this," Bardock asks after all the information he heard.

"Because me and the King believe that you are worthy and you have the heart of a true warrior," Soba picks up and a cup and scoops up some of the water filling it to the brim handing it to Bardock.

Bardock takes the cup and looks at it intently "Bardock be warned this could kill you, you don't have to take it if you don't want to,"Soba tells Bardock.

Bardock looks at Soba before putting the cup to his lips and downing the divine water. The sayian then drops down on one knee and clenches his fists in pain "ARGHH GAHHHHH," Bardock grabs his heart as yellow electricity cackles around him before he collapses to the ground.

"BARDOCK,"Soba rushes to the sayian and notices him still breathing as he slowly stands up.

"Jeez fuck I felt like I was dying," Bardock strecthed out his arms and neck.

"So how do you feel...stronger?" Soba asks.

Bardock questions this himself before clenching his fists and releasing his power, hus aura smacking Soba back and the force of his power making the temple shake.

"Bardock stop you're going to destroy the temple," Soba says.

Bardock stops charging and looks at his ki covered body in awe 'Just that water made me this much stronger it had to be equally to about 2 weeks of training,' Bardock says in his head.

"Hey Soba thanks for this I wanna see what this new power could do," Bardock runs speedily out of the temple and flies through the sky at speeds way faster then he could normally travel.

"Heh this is incredible," Bardock flies faster breaking the sound barrier easily flying faster then sound.

Bardock then kicks it up faster at light speed "Wow I FUCKING LOVE THIS," Bardock flies around.

Bardock then stops flying and snaps his attention to the woods ahead of him "Huh is that Chin's energy and what are those energies around him.

Bardock flies quickly into the woods and notices five figures surrounding the son of Soba. Bardock flies in and punches the one closets to it away making it slam into a tree snapping it in half.

Bardock steps down and notices the creatures attacking Chin were made completely out of flames taking him aback.

"Chin get behind me now," Bardock orders.

"Yes Mister Bardock," Chin runs behind Bardock taking cover.

"KASAI YOU DAMN BASTARD," Another Flame monster runs at Bardock and slashes towards Bardock's neck.

The sayian ducks quickly as creature's arm passed over him Bardock punched the creatire in the gut making it smack into the other three knocking them into the boulder.

Bardock then turns to Chin " So what happ-"

"MISTER BARDOCK LOOK OUT," Chin points behind Bardock at the flame creature he punched into a tree as it was jumping at him throwing fire.

"MOVE," Bardock shoves Chin out the way as Bardock jumps away from the fire and kicks the flame monster inbedding it into the ground.

But just as he did that the four other flame monsters all spit waves of fire at the sayian. Bardock drops down quickly avoiding the flames as they burn the tips of the trees.

"MISTER BARDOCK PHYSICAL ATTACKS DON'T WORK ON THEM ONLY PSYCHOKINESIS ATTACKS," Chin tells him.

"Dammit kid," Bardock avoids some more flames and kicks another flame monster back "Don't you think you should've told me that earlier," Bardock says jumping over more flames.

'Dammit Soba said something about that psycho shit or whatever when I drunk the water but how do I use it,' Bardock thinks knocking back a ball of flames slightly burning his hand.

Suddenly two flame whips wrap around Bardock's upper body locking him down the heat burning his clothes making him cringe in pain.

"NOW HIT HIM KAEN," One flame monster says to another one as the flame beast fires a huge wave of fire at Bardock burning his clothes and slightly burning his skin.

'Wait these aren't just flames there is ki infused in these flames aswell so I should be able to' Bardock thinks quickly and using a move he learned from Soba he absorbed the ki that was infused with the flames making the fire get weaker the flames not even hurting Bardock.

Bardock breaks out of the whips and grabs the flame monster and slams him into the one firing the flames at him.

"DAMN BASTARD YOU LIVED LONG ENOUGH," The flame creature leaps at him.

"HEAT PHALANX," Bardock's aura instanly turns bright red and burns brightly.

Bardock then spins around and punches the flame creature in the gut as it gasps in pain and disperses in little embers.

"Hm so thats how I can kill you things," Bardock says as the monsters look in shock at their lost comrade.

"NO MOERU NOOO," The flame demon known as Kaen runs at Bardock but recieves a swift kick to the side of the neck dispersing like Moeru.

Bardock then takes the other monsters out swiftly one by one until only Kasai is left. "How how are you doing this?!," He asks.

"Let show you what happens when two flames meet," Bardock then raises his hand and a wave of Bardock's flame aura smacks into Kasai making him disperse aswell.

"Mister Bardock that was Incredible I didn't know you unlocked your ESP," Chin said.

"Is that the psychokinesis shit yeah I got it when I drunk that water from Soba I guess I can do cool shit with my mind now," Bardock says.

"Thats soo cool Mister Bardock I have so many questions," Chin says.

"Save it for the sky kid lets get you home," Bardock picks Chin up and flies off.

 **In Bardock's room 3 hours later**

"So Soba gave you some magic water and you saved Chin from some fire guys," Gine said in the bathroom connected to their room.

"Yea to put it simply Gine," Bardock takes off his burned shirt and pants in his black underwear as he lays down on bed.

"Well Bardock," Gine opens the door and Bardock's eyes go wide and his jaw drop as he saw his wife come out in black and pink lingerie.

"Since when did Yardrat sale stuff like that," Bardock asks.

"You'd be surprised at what I find in the markets what do you think?" Gine talks sexually.

"I think you needa come over here," Bardock moves quickly grabs Gine then throws her on the bed and smirks.

"Let me show you some real sayian spirit," Bardock smirks.

 **Wow Bardock and Gine got it on anyway what do yall think**

Powerlevels

Bardock:21,000

Bardock(after water): 24,000

Soba: 9,400

Gine:12,000

Flame Monsters: 2,400

Chin:15

Bardock(After ESP):25,000


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Last Mission

 **What up readers it's your boy savior let's go I hope you guys enjoyed the Super Bowl if your watched it hope y'all not too mad**

Bardock woke up next to his naked wife with the blanket over her boobs. Bardock sits up, kisses Gine on the cheek and then outs the blanket under her neck.

The sayian puts on his black underwear and opens the closet noticing most of his clothes destroyed and only has ripped up pants and puts them on. Bardock walks to the door and sees Soba standing infront of the door.

"Oh Bardock I was just coming to get you," Soba says.

"Yea I need some more clothes mine are destroyed," Bardock tells him. "I see but its a good thing I repaired these," Soba hands him his old sayian armor with his red armbands.

"Woah thanks Soba," Bardock takes the armor.

"When you're done getting dressed come see me outside," Soba says.

Bardock nods then closes the door and gets changed to his armor looking at his headband in memories of his dead comrades and ties it around his forehead. Bardock looks at Gine then walks out the door.

Bardock walks down the stairs and opens the front door seeing the half repaired sayian pods that He and Gine landed on. "Soba what is this," Bardock asks.

"I've started trying to repair the pods you and Gine landed on," Soba tells him "But it seems some of these parts aren't of this planet thats why I wanted to ask you if you knew where these parts are," Soba asks.

"Hmmm," Bardock thinks.

"If I'm correct the pods are made and exported from Frezia planet 213," Bardock states.

"Alright then lets head out Bardock we should be back by in a few hours," Soba walks to the spaceship they got from Somen that rested on the side of the house.

Soba stepped in and motioned for Bardock to get in. "I didn't tell Gine I was leaving," Bardock stepped in.

"I didn't tell Aigyou either we should hurry up," Soba closed the door as he sat in the drivers seat as Bardock sat beside him.

Soba flew off into the atmosphere hovering above the planet. Bardock typed in the coordinates as the ship roared to life and blasted off.

"Hey Soba," Bardock starts.

"What is it Bardock," Soba asks.

"Well these visions I've been having are really wild and vague," Bardock tells him " And I haven't gotten any luck with them giving me explanation or being able to have them on command," Bardock says.

"Well from what I know about the Kanassans I heard they get there visions when crisis strikes," Soba tells him.

"Like when we invaded there planet," Bardock adds.

"Wait if they knew the sayians were coming why didn't they leave," Soba asks.

"Just Because they're psychic doesn't mean they're smart," Bardock says.

"But I thought psychic's were supposed to have unbelievable mental capa-"

"We're here," Bardock states as the ship stops above the planets atmosphere. "Okay just like last time," Bardock types in a code that lets off a giant EMP blast knocking out all forms of communications and electronics.

"All right lets make this quick," Bardock and Soba get out of the ship and jump into the planet.

Down below all the PTO soldiers and workers stood outside all crowded together yelling at each other.

"WHY IS EVERYTHING OFF," One solider yells.

"SOMEONE CALL LORD FREIZA," Another soldier says.

"READY YOUR WEAPONS,"

"Did you fools not here what happened on planet 61," A soldier from the back says gaining everyone's attention.

"Yes they ran low on supplies and killed eachother," Another soldier replies.

"No you dullard I was there after talking to Captain Cui that sayian... Bardock he showed up and started massacring everyone I ran away to save my life I don't think he noticed me," The soldier finished.

Its quiet for awhile before everyone erupts in laughter.

"HAAAAA YOU IDIOT BARDOCK DIED YEARS AGO TO DODORIA WHAT DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD OVER THERE," One soldier jokes making eveyone laugh harder.

"GRRR YOU IDIOTS WE ARE ALL GONNA DI-"

An explosion in the middle of soldiers ceases everyone's laughter as the soldiers look into the sky at their assailant.

A man wearing green and black sayain armor descends to meet them a scar on his left cheek, unkempt hair, and a red bandanna it was obvious to the soldiers who this was.

"B-B-Bardock," One soldier shakes and sweats.

"I KNEW IT HES HERE EVERYONE ATTACK," The soldiers gaining confidence in their numbers begin to attack.

Some leap at the sayian while others stand back and blast at him. Bardock dodges a punch from an incoming mook then him around and grabs his blaster and blasts the other soldiers leaping at him while their charred bodies hit the ground, Bardock snaps the neck of the soldier he was holding.

Bardock weaves and dances his way through the wave of blasts that were flying at him. Bardock grabbed one of the blasts and threw it back at at the soldiers causing in explosion behind the soliders picking up smoke making some of the soldiers cover there faces.

"OPEN YOUR EYES YOU FOO-" Bardock shives his arm through another PTO soldier then pulled his arm back making the soldier drop to the ground.

"DAMN WHERE IS EVERYONE EL-" A deafening crack from Bardock's kick makes the soldier fly back and fall to the ground.

"HES KILLING EVERYONE ELSE," Another soldier starts blasting the incoming sayian but the rogue warrior runs through tanking the blasts then grabs the soldiers face and lets off a ki blast blowing off his face.

"And thats all of them," Bardock dusts off his hands and stretches.

"Well you dealt with them quickly that was over 80 soldiers in 2 minutes," Soba says walking up holding a box full of equipment. "I got everything we need lets go," Soba says as the two fly higher into the plant's atmosphere.

Soba begins to to get in the ship and looks back at Bardock who just stands looking at the planet.

"Bardock you coming," Soba asks.

"Let me do something first," Bardock cocks his arm back and channels ki in his arm then fires it at the planet.

The planet starts spewing lava and cracking before completely exploding throwing Bardock,Soba and the ship backwards.

Soba quickly gets in the ship pulling Bardock in while the two sit down and fly off back to Yardrat in silence.

Bardock and Soba land on Yardrat and walk outside to be met with their crying wives as the woman run to their husbands hugging them deeply.

 **Somewhere in space Frezia's ship**

Zarbon walks into Frezia's quarters and bows.

"Zarbon?"Freiza says with question.

"Lord Frezia we lost contact with 231," He tells the emperor.

"Hmm oh a communications error?" Freiza asks.

"No my lord the planet is gone completely destroyed," Zarbon tells him.

Freiza without saying anything he clenches his fists and slams his fist into a nearby wall making the wall collapse on some soldiers.

"Clean this up," Freiza tells Soldiers next to him.

"Do you think it was Bardock my lord," Zarbon asks.

"No hes dead," Freiza says as Zarbon nods and walks out of the room.

Freiza slams his tail to the ground making a dent "THAT INSUFFERABLE MONKEY BETTER BE DEAD," Freiza yells in anger.

 **Alright this was an interesting** **chapter what do you all think**

Powerlevels

Bardock:25,000

Gine:17,000

Soba:10,000

Soldiers:1,000-3,000

Zarbon:23,000

Freiza:530,000


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Kakarot's in trouble?

 **Well hello readers I didn't see you their well my delectable audience shall we contin- okay I'm going to stop this is creeping me out anyway new chapter this one might be a little short though anyway enjoy people**

Bardock gets another vision this one about Kakarot he sees a small little forest with tepees and such,Bardock looks around for Kakarot(Goku) to see him in a fighting stance and also sees a tall muscular Indian man with his son he notices the man is holding his spear and looking at someone with the intent to soon looks over to see a man in a pink rope with his arms behind his back and a cocky smile then the tall man begins to speak

"Now wait a second that boy saved my sons life in you want a fight, fight me"The big man says."Oh it's okay I think I can handle him"Kakarot says.

" No it is my sworn duty to protect this land let me now stand back child"the big man says "Ok good luck" Kakarot says stepping back the Indian man soon steps up to the man in the robes "well your either brace or a fool doesn't matter to me all die just as easily" the man in pink says he then disappears and teleports in front of the giant man surprising him and Kakarot then grabs the mans spear the giant man struggles trying to yank it out of his hand but to no avail."What's wrong is it stuck here I'll help you"the man in pink soon only holds the spear with his index finger and thumb.

"Daddy no!" The son yells

"Wow still stuck here I will move it for you"the man in pink soon twist his wrist then throws the Indian man up in the air he then smirks and says "Here have your spear back" then he throws it at the Indian man.

"Nimbus,Daddy" Kakarot and The Son both shout the cloud tries to block the spear but missed and the spear impales the tall Indian man he then falls all the way back to the ground with a 'thud' the son then dashes to his fathers body and stars crying.

"No Daddy don't die please come back"the son pleaded still then shakes fury.

"Your next child" The assassain says turning to Kakarot

"I won't let you get away with this!" Kakarot yells. Goku(A.K.A Kakarot got tired of typing Kakarot) charges at the man and throws a kick at his legs the assassin jumps up then kicks him in the face sending him back into the tower looking like he is unconscious.

"Is that all it took what a loser" The assassin says smirking.

"Goku no!" The son shouts

"I-I'm not done yet" Goku says barely standing up.

"What a pain stay down kid you onbviously can't beat me. Goku rushes again kicking at the legs "Loser" the man says as jumping up and kicking him in the face again, Goku got back up again throwing a punch at the mans face the man dodges and smacks Goku with his ponytail taking him to the now panting like a dog then gets up and throws a barrage of kicks at the assaissins legs missing all the asssain then raises his knee almost hitting Goku before he backs away panting assassin runs at palm haired boy tries to move but is unable the assassin's foot was on his he throws a punch at the assassins face but it is caught he then steps on Goku's other tries to throws another punch but it is caught.

"Go to sleep"The man says then head butts Goku he then let's Goku go and he falls over the assassain then grabs Goku's leg and throws him against the tower "hmm I'm surprised this boy can take so much of a beating" the assassain says he then turns to walk away but turned at Goku's groans of pain and him standing up holding his head.

"Ow that really hurt" Goku says rubbing his bruise

"Your back up again *sigh* what a fool" the assassin says

Goku then frowns "that really hurt my turn" he says then puts his hands to his side "kamehame" a blue energy then appeared in the middle of his mans eyebrows then rose in suspicion "HAAA" Goku says realsing the energy at him. The man then crosses his arms in a 'X' as the blast came over him spewing up dust. When the dust cleared Goku stood dumbfounded as the man was fine except for torn clothing.

"Impossible you're still standing " Goku says

"you ruined my outfit" the man says in rage

"Dodon ray" the man then aimed his finger at Goku realsing a golden ki blast puncturing his heart.

"KAKAROT" Bardock yells waking up Gine."huh what's wrong with Kakarot now" Gine says."Gine out on your clothes and take your extra clothes were going to Earth now"He says "But wh-" he cuts her off "Gine now Kakarots dying I will meet you at the pods" Bardock says. Gine then hurriedly gets dressed takes her clothes and runs to her gets dressed in his sayian armor and takes some more for later. He then runs outside but before he goes.

"Bardock what's going on"Soba asks. Bardock opens his pod door and puts his clothes inside.

"Look Soba I can't explain right know but Kakarots in trouble me and Gine need to Go thank you for everything Soba I can't thank you enough hopefully our paths cross again" Bardock then gets inside his pod and Him and Gine blast off into space.

"What happened" Aigoyu says coming outside.

"I'm not sure" Soba says still confused

"will we ever see them again" Aigoyu asks."I hope so they were very interesting people" Soba says smiling they then go back inside.

"We're coming son hold on we will be their in five days" Bardock says to no one

 **whew that was a lot to take in next chapter they are going to be on earth with Goku are you guys going to miss Soba cause Iam but don't worry he will be back**

 **Goku:90**

 **Bora(Indian man):60**

 **Upa(Bora's son):3**

 **Taiopaipai(the assassain):110**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Meeting my Youngest

 **Hey guys it's ultimate so yeah I was rushing a little bit to get to this part but I will take it slow anyways here it goes**

"five minutes until landing" the computer voice in the pods say."Hey Gine are you up" Bardock says but hears nothing "Gine" Bardock says louder "GINE" Bardock yells.

"Ok ok I'm up you don't have to yell" Gine says.

As the pods land the doors slowly open with smoke spraying out the two sayians step out looking around for their son's energy "Damn I can't sense anything" Bardock says "How about we fly around we will cover more ground" Gine suggest."Good idea" Bardock says, they then fly around surveying their surroundings after a couple of minutes the feel no high power level "Goddamit every goddam local on this goddam planet has the same goddam power level" Bardock says "Has anyone ever told you that you says damn a lot" Gine says chuckling. Bardock then looks at her with a frown.

"Geez calm down" Gine says looking away.

"HEY" Gine shouts. "What the fuck Gine" Bardock says "I sense a power level way over normal a few too we are way stronger than them but maybe it could be Kakarot" Gine says in excitement "really let's go" Bardock says they then blast off with intense speed. Bardock and Gine soon arrive at a house in the middle off the ocean were the power levels are that says 'KAME HOUSE' the sayians soon land the look cautiously at the house. "Bardock go knock" Gine says "I got it Gine" Bardock soon walks up to the door then knocks (oh before I continue RanFan is in here I will explain how later).

"Hey were you expecting someone" a female teenage voice says.

"I don't think so" says an old male voice.

The old man then looks at Bardock jumping a bit a his scowl the old man then looks at Bardock, Gine and someone else in the room "Hey Master Roshi what's wrong" Kakarot says stepping into view as soon as Gine sees this see jumps at him and hugs him tightly "Kakarot" she says "um I think you have me confused with someone else" Kakarot says "no" Gine says "well I don't know how to explain this but I'm your mom and that man"Gine then points to Bardock "He is your dad" She says. "Well I do see the resemblance" a purple haired woman says."Well I do too" Roshi says "I can't believe you guys think they are related to Goku" a spiky haired teenager says "Yeah I agree with Yamacha how can you believe these people saying they are your parents and say your name is carrot" A blue haired teenager says.

"Kakarot" Bardock corrects.

"I like their smell" Goku says smiling.

"I swear Goku you can be really dense" the blue haired girl says know as Bulma "Here we can prove it" Gine says her and Bardock unwrapping their tails from their waists " Woah they have tails like Goku" The Purple haired woman says "Hey what's all the commotion" a blonde haired woman says walking down the stairs" Well Launch these people claim to be Goku's parents". Yamacha says " What do you mean claim they look just like him" Launch says the purple haired woman know as RanFan says "I know right" Goku then walks up to Bardock and asks "Hey can I fight you" Goku says "Sure" Bardock responds.

As the the two begin to walk outside Yamacha says "This will prove it Goku's gonna beat the snot out of this guy".

"I don't know Yamacha the other one looks pretty strong" Roshi says

"Alright ready Kakarot" Bardock says "Yup" Goku says getting into fighting stance he then rushes at Bardock throwing a hard punch that Bardock catches with no hassle " Impossible I didn't even see Goku move and that other guy caught Goku's punch like it was nothing" a nasally kid know as Krillin says. Bardock then throws Goku back, Goku then does a flip and lands on his feet "wow you are incredible" Goku says "I'll take it more seriously now" Goku says as he charges at Bardock as the older sayian crosses his arms Goku then throws incredibly fast punches and kicks which Bardock all dodge with no trouble. Goku the jumps back panting heavily 'wow I was giving that everything I had" Goku says in thought smiling "This is fun but take this " Goku then cups his hands to his side and a blue ball of energy appears "Kamehame" Goku saws charging his beam.

"Go ahead flip that coin" Bardock smirks uncrossimg his arms.

"HAA" Goku screams firing the wave at him. Bardock raises his hand holding the beam and with no effort throws it into the air "What that was full power" Goku says in complete shock "Well I wish you were stronger" Bardock says walking closer to Goku Bardock then teleports behind him and chops him at the back of his neck knocking him out "I'll fix that" Bardock says completeing his sentence.

"I-I can't believe what I just saw" Krillin says.

"N-Neither can I incredible" Roshi says

"Hey what did you to Goku" Yamacha asks

"He will be unconscious for awhile"Bardock says lifting Goku on his shoulder "Yes well we should talk inside " Roshi says as they walk inside Bardock sits Goku down somewhere then walks back to everyone else to tell them their story "So if I must ask who are you" Roshi asks "Well if you should Know my name is Bardock and this"Bardock points to Gine " Is my wife Gine and her Kakarot and I are not human we are a warrior race". "Bullcrap" Yamacha says "Called the sayians " Gine continues ignoring Yamacha "We lived on the planet named Vegeta or did as it was destroyed" Gine says " I really can't believe you guys are listening to them of course he was able to beat Goku with ease but how would they be aliens" Yamacha says. "Shut up" Roshi says smacking Yamacha "These people are telling the truth I can feel their pain" Roshi continues.

"Also he would explain all of Goku's amazing feats" Roshi finishes.

"So how did you planet get destroyed" Bulma asks."It's was destroyed by an evil tyrant whose only care is galactic conquest after serving him for years he then kills us like dogs scared of our true potential" Bardock says clenching his fists and his power rising making his hair flare up, Gine then puts her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm Bardock down after he calms down he continues "well after catching wind of his plan I told Gine and sent Kakarot here to earth he is lucky to be here,soon after me and Gine landed on a mysterious planet were the nursed us and trained us and that's were we have been for the last nine years" Bardock finshes.

"that's a big pill to swallow" RanFan says

"hey why don't we use the dragon balls to wish your people back" Yamacha and Gine then look at each other in confusion "um the dragons what" Gine says still dumbfounded " Not those type of balls they grant any wish you want " Yamacha says."oh so where do we find these mystical balls" Bardock says" Well look down we already have six you need seven he had a radar but this doesn't work for some reason " Bulma says.

"Hmm" Master Roshi says thinking

"Maybe we can you fortune teller Baba" Roshi finishes

"Fortune seller Dada?" Bardock says confused " No fortune teller Baba whenever I misplace something I visit fortune teller Baba to help me" Roshi says "How do we get to her palace" Gine asks. Roshi then walks away picks up a map and put it on the table "Fortune teller Baba's location should be right about...Here" Roshi says pointing somewhere"

"Amazing when Kakarot wakes up we will go" Bardock says.

 **Alright hope you enjoyed please let me know if I spaced it out correctly and if it doesn't fell rushed**

Roshi:120

Ranfan:77(I will explain how she is here next chapter)

Launch(bad):12

Launch(good):4.5

Bulma:4

Krillin:70

Yamacha:68

Goku(Kakarot):150

Bardock:26,000

Gine:17,000

Bardock(holding back):2,600

Bardock(talking about Frezia):34,000


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Fortune Teller Baba

 **Wassup peeps I hope you are having a good day enjoy this motherflipping chapter homie**

Goku wakes up opening his eyes slowly then sits upright Yamacha noticing this first rushes at Goku "oh hey Yamacha what did I miss" Goku says "Bardock knocked you out with one punch turns out they are your parents" Yamacha says "Wow amazing " Goku says as he walks up to his parents. "Nice to meet you " He says to them " Good to see you again kid " Bardock says ruffling his hair Goku is then lifted up in the air with a hug by Gine "Nice to me you too son " Gine says smiling Goku then smiles too as she puts Goku down he asked" So what happened " Goku says "Here let me fill you in " Bulma says to Goku as she informs Goku on what he missed Bardock walks up to RanFan.

"Hey I got a question for you" He asked her "Shoot" she says " I had visions of Kakarot and his life about things happening you were also in one of them put you were in a tournament with them how are you still here" Sayian veteran asks.

"Well after I saw how strong the kid was I decided to join these guys and asks Master Roshi for training" she says.

"Is he a good teacher" Bardock asks. " well he is strong for sure just really really perverted " She says looking at the old man." Well I'm all caught up should we head out " Goku asks "Yeah we are going to this fortune Keller Baba's place right " Bardock says "No fortune smeller Baba"Goku corrects Everyone then looks at them with utter confusion "Yup" Yamacha says "They're definitely related" Yamacha says.

As the crew walks outside Yamacha,Krillin,puar,oolong and Launch get in an airplane "Get in Goku" Krillin says.

"No thanks I got my own transportation " Goku says the boy then cups his hands over his mouth and yells "NIMBUS" Goku yells, a few seconds later a yellow puffy cloud shows up to Goku as the sayian child gets on he looks at his parents and says "Get on" Goku says to his parents "How do you ride it"Gine asks "Well you only need to be pure of heart" the boy says "Can I try" Gine asks "Sure "Goku answers Gine then hops on without falling "Wow you did it Mom" Goku says "Yeah I did" Gine says smiling

"I knew you were always soft Gine" Bardock says.

"Why don't you hop on Dad there is more room" Goku says

"You said you need to be pure of heart to ride it right " Bardock asks for clarification

"Yup" Goku says" Well I can't ride it" Bardock says "That's okay a lot of my friends can't ride it either " the sayian boy says. "Well I guess you'll be riding with us Bardock " Yamacha says " Naw I'm good" Bardock responds hovering "Holy crap your flying"Oolong says "Yeah anyone can do it" Bardock responds "Wow I can't believe it you are so cool Dad" Goku said "Thanks son" Bardock says.

"Alright everyone lets go" Yamacha says as his plane flies off,Goku and Gine than blast off on the nimbus cloud.

"Well they don't fly to fast" Bardock says catching up easily.

"hmm...hey Kakarot" Gine says to her son."Yeah mom" Goku says looking back at her "Can your cloud go any faster" Gine asks "Well I think this can go faster let me see if it can go faster " Goku says "Hey nimbus go as fast as you can" Goku says the cloud then speeds up going so fast Goku falls off. "GOKU/KAKAROT" Everyone says in unison, Gine then jumps off the cloud and flies at hi-speed to Goku catching the young sayian from falling to his death " Wow thanks mom I almost died" Goku says smiling "Good job Gine " Bardock says as she flies closer to him "Hey Yamacha how close are we" Bardock asks " We should be almost be there maybe we can get a quick break their yeah we should be landing soon" Yamacha says.

LANDING ON THE GROUND

"Hey Goku I got a joke for ya" Puar says.

"Sure what is it Puar" Goku says sitting on one of the wings on the planes.

"What would Korin be if he was in the army " Puar asks. " I don't know what" Goku says "A colonial" Puar says getting no reaction from Goku "Get it Korin,corn" Puar says.

"Corn,But Korin is a cat I don't know Puar maybe it would be funnier if I didn't know him" Goku says.

"Oh look ice cream" Goku says.

"Ice cream" Bardock and Gine say confused looking at each other,Goku says jumping off the planes wing then his clothes start to rip.

"Woah Goku" Krillin says.

"Yeah man your clothes are tearing like real bad" Yamacha says.

"Hmm" Goku says inspecting his clothes "they must have gotten worn out with all the fighting "Well I see a tailors store over there maybe you could get some new clothes" Yamacha says "Ok let's go" Goku says. He then looks at his parents "are you guys just going to wait out here"Goku asks "Yeah don't worry we won't go anywhere" Bardock says as Goku, Krillin,Yamacha,Oolong,Puar and Ranfan walk off.

"So Gine" Bardock says.

"Yeah"Gine continues.

"Are you happy that Kakarot is here" Bardock asks."Of course I missed my boy so much I just wish we could have gotten here more sooner" Gine says "Me too" Bardock says "Anyway what about Raditz" Gine asks him.

"Well he is with Nappa and Vegeta I don't really trust either of them but they're strong so Raditz should be fine" Bardock says "Oh I hope your right" Gine says " Believe me the boy is probably way stronger now" Bardock says.

After a few minutes pass

"Bardock" Gine asks.

"What is it" Bardock says

"Do you think you spar with me I wanna know how much stronger I'am"Gine says getting into a fighting stance.

"Sure" Bardock says also taking a stance "Alright get ready" Bardock then rushes at her and throws a sidekick at her chest which Gine brings her arms up an in 'X' block but is still sent back skidding on the ground with her feet."Not bad" Bardock says, Gine then charges Bardock throwing relentless punches and kicks at him which were all blocked and parried with one hand,Bardock then grabs one of Gines legs and throws her high into the air which she catches herself in mid air and starts hovering.

The townspeople who are walking by looking at this fight dumbfounded at what was happening "HURRY UP GET SERIOUS GINE" Bardock yells starting to get bored "Grrrrr FINE" Gine growls she puts her wirsts together (Kinda like the final flash but the palms were facing each other) a giant golden ki ball starts to form in Gine's hands the energy shaking the earth making dirt rise sending civilians flying away making them try to hold on to trees and such to not get sent flying but all were.

After all the commotion Goku and friends come outside and witness what is happening also trying to not get blown away some of them flying away though "Impossible HOW IS SHE THIS STRONG"Ranfan says holding on to a wooden post that soon breaks sending her flying away,also struggling Goku manages to say "Wow even my mom is strong too" He says smiling "Well Goku I'm glad you're happy... cause I'm not" Krillin says struggling to not get pushed back but soon is hurdling backwards.

"TAKE THIS BARDOCK,GODDESS BEAM" she screams after the blasts hurdles to Bardock he raises two hands and holds the beam then struggling a little he throws it up in the air with the energy gone people start falling out of the air and walking back to their original places to observe what happened.

"Incredible I can't believe that they are both this strong" Goku says smiling "Its really scary how strong they are" Yamacha says. Bardock looks around seeing how much attention they called to themselves, As Gine lands they are bombarded with questions from Yamacha,Krillin,Ranfan and Goku like "How are you so strong", "Are you guys holding back still" and "Can you train me" the last one was from Goku Bardock and Gine walk away from the crowd of normal people as they begin to answer their questions.

"So are you guys going to train me" Goku asks

"Of course just be ready to train so hard you will almost kill yourself" Bardock says

"Cool" Goku says with excitement

"Well I have a lot question one is-" Krillin gets cut off as Bardock,Gine and Goku's stomaches growl "Maybe we can get some food first" Ranfan says chuckling.

At the restaurant

"HOLY CRAP" Oolong says as he looks at Bardock,Gine and Goku devouring all the food on their plate still asking for more, soon after Goku gets full Bardock and Gine still eat "Wow I can't even believe they can eat more than Goku."Can we get so more food over here"Bardock says still eating "Hey guys I'll be back I'm going to go pick up Upa" Goku says. "Kakarot"Bardock says swallowing his food" Yeah" Goku responds "Is the boy your talking about is he the one who you saved from that assassin" Bardock asks "Yeah" Goku says" Alright be back soon" Bardock tells him."Hmrha ddi uoy knlajs whhayab he whas takinng abuot" Gine says with food in her mouth "What?" Bardock says she then swallows the food in her mouth "I mean how did you know what he was talking about" Gine says"Oh it was one of my visions"Bardock says "Oh that makes sense"Gine says a they continue eating "My bill is going to be ginormous"Yamacha says.

On his way to Korin Tower Goku falls asleep. He then wakes up and sits up

"Hey I'm finally here" Goku says jumping off his cloud "Upa, Upa are you home it's me Goku" He says excitedly.

"G-Goku" Upa says peeking his head out the tent.

"Upa" Goku says happily.

"Goku" Upa said running out the tent to him

"I'm back" Goku said

"I missed you" Upa said

"Me too. Guess what I got great news" Goku said

"You found all seven dragon balls" Upa asked.

"No but just one more and we can ask the eternal dragon to bring you father back" Goku said.

"He will come home" Upa said with joy

"Yup I promise you" Goku said

"Thank you" Upa said

"Hey do you want to ride on Nimbus" Gokus asks.

"Sure" Upa says as Goku lifts him up on Nimbus.

"Your cloud is fast Goku how far are we going" Upa asks

"We are going to meet my friends then look for the last dragon ball" Goku says.

"Goku I'm scared I never been away from home before" Upa said.

"A lot of things are scary like leaving home or eating broccoli for the first time, But it gets easier" Goku said.

" But I didn't tell my father I was leaving" Upa said.

"It's okay next time you will meet him in person"Goku said.

"Your right"Upa said.

Krillin,Yamacha, and RanFan just in awe at the amount Bardock and Gine eat "More please" Gine says getting more food. "Kakarots here" Bardock says finishing his final plate then leaves walking out "Ahh that's better" Gine says walking out to meet her son "Your bill sir" The waiter says "Oh crap" Yamacha says looking at the bill.

As soon as the nimbus landed Goku jumped he soon looked at Upa as the boy falls off as Goku starts Laughing.

Upa takes one look at Bardock's menacing scowl and hides behind Goku and sees Gine walking out with a natural sayian scowl freaking him out more.

"Hey Upa what's wrong" Goku said worried for his friend.

"Goku those people look scary especially the man" Upa said still quivering.

"They aren't scary those are my parents" Goku says.

"Really Goku I didn't know you had a family" Upa said relaxing a bit. "Neither did I until a few hours ago" Goku said "Hey Goku who's that" Yamacha said "This is Upa" Goku said introducing him. "Oh nice to meet you I'm Ranfan" Ranfan said "Nice to meet you too miss" Upa said "Nice feather" Krillin said.

"Hey Goku your uniform should be ready" Yamacha says.

"Good let's go" Goku says. "You know Goku Upa's coy but I think she likes me" Krillin says "What do you mean Upa's a boy" Goku says "You are a boy right" Goku says to Upa who didn't here their conversation "Yes" He says."Uh I was just kidding I knew that" Krillin says scratching his head making Gine laugh.

They enter the tailors shop as Goku goes to the changing rooms changing clothes as he comes out with a new gi "How does it feel" Ranfan asks. Goku then throws some punches and kicks in the air "This is great" he says. As Yamacha pays the man Goku walks up to Bardock and Gine.

"Mom,Dad how do I look" Goku asks.

"Sooo cute" Gine says hugging her son.

"Like a warrior" Bardock answers scoffing at Gine's answer.

"Alright everyone let's go" Yamacha says.

Everyone then gets in their vehicles (or on their clouds) as Bardock and Gine fly freely while flying Goku asks "Dad" Bardock looks at Goku "Yes son" he says " How strong are you" Goku asks "Well in your terms I'm the strongest on the planet" Bardock says.

"And I'm second strongest" Gine says butting in.

"How do you know" Goku asks."Me and your mother have learned to sense the energy and power in all things like for example your kamehameha" He says. "Wow that's so cool I can't wait to be trained by you guys" Goku says "You would train with your mom first then I will train you but you have to do the basics" Bardock says "But I already know all those" Goku says complaing "Kakarot my definition of basics are way different then yours" Bardock says "Why do you keep calling me that" Goku asks. "Carrot" Goku says "You mean Kakarot that's your sayian names your friends can call you Goku but I will call you by your real name" Bardock says "Fine" Goku says.

As Bardock looked up he noticed storm clouds "Oh shit" Bardock says.

"Mom what are those" Goku says pointing at the clouds "Oh no" As Gine looks at the plane and sees it swerving to dodged them but is struck by lighting and is sent hurdling to the ground. In the plane everyone starts panicking " Yamacha what the hell is wrong with you pull up I don't want to be bacon!" Oolong says screaming as this is happening Upa starts screaming "I will see you soon father"Krillin yells."I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE" Krillin screams "AND I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE" Ranfan screams everyone notices the plane starts to hover Yamacha looks out the window to see Gine holding them up Yamacha then hits the speaker for the outside "Thanks Gine we should be reaching the destination shortly" Yamacha says.

"Dad what about the rest of those" Goku says.

"I got it" Bardock says. He puts his arm out in front of him "Riot Javelin" He says as the beam cuts through the clouds. "Alright it should be safe now" Bardock says.

After A little more flying the group lands by some palm trees next to the palace. Bardock and Goku land as Gine sets the plane with everyone inside gently as soon as she does the door opens and Ranfan starts hugging her "Oh thank you thank you Gine I almost died you literally the best" She says squeezing her tighter "It's okay" Gine says hugging Ranfan back "Seriously Gine thanks you really saved our hide" Yamacha says "No problem really" Gine says.

"So this is the place huh" Goku says to his Dad looking at the palace.

"Yes, I'm sure but something feels off"Bardock says.

"What do you mean Dad" Goku says looking at his father.

"I can't explain it" Bardock says still looking at the palace confused.

"This place looks strange" Upa says walking closer to it. "You can say that again" Ranfan says "It must be popular look at that crowd" Krilin says as they all walked to the crowd. "Hi" Yamacha says sheepishly to a group of guys getting angry looks.

"Welcome" says a pink Ghost to them with a Chinese sun hat and a high pitched voice "Now get in line please" The ghost says.

"excuse me is this fortune collor Baba's house?" Goku asks.

"Teller, Fortune teller and this is a palace not a house" The ghost says " So are you seven together" the ghost asks.

"Uh... Yeah... we are" Yamacha says. "That's excellent, now just wait until I call you and try the veal" the ghost says.

"What's that" Krillin says.

"Judging by the size of these guys she should be called fortune wrestler Baba" Yamacha says ignoring krillin.

"Just so you know in case things go wrong I'm right behind you, way behind you in fact I'll be in the plane ready to take off" Krillin said.

"Uncanny I should have known the diamond necklace was behind the bar" a man with a suit wearing a monocle and carrying a cane.

"Nana will be so relieved to have it returned to her " A woman said behind the man wearing a sophisticated pink dress, white gloves , a feather on her hat and white high heels.

"Yes,now she can join her sister at the yacht club and we will have a happy pooch again all thanks to Baba" The man said getting into a limousine.

"Well I guess they looked normal enough this can't be too bad" Ranfan said trying to put everyone at ease.

"Alright next up, follow me, and remember stay together" the ghost said to the ferocious group of men.

"VICTORY WILL BE OURS" one shouted as they stormed into the palace.

"Why were those guys acting like they are going to battle" Krillin said confused.

"I know right" Gine said.

"Does anyone else have a bad feeling about this" Puar said. As they heard screams erupt from the Upa clung to Gine in fear as she patted his head reassuring him he'll be fine.

"Doesn't sound like a party in their" Yamacha said as the men came out battered and bruised as they came out with bandages and crutches.

"Hmmph sounds and looks like my kind of party" Bardock said smirking.

"Heal quickly and come back soon" the ghost said laughing. As the men looked at him and pissed themselves as they ran for the hills."Thank you all for being so patient" the ghost said.

"Hey what happened to them? Why were they so bruised up" Ranfan asked as the ghost's smile grew bigger and he laughed louder. And floated a bit inside the palace "come now" he said not answering the question.

Bardock turns to everyone and says "keep your guard up this place seems shady" He says as he waltzes in the palace with everyone following him.

"This place looks dangerous" Upa says quivering.

"I'm not scared" Krilin says lying they approach a dome shaped building.

"Behold fortune teller Baba " the ghost says. Everyone soon looks around but saw nothing in the dark room Gine then tapped on Bardock's shoulder and pointed at him to look up and he saw a crystal ball. The ball then started to glow and glow until the glowing revealing a old woman with purple hair, black robes and a witch hat sitting on the crystal ball.

"Oh well it seems you have brought me young ones this time" Baba said as Yamacha,Puar, Krillin, Upa and Ranfan began to shake.

"So you're fortune seller Baba" Goku says.

"Fortune teller Baba" she corrected.

"Yeah we know who you are fortune yeller Baba" Bardock says.

"It's fortune tel- *sigh* why do I even bother" She says. "Anyway what do you want" she asks.

"Your name is funny" Goku says not listening.

"It's suppose to be forboating and mysterious"Baba said.

"Anyway can you help us with what we are looking for" Gine asks.

"Certaintly, what is lost I can find " Baba says as they all smile.

"That's amazing for a real creepy old lady she's pretty nice" Ranfan says." But I just need a small fee for my troubles" Ranfan says.

"How much do you charge for fortunes" Yamacha asks.

" Oh just 10,000,000 zeni" Baba says

" 10,000,000 zeni" everyone yelled expect for Goku, Bardock and Gine.

"What's the matter is that a lot" Gine says not knowing earth's currency.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we don't have that much" Yamacha says. "Oh no problem young man I have another way follow me this way" Baba says as she turns and leaves.

"Hey where are we going" Yamacha asks as they leave the dark room walking on a bridge.

"Yamacha I don't like this" Krillin says.

"Me neither on my signal run" Yamacha tells them. Then Baba stops on a circuluar platform.

"Here is how this works your group will do battle with my fighters one on one " Baba your memeber wins you move to the next stage. But if the lose the match will continue with another fighter now this will continue until one side wins but if you win you get a free fortune" She says.

"Wow just fighting great" Ranfan says.

"Please we are all expert fighters four of us even competed in the worlds martial arts tournament" Krillin boasted " your fighters will totally lose" he says arrogantly.

"Well that is indeed impressive since I'm in the presence of greatness I will make this fight worth your while" she says with an evil smirk.

 **Woooo sorry I haven't updated in a minute school has really been a pain in the ass but with summer coming up I will post more frequently anyway tell me what you think here are powerlevels.**

Wrestler guys:5-8

Ranfan:77

Krillin:70

Yamacha:68

Goku:150

Baba:3.5

Bardock:26,000(relaxed)

Bardock:29,568(serious)

Bardock:33,000(full power)

Gine:17,000(relaxed)

Gine:19,600(serious)

Gine: 23,000(Full power)

Gine(Goddess beam):31,900


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Whose That

 **Wassup y'all it's finally summer hope you guys are having fun enjoy the chapter**

"So basically. You want us to fight 5 of your fighters in a series of one on one battles and then if we win you will tell us our fortunes for free am I correct" Yamacha asks Baba.

"That is correct young one but don't think because they're more of you don't think you'll win" Baba answers.

"Yeah well I'm pretty confident that we'll win" Yamacha says with a grin then looks at Bardock and Gine.'Even if her fighters beat ours we can still use those powerhouses' Yamacha says in thought.

"Well would love to fight but I left my spear at home" Upa says.

"Yeah I would prefer to be a spectator on this one" Puar says.

"Ummm... Yeah I would love to whoop all these guys asses for you but you know I haven't done my motioning stretches" Oolong says not wanting to fight.

"Yeah sure piggy" Bardock says rolling his eyes. At that very moment Bardock and Gine sense a very high powerlevel spark in the very far west direction not compared to the power levels they have seen previously on earth. Bardock and Gine just stare in that direction with shock on their faces.

"Umm...What's wrong with them" RanFan says pointing at Bardock and Gine.

"Goku they're your parents do something" Krilin tells him.

"Mom, Dad what's wrong" Goku says shaking them.

Bardock and Gine snap out of their trance "Yeah what's up" Bardock says.

"What happened" Goku asks. "Nothing everything is alright baby" Gine says kissing her son's forehead.

"Anyway what's happening" Bardock asks.

"It's the six of us versus the five of her warriors" RanFan answers.

"Also the match continues until someone either gives up or is thrown into the lake" Baba says.

"Well that seems simple enough" Yamacha says.

"Heh I hope all your fighters are ready to take a bath" Krillin says arrogantly.

"You seem pretty confident in your abilities as a fighter. Anyway who will be the first to fight" Baba asks.

"Hmph isn't it obvious" Krilin says stepping up

"Excellent" Baba says.

" Yeah well get comfortable you're going to be their awhile. Because there's going to be 5 five wet fighters before I leave this ring" Krillin says stretching.

"Don't worry I got this down easily. I remember everything from the last tournament"Krillin says.

"Fang the vampire come forth" Baba summons.

"Fang the vampire? You gotta be kinding me" Krillin said annoyed. Baba chuckled while a little blue bat flew out of the dome building behind the ring. The bat hovered above the ring. "A bat, this is a joke right? I'm a fighter not a zoo keeper" Krillin said. Then in a puff of smoke the bat transformed into a skinny, blue skinned man with redish black spiked hair and fangs that was dressed like a boxer.

"Woah how'd he do that" Goku said asked in amazement as the vampire began to dance.

"Woah that guy needs a tan" Krillian said in shock.

"What, is he gonna dance or fight" Yamcha said getting annoyed. that guy needs a tan" Krillian said in shock.

"What, is he gonna dance or fight" Yamcha said getting annoyed.

"Let the match begin" Baba announces.

Krillin and Fang get into fighting stances.

'This weirdo doesn't stand a chance against me' Krillin thinks smirking.

"And BEGIN" Baba proclaims.

"Heh well I was hoping for a challenge but oh well" Krillin says aloud to charged toward Fang. Fang started dancing again, confusing Krillin and making him fall. "You got lucky but it won't happen again" Krillin said dazzed. Fang sent a kick toward Krillin's head making him stumble. Fang quickly followed with a few jabs in Krillin's in the face. "Don't go getting carried away," Krillin said getting his barrings back "that was a lucky shot and I won't be giving you a second one. You don't know who you're messing with". Fang laughs and dances again. "DAMMIT STOP DANCING AND FIGHT!" yells Krillin Charging at the Vampire once stood and waited while krillin sent a flying at Fang, then leaps out of the way and turns into a vampire again confusing everyone.

"I don't get it Yamcha," Goku said "Why did he turn into a bat again?"

"I don't know but he's up to something" Yamacha said with a then began flying around with Krillin in tow throwing multiple punches and kicks.

"Wait a second" Gine realized what was wrong. Her eyes widened with shock "KRILLIN LOOK OUT!" Gine yelled as Fang bites down on Krillin's head sucking his blood.

"Get off of me! Let go!" Krillin shouted as Fang begain to drink his blood.

"Cmon Krillin shake him off you can do it!" RanFan exclaims trying to get her friend to shake him off.

"Tell me something I don't know"Krillin said running around the fighting arena trying to shake off the hungry vampire.

"Hehe Hehehe" Baba laughs."Please keep it up this is good quality entertainment what a good show" Baba says.

Krillin shake him off" Goku growled. Krillin leaped into the air causing the vampire to release him. Fang landed on his feet laughing while Krillin crashed on his head. He slowly got up and teetered a felt his head then looked at his hands to see the blood that was leaking from the holes left by Fang's fangs on his head. "What? What is this" Krillin asked terrified.

"Thanks for breakfast you free for lunch, you'll be the main course" Fang laughed wiping blood away from his mouth.

"Hey you're supposed to fight me not eat me Fang face" Krillin said getting angry as blood started to pour from his head from the bites.

"Hey Krillin calm down you're looking like a big tomatoe over their" Yamacha says trying to calm the boy down.

"Yea, Yea, ok happy thoughts happy thoughts" Krillin says as the blood stopped dripping.

"Wow that's a really neat trick krillin when you do that it looks like you have hair"Goku said as he started laughing.

"Why you... GOKU SHUT UP" Krillin yelled as blood started flowing down his head. "I don't feel so good" Krillin mumbled as he began tettering again. Fang laughed as he charged toward Krillin. He leaped into the air and delivered a knee to the back of Krillin's neck sending him into the lake.

"Fill em up ghost" Baba told him. Ghost then pulled him out the water and inserted and I.V in his arm.

"Here you go he will be good as new" Ghost said while Krillin started groaning.

"Krillin you ok" Goku said.

"Hang in there" Yamacha said

"Hey you did good out their" Ranfan tries to reassure him.

"Hm well then Krillin has been defeated who will be next to challenge my fighter" Baba says.

"Tch" Bardock scoffs. I guess I'll go as he floated onto the ring uninterested "Hmm" Bardock thinks " Hey Baba you don't mind if I toy around with your little action figure here because he is clearly no match for me" Bardock says. "Well do what you must but don't be so arrogant... Krillin was arrogant do you see where that got him" Baba responds " Well I'll show you how different I'am from Krillin" He says confidently.

"Hey just you wait buddy Bardock is going to kick your butt" Krillin says.

Baba sighs " Oh well, Begin" Fang then looks at Bardock " I'm going to drain you dry buddy" The vampire says " Oh really" Bardock responds "Go ahead I'll give you the first punch" Bardock says crossing his arms. With a battle cry Fang runs at Bardock throwing multiple punches and kicks as the sayian veteran just stood their completely unfazed. "Huff Huff DAMN YOU" Fang screams cocking his fist back and throws his punch Bardock then catches his punch with ease "Really " Bardock says very bored " Oh well I tried to have fun" Bardock mocks he then flicks Fang in the chest sending him flying all the way over the lake into a wall.

"Yeah go Bardock" Yamacha says.

Then a sudden energy skyrockets again 'Damn their goes that suspicious energy again" Bardock says in thought he looks over to Gine who is petrified of that power level she senses. " I forfeit" Bardock says walking out of the ring "What?! Why?!" RanFan asks "Something just came up" Bardock says then he looks at Gine "Can you handle things over here" Bardock asks Gine nods still a little scared. "Good I'll be back " Bardock says as he begins to fly off before he gets in the sky Goku grabs his arm" Dad where are you going" Goku asks confused "Don't worry about it son I'll be back" Bardock says smiling kissing his sons forehead. As he takes off.

 **In a city 5,000 miles away**

A ki blast blows up a house followed by another one blowing up another building "Hahaha So this mud ball is the earth everything about it is so weak" A soilder says in Frezia armor " Hey pay attention don't goof around" Another soldier says. The residents of the destroyed city enraged at their invaders pull out guns and start shooting at the thousands of Frezia soldiers. The soldiers then fire back destroying all the opposing humans. "Good job well done team" a soldier says.

"Will you fools are busy hi-fiving each other have you cleansed this planet of its inhabitants yet" A sillouette says.

"Um not yet my lord but we will-" the soldier is then interrupted by a beam blasting a hole in his chest "Then get busy" The figure commands sternly " I'll be in the ship" It says walking away "YES MY LORD" the soldiers shout beginning to fly away but are interrupted by a ki blast decimating half of the the platoon the soldiers then look up to see Bardock. "HOLY SHIT IS THAT BARDOCK IMPOSSIBLE THE REPORTS STATED HE WAS DEAD" A soldier says "Well you are fools to even listen to Frezia, and not you'll die for it" Bardock threatens.

" YOU BASTARD THOSE WERE MY ALLIES" A rouge soldier not staying in formation as he begins flying at Bardock. He swings as Bardock dodges his punch and punches a hole through his stomach " DAMMIT GET HIM" The leader yells as they all start rushing him as Bardock massacres the entire force. Only leaving five soldiers left as the fight soon makes it to the ground with not a singles scratch on Bardock "DAMMIT" four soldiers yell as they start charging Bardock as the sayian just blast holes in them.

The last soldier standing cowers in fear of Bardock "P-Please don't hurt me" the soldier pleads as Bardock punches him in the stomach not enough to kill him but wound him. Bardock then picks up the soldier by his collar "None of you are obviously the power I sensed so where is he" Bardock demands just as the soldier is about to answer a beam strikes the soldiers heart killing him but the beam also manages to nick Bardock's hip making him wince in pain alittle

"That would most likely be me" the figure says. In shock Bardock drops the soldiers lifeless body and stares at the figure.

"Who... the... hell ...are you" Bardock pausing in between in confusion of his new foe.

 **Boom cliffhanger hope you guys enjoyed this one I hope you're enjoying your summer break too until we meet again farewell**

Ranfan:77

Krillin:70

Yamacha: 68

Goku:150

Bardock:26,000

Gine:17,000

soldiers:1,000-5,000

Mysterious figure:?

Baba:3.5

Fang:68


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Sayian's destiny

 **Hey** **people coming out with a new chapter don't forget to leave a review until next time**

"I'll repeat myself one more time!" Bardock says raising his voice."Who the hell are you and why do you look like FREZIA" Bardock says yelling.

The sun begin to shine on the figure reavling him to be a Frezia race. "Well I'am One of Frezia's race and one of his elites and my name is... Lord Chilled( **In this fanfic Chilled is not Frezia'a ancestor and just works for Frezia and they aren't related at all** )"Chilled says.

"Never heard that name before you must not be that important" Bardock says taunting.

"YOU INSUFFERABLE MONKEY I'LL MAKE SURE THE THOUGHT OF ME IS BURNED INTO YOUR BRAIN"Chilled growled Charging at Bardock.

Bardock is taken aback at the frost demons speed barley fast enough to put up his block as Chilled's fist connects with Bardock's forearm the force creates a shockwave knocking down buildings and sending Bardock into the rubble of some buildings.

"Well sayian I thought someone who talks that confidently least would have the strength to back it up" Chilled says laughing. The rubble begins to shake until it all blows away revealing a levitating Bardock with his blue aura surrounding him, he floats over to Chilled landing on the ground "Hey" Bardock says with a deeper tone in his voice.

"What is it" Chilled asks.

"Since you work for Frezia does he know you're on this planet"Bardock asks.

"Not at all I managed to make sure our scouters weren't connected to Frezia's network and had some of my men disable the tracker in the ship it should be weeks before Frezia finds me so I have this whole planet to myself" Chilled says laughing.

"That was foolish" Bardock says.

"Oh you sure are confident you can win this fight with a power level of 2,600" Chilled says checking his scouter.

"You fools still rely on scouters" Bardock says smirking.

"What are you talking about monkey!" Chilled says angrily.

Bardock starts charging his power with a mighty yell as his aura surrounds him making fierce winds. Chilled then turns on his scouter mesmerized.

"I-Impossible his power level surpassed mine...32,000 33,000...34,000" As his scouter breaks.

"DAMN YOU DONT MAKE A FOOL OF ME !" Chilled yells Charging at Bardock cocking his fist back before it can land Bardock disappears making Chilled punch air .

"Where the he-" He is cut off as he is kicked in the back sending him spiraling upwards breaking his making a giant hole in his armor his armor soon falls apart, Chilled furiously looks at Bardock.

"YOU MONKEY BASTARD DON'T TOY WITH ME!" He says angrily.

"Please I know you're still holding back so get serious" Bardock says frowning.

"Well you're correct I still am holding back but your death wish... hmph fool" Chilled tells him.

With a ferocious roar Chilled powers up with a violet aura enveloping him "Incredible" Bardock says with his sayian genes beckoning him to fight. The aura disappears creating a violet outline covering him.

"Let's begin"Chilled says.

Bardock raises his arm "Full power energy wave" Bardock says sending a blue beam of energy at Chilled before it could reach the villain Chilled vanishes and reappears in front him punching him in the cheek making him fall to the ground with a heavy 'THUD'.

"Are you happy monkey you finally got your wish" Chilled says while descending to the ground.

"Oh don't count me out the fight yet" Bardock says rolling up his armbands and ankle bands revealing weights around his wrists and ankles he then takes the weights off as he drops then and it falls into the earth. "Heh that's about 16 tons off every limb" Bardock says.

"Please I don't believe you" Chilled says.

Bardock then teleports in front of Chilled punching him in the face sending him back a few feet,Bardock runs at Chilled cocking his fist back Chilled blocks Bardocks punch as they soon clash throwing multiple punches and kicks as they both disappear reappearing back in the sky as they soon move so fast there are only sonic booms.

They both reappear again as Bardock throws a sidekick at Chilled's chest sending him 12 yards away Chilled throws multiple purple ki blasts as Bardock summons his aura sending the blasts away from him.

"Wow I'm surprised sayian under all that indignation and scars there is a real fighter" Chilled says.

"And under that idiotic arrogance and annoying colors is a dead man you purple and orange tampon" Bardock says rushing at Chilled again.

Bardock throws a kick at Chilled as the ice demon blocks it and punches Bardock in the gut and elbows him on the cheek cutting his cheek open as the hit sends Bardock back to the ground creating a giant crater.

Bardock rises from the crater with many cuts and bruises. As Chilled and Bardock fly at each other Bardock cocks with arm back opening his hand revealing a ki ball "TYRANT LANCER" Bardock screams throwing the attack at the elite soldier "W-What " Chilled stutters not suspecting the attack as it hits him square in the chest sending him going back.

Bardock then flies under Chilled grabbing his tail and throwing him into the ground creating a crater.

Bardock then flys at incredible speeds back to the ground slamming his knee into Chilled face creating a bigger crater. Bardock picks up Chilled tail again intending to throw him again but Chilled is quick and kicks Bardock on the ear making the sayian let go, Bardock throws another punch at Chilled he ducks and upper cuts the sayian out of the crater. Chilled flys out the crater shooting death beams at Bardock hitting him all around his body.

 **Back at Baba's Palace 5 minutes after Bardock left**

"Um mom where is Dad going" Goku asks his mother.

"Oh you don't need to worry" Gine says rubbing Goku's head.

"Hey I'm as much as confused as you're but whose fighting next" Yamacha asks.

"I guess I'll go" Gine says stepping up to the ring.

"Good luck" Baba says "BEGIN".

"What I don't see anyone" RanFan says.

"Yeah quit stalling and bring out her opponent" Yamacha responds.

"Pay attention young ones her opponent is already out their" Baba says.

Gine closes her eyes and punches to the side as a heavy splash comes next.

"Impossible" Baba says.

"How did she do that I didn't even see him" Krillin says in awe.

"Wow my mom is amazing"Goku says.

"Well for our next match we need a change of scenery" Baba says turning on her crystal ball and heading to another dome building.

"Did you guys see what Gine did" Krillin says.

"Honestly I'm still dumbstruck on how Bardock beat that Fang guy so easily" Yamacha says.

"They're just really strong and when I get older I want to be just as strong as them or maybe even stronger" Goku says.

Gine smiles at that proud of her son, Gine soon thinks about her oldest Raditz she has not seen her soon since Vegeta's destruction her son is light years away and she can't do a damn thing and while Bardock is off fighting all she can do is just sit here and wait for Bardock to win 'Damn why am I so weak I can't save my friends, my planet or my son I need to he-' Gine's thought is cut off by someone appearing to start grabbing the skirt on her armor.

"Hey mom what's wrong" Goku asks.

"Oh nothing sweetie just lost in thought" Gine says walking with Goku. 'Please Bardock be safe' Gine thinks.

 **Back with Bardock and Chilled**

As Chilled unleashes a full volley of death beams at Bardock with the sayian savior barely dodging.

'Damn I can't keep going like this at this rate my stamina will be depleted, I need to close the distance' Bardock says in thought.

Bardock swats a beam away then charges ki in his right hand then flings it at Chilled, The frost demon manages to dodge the ball but as he turns around he sees Bardock flying at him full speed. Instinctively Chilled throws another death beam using way more energy making it go faster, too slow to react Bardock moves to the side a little but fails as the beam pierces Bardock's right soilder as it bleeds profusely.

"Shit" the Sayian yells out as he puts his arm over the wound to stop the bleeding. But as he looks up he sees Chilled flying at him with his leg cocked back as he slams his leg into Bardock's face making the sayian fall to the ground.

Bardock stands up uncovering his wound as bloods starts pouring out of his arm Bardock summons ki in his left hand he then puts the ki covered hand over his wound sealing it a bit.

'Shit I need to finish this fight quickly because if this wound opens up again I'm as good as dead'Bardock contemplates thought.

As he looks up again he sees Chilled charging with his left leg again attempting to his the Bardock but the sayian veteran reacts quickly as his puts up his left arm to block the punches Chilled in the face with the other making Chilled scrape across the ground leaving a long gash on the ground.

Chilled stands up to look at Bardock as the two warriors stare each other down.

Bardock and Chilled fly at each other slamming their fist into each other making a huge gust of wind.

Bardock grabs Chilled's arm and knees him making him double over then hits him with a uppercut straight up in the air. The sayian flies at Chilled he cocks his arm back but as soon as he throws the punch it is grabbed by Chilled as he flings the palm haired sayian out of the city onto an island.

The sayian falls onto the island creating a huge crater Chilled flies at him throwing many punches and kicks as Bardock tries to block them all as the force of the punches and kicks make the crater bigger and bigger, as they start to sink into the ground Bardock sidesteps a punch from Chilled grabs his head and knees him in the gut and head as he kicks him up into the air Bardock follows.

Bardock flies at Chilled preparing to punch the villian again but Chilled catches himself in midair and flings a huge ki blast at the sayian as Bardock barely dodges as the blast blows up the island.

Bardock then charges up ki in his hand and flings it at the frost demon "Full power energy wave" Bardock says as the beam knocks Chilled out of the sky as he falls on another island but catches himself and lands gently on the ground as he takes his stance.

Bardock lands as well taking his stance as the fighters start huffing and puffing.

"Man*huff* you are hard to put down *huff* sayian" Chilled says still huffing and puffing.

"Yeah*huff* I'm actually starting to get interested" Bardock says. 'Damn I'm bluffing my stamina and ki are depleting every second' Bardock says in his mind.

"If only I were stronger you would be dead right know" Chilled says smirking.

"Please, stop making excuses" Bardock says.

"On this is no excuse sayian do you really think that's Frezia's real power" Chilled says trying to get the sayians curiosity.

"What the hell are you blabbering on about" Bardock asks.

"Well the truth is Frezia can transform almost everyone in my race can" Chilled responds.

"Can you transform" Bardock asks in suspicion.

"Sadly no I was born with this power level but for strong people like Frezia they needed to create different forms to hold their power otherwise they will burnout" Chilled says.

"Wait a second you mean born with that power as in-" Bardock stops himself short.

"Yes I've never trained a day in my life neither has Frezia but after this little encounter with you sayian I should considering I will take Frezia's throne"Chilled says smirking.

"I won't let that happen Chilled" Bardock says.

"You have no opinion in the matter" Chilled says frowning as he shoots hundreds of death beams at Bardock.

Bardock begins dodging the best he can moving closer to Chilled while Bardock was distracted Chilled charged up another ki ball at Bardock shooting it at him.

The sayian dodges more of the beams before they disperse and a large gray ki ball hurdles to Bardock at amazing speeds.

'Its moving too fast I can't dodge so I'll just take it'Bardock says in thought as he crosses his arms in an 'X' formation taking the blast.

As it hits him he feels different as he soon notices that he can't move.

"W-What,what the hell did you do to me "Bardock asks.

"I paralyzed you fool know it's over for you and this planet"Chilled says as he floats up into the air.

He charges up a death ball( **like the one Frezia used to destroy planet vegeta** ). "ARE YOU INSANE THE BLAST CAN DESTROY THE PLANET WHICH MEANS YOU'LL DIE AS WELL" Bardock yells.

"Hmph fool I can survive the explosion of a planet can you, let's find out" Chilled says.

 **With Bardock paralyzed Chilled is free to do whatever he wants who will stop Chilled find out next time. Did you guys enjoy that well till we meet again here are powerlevels also don't forget TO LEAVE A REVIEW.**

Bardock:26,000

Chilled:29,300

Bardock(full power):34,000

Chilled(full power):38,000

Bardock:(Weights removed):37,900

Gine:17,000

Fang:74

Invisible man:48

Ranfan:77

Krillin:70

Yamcha:68

Goku:150


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: No more Acrossians

 **What's good y'all welcome back to the story hope y'all enjoy**

The wind blows against Bardock cut and bruised face as the energy Chilled starts releasing creates heavy winds blowing his hair around.

"Dammit Chilled stop this now don't you think Frezia would notice a planet missing from his galaxy" Bardock says still unable to move due to the paralysis. "HAHAHAHAHHA" The tyrant laughs manically "Don't think you can talk your way out of this monkey" Chilled says still summoning energy as he lost a lot with his battle with Bardock.

'Fuck I still can't move and Chilled's energy is rising fast and I can't move my body' Bardock then thinks of what to do before remembering something vital.

'I don't need to move my limbs I can just use my mind I still have those psychokinesis powers I learned on Yardrat' Bardock looks over to a huge boulder concentrating his mind to move the rock.

The Giant rock lifts up out of the ground. Sweat beads down Bardock's face as he closes his eyes straining his face as the boulder rises up and he uses his mind to hurl the rock at Chilled.

The tryant smirks at the sayians futile attempt to hurt him, Chilled raises his arm and blasts the boulder to smitereens.

'Good he fell right into my trap' Bardock says in thought. The sayian uses his telekinesis to hold the bits of rock left from the boulder.

Before the rocks can reach the ground Bardock catches them with his telekinesis.

'NOW!' Bardock yells to himself in his head as he flings the rocks at his eyes Chilled was taken aback as he didn't expect that to happen so he is too slow and the rocks go into his eyes cutting them up and blinding him temporarily as Chilled holds his face in his hands screaming in pain which makes the death ball disperse.

"HELL YEAH!" Bardock yells aloud at the execution of his plan being successful.

"Now the hell do I do about this" Bardock says moving his eyes to his body. The sayaian tries to use every mucsule in his body but to no avail the sayian veteran the powers up his blue ki flaring around wildly still trying to move but it was also a fail. In frustration he powers up even more wasting more ki he grinds his teeth together in anger still trying to move his body.

Bardock then thinks to himself 'Fuck I can't get free DAMMIT'. Bardock struggles trying to move more 'Alright Bardock calm down... calm down' Bardock says to himself 'Think what would Soba say' Bardock imagines he is back on Yardrat with Soba speaking to him.

'Relax Bardock and focus you cannot beat your foe angrily, anger will make your technique sloppy you need a calm mind' Soba in Bardock's imagination says.

'Right just relax and think' Bardock says to himself calming his body down.

Bardock's aura relaxes as he lets his energy flow out him like a calm river as his aura just appears in blue lines around him running around his arms, legs, torso and whole body.

Relaxed now Bardock tries to move again but finally being able to move his arms and legs and such.

"Whew"Bardock says in relief as he looks up in the sky.

"Thank you Soba you are still saving me even from light years away" Bardock said smiling.

Bardock concentration is taken away when he hears a loud yell in anger from Chilled.

He looks up to see Chilled open with eyes as they are blood shot red and he is shaking in anger. "YOU MONKEY BASTARD" Chilled yells in wrath.

Chilled throws a mass population of violet ki blasts at Bardock as the sayian veteran begins to dodge something comes to him he gets another vision.

 _A bunch of violet ki blasts sear it's way to Bardock the sayian dodges all of them by jumping to the side he glances at his attacker and sees Chilled attacking him 'My vision must be helping me fight Chilled... but why' Bardock then turns around and sees the exact same kanassan who gave him his powers._

 _"What are you doing here" Bardock asks._

 _"Bardock I gave you the power to make you see your planet be destroyed killing your entire race as you have killed billions but surprisingly you turned over a new leaf saving an unknown planet, Deafeating a tyrannical ruler and even protecting your son" the Kannasan said._

 _"Um thanks but why did you bring me here" Bardock asks._

 _"I brought you here to help you fight Chilled I know you are getting weaker by the second" The Kanassan said._

 _"How is this supposed to help" Bardock asks._

 _"Stay still" The kanassan says to Bardock._

 _The kanassan puts his hand on Bardock head giving him information on all of Chilled's attacks in the next two minutes._

 _"There giving you that information should give you all of Chilled's plan of attack's for two minutes so you have to finish the fight quickly" The kanassan informs Bardock._

 _"Wow" Bardock says looking at his body "Well thanks um..." Bardock implies asking for his name._

 _"Heh" The kannassan says smiling "My name is Reikon"._

 _"Well thanks Reikon can you send me back now" Bardock asks._

 _"Of course" Reikon responds._

 _Reikon holds his hand out enveloping him in blue ki bringing him back out the vision_

Bardock looks up to see the ki blasts flying Bardock, Bardock swats one away sending a beam at the other blasts destroying them all. Chilled not expecting this barely is able to dodge.

Chilled flies at Bardock throwing a punch at his head which cause Bardock to lean his head to the side punching Chilled in the ribs making him hold his ribs in agony.

"Damn dirty ape" Chilled mutters under his breath pointing his finger at Bardock but promptly grabs Chilled hands crushing it breaking some bones, Chilled then holds his hand screaming.

"DAMN YOU SAYIAN" Chilled says.

Chilled throws a roundhouse at Bardock's ribs. Bardock already knowing this was going to happen raises his knee as Chilled's foot collides with Bardock's knees breaking a bone in Chilled's foot.

Just as Chilled steps away Bardock slams his heel on Chilled's tail making the tyrant Frezia's right hand man scream in pure agony, Bardock then head butts Chilled's nose breaking it as he raises his foot of Chilled's tail making the frost demon fly away.

Chilled catches himself in midair flying higher in the sky breathing heavily as blood falls out of his nose rolling down his face.

"Goddammit what is happening right now" Chilled says to himself aloud.

"Shit my vision only took me this far" Bardock said to himself.

"W-What the hell are you sayian" Chilled says sweating in fear.

"H-He can't be the legendary super sa- no no it's just a stupid sayian legend" Chilled says.

'Damn my vision ran out and I'm at limit here as much as this puts a strain on my body... I HAVE TO DO IT' Bardock says to himself.

Bardock begins powering up to his full power while screaming up to the heavens. "What the hell is he doing now" Chilled says aloud.

"SAYIAN SPIRIT" Bardock screams releasing a giant gust of wind pushing Chilled back as the wind is followed by a blinding blue light making Chilled shield his eyes.

The light vanishes revaling Bardock envopled with blue ki as his hair stands straight up ( **Like super sayian but his hair is still black** )before returning back to its normal form.

Chilled looks at Bardock in awe as he lands on the same island as Bardock.

"What the hell is this" Chilled says at Bardock's transformation.

"This is my sayian spirit form I learned it when I was in a dangerous spar with King Vegeta as he almost killed me" Bardock informs him.

"Also this form strains my body so... I'll have three minutes to kill you" Bardock says.

"Don't get cocky" Chilled responds.

Bardock and Chilled let out battle cries as they run at eachother. Chilled is the first to throw a punch then Bardock tilts his head avoiding the punch just in time and kneeing Chilled in his stomach making the frost demon double over on his knee. Bardock then slams his elbow on the back of Chilled's head making the elite's eyes bulge out.

The sayian warrior continues his onslaught as he does a 360 degree turn hitting Chilled with a hook kick on the nose sending him flying back but lands on his feet just before he falls in the ocean he flies at Bardock throwing a roundhouse at Bardock's head, the sayian veteran brings his forearm up blocking the kick but Chilled doesn't stop punches Bardock on the side of the face making Bardock drop his guard. Chilled promptly wraps his tail around Bardock's neck Choking him.

The tail strengthens stoping Bardock's airways preventing him from breathing as he blacks out multiple times struggling to rip the tail off as Bardock begins to slid into unconsciousness he raises his hand to Chilled's face and fires a ki blast at his face making Chilled release him as he holds his face and screams in agony.

Bardock huffs and puffs as he stands up turning to Chilled as the elite soldier brings his hands from his face glaring at Bardock and if looks can kill Bardock would splattered over the soil.

As Chilled turns around to look at his reflection in the water he sees a big burn mark across his face he glares angrily and turns around to look at Bardock.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD YOU SCARRED ME"Chilled screams as he clenches his fist as he draws blood in his hands.

"What's wrong can't handle a simple 'monkey' Chilled" Bardock says smirking.

"AGHHRHRGRGGRG" Chilled yells shooting a ki blast at Bardock but the sayian manages to dodge as the blast blows up a near by mountain.

"What you think your big and bad mountain doesn't hit back" Bardock says smirking."But I do" Bardock continues changing his smirk into a full frown.

"We'll see about that" Chilled responds charing at Bardock full speed.

'Damn my three minutes are almost up looks like I'll have to put everything into this last attack' Bardock says to himself.

Bardock begins charging his attack in his hand while Chilled blinded by rage doesn't even notice "FINAL SPIRIT CANON" Bardock yells shooting the attack at Chilled, Chilled is taken aback as he cowers in fear as the attack reaches him Chilled tries to hold it off as he puts his hands out trying to stop it but the blast soon envelopes him pushing him into a mountain as it blows up.

Finally he did it he killed Chilled a man who was from Frezia's race.'If I killed Chilled like this a little more training and I would be able to go toe to toe with Frezia' Bardock smirks saying in his head.

Bardock looks over at his right arm as the wound from earlier in the fight opens up agian bleeding profusely "Damn I guess I'll take care of this later" Bardock stands up to fly away but then feels a sharp pain in his left leg making him fall over he looks at his leg to see a hole in it he looks behind him to see Chilled alive.

Chilled starts flying at Bardock shooting more death beams at his body as it pierces right through his body the frost demon laughs manically at Bardock's screams in pain "What will you do now monkey what no more funny jokes" Chilled laughs hysterically shooting a death beam at Bardock's heart making the sayian's eyes roll in the back of his head "Hhahahahahahahh yes monkey I told you, you can't beat me" Chilled says now claiming the planet as his since there is no one to challenge him.

 **Well hope you enjoyed also if you are wondering Reikon means Japanese rice anyway don't forget to leave a review it helps me a lot well here are power levels.**

Bardock:37,900

Bardock(Weakended, low energy):13,800

Bardock(Sayian spirit):41,400

Chilled: 38,000

Chilled(Weakened):36,000

Reikon:1,700


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: End of Chilled

 **What it do fanfic net it's your boy savior and I'm hitting y'all with another chapter also don't forget to leave a review**

Bardock screams in pain as a another death beam hits him in the middle of the chest as he spits out blood.

"Well sayian let me give you some praise before I kill you, you are the strongest enemy I have ever fought multiple times in this fight I was shaking with fear" Chilled says smiling walking up to Bardock's broken body.

"And I despise you for that" Chilled says turning his smile into a frown as he raises his leg and slams it on Bardock's chest making the sayian wail in pain as he spits out more blood.

Chilled laughs hysterically as Bardock's screams in pain are music to his ears. Chilled aims a death beam at Bardock's left leg making a small hole in it.

"Oh I'm going to make you suffer monkey" Chilled says as he takes his leg off Bardock's chest then kicks him in the ribs breaking them as he keeps kicking Bardock starts yelling in pain.

'God dammit I need to think fast' Bardock says in thought still cringing in pain.

Bardock raises his left arm about to shoot a ki blast but Chilled seeing this shoots a beam right through his shoulder.

"ARGGHGH" Bardock screams in pain thinking quickly Bardock he shoots a yellow ki blast out of his mouth.

Chilled tilts his head quickly evading his blast. Bardock trying to improvise raises his right hand creating a ki blast in his hand slamming in against the island to propel him upwards making sure to use less energy to not blast a hole through the island.

Bardock's body thrusts upwards speedily as the sayian barely gets time to catch himself he turns his himself up vertically staring down at Chilled, the villain looks up at Bardock with his arms crossed smirking at the sayian.

"Well you're quite the taction aren't you sayian" Chilled says now frowing.

"You're really starting to get on my last nerve" Chilled says flying at high speeds at him.

Chilled flies at Bardock now face to face with him, Bardock very tried and weary throws a wearily punch which Chilled dodges with ease and wraps his tail around his arm squeezing it trying to break bones, Chilled then kicks Bardock downwards while his tail is still on the sayians arm dislocating it.

Chilled soon lets Bardock's arm go as the sayian veteran falls downwards Chilled charges up a ki blast in his hand aiming at Bardock.

"I'll tell you one thing sayian it was a good show but... it just didn't know when to end now you will die like a bitch". Chilled says firing his violet ki blast at Bardock as the blast engulfs the sayian as the blast blows off the sayians armor( **How Bardock looked when Frezia hit him with the death ball** ) leaving Bardock only in his black spandex underwear as his tail fails behind him as his eyes rolls into the back of his head then his heart stops beating,his body hits the ground with a hard thud not moving.

"Hahahahaha the sayian is dead... ".Chilled soon looks over the battlefield.

"Well the sayian did manage to put a good fight then any one I've ever fought before" Chilled says to Bardock's unmoving body."Damn I guess I have to purge this planet myself then Chilled says flying to a different city.

 **With Gine and Goku**

Yamcha's Body is thrown out of the ring but Gine catches his body and rests him on the floor gently as the others tend to him, his fight was really hard he was fighting the mummy a big tan man with bandages over his whole fighting arena had two demons with their tongues stretching several feet touching each other and under that it had green bubble acid.

Gine looks over on Yamcha giving him some energy to heal him she soon doesn't feel Bardock's energy as she starts freaking out she wasn't like the other sayians she has never been a fighter she is still weaker than Bardock and if the threat had been able to beat Bardock at his strength she had no chance. She glances at her son her happy go lucky son 'No I can't let what ever that thing is to kill Goku and his friends' as she says in her head saying his earth name as she likes it alittle better than Kakarot.

"Hey Goku" Gine says to him.

"Wow you called me by my earth name cool" Goku says smiling he soon stops smiling as he sees his mothers face.

"What's wrong" Goku asks.

"Look" Gine says kneeling to his height grabbing his shoulders looking him in the eyes "Whatever happens I will always love you my son" She says kissing his forehead.

"I-I don't understand what do you mean" Goku says in confusion.

"You will soon" She says standing up flying into the air looking down as everyone looks at her in confusion 'Goodbye Goku' She says in her thought flying away.

"Hey Goku where is Gine going" Krillin asks his friend.

"I don't know but I know she will be fine" He says.

"Any way who is fighting next" Goku says smiling again.

" I would like a swing at him" Ranfan says stretching.

'I love you too mom I hope you aren't in any trouble' Goku says in thought walking too his friends.

 **With Chilled**

The Arcossian walks through another city killing the residents as the humans try to fight back shooting their guns but to no avail as he just keeps walking shooting every human he sees.

"It's depressing really" Chilled says picking up a fat business man with a deagle in Chilled's face "That you humans need toys to fight" Chilled says while grabbing his gun breaking it with his other hand, he lifts the fat man higher grinning with malice.

"Any last words human" Chilled says.

"Please buddy I'm not ready to die look I'll give you anything" the fat man says.

"I-Is it money please I have plenty take all you want" the fat man says reaching into his packet pulling out a fat wad of money, Chilled just smacks it out his hand as the fat man laughs nervously "I guess you aren't really of a money man look is it women, land, power anything" the fat man tries to bargain.

"You want to know what I really want" Chilled says.

"Yes what is it I will get it for you" the fat man says smiling.

"I want...your planets suffering" Chilled says as the fat man looks in fear.

"Please buddy pl-" the fat man is cut off as Chilled fist goes through his chest than he drops him on the ground letting his lifeless body fall to the ground.

" I hope that's everyone" as he looks around the city

"But knowing these coweredly humans they are hiding somewhere" he looks around to see a door on a store close quickly. Chilled smiles evily walking to the store.

Inside the store there is a man with an assault rifle with his wife and child behind him.

"Did you see the monster daddy" the child asks.

"Shush child he is coming near" the father says.

The child soon starts crying as the wife puts her hand over the child's mouth. The father hears the monsters footsteps as he readies his gun hearing the footsteps soon on the side of him putting his gun in that direction soon in front of him than behind him than they stop.

"Whew" he sighs in relief "I think he walked away" the father says.

Before anyone could respond Chilled walks through the wall as the father starts shooting at him but the Arcossian just grabs the gun and rips it in half then shoots a ki blast through the fathers heart killing him.

"DADDY NO" the kid says.

As the mother picks up her son and starts running with him as Chilled walks following them catching up just by walking.

The mom soon reaches a car as she puts her son inside starts the car and drives off. Chilled just flies in front of the car uses a ki blast to cut the car in half, the mother quickly gets out the car picking up her son but trips covering her son looking at Chilled "Please no" The mom says "Bye humans" Chilled says charging up a blast.

Before it could fire off a foot connects to his face sending him into multiple sun shines on the shadow showing it being Gine.

She looks back at the people "Are you okay" she asks.

The now widow wife stands up "Yes thank you for helping us my name is Ariel and this is my son Ezekiel " the says introducing her son.

"My name is Gine" Gine says introducing herself.

"Are you going to fight the monster" Ezekiel asks.

"I have to if no one stands up to fight him we will all die" Gine says.

"Wow that's really poetic"Ariel says. "Is that the only reason you are fighting" Ariel asks.

"Well not really that bastard killed my husband he like me now tried to fight him" Gine says.

"Oh I'm sorry" Ariel says.

"It's okay I'm also fighting to protect my son like you" Gine says looking at Ezikel.

The conversation is soon cut short as Chilled appears in the air as he lands on his feet glaring at Gine.

"You have to go now!" Gine orders.

"But what about you" Ezikel asks.

"I'll be fine now go!" Gine says again.

As Ariel and Ezikel run off and Ezikel looks back and says "Hey Gine make sure to give that bastard one for me" the boy says not caring about cursing.

Gine smiles and nods as they run off and Gine slids into her fighting stance.

"Are you kinding me another sayian man you monkeys are like cockroaches crush one and another one appears" Chilled says smiling with malice.

"I'll avenge Bardock you monster" Gine says.

"Heh you care for that monkey so much why"Chilled asks.

"That was my husband you BASTARD" Gine responds.

"Well don't worry widow you will see him soon enough" Chilled says walking to Gine.

'I need to use full power from the start or I don't have a chance in hell of beating this guy'Gine says to herself with a mighty yell she charges her power as a pink aura surrounds her she flies a Chilled.

Gine throws multiple punches and kicks but the frost demon dodges them all with ease as he delivers a swift punch to her gut as she holds her stomach in pain as she wobbles back in pain.

Chilled kicks her in the chin making her land on her back. Chilled kneels to Gine and whispers in her ear enough as he stands up shooting a ki blast at her creating a crafter knocking her out unamused he walks away.

Gine is getting beat like she does everyone moment of her life 'Dammit I'm so useless I couldn't save my planet, my husband and I can't even protect Goku and I don't even know IF RADITZ IS ALIVE' She says berating herself in her head. But Gine sees a vison not into the future like Bardock's but something different like something that would happen if she just rolled over and died she sees death and destruction on an unimaginable scale she and over all of the bodies she sees Goku on his knees staring at Chilled "M-Mommy" he says as a ki blast kills him.

'No no I can't let Goku die like Bardock I just CAN'T' she says in her head as she yells a mighty yell this different from before one of pure anger.

Chilled looks back and sees Gine's giant pink aura as she is still yelling."These idiotic sayians never know when to quit" Chilled says walking back to her a beam hits him in the Chest sending him into the building,Gine stands out of the crater her pink aura all around her "I DIDN'T COME HERE TO HERE YOU WHISPER I CAME TO HEAR YOU SCREAM!" She yells with an echo like if all the sayians are fighting and speaking with her.

Gine and Chilled glance at each other they fly at each other with their arms cocked back. Gine manages to dodge Chilled's punch managing to land hers punching Chilled in the chest throwing him into Buildings as rubble drops on his body,Chilled yells as his energy blasts the rubble off of him Chillled flies at Gine kneeing her in the stomach making her double over.

Gine throws a ki blasts in Chilled's face flinging him back she flies at Chilled again throwing a hook at the side of his head throwing him into the side,Chilled catches himself in midair Gine throws a uppercut at his stomach making him double over. Gine then clasped her hands together doing an axehandle punch on Chilled's head into the pavement creating a crater.

"Oh I'm not done with you yet" Gine brings her arms together with her hands facing Chilled "GODESS BEAM" Gine says as a golden beam of energy hits Chilled's body creating a deeper crater.

"Great*huff* I can't *huff* sense his energy any more " Gine says huffing and puffing she lands as her energy goes away as she is really tired she goes on her hands and knees.

Then out of no where the ground behind her breaks open as Chilled jumps through wrapping his tail around Gine's neck he picks her up and throws her away and charges his violet ki blast "Tell Bardock I said like a bitch".Chilled says firing his ki blast at Gine as she closes her eyes ready to die.

She waits.

And waits.

And waits.

But she doesn't fell anything she opens her eyes and shocking her eyes and sees something shocking "B-Bardock" She says.

 **Boom cliffhanger or atleeast I tried so tell me what you think and leave a review well here are powerlevels**

Chilled:38,000

Bardock:19,900

Gine:17,000

Gine(full power):23,000

Gine(primal fury):40,000

Ariel:4

Ezikel:3

Goku:150

Yamcha:68

Ranfan:77

Krillin:70

Puar:2


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Masked Fighter

 **What's up y'all how you doing today anyway a chapter**

Gine looks around at her surroundings she sees herself on top of a building sitting on her ass, she looks up and sees a live almost naked Bardock just in his black spandex underwear with his hair being thrown around in the wind.

"B-Bardock"Gine looks in confusion.

He smirks and looks back at her "What please don't tell me you think so little of me Gine"Bardock says looking back at her.

Gine get up and hugs Bardock from behind and starts crying "I thought you were dead I thought you left me all alone"Gine says crying.

Bardock turns around and hugs her back "God I forgot how sensitive you are jeez I'm fine Gine" Bardock says breaking the hug and looks at Chilled who looks at the sayian with a mixture of fear and confusion.

Bardock smirks at this "What's wrong Chilled you thought I would just roll over and die don't think so low of me" Bardock says clenching his fist "I AM A SAYIAN" Bardock yells powering up.

The sayian warrior flies at Chilled throwing a punch at him which the acrossian tryant dodges by sliding to the left, but Bardock doesn't stop as he throws a roundhouse kick at Chilled which is countered with his own kick.

The fighters both charge ki blasts in their hands and slam them against each other as the blue ki ball fights the violet on it creates an explosion followed by a shockwave throwing the two back and also destroys a few buildings save for the one Gine is on.

Bardock flies at Chilled again "TYRANT LANCER" Bardock screams flinging his attack at Chilled "DEATH BEAM" Chilled yells retaliating by firing a blast of his own.

The blue beam and the violet beam collide once again as the users try to push the others attacks back.

Gine oversees the battle on the building she is standing on in awe.

"Insane Bardock is damn near dead and he is still fighting and matching Chilled" Gine says aloud to herself.

"Shit I can't just sit here I should help" Gine says jumping off the building and flying into the battle.

Chilled begins laughing as he is pushing Bardock's attack back making him use two hands to try to prove a difference but it doesn't he still is badly damaged and out of stamina. "Sayian believe me it has been fun but I have an empire to rule once I kill Frezia" Chilled says putting way more energy pushing Bardock's attack to the palm of his hands.

Gine quickly jumps in firing her attack into the mix as well giving Bardock support. 'Damn I forgot about the monkey woman' Chilled says to himself.

Bardock looks at Gine and asks "The hell are you doing Gine" he asks.

"Oh stop being such a lone wolf and let me help you" She says.

"Fine" Bardock replies as together their blasts start pushing Chilled's back making the acrossian use two hands.

"I WILL KILL YOU... MAGGOTS" Chilled yells putting more energy.

"I'll never ever lose to YOU" Gine says putting in more of her energy.

" WHAT'S WRONG CHILLED EMBARRESED TO BE KILLED BY MONKEYS, BUT DON'T WORRY I'LL BE THE ONE TO KILL FREZIA!" Bardock yells putting all of his energy into his attack.

Chilled begins to be pushed back until their ki overwhelms him as it covers him disintegrating him as their blasts keep going up into space as they let go.

"Whew" Gine says.

"I can't sense his energy at all anymore he is really dead this time" Gine says.

"So we did it Bardock" Gine continues smiling "Bardock" she repeats looking over to Bardock seeing the sayian wobble over than falls over not breathing.

"Bardock" Gine says shaking his body.

"Bardock"Gine says again.

Gine then starts feeling around her body looking for the healing liquid "Crap I left the liquid back at the ship it was a 30 min flight I won't make it in time" Gine says picking up Bardock's body.

"Maybe they have something at Baba's" Gine says flying off.

 **Back at Baba's**

Ranfan hits Mummy in the chest making the warrior stumble back, He then throws a kick at Ranfan's head as she ducks in time and does a sweep kick making the mummy fall.

"Yeah get that dirty mummy RanFan" Krillin says cheering her on.

"Come on RanFan you can do it" Goku says with Krillin.

Goku sniffs the air "Hey that's a familiar scent" Goku says smiling looking up for his parents.

His smile fades as he sees his mother damaged and his father in critical condition, he quickly runs to her landing zone looking up with worry.

"Hey Goku what are yo-" Krillin turns around and then sees Gine talking to Goku with Bardock passed out and banged up he runs over to them with everyone else.

"What happened" Yamcha asks.

"No time do you have something for him" Gine asks Baba.

"No and in his condition we need a doctor" Baba says in worry.

"Hey Gine what's going on" Ranfan says looking away from the mummy. Mummy smirks at this and picks up Ranfan by the ankles and throws her on the sidelines of the arena.

"What hey no fair" Ranfan says in disgust at the mummy.

"Never turn your back on your enemy woman" Mummy smirks and folds his arms.

"Please do you have anything to help Bardock!?" Gine asks everyone in unease.

"Oh I have something" Goku responses.

"Oh now what did Korin call them sensau beans...no semba beans no" Goku says with his finger on his chin tapping his foot trying to think.

"OH I GOT IT SENZU BEANS"Goku says.

"What does a 'senzu bean' do"Yamcha asks.

"They are able to heal anyone as long as they aren't dead its just south of here in a real tall tower"Goku answers.

"That will do thanks Goku"Gine says kissing her son then she runs out of the palace at inhuman speed and flies off. The flight their was stressful many things were flying through her head "What if Bardock doesn't survive" or what if does dragon ball things don't work if he does die 'WHAT I-' she cuts her thought off.

''whew relax Gine keep your thoughts clear" Gine says aloud to herself.

"It was my emotions which almost caused me to die in that fight with that Frezia looking guy" Gine thinks aloud.

"But that power" Gine says thinking back at the fight.

 _Gine's power flares up destroying buildings and creating craters and making harsh winds, she rushes at Chilled faster than she thought she could move and starts attacking Chilled._

"That power was incredible I didn't even know how I created some much damage by just bringing out my anger... maybe with proper training I could try bring it out again than I would be a force to be reckoned with" Gine speaks to herself than looks up and sees a white thin tower touching the clouds.

"That must be it "Gine says flying up and sees a white cat startling the poor thing she flies to it and lets her feet touch the ground.

"W-Who are you" The cat says in pure confusion.

"Please I need your help do you think you can give me one of those senzu bean things I need them to help my husband PLEASE"Gine begs.

"Ok" the cat says.

"W-What just like that you don't even know me".

"I know your intentions are true and your are also pure of heart" The cat says throwing a green bean to her.

"Here you go" The cat says.

Gine catches it "Wow thanks uh" Gine implies asking his name.

"Names Korin" Korin says to Gine.

"Ok thanks Korin I'll be off" Gine says putting her foot on the handrail preparing to jump.

"Wait" Korin says stopping her.

"Stop by once an a while maybe a could train you" Korin tells her.

"I'll think about it Korin and again thanks" She thanks him flying off faster than she came.

'That woman, that woman had potential greater than I have seen in anyone before'Korin says in his head.

 **AT BABA'S**

Bulma pushes down on Burdock's chest doing CPR "Dammit he's still not breathing" Bulma says still pushing on his chest.

"Hmm maybe you should push harder"Roshi suggests.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing old man playing patty cake"Bulma retorts.

"Is he going to be okay" Goku asks on the arena in battle with a demon named spike after defeating mummy he begins fighting a blue demon that is in blue skin and black tights.

"He'll be just fine Goku so just-LOOK OUT" Upa cuts himself off at Spike throwing a kick at Goku while he wasn't looking.

Goku blocks the kick with ease and returns to battle with Spike. Gine then bursts into the room and immediately sprints to Bardock's body.

"How is he" Gine asks.

"His heart beat stopped and he isn't breathing" Bulma answers.

Gine then takes over pumping Bardock's heart but to no avail ''Damn get up you Buffon" Gine says aloud to herself still pumping his chest "get up! get up! GET UP" Gine screams still pumping.

"Gine I don't think tha-" Roshi begins to say.

"HES NOT DEAD" Gine yells at him.

Gine still tries to get him to breathe so she uses some of her ki to resuscitate him the ki heals him alittle allowing him to breathe and his heart beats again but he is still unconscious.

"Now what do we do he is still badly bruised and still in critical condition soon he will bleed out" Bulma asks the sayianess.

"Here I got this" Gine says pulling out the senzu bean.

"A bean what is that suppose to do" Bulma asks her.

"Look"Gine answers.

She puts Bardock's head on her lap so he doesn't choke she places the bean in his mouth and moves his jaw to chew and shallow it.

"Now what"Ranfan asks.

"I don't know he should be waking up by now unless the cat tricked me"Gine responds .

Soon Bardock's eyes slowly flutter open as he groans like he woke up from a nap the sayian looks around in confusion "How the hell did I get here where am I" Bardock asks.

"Gine brought you here and healed you if it wasn't for her you would be six feet under" Roshi says to the sayian.

"Well thanks Gine" Bardock thanks his wife.

"No problem" She answers " you would have done the same thing for me" Gine continues.

"Anyway what's happeneing now" Bardock asks.

"Well Goku took out one of Baba's guys and is fighting the next one" Krillin answers.

"Heh well let me see" Bardock says standing up and watching the fight.

"Hey Gine" Ranfan says elbowing the sayian female.

"Yeah" Gine responds.

"What happened to Bardock that he was so badly injured" She asks.

"Well I wanted to tell you all together is that ok" Gine asks.

"Sure" Ranfan says.

Goku sent a kick into Devilman that sent him flying across the arena through the stone demon's head and embedding him in the back wall.

"Sorry about your ceiling baba" Goku apologized as everyone stares wide eyed at Goku expect for Bardock who looks angry.

"Damn it are you serious I missed the whole fight I didn't even get to see the good parts" Bardock yells.

"Oh hey Dad you're back up"Goku says in execitment.

"Yeah kid calm down its not that serious" Bardock says to his son.

"So does this mean that you will train me" the boy asks his Father.

Bardock smirks at his son's eagerness "alright kid if you win this last fight I'll definitely train you" Bardock says.

Goku jumps up in down "oh boy oh boy I can't wait he " Goku states in excitement."Alright baba I won two whose next"Goku asks smirking like his father.

"I've never seen anyone like Goku he went from straight extraordinary to miraculous" Roshi states.

"Heh that's definitely why he's my kid" Bardock adds-on 'Hell with my training Kakarot could be as strong as a low class sayian at his age'Bardock says to himself.

"Hey Bardock" Gine nudges him.

"What" he asks.

"You're um still just in your underwear"Gine says to him.

"Yeah what about it" Bardock asks.

"Um it's kinda distracting" She says.

"Here I got these" Roshi pulls out an adult gi similar to Goku's. "Why do you have one of those on you" Bardock asks "Well it originally was for Yamcha but you need it more than he does" Roshi states handing the sayian the gi.

Bardock mumbles under his breath something about "I look like an idiot" or "Where the hell is my armor" when he finishes putting on the gi Gine shrieks in happiness "Oh that's so cute you and Goku look just alike that's so adorable". Bardock just glares at his wife and looks back at the arena.

"Yes just one more fight until I get the dragon ball" Goku smiles. Baba sneers and looks at Goku's cheering friends and family.

"Your boastful antics won't get you anywhere in this arena, and they're giving me a splitting headache. You'll do better to watch your tongues and be silent," Baba warned. "I can't wait to show you my last fighter he's out of this world. Number 5 your match is at hand!" Baba called. A short man wearing an orange shirt, a mask, and a halo above his head stepped out from the mouth.

"Why hello there" The man greets with a wave.

"uh hi" Goku responds unsure where all the friendly ness is all from him.

"That's number 5? What's he gonna do? Fight Goku or entertain him?" Krillin insulted.

"Baba, may I ask a favor of you?" number 5 asked.

"Yes what is it?" Baba snapped.

"Thank you ," he said respectfully "Seeing how this is the first match I've been afforded in some time. I'd like to mark the situation by fighting outside in the grand arena. I think the fresh air will do us all some good."

"Indeed, let's bring this out into the light of day where everyone can see your victory," Baba agreed then laughed. The group made their way outside. "You know how I hate disappointment," Baba said to her fighter.

"Of course, I'd do my best," he responded.

"Yes, yes I'm sure you will. In fact, I'm counting on it," Baba enforced.

"Hey there Baba these fights are like the weather there are no guarantees anything can happen the fighter says to Baba.

"I can't believe your luck. I'd say you got this one in the bag," Krillin whispered to Goku.

"Are you sure about that?" Uppa asked.

"Of course. This guy's more of a lounge singer than a warrior. Right Yamcha?" Krillin theorized.

"No, I wouldn't go that far, but he does seem a lot less hostile than the others we've been fighting," Yamcha pointed out. "What do you think Goku?" When no response came Krillin looked at his friend in concern.

"What's wrong Goku are you hungry or something" Yamcha asks.

"No not anything like that it's just that he smells good " Goku states not keeping his eyes off the man.

"Ok? Well just don't eat him. I think that's against the rules," Krillin warned.

"It's strange. I can't explain it, but somehow it makes me feel comfortable," Goku said with a smile.

"How exciting. I should have sold tickets," Baba laughed as they arrived at the outside arena.

"Excuse me Baba," the fighter interrupted.

"Yes what is it?" she asked. The two began to whisper. As they did Master Roshi was scouring his mind.

"Is everything ok Master Roshi?" Yamcha asked.

"That warrior. There's something about him. He seems so familiar. His voice whispers at my memery. I can't explain it but I feel like he's an incredible man," Roshi explained.

"An incredible man? As in he's strong," Yamcha asked.

"Oh yes. He's strong that's for sure. My sister's confidence in him makes it quite evident," the master answered. Goku steps forward.

"Can we fight now?" Goku asked.

"Certainly, certainly. Are you anxious to lose?" Baba asked finishing her conversation with her warrior. Goku and the fighter got into their positions for the fight. "Now, get ready for the last match is about to begin. It goes until one of you surrenders. In the unlikely event that Goku manages to win this match for his team. I will disclose to him the location of the final dragon ball." Baba shouted.

"I promise to do my best," Goku said getting into his stance.

"BOY!" Bardock calls out to him "If you lose I'm disowning you so you better not lose" He tells him.

Gine punches him on top of his head "Don't worry about it sweetie do the best you can" She says to him.

Goku nods at his mom and looks at the fighter.

"Doing your best is all anyone can asks from you" The fighter says bowing.

"oh wow thanks" Goku thanks the man before bowing back with him.

"Aaaaand BEGIN" Baba shouts.

The two stood in their stances waiting for a good chance to strike. 'This guy is nothing like the others. Is he good or bad?' Goku thought.

"Whenever you're ready" The fighter informed.

Goku charges at the fighter with his fist cocked back and then throws a punch at the fighter but he quickly dodges the punch and jumps back as Goku runs at him again fist cocked back throwing a punch The fighter sent a strike to intercept but Goku dodged and attacked with an uppercut which was dodged. A brief exchange occurred before the fighter caught one of Goku's fists. He tried to overpower his opponent but the masked fighter braced his arm and was able to stand his ground. The two struggled against the others power with several grunts and hisses between them. Ending the standoff the two jumped back from each other but the pause was short lived before Goku once again rushed in to fight. A few swift jabs led his assault which his opponent dodged. He then send a kick to the head followed by another. The fighter avoided both and set a few palm strikes at Goku. Guarding the counter attack, Goku then jumped over the fighter. The fighter punished this with an elbow to the back of goku's head. Showing pain Goku attempted to counter but the fighter was on him again with more punches. Goku was able to get in close to send a shot to the jaw which was once again dodged. The fighter used this to send a kick to Goku's head. His attack barely dodged, the fighter then leaped over Goku before rushing toward him. He used a spin to knock Goku off his feet. Recovering, Goku then sent a kick to the throat landing the first real blow of the fight. The two stood apart from the other panting as the spectators cheered Goku on.

'Hm this guys good he is keeping Kakarot on his toes and Kakarots skills keep improving I just need him to push Kakarot over his limits then training him would be very interesting" Bardock says to himself.

Goku and the fighter dash at each other again,Goku throws a roundhouse at the masked warrior's head but the challenger grabs his ankle and yanks the younger to his face to elbow him on the side of his face and let's go of his ankle at the same time flinging the young sayian back.

The two charged again attacking and dodging with the same results as before. The combatants separated only long enough to bring the fight into the air. Goku was knocked to the ground. Making use of his position, when the fighter landed Goku sent a kick to his leg toppling him. Both returned to their feet only now Goku found himself guarding powerful strikes from his opponent. This went on until the boy found an opening and struck. Or at least, he thought it was an opening. The fighter caught the kick and slammed Goku into the ground before throwing him high into the air. Not stopping there, he followed Goku into the air and overtook him before kicking him back toward the Earth.

Goku lands on the ground with heavy 'THUD' creating a hole in the arena.

"GOKU" Everyone expect Bardock says.

"YES" Baba says as the fight begins to get interesting.

"Hey come one boy shake it off and get back in the fight"Bardock tells him.

"He he he he he Baba I can see your whole palace from here"The masked fighter giggles slowly hovering to the ground.

Baba moves over to Goku's crater.

"Haha you have to the count of 5" Baba tells him.

"1,2,3,4...5"Baba finishes counting smirking.

Suddenly Goku burst out of the ground and jumps at the masked warrior kicking him in the face sending him back over the ocean. Goku lands on the arena floor watching the warrior continue soaring over the ocean until he bounces of a building jumping at Goku again.

He extends his leg out doing a kick aiming it at looks at the kick and just stands their and begins flexing.

"Hey what are you doing you idiot move out of the way" Krillin says to Goku.

"Goku sweetie move" Gine tells the young sayain.

'Hm the boy is planning to take the full brunt of the attack he really is more impressive than I thought'Bardock thinks to himself.

The kick lands on Goku's chest,Goku flexes more straining his face as the kick doesn't move him the masked fighter looks at him with wonder on his face(Well you can't see his face but it's in wonder) he bounces off Goku's chest landing on the ground looking at the boy in awe.

'Wow Goku's training has really made him stronger'The masked warrior says in his head.

"Heh is that all you've got maybe you should text some lessons"Goku smirks sliding in his fighting stance.

"Yeah Goku"Ranfan cheers.

"Keep your guard up"Krillin cheers.

Everyone continues cheering.

'I don't like this the fighting styles between the two fighters is too similar'Baba thinks.

'Oh just who is he everything about him is familiar it's right on the tip of his of my mind'Roshi says in his mind.

"Hm this should be familiar to you what do you think"The fighter says to Goku.

He places his hands out in front of him "Ka. .Me" He chants.

Goku looks at him with a mix of awe and confusion as does Roshi.

"Wait a second" Bardock says to himself aloud.

"Hey old man" Bardock turns to look at him as Roshi turns to look at him.

"I thought you said the only ones who know that technique are you and Kakarot then what the hell is this?" Bardock asks him.

"I-I we should I don't know what this is"Roshi answers the mans question.

" Ha. Me."The man continues.

"but if that's what I think it is this went from bad to worse"Roshi says.

"HA!"The fighter shouts shooting the ki ball at the boy.

"DAMMIT KAKAROT MOVE" Bardock shouts to the boy.

But Goku just stands their taking the blast full hand.

"NOOOOOOO!"Gine shouts letting her ki flare up knocking everyone around expect for Bardock and the ones on the arena she jumps up and begins to fly at the masked warrior but she then feels someone grab her ankle.

"Stop it Gine if Kakarot is alive then you would make him lose the match so use some sense"Bardock tells the woman as debates it then she relaxes and lands back on the ground dropping her aura.

The ki blast dispersed as it reveals Goku still standing their fines no bruises or cuts.

"What the hell how is he-"Yamcha begins.

"Heh I see it after image technique that boy is smarter than I thought"Bardock says aloud.

"AH WHERE DID HE GO"Baba screams in fear.

"Yu hooo"Goku signals everyone making them look into the sky to see Goku in the air smiling.

"This is fun"Goku laughs.

Gine sighs in relief that her boy is fine."Hm the afterimage technique that boy sure does get around"The fighter states.

 _Damn it._

The turtle hermit says in his head their was not many who else knew the kamehameha expect for him and Goku 'The only one knows that move that is behind that mask could only be-' Roshi cuts himself off 'But that should be impossible'Roshi reassures himself.

'The afterimage technique is a very hard move to learn he really has come a long way from his training' The fighter says to himself.

"Alright"Goku calls out.

"Get ready its my turn" The sayian boy the boy begins diving to the fighter, masked fighter begins laughing.

"Choosing an aerial attack was very foolish"The fighter says beginning to summon another kamehameha "With no way to avoid me he has gave me ample time to devise counter measures of another dose of maim" the fox masked warrior states.

But what the sayian boy does next surprises the fighter as the boy brings his hands out in front of him and chants "Ka .me" Goku begins.

The fighter makes a surprised gasp as he sees what the boy begins to do"Ha .me" Goku chants again. As he begins to glide lower to the ground "What was that boy speak up I can't hear you" The fighter says.

Goku glides down farther and throws the ki blast at the fighter and it lands inches away from his face destroying the arena floor making the shockwave throw the masked fighter fly back and hit the ground.

Goku lands on the ground and jumps off the ground and implants his knee in the fighters stomach as he hears a low groan come from the fighter.

"Is that it do you surrender or do I have to beat you up somemore"Goku tells the fighter Bardock crosses his arms and smirks at his son 'That's my boy'Bardock says to himself as everyone begins cheering Goku's win.

"Yes we did it now Baba will tell us about the last dargon ball"Puar tells Upa as the two begin smiling sheepishly.

"Ha with that mask on I can't tell if your awake or sleep"Goku says raising his arm to hit him but the fighter stays quiet still groaning "Hey speak"He tells the man before the two fighters just stare at each other until.

"KAKAROT LOOK OUT YOUR TAIL"Bardock warns his son.

"Waa my ta-" he is cut off as he feels the fighter grasp his tail making him and weak and after he feels a white hot searing pain in his tailbone.

"Hhahaha"The fighter laughs.

"Oh I th-think I'm -I'm gonn-gonna f-fall"Goku says before falling over.

"Shit well I should've know that Kakarot hasn't gotten rid of his tail weakness"Bardock says aloud.

"Wait what weakness"The turtle hermit asks Bardock.

"Sayians who haven't trained their tail are impairment to their tails being grabbed and also can't control themselves in their ozzaru form"Bardock states.

"Hm ozzaru form eh" Roshi says remembering when the young sayian turned into a great ape and destroyed the martial arts tournament.

"But untrained the tail is a real nuisance one slightest hold and it can give the sayian paralysis until the tell is let go of"Bardock educates the old man.

"Wait so what you are saying is that-"Roshi cuts himself off.

"Yeah Kakarot is about to get brutalized"Bardock finishes with a scowl.

 **Whew finished I'm so sorry it took so long school just started off and I took a trip to New Orleans so there was that too anyways**

Bardock:19,000(weakened)

Chilled(worn out):24,000

Bardock(tyrant lancer):21,000

Chilled(deathbeam):29,000

Gine:23,000

Gine(Goddess beam):27,000

Bardock&Gine(Attacks combined):36,789

Goku:150

Ranfan:77

Yamcha:68

Krillin:70

Roshi:120

Bulma:4

Upa:3

Puar:2

Spike:96

Korin:155

Bardock(Zenkai):36,000

Masked Fighter:123

 **Anyway tell me what you think leave your reviews and don't worry I will post sooner next time bye**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Goku's happiness

 _Fuck. Fuck._ Fuck

Bardock berates himself 'damn it I should have know Kakarot has been on his own for 12 years I should have known he didn't train his tail'Bardock says in his head 'but' Bardock begins looking at the masked fighter 'This fighter he grabbed Kakarots tail not even in a instinct way he a fight... no no he knew to grab Kakarots tail there is more to this fighter than I thought this is getting interesting' Bardock finishes.

"W-Wait so you mean Goku's tail is his weak spot"Krillin asks.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" Bardock answers.

"How disappointing" The mask fighter says hanging Goku up side down from his tail.

"I-I let my guard down"Goku states.

Baba begins laughing "Oh how the tables have turned boy you become lax when it comes to strengthing up my tail" Baba laughs.

"You can say that agian"Bardock mutters. Bardock then looks at Gine she has been quiet since Kakarot was supposedly hit with that kamehameha 'I should ask her what's wrong with her after we finish this up'Bardock says to himself.

"Damn how did he know his weak spot I thought only Chi Chi the Ox king's daughter knew about it" Yamcha says.

"I see" Roshi turtle hermit than moves as fast as he can which is very slow for Bardock and Gine to grab Bardock's tail but begins to cower as he sees the sayian veteran stand exactly the same as he sees the sayian glare daggers at him he smacks Roshi's hand off his tail and turns to the turtle hermit "Just what the hell was that old man an assassination attempt"Bardock says with venom in his tone, Roshi looks at the sayian in complete fear as his sunglasses fall to the bridge of his nose.

Everyone looks at Bardock in confusion in fear (save for Gine) knowing that they can't stop the sayian they just pray he doesn't kill the old man "No no no not at all"Roshi says quickly "I just wanted to test something out please don't hurt me I'm a harmless old man" Roshi pleads with his hands up.

Bardock looks into Roshi's eyes with mild anger but what Roshi felt was pure killing intent the turtle hermit has felt it before but his is different from anyone elses Roshi can tell just as Rossi feels that Bardock has made up his mind to kill him Bardock turns away from the old man and 'Hmmphs' loudly "Whatever just don't do it agian"Bardock tells the turtle hermit.

The old man was confused all the killer intent he sensed from the man was gone just in an instant Roshi's brain didn't even process that the sayian spared him for a few seconds Roshi gulps and sighs in relief and straightens his glasses looking back at the fight agian.

"That man sure is an expert if he figured out that weakness" Roshi conveys.

"But if that's that then that means that the fighter really is who I think it is "Roshi says aloud.

"What the hell are you rambling about now old man" Bardock asks.

"You know who this man is Master Roshi"RanFan questions.

"Bardock"Roshi calls out the sayian.

"What"Bardock responds.

"The fighter didn't grab Goku's tail out of coincidence he already knew Goku's weakness"Rossi tells him.

"What-What are you saying"Bardock asks in confusion.

"He knew about Goku's strengths,weakness and habitats for a long time"Roshi answers.

"I still don't get it"Gine states finally speaking again to Bardock's chagrin.

"Now then my boy are you ready"The fighter asks before violently slamming Goku into the arena floor multiple times.

Baba begins laughing "It's all over now it's all refreshing so wonderful'' Baba says.

The fighter continues slamming Goku's face into the ground over and over again.

"NO GOKU'S GONNA DIIEEE" Upa says crying. Everyone execpt Gine and Bardock as they look on anticipating what is going to happen next.

"Somebody do something"Upa says.

"Dammit Old Man stop keeping us in the dark who is he"RanFan asks.

"Yea Goku will die if we don't do anything"Bulma adds.

"Master Roshi please" Yamcha begs.

"No we just have to wait and sees what will happens"Roshi tells them.

"WHAT"Upa questions.

"WHY"RanFan asks.

"This is a battle of destiny in which we must not interfere in"Roshi tells them.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS" Bulma yells at him. She whips around to look at Bardock and Gine "Aren't you two going to do some thing he is going to kill your son" Bulma tells them.

Bardock signs in annoyance "Humans" He mutters "Kakarot will be fine he still has sayian blood and if he loses and is some how killed... then the boy is no son of mine"Bardock finishes.

On that note Gine just looks at him with pure disgust on her face she doesn't say a single word though she just turns her head back to the arena.

"Are you serious he will kill your own son and you don't give a damn you are a reason asshole you know that!"Bulma exclaims.

"Heh kid back on my home planet my job was going to planets and killing all of its inhabitants and selling the planet I started committing genicode since I was Kakarots age and you wanna know how many of them called me an 'asshole' "Bardock tells her smirking.

Bulma just steps back and looks at the man with a newfound emotion of fear and anger for the man.

"Any way" Ranfan begins.

"What do you mean fight of destiny" She asks.

"Because"Roshi began "The masked fighter is Goku's late grand father,Son Gohan.

Everyone one looks at Roshi in shock at what he said.

Son Gohan continues slamming Goku over and over into the ground.

"So he's Goku's Grandfather" Krillin says.

"No don't be stupid he died a long time"Bulma says.

"You're right Son Gohan did die a long time ago"Roshi states.

"But look! he has an angel halo on his head"Roshi tells them.

"B-But why"Bulma asks.

"And also"Roshi turns to Bardock and Gine "He was the one to raise Goku when you were away"Roshi tells the sayians.

'Hmm so this weakling raised my son...not impressed'Bardock says in his head.

"Goku"Upa worries about his friend.

'Hang in their Goku if you lose now it will have been a waste for him to come all the way here'Roshi says in thought.

 **In a forest**

A woman in a military uniform with make up on her face looks at a device while a dog in a ninja uniform works on the machine.

A blue child shaped figure starts up a robotic figure and tests it out by smashing rocks and crushing them with its hand.

"It appears all these latest weapons are all we need to destroy that brat once and for all"The blue child sized thing says.

The dog gets the device working as the screen shows the palace as the camera pans over to the fight between Goku and Gohan.

"There they have the dragon balls"The dog says. As the dog moves the camera over to see Gohan beating Goku.

"Wow that monster kids getting slaughtered"The woman dog turns up the audio and hears this from the masked fighter"You are unable to do anything when I grab your tail,your only weakness" Gohan states.

"Did ya hear that his tails his weakness"The dog says to the woman.

"Yes know all we have to do is tell emperor pilaf"The woman says as they run off.

The blue sized child who is know as Pilaf sips on some wine while he begins talking to his henchmen"Ah I see so his tail is his weaknesss"The Emperor says. "Ha I found the kids weakness all by myself"He says.

"This is excellent news Emperor Pilaf I was worried that what if the monster boy looks for the dragon balls again" The woman tells him.

Pilaf finishes his wine and begins to speak"Ah it seems like the Gods haven't abandoned me at all,they are telling me to become the Ruler of the world"He laughs.

Pilaf picks up a blue case with a red star"Anyway the dragon ball isnide this special case that I designed it won't show up on their radar so the brat won't get the seventh dragon ball"Pilaf states.

"But with are dragon radar satellite the dragon balls are ripe for the taking"Pilaf states.

"But Emperor Pilaf" The woman begins."Isn't he fighting Fortune teller Baba and the others, so that she'll locate the dragon ball in the special case"

"And if she finds it for him"The dog begins.

"FOOL she is obviously a fake and even if her fortune telling is true we still know his weakness"Pilaf tells him.

"But sir" The dog begins to speak.

"Oh what is it now Shu"Pilaf says know comfirming the dogs name.

"We have noticed two new figures"Shu tells him.

"And what about it"Pilaf says opening another bottle of wine and filling up his glass taking a sip.

"Well he have noticed that the other two figures look closely like that monster boy a male and a female as the male resembles him the most"The woman continues for Shu.

"Whatever its most likely just a coincidence Mai"Pilaf says to the woman who is know known as Mai.

"Sir well that is what we thought at first also so we upgraded the satellite to identify DNA and it shows that The man,the woman and the monster child are related identifying them as the boys parents"Shu tells the Emperor.

Pilaf spits out his drink "Wha-What so that means the monster boy has monster parents"Pilaf says freaking out but then he begins to relax.

"Wait do they have tails as well"Pilaf asks.

"Yes but they keep them tied around their waists" Shu tells him.

"Ah not matter as can still win with our updated Gadgets"Pilaf states.

"Its obvious who is going to win this battle with these demonic inventions my genius brain created we will not lose anyone who gets in our way will be destroyed"Pilaf tells them.

"Now Lets go get that Dragon ball"Pilaf commands.

They grab their robots and put them in their capsules."Now that boys six dragon balls are mine I'm not afraid anymore my destiny is to rule the world"Pilaf says as they get in their car and drive off.

 **Back at Baba's**

Goku gets slammed into the ground again the sayian boy feels his brain bounce around in his skull as he feels his whole body is paralyzed the sayian boy is in so much pain he can't even scream.

'C'mon Kakarot you can beat this old man just think boy"Bardock says in his head.

Gohan continues slamming Goku around as the sayian boy wheezes in pain from being slammed around as his spine feels like it's crumbling.

"Well do you give up now"Baba asks.

"I suggest you give up"She suggests.

"N-Never"Goku refuses.

"C'mon Kakarot don't lose now!"Bardock yells out to his son.

"I-I won't l-lose D-Dad"Goku says.

'Wow Dad huh seems Goku has finally found his family that's amazing'Gohan says to himself.

"What a obstinate boy"Gohan calls him Slamming him crashing into the ground again.

"Don't you think he is being a little too violent"Bulma asks.

"God you humans are so fragile if he gets close to killing Kakarot he will get even stronger which I hope the masked warrior does"Bardock tells Bulma.

"That's nothing coming for you,you walking genoicde"Bulma spat at him.

"I agree I can't believe an old man can do something like this"Puar agrees.

"Goku"Upa worries.

"HURRY UP AND DO SOMETHING EVEN IF IT IS DESTINED IF THIS KEEPS GOKU WIll DIE"Bulma yells at Roshi as the old man is taken aback.

"Make him stop quit the match"Upa pleads.

"I agree stop this now"Ranfan asks Roshi.

"The only way he will stop is if Goku concedes"Krillin tells them.

"GAH YOU HUMANS ARE DISGUSTING I MAY I HAVE NOT BEEN IN KAKAROT'S LIFE LONGER THAN YOU HAVE BUT I CAN SEE IT IN HIS EYES HE LOVES TO FIGHT JUST LIKE ANY OTHER SAYIAN IF HE TAKE HIM OUT OF THIS FIGHT HE WILL DESPISE YOU ALL"Bardock yells convincing them.

Everyone jumps at the sound of the sayians yell espically Upa who was already afraid of Bardock but they think alittle more and find out that Bardock is right Goku hasn't even shown the slightest regret in a fight yet.

"Bardock is right Goku hasn't even hinted that he wanted to give up and he would be pissed in anyone made the choice for him"Yamcha states.

"Hmm"Gohan thinks aloud resting on slamming Goku and looking at his friends "You have seemed to have made nice friends as they are all worrying about you"Gohan says.

Goku struggles to look over to his friend and family seeing their worried faces save Bardock.

"And you have met some...odd characters"Gohan refers to Bardock and Gine.

"Heh"Goku half smirks "That's my mom and dad and they can beat you with their pinkies"Goku brags about his parents.

"Is that so"Gohan says.'I agree with the boy,their power levels are incredible they can take over this whole planet if they wanted to espically the man'Gohan thinks looking over to Bardock.

"What are you doing the match isn't over yet keep fighting"Baba tells the masked warrior.

"Yes forgive me it doesn't matter that you made friends they have nothing to do with this fight"Gohan says and begins to slam Goku on the arena floor again.

"Oh I know how about we throw in the towel in certain kinds of fights you can throw in the towel in your fighter loses"Krillin informs.

"Is that boxing you're talking about"Bulma asks.

"Yeah that's it"Krillin says.

"So if we throw in the towel here tha-"Upa is cut off by a quick 'no'from Roshi.

"This is not a boxing match my sister wouldn't simply add in rules like that"Roshi states.

"But we can't just sit back here and do nothing and his 'parents' aren't even helping him"Bulma says using air quotes on parents.

"What's that suppose to mean Bulma"Yamcha asks.

"I'm just saying this whole time Bardock and Gine haven't said anything about Goku's pain"Bulma says.

"I haven't been able to sleep ever since I left Goku"Gine begins.

"Huh?"Bulma asks.

"I haven't been able to get a full nights rest ever since I left Kakarot every day I wondered if he was dead,corrupt or would even care about us"Gine explains beginning to tear up. Bardock rests his hand on her shoulder but the sayianess smacks his hand away and glares at him surprising the sayian.

"Gine I didn't"Bulma tries to apologize.

"What I'm saying is I would know if Goku would need help,if I ever felt that Goku was going to die I would have been stopped the fight"Gine says shutting Bulma up.

"I'm still not convinced I mean look at Goku he's in immense pain I'm going to stop the fight now"RanFan says.

"No Goku would have regret if the fight stopped now espically if he knew his opponent was Son Gohan"Roshi tells RanFan.

"But why does he have to fight to that extent"Bulma asks.

Out of nowhere a loud snap is heard everyone stops bickering among themselves and see that Gohan has ripped Goku's tail off.

"Holy"Bardock begins.

"Shit"Gine ends.

Everyone looks in shock at Goku running around the arena in pain placing his hands on his tailbone.

"Oh no his tail came off"Gohan says looking at the sayian boy currently in excruciating pain.

"Well that's good Goku's weakness is gone"Roshi says.

"For now"Bardock mutters.

"Oh you're right I am aware of Goku's tail's regeneration abilities" Roshi responds.

Bardock 'Hrmphs' crossing his arms "A sayian who has lost its tail is known as half a sayian as a tail is a sayians pride"Bardock states.

"Well that may be true but for now Goku doesn't know how to make that weakness a strength so it worked in his favor today"Roshi tells him.

"I guess" Bardock responds uncrossing his arms.

"So this means that Goku can fight back"Krillin says.

Goku glares at the masked man angrily "How dare you tear my tail off"Goku spits with venom in his tone.

"Yay Goku" Krillin says.

"He can win" Bulma cheers.

"Now I'm mad"Goku tells The masked slides in his fighting stance and inches closer and closer to the fighter.

Before Goku can attack The masked fighter begins laughing and says one shocking word "I concede"He says.

"What did you say you can see"Goku asks.

"DAMMIT DONT ACCEPT THAT KAKAROT KEEP FIGHTING"Bardock yells out to his son.

"There's that happy smell again"Goku says aloud to himself.

"I said I concede defeat.I lose"He tells the sayian boy.

"So Did he win"RanFan asks puzzled.

"I guess there was no avoiding it"Baba says regretfully.

"Goku you have become so strong you have done well to train so far"The masked fighter complements.

Goku is taken aback by the masked fighter 'Why did he concede, how did he know his name' those questions ran through Goku's head.

"H-How do you know my name" Goku asks.

"But it still seems you have failed to toughen up your weak tail Goku I told you about that many a time hopefully your father can fix that problem"The fighter scolds.

"W-Wait you c-couldn't b-be"Goku stutters.

"How deplorable that you only realize that now"The fighter says as he takes of his mask revealing an old face and a man with a white long mustache.

"That's right it is I" Gohan says.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Goku yells excitedly running towards Gohan.

"Goku"Gohan says back as the the sayain boy jumps in his arms hugging him.

"Oh Grandpa I missed you so much"Goku says.

Everyone smilies at Goku's happiness (expect for Bardock he's too cool to smilie he just smirks).

"Grandpa I've learned so much did you know I'm an alien and I'm not from this planet at all"Goku tells Gohan.

"Well I have had my suspicions"Gohan laughs ruffling Goku's hair.

"Oh and I have met my parents"Goku says waving his parents over to meet both step onto the ring and walk to Gohan.

"So you are Goku's parents huh it's nice to met you,you both seem incredibly strong "Gohan completes.

"Thank you so much for raising our son"Gine thanks him.

"Oh don't thank me ma'am it was just a pleasure"Gohan says to Gine.

"Yes you seem strong for a...Human"Bardock emphasizes on the human.

"Well I can't doubt that you're Goku's father you're a splitting image of him"Gohan laughs.

"Wow I'm so happy you get to meet each other"Goku much as he wants to cry due to his father their he would refrain from it.

"By the way how did you die"Bardock asks.

"Oh yeah I have been wondering that too grandpa"Goku seconds.

"Yes well Goku how about you go with your friends I need to speak with your parents for a minute"Gohan tells him.

"But-" Goku is cut off.

"No buts do what he said sweetie"Gine tells her son as he lets go of Gohan and looks at him sadly.

"Don't worry boy I won't be leaving yet"Gohan says to Goku as the sayian boy begrudgingly walks away for the grown ups to talk.

"So what was that about" Bardock asks.

"You want to know how I died right"Gohan Bardock and Gine up as they walk a little bit farther away from Goku as Gohan knows about his sayian hearing.

"All your people have tails right" Gohan asks.

"Yeah that's right what about it"Gine answers.

"And they also have the ability to transform right"Gohan asks again.

"Yea what are you getting at"Bardock answers.

"Well I found out about Goku's ability and told the boy not to look at the moon but as hard headed as the boy is"Gohan tells them.

"He looked at the moon" Bardock and Gine say in unison.

"Of course and trying to stop him in his rampage which I think he has no control over he stomped on me crushing me"Gohan informs them as they both stare at him wide eyed.

"So that's why you told Kakarot to go with his friends"Gine says.

"Yes but don't let that get you down I was old wouldn't have lasted longer anyways"Gohan states."Anyway that boy has great potential and with strong parents like you I feel he wouldn't have needed me anyways"Gohan tells them.

"Hmm you ain't half bad old man"Bardock tells him.

"Yea you are really humble"Gine compliments.

"Thank you now may I talk to Goku or as you call him Kakarot which I'm assuming is his birth name"Gohan says.

"Goku is fine with me"Gine says. "GOKU COME BACK HERE GOHAN WANTS TO TALK TO YOU"She yells out to her son.

Goku runs back to Gohan as fast as he can hugging him again.

"How is your rear Goku does it still hurt"Gohan asks.

"No"Goku says.

"I only wished to admonish you for not getting rid of your weakness but I may have used too much strength" Gohan states to Goku.

"I'm fine"Goku responds.

"I see you have become very strong"Gohan says.

"Did Master Roshi teach you"Gohan asks.

"Yep"Goku responds.

Gohan sees Master Roshi and the two talk to each other with everyone talking in their conversation.

Bardock and Gine walk off the arena."Hey Gine"Bardock calls out to his wife as she ignores him and walks 20 feet away from him.

"Just what the hell is wrong with her"Bardock whispers to himself as the sayian accidentally falls asleep ok the ground.

The sayian is woken up by a hard shake from Goku "Dammit boy the world better be in danger for you to wake me up" Bardock threatens.

"Dad we finally know the location of the last dragon ball are you coming"Goku asks.

"Yea finally now let's get this damn ball"Bardock says getting up

 **So what did you think about it, it was most likely boring but don't worry the action will be back anyway the power levels are still all the same.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Collected the orbs

Bardock and Goku blast off to get the seventh dragon ball as Gine says that she will stay with the others.

"Kakarot I sense three energies up ahead"Bardock tells Goku.

"Think it could be them"Goku asks.

"Positive this entire road is barren I don't sense anything for miles"Bardock claims.

"Great"Goku says.

"How do you wanna play it"Bardock asks.

"We don't have to hurt them just take their dragon ball"The young sayian tells his father.

"Alright it's just up ahead be ready"Bardock prompts.

Seeing the car in sight Goku jumps off his nimbus cloud and jumps on the car the people inside are none other than Pilaf,Shu and Mai hearing the thud Pilaf thinks a stone hit the roof until he sees the monster boy's face.

"Hey can I have your dragon ball"Goku asks.

Everyone in the car freaks out at the sight of him

"Hmm don't I know you guys from somewhere"Goku contemplates as the car swerves to the left flinging Goku off but the boy quick lands on his toes safely.

"I-Its the kid"Mai shakes.

"Impossible"Shu says in fear.

Bardock lands next to his son.

"What did they say?"He asks.

"Dunno they didn't answer"Goku responds.

"Well let's ask again"Bardock states walking to the car.

Noticing the 'monster boy's' father the trio freak out even more.

"Holy crap its the Dad"Shu backs up into the cars corner in fear.

"And he's even stronger than the boy"Mai shivers in fear

"Hey get a grip you two my henchmen aren't supposed to be scaredy cats we still have out weapons and even if that works we know they have the same weakness"Pilaf inspires his henchmen.

"Yea you're right emperor"Mai says.

"Yes sir you really are a genius"Shu compliments.

" WAIT I REMEMBER NOW"Goku shouts out stopping his father in his tracks.

"You guys are the ones who tried to kill me before right"Goku says.

"Well now we have a reason to attack"Bardock tells his son.

"Sir are you sure our surprise attack on him failed'' Mai asks.

"Yes of course it's great that it's only two of them because it's three of us and when we are done no one will challenge us"Pilaf says.

"Come on out"Bardock commands ripping the door off scaring the shit out of everyone in the car.

"Get out now"Bardock commands dropping the car door aside and standing back with Goku.

Pilaf and Gang reluctantly get out and put their car in the capsule as the two sides stare each other down.

"You guys are going to do something bad again aren't you"Goku asks.

"Just hand over the dragon ball now"The young sayian tells them extending his arm.

"Don't be stupid we are collecting Dragon balls just like you"Pilaf states.

"You should listen to the boy unless you deal with me"Bardock threatens scowling.

The trio shakes in fear of the man and take a step back sweating in horror and fearfulness but they quickly swallow their fear and stand back in place and Pilaf begins talking again.

"Well we obviously aren't going to talk this through so how about this we fight each other and if we win we get your Dragonballs"Pilaf offers.

"And if we win"Bardock asks.

"The ball is yours"Pilaf tells them.

"Do you agree to these terms"Pilaf asks.

"Wait how do you know I have the six Dragon balls"Goku asks.

"Doesn't matter we agree to the terms earthlings"Bardock tells them.

"Pinky swear"Pilaf tells them.

"Pinky swear?"A confused Bardock questions.

"I don't wanna swear"Goku tells him.

Pilaf and his gang all fall down anime style as Pilaf runs up to them screaming.

"You idiots don't know what pinky swearing is"Pilaf asks two sayians look at the emperor confused "Argghh just give me your pinky"He says to Bardock.

Bardock holds out his pinky and Pilaf interlocks his with Bardock's thinking this is some kind of Earthling challlenge Bardock lightly squeezes Pilaf's pinky but to the blue devil it hurt like a bitch.

"OW!OW!OW!OW!OW"Pilaf yelps in pain as Mai and Shu try to console him but the emperors pinky was broken "Ah not that hard you bastard"Pilaf curses Bardock but the sayian just shrugs and folds his arms.

"Now you give me your pinky and don't squeeze"Pilaf tells him holding out his pinky as Goku holds out his and shakes it.

"Great now you'll have to swallow a thousand needles if you lie"Pilaf laughs.

"Now I feel secure about this"The emperor says.

"Alright let's fight"Goku says sliding into his stance while Bardock keeps his arms crossed.

"You two seem confident we will see about that...LETS GO"Pilaf shouts as the three pull out their capsules and fling them at the ground and begin running toward them.

Mai and Shu jump in their mechs with ease as Pilaf struggled 's mech was the shortest and it was blue as Shu had a green tall one and Mai'swas the tallest and a pink color.

"What are these"Goku asks.

"Hm wow humans need machines to fight"Bardock scoffs.

"What are you two trembling yet these mobile machines are the strongest I have ever made I call the-"Pilaf is cut off.

"Just SHUT THE HELL UP and lets fight already"Bardock yells.

"Well still so confident huh"Pilaf says.

"Mai" He calls out to her. "Show him the power of my Pilaf machine"He tells her.

"Really I think it should be you Emperor"Mai says with visible fear of the man but tries not to stutter.

"What you don't have faith in my machines"Pilaf yells at the soldier.

"That's not what I'm saying"Mai says with an annoyed face.

"Your expression says otherwise!"Pilaf screams at her.

"If you aren't going to attack me I'll attack you"Goku tells them as he runs at them and jump kicks the trio begin freaking out on accident Pilaf points his arm at the boy and Goku's foot connects with the robotic hand sends him flying.

"Oh I did it I DID IT"Pilaf excitedly announces. Mai and Shu compliment Pilaf on how great he is.

Goku gets up and dusts himself off"Wow those suits are strong"He agrees.

"You ok"Bardock asks.

"yeah"Goku picks up a boulder and throws it at Pilaf but it breaks not doing any damage.

"Ha is that all you got it won't do anything I made this suit from a new alloy anything you throw at me will be bounced back"Pilaf states.

"Oh is that a fact"Bardock asks.

"You wanna see just throw something at me"Pilaf orders.

"Alright this might hurt"Bardock tells him 'I'll be sure to hold back I have no qualms about killing them but Kakarot would most likely fret'Bardock points his hand at Pilaf his hand lighting up with energy Pilaf and the gang are confused at what that fires the suppressed attack at Pilaf.

Emperor Pilaf crosses the mechs arms as the blast lands but unfortunately for Pilaf the ki blast sends him back 20 feet and he finds him self unable to move it.

"W-What the hell is going on what are you!?"Pilaf asks in fear of the mans power.

"Emperor Pilaf!"Mai and Shu shocked in unison.

"DAMMIT FORGET ABOUT ME GROUND THAT MAN INTO THE DIRT" Pilaf orders.

"YES" Mai and Shu says in unison as they move to Bardock.

Mai throws the mech's hand at him the sayian isn't troubled as he flicks the mech's arm off shocking Mai. Shu tries to sneak up on Bardock but due to the sayians hearing he hears the mech as he backhands Shu's mech leg off the two henchmen jump back to each other cowering in fear and trying to decide what to do.

The sayian survivor sighs "How about this you fool obviously can't beat me so I'll compromise with you fools" He smirks and begins again "If you can land an attack on me you get the dragon balls"Bardock states.

"ARGHH DON'T PITY US WE CAN BEAT YOU" Shu yells hopping at Bardock swing the mech's arms as fast as he can which is nothing for Bardock the sayian veteran dodges with ease,Bardock leg sweeps the mech and picks him up with one hand and throws him at Mai but the woman catches the mech and puts him on her back.

"Shu you lay fire on him and I'll attack ok"Mai plans.

"Got it"The dog agrees.

Mai runs at Bardock punching and kicking at Bardock while Shu shoots at the sayian with lasers but Bardock dodges everything with no problem Bardock just uses a kia blast (A air push blast) blasting them backwards throwing Shu off Mai's back but the dog is quick enough to fire one more blast at Bardock as it hits him and hits the rock behind him.

"DAD"Goku calls out.

"Yes bulls eye"Shu revels in his victory.

After all seemed lost to Goku he sees his father hasn't moved and his image was fading "THE AFTER IMAGE TECHNIQUE"Goku says "So then where is he"Goku says looking around the field he soon spots his father on top of Shu's mech and pulls the dog out the henchman cowering in fear,Bardock just flings him high into the air.

"SHU"Mai screams.

Mai turns her anger to Bardock as she rushes at him trying to land at least one hit on him Bardock just lifts his hand and flicks Mai out of the mech spiraling backwards.

Pilaf finally manages to get out of his mech he turns right and sees Mai's body coming at him fast as she slams into him and knocks him over landing on top of him.

Bardock's ears ring in pain hearing Shu's yells as he hears them coming closer he raises his arm and catches the dog,Shu's face is entirely blue passing out from sear just throws the dog on the Mai and Pilaf pile as all three of them groan in pain Bardock walks toward them they all cower in fear scrambling to get up and run form the scary looking man.

Mai and Shu get up first and make a run for it into the forest Pilaf begins to run but the sayian veteran picks him up by his collar and pulls him close to him the Emperor screams in fear and puts his hands infront of his face pleading for his life.

"Please, Please I'm sorry just don't kill me I'll do anything"Pilaf pleads.

Bardock smirks at this loving the pleads of victims he begins to return to his old ways raising his hand to Pilaf's face summoning a ki blast in his face the sayian's energy heating up his face smirking maliciously ready to blow the Emperors face off.

"You want to be such a ruler I'm disappointed the ruler is supposed to be stronger than his subjetct I hate this mud ball of a planet I should just elimate every being on this planet for shits and giggles"Bardock maliciously says his his blue aura turning blood red.

"DAD!"Goku calls out.

Bardock looks back at his son to see the boy whimpering and cowering in fear sweat dripping down the boy's looks back at Pilaf he sees the blue child like emperor holding his face hands infront of his face eyes closed and crying puddles still pleading for his life,seeing this the sayian takes a deep breath and relaxes his aura retiring blue he then throws the emperor on the ground.

"I don't want anything you have to offer expect for the dragon ball...now get it"Bardock orders.

"Oh oh yes"Pilaf scrambles to get the can and untwists the cap giving Bardock the last Dargon ball.

"Great now get out of my sight"Bardock commands.

"Y-Yes sir Th-Thank you sir"Pilaf thanks and gets up and runs off into the forest with Mai and Shu.

Bardock glances at the one star ball and looks at Goku.

Goku was in fear he just met his father and really liked him up until now he like how incredibly strong the sayian veteran was but the man was a straight villian with how he acted he beats the three mechs with ease which was cool as it was but he put room much fear into his enemies and it wasn't just like to intimidate it felt like he was actually going to kill them he actually made the boy feel fear which was damn near impossible. As the sayian survivor walks toward Goku he feels his stomach drop to his knees the sayian child wasn't scared that much anymore it seems his father has calm down but his body was shaking as the sayian began walking closer,Goku tries to straighten himself out looking at his father.

"You ok"Bardock asks moving to place his hand on Goku's shoulder but the sayian thinks he is going to attack and moves to swat the sayian veterans hand away.

"S-Sorry dad it's just that"Goku stops short.

"Yea I now I just got alittle too violent"Bardock tells him.

"ALITTLE"Goku yells.

"IMPLING TO COMMIT GENOCIDE ON A PLANET IS LITTLE TO YOU WOW DAD YOU'RE SOMETHING ALRIGHT"The boy yells.

"HEY relax kid I've been killing,destroying,putting fear into many people at your age maybe younger it's very hard to change old habitats"Bardock retorts.

"..."Goku stays in silence.

"What do you hate me now"Bardock asks.

"No I just...see you differently now"Goku responds.

Goku hops on his nimbus and him and Bardock fly off.

"Oh and Dad can you please tell me what happened with

 **Back at Baba's**

"And I wiped him out of existince and the rest is history"Bardock says."hey we're here"Bardock says.

Goku lands picks up Upa and Bardock Gine and Goku fly off.

They soon reach the bottom of Korin's tower where Upa sets down the balls and yells"ARISE SHENRON" the dragon balls glow for a while until the sky turns black making Bardock and Gine glance around in confusion then a giant green Chinese dragon appears scaring Upa.

"I'am the eternal dragon shenron state your wish and I'll grant it"The dragon booms and a deep voice.

"Sheron may yo-"Goku is cut off.

"Wait Kakarot also wish back the people that died to the tyrannical ruler Chilled"He tells his son.

"Oh yea can you wish back Upa's father and everyone killed by Chilled"Goku asks.

Upa is confused who is Chilled questions for later he makes a mental note.

"I cannot do that"Shenron tells the four.

"What why!"Gine demands.

"That would require two wishes I only give out one"Shenron says.

"Damn we have to figure out how to work both of our wishes into one"Bardock says.

They contemplate what to do until Bardock figures it out.

"I got it"Bardock says and turns to the dragon.

"SHENRON BRING BACK EVERYONE WHO DIED IN THE LAST WEEK"Bardock commands.

"Your wish is my command"Shenron says as his eyes glow bright red and then a lighting strike hits Upa's fathers grave a big brown arm comes cries tears of joy and jumps in his fathers arms.

"Fare well until we meet again"Shenron says he glows yellow and disperses the dragon balls shooting off in different locations.

They have alittle reunion as Upa's father comes over and thanks Goku and meets Bardock and Gine and tells them they have a wonderful son they all wave goodbye to Upa and fly back to Roshi and the others.

"So Shenron wished back everyone who died right"RanFan asked as they finally told them about Chilled.

"Yes"Bardock answers.

"So I guess that's that well we won't see each other until the next tenkaichi tournament "Roshi adds.

"Wait so we won't see Goku for another five years"Krillin says.

"No three years due to participants"Roshi tells him.

"Take care of yourself krillin because next time we meet I'll be super strong"Goku tells them"Goku says.

"I'll miss you Goku"Yamcha says "and you two have been a really great help"Yamcha adds.

"Hey it was no problem"Gine says.

"Alright sweetie you ready to go"Gine asks Goku.

"Yea"He says.

"Wait you three"Bulma stops them.

"What is it Bulma"Goku asks.

"Here"Bulma throws them a capsule.

"Its a capsule house so maybe you guys can all leave together like a family"Bulma says.

"Wow thanks Bulma"Gine thanks.

Everyone says their Goodbyes as Goku,Gine and Bardock fly off.

"So Mom,Dad where are we gong to live"Goku asks.

"Eh human cities are disgusting how about in the forest"Bardock suggests.

"Yea that's fine I know the perfect place"Goku says.

"Alright lets go"Gine says.

"Hey wait"Bardock calls out.

"What is it"Gine asks.

"I'm going to go get our pods and get my armor because if I'm in this gi for one more second I'm going to kill some one"Bardock tells them.

"Ok Dad we will see you soon"Goku waves as him and Gine fly off.

Bardock flies to where Gine and Bardock landed only to find something tampering with it.

"What the hell is that thing I didn't even sense its energy"Bardock says.

"HEY"He calls out.

"Stop fucking with that thing"Bardock commands to the thing but it doesn't listen he flies closer to not only see one but two weird thing messing with the pods.

Bardock gets a closer look at the two figures as they aren't human at all not even organic they're robot looking things kinda like androids but with no skin just machinery and wires hanging out and on their left breast they had a R&R symbol.

"Hey STOP"Bardock puts his hand on the androids shoulder,the thing turns abruptly around and punches Bardock in the face the sayian in the face,Bardock doesn't even feel it,it just pisses him off he rips the androids arm off and blasts a hole through its chest destroying the android.

The second android focuses on Bardock its scanners trying to calculate his power his strength,speed and pain tolerance was unable to be calculated.

"What are you doing to my pod"Bardock asks.

"None of your business citizen"The android says as it charges at Bardock the sayian sidesteps the charge and chops the androids neck making it fall off and he stomps on the head.

"Now what did they do to my pod"He asks himself until he hears a loud 'BOOM' sound and sees fleets of androids flying at sayian veteran simply raises his hand generates ki in his hand "Get out of sight"Bardock simply says decimating all of the fleets with the flick of the wrist.

He turns back to the pods and does a efficient search and found nothing kind of like they were just examining the material."I'll tell Gine about this"He says to himself and takes off the Gi and puts on his armor and throws the gi away.

 **In a remote lab**

An old man sits at his desk his head in his hands none of his androids were strong enough he was really having a bad week first that crazy child runs through the R&R building killing everyone and then that man decimates his fleet of androids with ease.

"Oh what am I to do I my machines aren't strong enough yet"The man says in disgust.

"Wait I got it"The man says.

He pulls out one of his devices a ladybug that can calculate moves and strengths he focuses the device to follow Bardock everyone as strong as him.

"Yes I'm a genius I will rule this world if I'm not the great "He says.

 **Back with Bardock**

The sayian finds where Gine and Goku placed the house it was in the middle of the forest and right next to the house where Goku was raised,the house was huge it was blue with a capsule corp logo on places the pods outside and walks in he sees Gine at the kitchen cooking and Goku snoring on the couch.

"So how is it"Bardock asks.

"Oh it's beautiful four bedroom and two bathrooms and an upstairs"Gine exclaims happily.

"That's good"Bardock says.

"Well I'm off I'm going to the Earth market to go cook dinner Goku is on the couch sleeping he was tired"She says as she walks out the door and flies off.

Bardock walks over to his sleeping son and shakes him up as he groggily wakes up.

"Oh hey Dad why did you wake me up I'm tired"Goku.

"Oh you will be tired because the REAL training begins now"Bardock tells him smirking.

Goku perks up like awaking from a spell and smiles excitedly.

 **Yea I know this chapter was boring don't worry it will get interesting also I won't to know do you want me to continue dragon ball or just skip to Z also pl are the same until next time fare well**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Family Time

 **Two days after Bardock and Goku begin training**

Bardock sidesteps a punch from Goku the boy is getting quicker no where near his level but damn is he getting there.

Goku jumps up high into the sky and places his arms to the side of them.

"Ka Me Ha Me"The sayian boy chants.

Bardock motions him to send the attack "HA"The blue beam barrels towards Bardock,the sayian survivor swats the attack away as Goku just faints and falls to the ground faster than a bspeeding bullet.

Bardock catches his son in his arms looking down at him the boy wakes up abruptly and jumps out his fathers arms and lands a few feet away sliding into the turtle hermit stance.

Bardock looks at his son's movements 'The boy is going to throw a left leg round house I told him to work on not telegraphing'Bardock says in his head.

The older sayian leans back making Goku kick air,Bardock knees Goku in his chest making him spiral backwards before sliding into unconsciousness.

Bardock was starting to get frustrated the boy wasn't getting stronger fast enough he was really tempted to beat the younger sayian to near death heal him and repeat until he is strong enough to actually make a difference.

"Boys lunch is ready"Gine calls out from inside the house like he was awoken with a kiss from a prince Goku shoots up at the sound of dinner.

"Cmon Kakarot"Bardock tells his son.

"Oh boy lunch"Goku excitedly jumps his mother was an amazing cook she knew how to perfectly cook meat,roasts the vegetables and boil the soup.

Bardock and Goku run inside quickly and go ham on their food like wild animals who haven't eaten in weeks.

"Alright boys I know you're hungry but please use the table manners"Gine asks politely.

"Cmom Gine I don't understand why do we have to act like humans with are eating habits"Bardock tells his wife.

"Well if we are going to blend in as them then we need to act like them right"Gine gives Bardock a death stare making the two boys cower abit.

Reluctantly the two male sayians pick up their chopsticks and forks and eat properly.

"Wwo Muom tihs iss relly guod"Goku says with his mouth full.

"Now sweetie don't talk with your mouth full you might choke"Gine scolds her son.

"Yes ma'am"Goku responds eating.

"Anyway I have an announcement"Gine says.

"What now"Bardock responds.

"I'm going to be gone for a week so I need you boys to clean,cook and take care of the boys"Gine tells them.

"Wait where are you going mom"Goku asks.

"Well ever since Bardock told me about those robots-

"Androids"Bardock corrects.

"Androids I've been thinking about training and that Korin guy that I got the senzu beans said he would train me"Gine says.

"Why can't you just train here"Bardock asks.

"Because than I wouldn't have to cook and clean after you boys every five seconds"Gine says.

Bardock and Goku finish their lunch and go back outside to continue their training.

 **The next day**

"BYE MOM!"Goku yells waving to his mother as she flies off.

"Alright Kakarot let's continue training"Bardock tells him.

Gine finally reaches Korin's tower and appears next to Korin scaring the poor cat.

"Oh sorry Korin I just came for the training you promised"She tells him.

"Oh oh yes of course I remember now"The cat says.

"So what do I do first"She asks.

"Well before we do anything I have to see your full power and your potential so I need you to power up to your fullest"Korin tells the sayianess.

"Ok hold on to something"Gine takes a deep breath and clenches her fists with a mighty yell that can be heard from the heavens a pink aura appears picking up dusts and rocks but the winds from the aura throw Korin off the tower but before he can fall he grabs the handrail and holds on for dear life.

"OK STOP I THINK I CAN SEE YOUR POWER"Korin yells trying to stop the destruction.

Gine ceases her yelling and her aura dissipates seeing the damage she caused she runs over to Korin and helps Korin back on the Tower.

"Oh my God I'm sorry Korin are you ok?!"Gine asks.

"Yea yea I'm fine don't worry about me"Korin tells Gine.

"Ahem"Korin clears his throat.

"You do indeed have a lot of potential but your stamina needs work I can hear your heavy breathing from charging up alone, in a real fight if that happens you will be dead"Korin explains.

"So in order to increase you stamina I want you to climb up and down the tower"Korin gives out instructions.

"How many times"Gine asks.

"Hmm 5 billon times"Korin says.

"FIVE BILLION TIMES"Gine exclaims.

"Yes you still are fast any other number I would give you would be completed in five minutes"Korin explains." ".

Gine jumps off the tower and climbs back up and down up and down.

 **With Bardock and Goku**

"Alright Kakarot know add 2 cups of flour"Bardock says reading from a cookbook telling his son what to put.

"Flower huh that's a weird ingredient"Goku says to himself aloud and walks outside but Bardock too busy with the cooking ingredient doesn't even notice when his son comes back with two picked flowers and put them in the pot.

"I got the 'flower' Dad"Goku tells him.

"Ok good now pour 1 1/2 of milk in"Bardock tells his son.

Goku not knowing what 1 1/2 was just dumps the whole cartoon of milk and closes the lid on the pot."Alright Dad it's done"Goku say.

Bardock puts in in the oven and puts the temperature at 350 degrees.

"So Dad does 350 mean wait 350 minutes"Goku asks.

"I think so let's see"Bardock turns on the oven and lets the food sit.

"Man Dad making rice is hard"Goku says.

"Wait that's what that was I thought it was chicken"Bardock says in confusion.

"Well we'll see when it comes out"Goku tells him as Bardock and Goku both sit on the 's muscles still throbbing because of the hardcore training when Bardock said hardcore he didn't think this extreme.

"Hey Dad"Goku calls out to him.

"What is it boy"Bardock asks.

"Are sayians evil?"The boy asks.

"I guess in human terms sayians are 'evil' to some"Bardock states putting quotes in evil.

"So in sayian terms"Goku asks.

"In sayian terms that's normal it's in their nature sayians are born to be aggressive and killers"Bardock answers.

"So is that why sayians went around killing people on different planets"Goku thinks aloud.

"No that's another case" Bardock states.

Goku looks at his father in confusion.

"Oh yes you were still unconscious when I told your friends"Bardock tells him.

"Along time ago when our race was first born our people lived on a planet called Salada but was destroyed by internal discord"Bardock begins to explain.

Goku looks at his father in interest wanting him to continue the story.

"So the sayains found another planet named Planet plant but the planet was already inhabited by a another race the 'Tuffles' "Bardock informs.

"What happened to them".

"Tuffles were the complete opposite of sayians no muscles or body strength just complete brains and no aggression very docile creatures and shorter than the average sayian".

"Than I'm guessing Sayians and Tuffles didn't get along too well huh"Goku asks.

"Yea two different species evolving aside from each other and while the sayians became more aggressive their greed rose even more they wanted the planet for themselves the Tuffles didn't agree so war began and of course the sayians won so they took over the planet striping then Tuffles of their resources and technology".

"Is that when Sayians started attacking planets"Goku asks again.

"I'm getting there boy just wait"Bardock tells him.

"After the war a tyrannical ruler lands on our planet and after seeing our fierceness and fighting ability he asks if we would want to be in a partner ship with him we agreed but damn was that bad that friendship became slavery we soon sent as of more and more the ruler began to find out that Sayians get stronger after each fight he became mildly concerned he didn't want to be over ruled but thought nothing of it".

"So why were the Sayians destroyed"Goku asks.

"DAMMIT BOY CAN YOU WAIT FOR FIVE SECONDS BEFORE ASKING ANOTHER QUESTION"Bardock scolds.

"S-Sorry"Goku apologizes.

"Its fine I just don't like telling this story"Bardock says.

"Anyway the ruler notices six Sayians in particular who get stronger than the most he decided to keep watch on the Sayians but didn't feel fear he then heard a Sayians legend the one of the super sayian a warrior who is so powerful could crush his enemies with ease the ruler didn't believe it at first but until he noticed a individual sayian who got stronger and stronger each time almost reaching the same level as the King". Bardock tells him.

"Soon the ruler saw all Sayians began to get stronger even some stronger than his fighters and he started sending the individual sayian and his crew on tougher and tougher planets losing his shit each time he saw that they returned and are stronger than before so soon he just said 'fuck it' and decided to get rid of the Sayians as their power gave him fear"Bardock says.

"So the first thing he does is to kill the strongest Sayians team leaving the individual Sayian the next thing he does is kill the sayian king which he doesn't plan as the king challenges him the ruler than plans to destroy the planet but the individual sayian leaves the planet before the destruction and with him gone the ruler wipes out the planet ease and with that the planet was gone"Bardock finishes.

"Wow so what happened to that sayian guy"Goku asks.

Bardcok smirks at the naive boy.

"That was me Kakarot"Bardock tells him.

"WHAAT!" Goku yells in confusion.

"Yea and my crew that 'ruler' killed was my crew only one survived".

"Who was it"Goku asks.

"Your mother"Bardock tells him.

"Wow that's amazing"Goku says.

"Hey is that evil guy still alive from the story"Goku asks.

"Yea his name is Frezia and I'm sure he's still alive I wasn't even close to being strong enough to beat him back then"Bardock clenches his fists.

"But you can beat him now right?"Goku asks.

Bardock shakes his head "Heh I'm not even close".

Goku's mind lurched someone stronger than his father he thought that was impossible.

"Yea he's stronger than me that's why I've been training you so hard so when something happens we won't be shit outta luck"Bardock states.

"Yea I got you Dad"Goku says.

Goku sniffs the air for a second.

"Hey Dad what's that smell".

"OH SHIT ITS THE OVEN"Bardock yells running over to the oven and opening it.

Whatever they were supposed to make was black and disintegrated.

"What do we do now"Goku asks.

"Let's just order something"Bardock says.

Goku watches his father walk over to the phone and tries to operate it 'Don't worry Dad I'll make sure to train 120 times as hard and Frezia huh I'll make sure to remember that name'The boy says in his head.

 **At Korin's tower**

It didn't take the sayianess that long to finish scaling the tower 5 billion times but damn was she tired.

She was breathing heavily her chest moving up and down.

"You did well"Korin tells her.

"Here" he gives her a cup of water that she drinks hastily downing the entire thing.

"Well let's continue"Korin tells her.

Gine stands up Korin than summons a black vest that slams into the floor making a giant crack.

"Now put that vest on"Korin tells her.

Gine picks up the vest but the vest falls right back to the ground it was very heavy and took the woman all of her strength she puts the vest on and it just makes her fall completely over.

"D-Damn how much does this weight"Gine still struggles to get up.

"That vest is about 13 tons"Korin informs.

"13 TONS"Gine yells.

"How the hell am I supposed to get up"She says to herself.

"I'll give you two minutes to get up"He tells her.

It took Gine two and a half minutes but she finally stood up her body still shaking from the weight.

"N-Now what"Gine asks.

"Catch me"Korin says as the runs around the tower quickly due to the weight Gine finds it hard to even walk but it takes her 10 minutes to probably be able to jog.

Gine extends her arms to grab Korin's tail but the cat moves his tail away and the sayianess falls over due to the unbalance.

Sweat pours down her fast how is she going to catch that cat she contemplates in her contemplates how to catch the cat and how long it will take her.

 **Three days later with Bardock and Goku**

Goku dodges the tree flying at him at high speeds his father and him are working on the sayian boy's dodging.

"In that fight with the old man he was keeping you off balance and you couldn't even dodge so that's why we're working on this"Bardock tells him.

Goku nods narrowly avoiding the giant boulder that flew at him almost cracking his head open.

Bardock kneels down and gathers and pile of pebbles."Alright Kakarot I'm going to go a little faster"Bardock warns.

Goku nods sliding into his stance.

Bardock flings the pebbles fast at Goku the boy dodging a few but the rest pelt his chest stinging them and hitting him in the face and smacking his knees.

'Oh crap I have to do something I can't just let them hit me'Goku says to himself.

The boy cups his hands behind his back and chants his attack.

"Ka me ha me" he begins.

"HA"Goku fires the blue beam at the pebbles disintegrating with ease dodges the blue beam by tilting his head to the side and picks up one last pebble.

"Alright boy this one is going to be faster than the rest,you ready"Bardock asks.

"Yeah go ahead dad"Goku smirks.

Bardock throws the pebble faster than he meant to he throws it so hard it breaks the sound barrier hits Goku square in the chest sending the sayian boy flying back breaking a few trees on the way.

"Kakarot!"Bardock exclaims running over to his son's body to see the boy's eyes closed in pain and he was coughing up blood.

"Wait I have a senzu bean"Bardock says he reaches into his armor pocket and pulls out a senzu bean putting it in Goku's mouth and making him chew.

Goku slowly opens his eyes and sits up right up right.

"You ok son"Bardock asks.

"Yea but do you think I can take a small break"Goku smiles.

 **Four days later**

Gine couldn't believe it, it took a whole week for her to catch Korin she finally managed to trick the cat by running behind him and jumping right in front of him at the same time.

"Thank you for the training Korin"Gine bows.

"No the honor is all mine I never usually get to train some one as strong as you"Korin tells her.

"I have gotten really strong in a weak with your training"Gine tells him.

'Maybe I could surpass Bardock if I train hard enough'Gine says to herself.

"Well it has been nice Gine if you would like for me to train you again please make sure to stop by"He says.

Gine waves and jumps of the tower and flies, she flies so much faster than she did before crossing 2,000 miles in 3 minutes.

Gine finally reaches her home she sees Bardock and Goku outside meditating.

"HEY BARDOCK, GOKU"Gine yells out.

Bardock and Goku look up,Goku smiles and jumps in joy at the sight of his mother.

Gine lands hugging her son and her mate.

"So mom how strong did you get"Goku asks.

"She's gotten much stronger than before, Gine what about a little spar"Bardock suggest getting into his stance.

"Sure"Gine agrees getting into her stance.

Goku backs up to make sure not to get hurt in the battle.

Gine rushes at Bardock,Gine's sudden boost in speed catches Bardock off guard as Gine punches him square in the face and knees him in his chest sending him skidding across the ground.

Gine rushes at Bardock again this time Bardock prepared crosses his arms in a 'X' form. Gine throws her punch but she fades away.

'Afterimage'Bardock curses as he feels a foot connect with his back sending him upwards,Gine flies upwards and axehandle punches Bardock straight to the ground making a huge crater.

Goku couldn't believe it his mom was beating his dad no more than a week ago Bardock was indeed the stronger but now he isn't sure.

Bardock rises up out his crater and dusts himself off.

"I'm impressed Gine you have gotten stronger since the past week"Bardock compliements.

"But how about we skip the warmup and get serious"Bardock says.

"I thought you'd never asks"Gine agrees.

They both power up destroying trees picking up rocks the raw force of the power sends Goku spiraling back.

They both finsh powering up Bardock enveloped with a blue ki and Gine with a pink runs back to continue watching the fight in awe.

Both sayians rush at each other. Bardock goes to throw a punch but Gine dodges and elbows Bardock on the side of his head throwing him sideways.

Bardock catches himself and teleports behind Gine and goes for a neck chop but the sayianess is teleports above him and hits him with a Goddess beam slamming him into the ground creating a crater.

Bardock arises out the crater again this time more hurt than before,before Gine can attack again Bardock calls it off.

"Alright I think I got a firm grasps of how strong you're now"Bardock didn't want to be more humiliated than he already was.

"Also Gine"Bardock smirks.

"I noticed something else has gotten firm"Bardock says smacking Gine's ass.

The sayianess gets really turned on as they start kissing but Gine stops him "Wait we can't do it what about Goku"Gine asks.

Goku looks at his parents in confusion he had no idea what his parents were doing with their mouths.

"Hey Kakarot go to the river and catch 100,000 fish for us that's your next training"Bardock tells him.

Goku salutes"I won't let you down Dad"Goku says and runs off as the sayian boy runs off he sees his mother and father still doing that weird thing with their mouths they soon go inside the house and shut the door.

Golu walking away hears weird moans and loud noises coming from the house "Hmm it must be some new type of training exercise"Goku thinks aloud.

"I'll have to asks them to show it to me some time"Goku says.

The sayian boy reaches the river taking off his clothes and folding them aside he jumps into the water and finds two fish right off the bat and throws them out the river.

Goku looks back at his tailbone he misses his tail and wishes it would grow back quicker so his father could train him on how to use it.

Goku grabs another fish by the tail and before he could throw it out he hears a loud 'BOOM' in the forest ahead Goku quickly jumps out puts on his gi grabs his power pole and runs off and without time to dry off his hair is still slicked back.

The palm haired sayian reaches the forest and sees a pod that looks exactly like the one his mom and Dad have.

As the pod opens Goku grabs his power pole and brings it out infront of him in his stance out steps a person who is no older than 17 has spiky hair and wears sayian armor.

"So" The alien says on his scouter.

"This is the planet that is next on the list to conquer"He says.

The alien taps his scouter and looks around until he sees Goku glaring at him.

"Well are you an inhabitant on his planet I guess you'll be my first kill"The teenager says raising his palm and shooting a ki blast at the boy kicking up dust.

Happy with his victory he turns around and begins to walk off but the alien will soon find out why you don't turn your back to Goku.

"POWER POLE EXTEND"The alien turns around to see a red pole hit him square in the chest pushing him backwards and damn did that hurt.

The alien gets up "YOU BRAT!"He yells running out Goku and kicking him in the head knocking the boy into some trees.

"That's impossible that shouldn't have hurt me the reports say the highest human power level is 120"The alien says to himself aloud.

Goku gets up and throws the trees off him "POWER POLE EXTEND"The boy says again but this time the stranger catches the pole and yanks Goku towards him and elbows Goku in the face making him drop the power pole.

"I'll admit you're pretty strong for a human but I will kill you"He says kicking Goku away.

The sayian boy catches himself and cups his hands behind him"KAMEHAMEHAA"He yells firing the boys blast at the alien but the alien barely dodges it.

Goku breathes heavily looking at the alien.

"Just who are you"Goku asks.

"Well kid if you must know"He smirks.

"Name's Raditz"The alien identifies himself.

 **Boom finished so what did you think about this chapter let me know in the reviews and piece out my people**

Bardock(suppressed):36,000

Bardock(all out):42,000

Gine(before training):17,000

Gine(after training suppressed):38,000

Gine (all out):44,000

Goku(before zenkai):202

Goku(after zenkai):220

Raditz:235


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Another Alien

"Raditz huh that's a stupid name"Goku disrespects the burly teen running at him.

"I oughta kill you!"Raditz yells.

Rushing at the sayian boy and delivers a sidekick to his chest and elbows the back of his head making it smack against the ground.

Raditz begins to raise his leg to slam it on Goku's back but the sayian boy is indeed the father one he rolls out of the way and leg sweeps the older and kicks him into the air.

Raditz catches himself in mid air and flies back at Goku at high speeds slamming into the ground creating a mini earthquake knocking Goku off balance.

The teen notices something though the boy's slick back hair becomes spiky it look identical to his father's.'Wait could this be-'Raditz cuts himself off in thought 'No it's most likely just a concidence'Raditz says.

Goku cups his hands to his side "KAMEHAME HAAAA!"Goku fires his attack as it spirals at the alien.

Raditz raises his hands both soon hold pink energy "DOUBLE SUNDAY"Raditz fires his pink blast.

The two beams clash the two fighters straining every muscle in their body.

Goku having training from Bardock, the sayian boy flares his blue ki pushing Raditz's ki blast away.

Raditz tries to think fast he uses his brain he jumps up retreating his ki forms his hands in a claw shape creating a red ki ball,he pulls his arm back and throws the blast at Goku.

"SHINING FRIDAY" Raditz yells.

The ki blast slams into Goku's chest knocking the air out of the sayian boy's lungs.

Raditz walks over to Goku's body and picks him up by his collar,Goku throws a punch at Raditz the teenager tilts his head and knees Goku in the chest making the sayian boy cough up saliva.

Raditz drops Goku's body and slams his foot on the boy's chest pinning him down making the palm haired sayian scream in agony music to Raditz's ears.

"What boy nothing else funny to say"Raditz laughs manically.

Raditz then notices something brown long and fuzzy sprout out the youngers tailbone.

"W-Wait is that a-"Raditz begins but the sayian boy begins to lift up Raditz's foot and throws it off him and rams his head into the teens sayian armor cracking it throwing him backwards.

"Yo-You have a tail"Raditz points out.

"Yeah what's it to you"Goku asks.

"Is your fathers name B-"The teen is suddenly cut off foot connecting with his chin throwing him backwards the teen does a backflip and glares at Goku.

"grrr" Raditz growls.

"THATS IT BOY I DONT CARE WHO YOU ARE ALL I KNOW IS THAT YOU'RE DEAD"Raditz yells the long haired teen jumps high into the air and dives at Goku his arm outstretched in a fist.

Goku jumps at Raditz doing the same with his fist outstretched they dive at each other.

Before they connect a big strong arm grabs both of their wrists and throws them in separate directions.

Raditz falls to the ground with a heavy 'Thud'.While Goku being more graceful lands on his feet like a cat.

The two boys look and are surprised to see Bardock as the figure that prevented their collision.

Goku was overjoyed he really wanted his father to see him in action but he was confused why did his father stop him from attacking that other guy.

While Raditz was very perplexed that man looked very fucking familiar and if that is who he thinks he is how did he survive the explosion.

"Both of you stop fighting now"The man says booming with a loud voice.

This sentence brings both of the boys out of their train of thought.

"Dad what do you mean"Goku asks.

'Dad than that is him and the other one is-'Raditz cuts himself off in his thought.

"Father?"Raditz calls out.

"Father? Dad do you know this guy or something"Goku asks.

Bardock sighs and turns to Goku.

"Kakarot this is your brother...Raditz"He introduces the new known sayian.

"B-Br-Brother"Goku stutters in confusion and contemplates this new discovery.

"Father I can't believe my eyes"Raditz tells him.

"Me neither my son I'm happy you're still alive"Bardock says.

"Wait but if he's my Brother than why did he try to kill me"Goku asks cutting through the moment.

"I was just about to asks that"Bardock says.

"They were my orders to purge this planet and at first I couldn't tell it was Kakarot just some ordinary human at least I know it's another sayian who was close to on par with me"Raditz discloses.

"Orders from who"Bardock asks.

"From Lord Frezia"the sayian teen utters out.

Bardock cringes at the acrossian tyrant's name he hated Frezia with every bone in his body.

"You still serve Frezia?"Bardock asks disgusted.

"What do you mean father"Raditz asks.

"I mean you and the other surviving sayians haven't rebelled against Frezia yet!"Bardock asks again losing patience.

"No father the three of us aren't capable"Raditz tells his father.

Soon rustling in the bushes can be heard as everyone turns to the area of the noise and out walks Gine noticing her eldest son and runs and gives him a big hug.

"Oh Raditz sweetie I missed you so much!"Gine exclaims squeezing the life out of his lungs while saying this.

"M-mother"Raditz utters way more happy to see his mother than father due to past issues.

"I missed you as well my son"Gine tells him hugging him almost to death.

"Where have you all been for all these years"Raditz asks.

"Come inside we'll talk their"Bardock informs as they lead Raditz to the house.

"So what happened how did you escape the explosion of our planet"Raditz asks his parents.

"Well after Frezia sent Dodria after me and my team-".

"Wait _Frezia_ sent Dodria after you and you're team to kill them for what"A befuddled Raditz asks.

"Because son Frezia was _scared_ of sayian power and potential he was scared of me and my team...me the most"He mutters at the end.

"That's impossible?"Raditz responds.

"Raditz just what lies have Frezia been telling you"Bardock asks.

"Our planet was destroyed by a meteor you must be going senile old man"Raditz disrespects his father but Bardock ignores it.

"You must be an idiot if you think a race so strong to be destroyed by a stray space rock"Bardock spat back "Frezia he destroyed our planet he must have told the surviving sayians a lie to make sure they don't try to rebel"Bardock thinks aloud.

"I guess you may be right I had my suspicious especially when I heard two of Frezia's soilders claiming a sayian survived when we heard Frezia planet 61 and 112 were destroyed"Raditz informs.

"Yea that was me"Bardock smirks at his handy work.

"Yes I thought so after the destruction of the planets Frezia's business as a lot less active which threw Frezia over the edge making his patience small getting angry at someone's slightest failure"Raditz says.

Bardock smirk widens having Frezia lose his cool and kill his own soilders that was the best thing ever to hear.

"Anything else happen"Bardock asks.

"Well"Raditz leans back in his chair. "Shortly after the destruction of the Frezia planets destruction we gotten reports of two sayian pods leaving the south part of the galaxy 4.4 billion miles from the earth when some of Frezia's soilders arrived their they were all decimated by one lone yardratian soon everyone of Frezia's fleets became scared to go their so Frezia soon just said 'fuck it' and left Yardrat away"Raditz tells him.

'Soba that's pretty badass' Bardock smirks in thought.

"Well it doesn't matter we are all together now"Gine says kissing her son's cheek "how about I start dinner"Gine says as she starts to rise from her seat.

Before anyone can do anything else Raditz's scouter starts beeping as he presses a button a voice rises out of it.

" Raditz. Raditz just what the hell is wrong with you did you get rid of Earth's inhabitants"A deep and blasting voice.

"Who the fuck is that"Bardock asks.

"That is General Nappa you remember him correct"Raditz explains.

"Yeah I remember 'general' Nappa"Bardock uses air quotes at general "pompous bald brown nosing asshole"Bardock mutters.

"No not yet I managed to find something"Raditz tells Nappa.

"I have found my family my father,mother and brother"Raditz tells him excitedly.

"They are all here on Earth may they join us"He asks.

"Raditz"another smoother voice is on the scouter.

"Um..yes Prince Vegeta"Raditz tenses yo at the sayian princes voice.

"Are you talking about the sayian male who ran with his tail between is legs as soon as Frezia showed up and I mean _literally_ "The prince states condescendingly.

"Wait Prince Vegeta you knew Frezia attacked Vegeta"Raditz asks.

"Of course I knew what do you think I am an idiot"He says.

"No no my prince"Raditz tries to calm the prince down.

Bardock glares at Raditz's scouter "That piece o-"Gine stops her husbands cruel words.

"I'm sure he's just joking dear"Gine says.

"And you're mother do you mean the weakling sayian bitch who couldn't even do one mission by herself"Gine begins to glare at the scouter as well.

"No Raditz no they can't come with us now leave that mud ball planet we have another mission... _useless bastard_ "Vegeta mutters at the end.

"No"Raditz simply says.

"What was that"Vegeta asks.

"I SAID NO I WONT BE TREATED LIKE TRASH ANYMORE YOU LITTLE TROLL"Raditz retorts to the sayian prince.

"You son of a-"Nappa begins but is cut off.

"Forget him Nappa we don't need trash like him in our midst we'll just tell Frezia he died in a mission"Vegeta tells him.

Raditz sighs in relief until.

"Oh don't get comfortable now Raditz you better keep your guard up because when you least expect it we're coming to Earth and killing everyone you love"Vegeta tells him than hangs up.

Raditz looks at his family in worry but is confused to see his family acting nonchalant.

"Didn't you hear what he said eventually they will come to Earth"Raditz begins to freak out.

"Relax boy they have to wait aleast a few years before Frezia let's them travel on their own and besides I'll be training you"Bardock smirks.

Goku jumps up in joy "YAY YAY YAY I GET A TRAINING PARTNER"Goku keeps repeating as his family just smirks at him.

 **Light years away**

Frezia takes a sip of his wine he was losing men and fast ever since the incident on Frezia planet 61 his men became scared that the sayian Bardock would return and top everything else of his right hand man Chilled just disappeared taking many fleets of ships and men with him.

Frezia sent search teams but he realized he was wasting resources when all findings of him were negative.

Zarbon walks through the door and bows.

"Lord Frezia may I enter"He asks.

"Procede"Frezia allows.

Zarbon walks up to Frezia.

"My lord I mean no disrespect but I don't think you're running this army right many men are leaving and you're killing the rest"Zarbon states.

"You're indeed right Zarbon I had perfect control over this galaxy,universe in fact and it's all the sayian monkey's fault"Frezia says.

"Bardock my lord but didnt you kill him?"He asks.

"No Zarbon that simian bastard is alive I can feel it in every bone"Frezia tells.

"And when I find him"Frezia says.

"I'll make sure he suffers.

 **Holy shit it took me sixteen days not post another chapter I'm sorry this one is shorter than the rest and it's more of a peaceful chapter I've been so busy with school since my report cards are coming out next week and it was my birthday the 11 but no excuses the next chapter will be out sooner I promise**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Family together

 **Two weeks later**

Raditz charges at Bardock throwing a right hook at his head the sayian survivor simply ducks and knees the teen in the chest cracking his armor plate and making the younger sayian double over and hold his chest.

Goku is runs at Bardock,Bardock prepares himself for a head on attack but is surprised when he sees Goku fire a kamehamehaa at the ground and propels himself upwards.

The sayian boy whilst in the air charges up another kamehamehaa and throws it at Bardock,Bardock afterimages before the blast can touch him but makes it look like the blast hit him.

Bardock reappears behind Goku,the sayian boy didn't realize his father was behind him until he was hit with a backfist sending him hurtling into the ground.

Bardock lands to meet his sons who are battered,bruised and out of breath."Alright I see both of your strengths and weaknesses"Bardock tells them.

"Raditz you're strength,speed and agility is incredible but relying on that and not strategize your next attack is foolish you fight but don't think"Raditz nods his head in response.

"Kakarot you're speed and strategizing is unbelievable you almost hit me but you let your guard down too much you need to be more aware of your surroundings"Goku nods as well.

"Anyway we're done for today now come inside I think dinner is ready come inside"Bardock tells them as he walks inside the house.

Raditz begins to walk inside until his brother calls him "Raditz"Goku calls to his brother "What Kakarot"Raditz asks.

"I'm happy that we're training together...brother"Goku tells him.

Raditz smiles alittle bit but quickly gets rid of it "I am happy as well Kakarot" Raditz tells him.

 **One year later**

"CMON KAKAROT GET UP"Goku's face dropped into the muddy soil again.

"KAKAROT YOU CAN DO IT JUST THREE MORE"Raditz yells trying to encourage his brother to do the last three of the hundred-thousand push-ups their father wanted them to do.

Goku lifts his face up and continues his set.

"97,000...98,000...99,000...100,000!"Goku's arms give out as he does his last set.

"Kakarot,Raditz"Bardock sternly calls.

"Yes"They both say in unison.

"Now I want you to swim around the lake twenty times while I'm shooting ki blasts at thought so you'll have to dodge and swim at the same time no stopping"Bardock commands.

"What the hell"Raditz yells out.

"What now boy"Bardock inquires.

"This training is very fucking extreme you're also making us do this while wearing 50,000 pounds of weighted clothing"Raditz yells at his father legs trembling.

Bardock walks up to Raditz and smacks him in the face "Quit your whining and continue"Bardock tells him.

Raditz nods his head shakily in response as him and Goku run slowly to the lake the rain pelting their body.

 **Six months later**

Bardock and Gine spar intensely while Raditz and Goku watch in awe their eyes barely catching what is happening.

Bardock sidekicks Gine in the chest making the female sayian stumble back,Bardock continues his onslaught as he throws a hook kick to the side of Gine's cheek throwing her to the side.

"Wow you gotten better a year ago I destroyed you in a spar now you're catching up"Gine compliments.

"It's cause you haven't trained Gine I've been training whenever I get the chance when I'm done training Raditz and Kakarot"Bardock states.

The spar ends very sweaty Gine goes to take a shower while Goku goes to take a nap.

Raditz stops Bardock before he walks away "Father" Raditz calls out to his father.

"What is it boy I'm about to go train"Bardock asks.

"I wanted to know if I could come with you to train up in the mountains"Raditz asks.

"Oh"Bardock says in surprise.

"Aleight lets go"The two sayians take off into the mountains and get training.

Bardock lands on the mountains as well as Raditz and the two sayians began with a spar.

Raditz ducks Bardocks hook punch and elbows Raditz in the chest and the sayian teen is surprised when the hit barely hurt.

"What the hell are you doing old man"Raditz asks.

"Fuck are you talking about"Bardock asks.

"You're taking it easy on me because I'm weaker than you you're holding back you can't fool me old man take this serious"Raditz demands.

"You're a weakling Raditz a disappointment not worth of my time"Bardock says coldly and turns around "I'm going to continue my training with no distraction so leave"Bardock tells him.

Raditz glares at Bardock and holds both of his hands up creating two pink ki blasts "You don't wanna take me seriously then I'll make YOU" Raditz throws the ki blast into Bardock.

The ki slams into Bardock and throws him into the ground Bardock rises from the rubble clearly pissed off.

"You want me to be serious fine"Bardock growls then disappears.

Raditz keeps his guard up and looks around to find Bardock but is abruptly stopped when a sharp pain reaches his chest Bardock's fist cracks Raditz's armor off and breaks the teens sternum but that doesn't stop him from fighting but makes breathing harder.

Raditz throws a spinning back kick at his father's jaw but the older catches it with ease and squeezes on Raditz's ankle breaking hopping on one leg and struggling to breath Raditz charges up his strongest attack.

"WEEKEND"Raditz fires two giant beams of ki at his father, the older sayian retorts simply with "Riot javelin" The blue ki ball easily engulfs the teen sayian's attack and swallows him up in the blast decimating his armor and leaving him in only his black spandex underwear.

The sayian teens body smacks the ground hard Bardock flies over to his son's body in worry "Oh fuck I used too much power shit I'm sorry Raditz"Bardock apologizes but the teen doesn't reply or move he is breathing isn't awake Bardock picks up his son's body and heads back home and bursts open the door.

Gine in hear silk white robe (which she got at the store) making diner the sudden loud noise startled her making her drop the ladle waking Goku up from his nap he groggily looks at the door.

"Hey what's with the-"Goku's eyes fall upon Raditz's broken and battered body fully awake now.

"What happened"Gine asks.

"Me and Raditz were sparing I guess I used too much power"Bardock recalls.

"No shit"Gine mutters.

"Mom yell at Dad later right now we need to help Raditz"Goku says.

"Right I think I have a senzu bean in my armor upstairs I'm going to go get it"Gine tells them as she jumps up the stairs all the way to their room.

"Is he still breathing"Goku asks.

Bardock nods his head "I'm sure of it I'm pretty sure he's just unconscious"Bardock states.

Gine runs back with the green bean in her hand she opens Raditz's mouth plops the bean in and makes him chew and swallow it.

Raditz's eyes flutter open slowly as he groans as if he just woke up.

"Raditz are you ok"Goku asks.

"Yea I'm fine"Raditz assures them.

"Good because now that you have a huge zenkai boost we can train harder"Bardock tells his son.

"Finally"Raditz says.

 **One week before the tournament**

Goku throws a wearily punch at the air.

"Cmon Kakarot you need to fight harder"Bardock dodges his punch.

"This weighted clothing is heavier than I expected"Raditz retorts throwing a punch at Gine in which the female sayian blocks with her elbow.

Their father had recently increased the weight of their clothing Raditz's armor weighted around 3,000 pounds for every piece. As Goku's was 900 pounds, Bardock wanted to increase the weight of Goku's to match Raditz's but Gine was nagging about something she read on the internet of weights stunting children's tried to tell her it meant human children but she wasn't having it.

"Well you both are going to have to get used to it we only have five days of training left"Bardock tells them.

Goku and Raditz exchange looks then power up and rush at their parents.

 **Two days before the tournament**

Goku walks out of the forest with his shirt off and hands on his head the boy is now walks out of the forest as well breathing heavily he is now 20 years old.

"Holy shit that training was tiresome"Raditz complains.

"Yeah but it was worth it"Goku chuckles.

"I don't even think I could've gotten this strong on my own in three years"Goku states.

Bardock and Gine also walks out the forest.

"Well I guess you both deserve to relax for the last two days"Bardock rolls his eyes.

"OH YOU BOTH DID GREAT"Gine wraps her son's in a giant hug and squeezing alittle too hard.

"Mom please you are literally squeezing the life out of me"Goku utters.

"Yes mother I can feel my lungs and heart hugging each other"Raditz says.

"Sorry" The mother says letting go of the two boys.

"Anyway lets go when is the last time you didn't have to hunt for"Gine says.

"About ten days ago"Bardock mutters.

"Bardock! Let's go the boys are hungry"Gine tells him.

The sayians walk closer to their house until a high pitched wind breaking sound hurtles toward them,Bardock turns his head and sees a red ki blasts flying at them.

"GINE,RADITZ,KAKAROT MOVE!"Bardock tells out.

Raditz jumps into the air grabbing his younger brother(who still hasn't completely mastered flying) Gine also jumps into the air to join her sons.

Bardock extends his arms holding the ki blast trying to push it back the ki starts scalding Bardock's hands until he throws it up into the air and throws a ki ball up into the air blowing the red ball of ki up.

Bardock looks over the attacker and sees a man about six feet with spiky orange hair (it looks like broly's hair expect it's orange) and a green gi with a black under shirt (like Goku's gi but green and black) Bardock also notices a R&R symbol where the kanji symbol is suppose to be.

Bardock floats up to face the attacker with Gine,Raditz and Goku begins them.

"Who the hell are you"Bardock asks.

"Well my name is irrelevant but the number is 11"The android identifies himself.

"The hell do you want"Gine asks.

"That is not of your concern sayians"11 tells them.

"Ok I've heard enough"Raditz let's go of Goku and Gine catches him Raditz flies at Eleven throwing a punch but the android tilts his head and backhands Raditz into the ground.

"RADITZ" Goku yells out "I'll get you"Goku says jumping out of him mothers arms and throws a kamehamehaa at Eleven he outstretches his and and throws the beam back at Goku knocking the sayian boy out of the air sending him spiraling to the ground.

Gine rushes at Eleven and throws a punch at Eleven,the prototype blocks the punch and sidekicks Gine in the chest making her fly backwards he teleports behind her and axehandle punches her into the ground.

Bardock throws a ki blast at Eleven the android dodges and flies at Bardock throwing a roundhouse at Bardock,the sayian blocks the kick and punches Eleven in the face sending the android backwards.

"Not bad sayian you actually have some power"Eleven compliments.

"DOUBLE SUNDAY,KAMEHAMEHAA"Raditz and Goku fire their attacks at Eleven but the android is quicker dodging both blasts.

"But I feel your family will get in the way how about I make sure they are busy as well"Eleven says the android raises his arm in the air straightens his finger and signals more androids that look like the ones Bardock fought three years ago.

The androids rush at Raditz,Goku and Gine each group of androids pairing up with a different sayian.

"RADITZ,GINE, KAKAROT WATCH OUT THEYRE HEADING FOR YOU"Bardock tells to them.

Eleven axe kicks Bardock into the ground face planting him into the ground.

Bardock stands up and slids into his drops to the ground also sliding into his stance.

The two warriors run at each other trading punches and kicks,Bardock ducks under Eleven's sidekick and leg sweeps the Android making him fall on his jumps into the air and tries to plant his knee into the android's chest but he rolls out of the way making Bardock's knee get stuck into the ground in a crater.

Eleven raises his hand and blasts Bardock into multiple trees.

Bardock rises from the trees and cracks his neck and stretches out.

"How about I get serious"Bardock says.

 **With Raditz**

Raditz evades a punch from an android and kicks the android in the chest shattering it.

Ten more androids rush at Raditz,the sayian jumps into the air and extends his arms.

"WEEKEND"Raditz yells out his attack obliterating the entire fleet of androids.

"Heh is that all you bucket of bolts have come on I want a challenge"Raditz challenges.

Twelve more androids appear more armored than before.

"Finally a challenge"Raditz says.

The sayian goes to attack the androids until one appears behind Raditz and puts him in a full Nelson.

"Oh what the hell let me go you bastards"Raditz yells out trying to break the hold of the android behind him but it feels like they have gotten stronger.

An android punches Raditz in the chest knocking the wind out of his lungs.

Raditz flips and kicks the android punching it in the head knocking it lands on the android holding himand breaks its arms off and picking the android up by his ankles and throws it at the other android breaking them.

"You metal sons of bitches are pissing me OFF!"Raditz charges up with a blue aura.

"Time to send you back to wires"Raditz says darkly.

 **With Goku**

"KAMEHAMEHAA"Goku fires the blast at the groups of androids destroying ten of the twenty androids.

An android kicks Goku in the chest sending him into a tree,Goku bounces off the tree and jumps into the air sending multiple ki blasts at the androids decimating them.

"OH YEAH"Goku yells out in joy.

Goku is then knocked into the ground by a punch into the ground creating a crater.

"Ouch"Goku rubs his head looking up at the android who hit him.

"Ok let me get serious"Goku charges up and jumps into the air higher than the android and lands a axe kick on top of the androids head making it spiral to the ground.

"Finally it's like these things never get tired"Goku says scratching his head.

"I think it's cause they are adoids or robots or whatever"Goku says.

Twenty androids drop to the ground looking at Goku they out stretch their arms and fire ki blasts at Goku.

"Oh crap"Goku says.

 **With Gine**

Gine raises her hand out obliterating all of the androids after her.

Out of the destruction another one rushes at Gine but the sayianess dodges all the attacks with ease and punches the artificial life destroying it.

"I don't have time for this I need to find Kakarot,Raditz and Bardock"Gine says aloud.

"EXTERMINATE"Gine turns around to see more androids surronding her.

"You guys just don't know when you're outclassed don't you"Gine taunts.

The sayian female jumps into the air and pulls her hands upwards pointing towards the sky.

"SCATTER BALL"Gine yells out two balls of ki form in her hand and scatter around ripping through the androids destroying wires and armor only leaving discarded bodies and smoke.

"Great I dealt with them now I need to find Raditz and Kakarot"Gine says floating into the air and flying off.

"Now it's going to be harder to find the androids since they aren't organic"Gine says aloud to herself.

Gine shortly finds Raditz batting and helps her son out decimating all the fleets of lands next to Raditz"Where is your brother"She asks.

Raditz points to the left "I heard noise in that direction"Raditz tells her.

"Ok let's go"Gine orders as they both fly off and find Goku dodging many ki blasts to the best of his abilities.

Gine slams into the androids and throws a powerful ki blast at them destroying them all.

"Kakarot lets go find your father his energy is decreasing"Gine tells them.

 **Back with Bardock**

Bardock falls to one knee huffing and puffing the sayian used a lot of his power and the android was still up save for a few cuts and bruises.

"You put up a great fight sayian but I never tire...can you say the same"Eleven says as he charges up a blast to destroy Bardock with.

Before he can fire it off a boot connects with his artificial jaw sending into dozens of trees.

Gine being the giver of the kick rushes at Eleven trying to give her sons time to heal their father.

"Dad,Father!"Goku and Raditz run to their father and help him up.

"I'm fine just get me a senzu bean"Bardock tells them.

"Oh I got one"Goku reaches into his pocket and pulls out the green bean.

"Here"Goku gives it to Bardock the sayian pops the bean into his mouth feeling energized Bardock stands up.

"Get out of here"Bardock commands them.

"What!"They both yell in unison.

"This guy is too strong I can't sense his energy but I know he isn't to be taken lightly"Bardock states.

"But you trained us we ca-"

"I trained you for a tournament not a death battle"Bardock says.

"Now grab your mother and GO!"Bardock yells.

Gine fights off Eleven the best she could but the artificial life is too much,he starts to raise his hand to finish off the sayianess until.

"Hey jackass forget somebody"Bardock tells out.

Eleven stares at Bardock.

"How in the hell are you up so quickly"Eleven asks in confusion.

"Well Eleven you should NEVER UNDERESTIMATE A SAYIAN'S POWER"Bardock charges up but this time a white aura surrounds him he rushes at Eleven throwing a punch so fast Eleven doesn't react until it hits its left eye.

The android stumbles back and holds his eye the eye is completely damaged this new power of Bardock's seemed to be literally made of just ki the punches the kicks everything.

Eleven reveals his eye the skin around the eye and the artificial eye is burned 'The eye is completely destroyed their is no point in keeping it,it is also hindering my ability to see'Eleven says in his head he rips the artificial eye out and drops it on the ground it looks so realistic it made the two young sayians stomachs turn.

Eleven looks up in replace of the fake eye in skin a red eye replaces that(like the terminator's eyes).

Bardock and Eleven both slid into their stances and begin jumps into the air and drop kicks Eleven,the android blocks the kicks but the ki from his aura burned the artificial skin off on his forearm.

"YOU BASTARD"Eleven yells and ki blasts Bardock in the chest making him fly off into the trees.

"FATHER,DAD,BARDOCK"The three sayians yell not listening to Bardock's words and watching from afar.

They angrily glare at Eleven then all three of them jump from their hiding spot and rush the android.

"KAMEHAMEHAA,DOUBLE SUNDAY"Raditz and Goku fire off their attacks but this time they hit Eleven square in the chest making him stumble backwards.

Gine clenches her fist and powers up her pink ki aura getting bigger and bigger until she yells out "PRIMAL RAGE"Gine's aura relaxes a bit coming out in little lines with electricity cackling around her(like supersayian 2) and her pupils are missing just pure white.

Gine smirks at the android.

"Tell me android can something like yourself experience fear".

 **HOLY SHIT IVE BEEN GONE FOR A ALMOST A WHOLE guys I'm sorry I swear to you I was busy anyway next chapter will be in two years joking joking I will try to upload frequently but don't murder me if it doesn't always work ok.**

PL

Bardock:(three years training)48,500

Gine:(three years training)46,000

Goku:416

Raditz:1,200

Yes Raditz and Goku are as strong as they were in the beginning of Z

Bardock(zenkai):50,000

Bardock(white aura)56,000

Gine(primal rage)60,000

Eleven:55,000

Androids:300-800


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Artificial Assholes

The leaves dance across the ground as the wind whistles a tune.

Gine stares Eleven down if looks can kill and lucky for the android they don't, he would be a steaming pile of ash.

Eleven then has a smug look in his eye then smirks"So sayian are you going to attack or just stare into my beautiful eyes" He says cockily.

Gine clenches her fist a yells out a primal yell like an echo she lunges towards the android, Eleven has no time to react as he is sent straight up into the air with an uppercut.

Eleven catches himself in the air just in time to spot Gine flying at him in incredible speeds, the android throws multiple ki blasts at her, the sayianess phases behind Eleven raises her leg and slams it onto his head slamming it into the ground.

"Raditz just what is going on,"Goku asks.

"I'm just as lost as you Kakarot her power increased drastically I can't believe this"Raditz says.

Eleven rises from his crater and glares at Gine.

"Just what the hell are you!"Eleven asks in anger.

"What happened"Gine smirks.

"That smug look on you face disappeared"Gine states.

"YOU BITCH"Eleven lunges at Gine throwing a roundhouse at the sayianess.

She brings up her forearm blocking the kick, Gine clasps her hands together and ax handle punches Eleven into the ground creating a crater.

Eleven raises from the crater glaring at Gine.

"ILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!"Eleven flies at Gine throwing multiple punches and kicks at the female sayian.

Gine dodges them with ease and backflips away from Eleven kicking Eleven into a mountain she follows suit at the android.

"Holy shit!"Raditz exclaims.

"Raditz language,"Goku tells him.

"Shut the hell up let's go"Raditz picks Goku up and they fly into the way of the battle.

Eleven hits the ground hard, Gine following suit planting her knee into his artificial gut making the android groan at the amount of damage he has received in the battle if this punishment continued he wouldn't last he had to do it.

"I NEED HELP NO-"Eleven is cut off by a punch colliding with his face.

"No one will help you know,"Gine says with more malice than any other sayian startling Raditz and Goku at the tone of her voice.

Eleven tries to punch Gine but the female grabs his wrist and headbutts the android slamming him into the ground again breaking away some artificial skin away

revealing a robotic forehead.

Eleven looks up wearily and smiles.

"What are you giggling about,"Gine asks.

"Heh what took you so long Twelve,"Eleven says.

"Wha-"A knee buried itself into Gine's face throwing her off Eleven

"MOTHER/MOM"Raditz and Goku rush over to their mother helping her up.

"What are you two still doing here"Gine spits.

"You needed help,"Goku says.

"Yes mother Kakarot is right these androids are not foes to be taken lightly"Raditz states.

"Pay attention to us monkeys," A new voice says the racial slur makes all three sayians glare at the new android the one named Twelve.

Twelve is short and fat(like android 19) gray-skinned and green armor(like the one sixteen has) and a purple and green hat (the one android fifteen has).

"Cmon try to beat us simians"Twelve taunts.

Gine growls and runs throwing a punch at Twelve, the android ducks and leg sweeps Gine tripping her, the android grabs her leg and throws her into the sky Eleven and Twelve both throw red ki blasts at Gine knocking the sayianess out sending her crashing into the ground.

"MOM/MOTHER"Raditz and Goku yell than glare at the two androids.

"ILL KILL YOU PIECES OF SCRAP METAL"Raditz rushes at Eleven and Twelve "Double Sunday"Raditz fires his blast as it hits both androids they shrug it off as it did little to no damage.

Twelve punches Raditz in the chest knocking the air out of his lungs and cracking his armor and doubles him over, than Twelve knees him in the forehead knocking him into the air, Eleven teleports into the air kicking Raditz back to the ground.

Raditz battered and bruised from those attacks forehead bleeding armor cracked and some bones broken.

Eleven lands next to Raditz creating a ki blast about to finish off Raditz until a blue ki blast hits his back scorching the gi a bit.

"Leave Raditz ALONE"Goku rushes at Eleven throwing a punch at the android but he backhands Goku making him soar through the air.

Eleven goes to attack Goku jumping into the air and elbowing the sayian child in the chest sending a shockwave through his body breaking many bones also sending him into the ground.

Eleven lands on the ground raising his hand ki filled he fires a ki blast at Goku.

The ki blast explodes leaving nothing but a crater.

Eleven's eyes beep like a scouter he looks behind him and in surprise he sees Bardock holding a limp body of Goku

"D-Dad"Goku groans out.

"F-Fa-Father y-you made it"Raditz smiles still limp on the ground in immense pain.

Bardock slings Goku over his shoulder, he walks over to Raditz and picks him up as well and lays both of them on a tree.

"Rest now my sons you have done enough,"Bardock says.

He frowns and turns around to face the androids.

"So another one of you machines huh doesn't matter I'll return you back to metal and wires"Bardock threatens.

Eleven glances at the battered and bruised Bardock with his destroyed armor.

"You plan to fight us you obviously are still damaged and bruised I must say you sayians are both brave and idiotic," Eleven tells him.

"Well, Twelve the sayian wants death let's give it to him"Eleven smiles maliciously Bardock slides into his stance as well as do the androids.

Twelve rushes at Bardock throwing punches at the sayian, Bardock crosses his arms in the 'X' form blocking the punches but being pushed back at the same time.

Eleven flies behind Bardock firing a ki blast at his back making him drop his guard which makes him open for lays into Bardock throwing many punches and kicks.

Bardock grabs Twelve's wrist and throws him into Eleven knocking them into a forest of trees. The sayian jumps into the air and fires his signature attack "Riot Javelin"Bardock throws the ki ball at the two androids.

The attack picks up dust blocking Bardock's vision the sayian out of breath from using a lot of his energy and being battered and bruised before.

Bardock looks upon the form of the two androids and his eyes widen in shock the two androids managed to prevent themselves from harm with two energy shields(like the one seventeen used). Twelve's was blue and Eleven's was red.

The two androids lower their shields and smirk at Bardock.

"Is that all sayian"Twelve asks cockily.

"Give up while you can you organic life form," Eleven says.

Bardock powers up and glare at the androids.

"Come at me you bucket of bolts".Bardock taunts.

The two androids both rush at Bardock and throw a punch at the sayian.

Bardock blocks both androids with his forearms 'I need to separate them I can't fight them at the same time'Bardock says in thought.

Bardock brings his arms down and fires two ki blast at both of the androids stomachs sending them backward and separating them.

'Twelve seems to be the strongest out of the both of them I'll go for him first'.

Bardock flies at amazing speeds to Twelve slugging him across the face before the artificial life form could react.

Bardock flies upwards and summons the most ki he has into his hand "Damn I still have to worry about Eleven but now isn't the time to save energy"Bardco says aloud to himself.

"RIOT JAVELIN"Bardock flings the ki blast at Twelve the attack hits creating a massive explosion which kicks up some dust.

As the dust settles Bardock glances on Twelve and the android to Bardock's dismay is still together but damaged pieces of skin falling off revealing robotic exoskeleton.

"BASTARD" Twelve shouts out.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME"Twelve stares at his reflection in a pond.

"Hey" Bardock calls out.

"WHAT"The android retorts.

"Just what are you doing here, why the hell are you attacking us,"Bardock asks.

Twelve smirks" To test," The gray android says.

"Test What?"Bardock asks.

"Our capability" Twelve informs.

"Capa-"Bardock is cut off as Eleven shows up behind him and puts him in a full nelson.

"NOW TWELVE!" Eleven shouts out.

"What about you?" Twelve asks.

"I'll be fine just hold back a bit this one already weak," Eleven says.

"Alright," Twelve says he places his hands in front of him and points them at Bardock. Red electricity cackles between his hands.

"Get ready for your demise sayian," Eleven says in his ear.

Bardock tries to move but his struggle is useless.

"DAMMIT!" Bardock yells out.

Twelve hands begin to create a big red ki ball cackling with red electricity."GET READY SAYIAN. NOW DIE. ANDROID CATASTROPHE". Twelve fires the red beam at Bardock.

"Shit."Bardock curses he can't think how in the hell was he supposed to get out of here, Bardock's thoughts are soon moved aside as Eleven's grip on him finally loosens. The palm-haired sayian jumps to the side away from the blast.

Bardock looks down to see Eleven spiraling to the ground with a huge bruise on his face he looks upwards and sees a bruised, battered and out of breath Gine in the air she managed to knock Eleven off of Bardock so they could dodge the beam.

As the attack passes by the two sayians Gine begins to fall out of the sky, Bardock manages to catch the fallen woman "Gine are you ok"Bardock asks.

"F-Fine B-Bu-But I barely have any energy left"She answers

Bardock glares at the androids he wouldn't forgive them for what they did to his mate.

"Gine can you stand and walk,"He asks.

'' I-I t-th-think so" She answers softly.

Bardock eases her down to her feet, Gine wobbles a bit and falls down this pisses Bardock off to see someone so strong be broken down that's the same feeling he felt when Tora and the others died he hated that feeling.

"Gine, how much energy do you have,"Bardock asks.

"Not that much but I have enough to hold them off" Gine responds.

"That will do, for now, give me your energy" He commands.

"WHAT"Gine yells.

"You plan to fight them yourself!?"She asks.

"It's the only way Gine, you want to see our sons grow up to be fine young me right,"Bardock asks.

Gine falls silent and looks at the broken and battered bodies of her sons, she knew damn well she couldn't fight but she was doing it for she couldn't let Bardock fight alone dammit she hated making decisions like this but she had no choice, she made her decision.

"Fine" Gine says she extends her hands at Bardock blue ki aura absorbing into his body it doesn't heal him but it increases his speed, strength, stamina, and durability by a lot.

"Y-yo- you better not lose Bardock," Gine says before fainting knocked out.

Bardock looks at the androids Eleven begins to get back up it looked like Gine put a lot of energy in attacking Eleven.

"I will make you pay for what you did"Bardock threatens.

Twelve scoffs.

"You an organic lifeform plan to beat us we don't run out of energy that power boost made you stronger but you can't keep that up forever Bardock"Eleven states.

"THAN I WILL KILL YOU NOW"Bardock flies at the androids.

Bardock kicks Twelve in the chest sending him into multiple trees.'Damn how did he get so fast' Eleven says in throws a punch at Bardock which the sayian dodges and knees Eleven in the gut making him double over and uppercuts him into the air. Bardock raises his hand and creates a ki ball in his hand and fires it at Eleven.

The blast doesn't completely destroy Eleven but destroys a lot of the artificial skin and rips apart the upper half of the gi leaving only his chest.

"DIE YOU BASTARD"Twelve flies from the rubble of trees and throws a roundhouse at Bardock's head,the sayian rolls out of the way and fires a ki blast at his back making him crash into the falling android Eleven.

Twelve and Eleven crash into a mountain creating a hole in it more like a little cave."Damn he is a lot more quicker and faster than a thought,"Eleven states "Agreed we just have to attack him together this sayian bastard can't handle both of us,"Twelve says.

Both Androids jump out of the hole in the mountain and fly at Bardock,they reach the sayian but are surprised as he doesn't move until they get closer they reach Bardock and throw many punches and kicks trying to catch the sayian off the sayian dodges and blocks all of their attacks.

Bardock knees Eleven in the stomach making him double over and catches at punch from Twelve and elbows him on the side of the face making him skid a few feet away. Eleven shoots a ki blast at Bardock, the sayian easily sidesteps the blast and side kicks Eleven in the face sending him onto a rock.

While the sayian is unsuspected Twelve creates a ki dagger on his hand and rushes at Bardock, Bardock looks behind him and sees Twelve rushing at him he is too slow and Twelve slashes Bardock across his chest making a huge gash Twelve goes in for another attack but Bardock catches his wrist and yanks the androids hand off leaving a drops of android blood(oil I think I don't know what that is) Twelve looks at the stump where his hand used to be but only oil and machinery the android couldn't believe it but somehow it hand to be a glitch but he was scared the sayian raises his ki filled hand at the android Twelve falls flat on his ass cowering "Lights out Robocop"Bardock says cooly as he learned that from a movie he and Gine watched.

"P-Pl-" Before the android could plead for his life a red beam of ki slams into Bardcok's ribcage pushing him into a rock knocking the wind out the sayian.

Eleven jumps off the rock holding his robotic eye it was damaged as soon as the killed that sayian he would need immediate repairs.

"Twelve"Eleven helps his fellow android up "Are you ok"He asks.

"Forget about me let's murder this bastard"Twelve spits.

Eleven looks at Twelve's missing right hand but chooses not to say anything he looked pushed.

Bardock stand up and stretches his body the andriods were going to still be trouble even with his boost in power "Looks like in need to kick up a notch"Bardock screams a blue aura surrounding him picking up rocks and making huge gusts of wind even pushing the andriods back a bit.

"His power is still rising"Twelve states.

"Damn if this keeps up he will destroy us"Eleven says.

"I won't let that happen"Twelve points his finger at Bardock's knee and fires a red ki blast at it making him lose balance and sending him on the ground his leg bleeding.

"Hah"Eleven laughs "Looks like all that bravado goes right out the door when your flat on your ass eh Bardock"Eleven smirks.

'Damn I can't stand up I think they destroyed the bone'Bardock says in his head while holding his leg.

'Bardock' A voice says in his head.

'Reikon is that you'Bardock says back in his head.

'Yes it is and you seem to be in a bit of a bind eh'Reikon says.

'Yea do you think you can give me that seeing my opponents move thing like you've did with Chilled'Bardock asks.

'I got something better for you'Reikon offers.

'I can increase your power by 2x for a limited amount of time' Reikon informs.

'A little bit of time is all I need Reikon now hit me'Bardock assures.

Bardock's aura rages growing bigger and 's hair stands up a bit and changes golden for a split second and returns to normal black his aura is know blue with a few white streaks (like ultra instinct but he isn't ultra instinct).

Bardock floats his body so that he stands up and puts pressure on his injured leg allowing him to walk a bit. Eleven and Twelve look shocked as the sayian stands up and his power raised many times than before.

"DAMMIT HOW IS THIS BASTARD STILL ALIVE"Eleven screams.

"BRING THIS SON OF A BITCH DOWN ELEVEN"Twelve continues as they both fly at the sayian.

Bardock dodges all of their attacks with ease Bardock punches Eleven in the chest but is more than surprised when his fist goes through his chest creating a gaping hole spilling out oil.

Eleven falls back holding his chest in goes to punch Bardock the sayian sidesteps the punch and backhands Twelve into multiple trees.

Bardcok flies after the android bulleting away,Bardock smacks Twelve across the face as he gets closer to him his leg hanging around limply,The android reaches to grab Bardock's shoulder but the sayian moves his shoulder to the side and elbows Twelve in the stomach making him crash into the ground making a huge crater.

Bardock lands on the ground putting pressure on his damaged leg trying to flies to their area with much haste,picking up his comrade.

"Twelve he must finish this in one last attack we are badly damaged,"Eleven tells him.

"Agreed let's finish this meat-bag,"Twelve agrees.

The two androids stand together side by side Twelve's body cackling with red electricity and Eleven's body cackling with green electricity,both androids then stick their hands out together.

"PHOTON FINISH,"They yell in unison.

Their red and green beams combine making a yellow giant beam hurl towards Bardock.

The sayian outstretches his hand a blue ki ball forming in his hand "FINAL REVENGER," Bardock yells out his attack the blue ki beam matching the size of the yellow two beams collide the androids already proving to be stronger.

"Now let us push this sayian bastard back,"Eleven cheers.

"Good night Caesar,"Twelve retaliates from earlier with Bardock calling him robocop.

'Damn my power isn't enough its decreasing rapidly it's dangerous but I have to use sayian spirit'Bardock says in his head.

'No Bardock don't at the rate your going The sayian spirit would destroy all of your blood vessels and break literally all of your bones that power is too much for your body'Reikon adds.

'Well if that's the cost for my family to live than I have to take it'Bardock replies.

'Heh Well Bardock I must say you have grown from the planet killing sayian twelve years ago know finish the fight'Reikon cheers.

"SAYIAN SPIRIT,"Bardock yells his blue aura growing thousands of times bigger than before his body in excruciating pain.

Bardock's beam easily overtakes the android's beam it pushes them back and envelops them pushing them into the sky and far away Bardock's heightened hearing he heard their somehow screams of pain whether they died or not Bardock couldn't tell after the beam passed Bardock couldn't stand he was internally bleeding his bones destroyed he falls smack into the ground without a skull to protect his brain he is knocked out.

Bardock's eyes slowly flutter he awkens in an unfamiliar land the ground was dark red he looked around and also felt different the air was also hotter, one more thing the was stood up and walked around and saw mostly nothing but he finally found someone oddly that person was wearing sayian armor. 'another sayian now where in the hell am I' Bardock said in his mind.

Bardock walks behind the sayian the closer he gets the more he senses something familiar 'This persons scent it's familar'Bardock says in his mind.

"Hey"Bardock shouts out tying to get the persons attention but hears nothing in return.

"Hey you son of a bitch I'm talking to you"Bardock tells him and grabs the persons shoulder and spins them around and the person is someone who didn't expect to see not until...he reached Hell.

"Tora,"Bardock says in realization.

 **In the wasteland with Gine,Goku and Raditz**

Gine's eyes flutter open here wounds healed she looks up sees the white cat Korin standing above her.

"K-Korin,"Gine mutters noticing her cat teacher.

"Gine that was quite a battle I seen it all,"Korin told her.

"Thank you"She thanks.

"No problem I've also healed your sons they should be up soon they sustained a lot of damaged those boys knew they were outclassed and still choose to fight either they are stupid or very brave I would love to train them sometime,"Korin urges.

"Of course but what about Bardock"Gine asks.

"He is a different case he took a lot of damage even overcharged his body with too much energy just to protect you all know that is love,"Korin tells her.

'Bardock did that for us'Gine says in her head looking at Bardock's body as she manages to crack a smile.

'You indeed have gone soft my rogue sayian'Gine says in her head.

"GINE!"Korin shouts at her knocking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh I'm sorry yes"She responds.

"I was telling you your boys are waking up"Korin points to Raditz and Goku's bodies.

"Gah I feel like shit"Raditz mutters but is soon smacked upside his head.

"No cursing,"Gine tells him.

"Ow"Raditz says grabbing his head.

"Hey Mom how is Dad"Goku asks pointing at Bardock.

"He's fine Kakarot just needs alittle rest"Gine assures her youngest.

 **Back in hell**

Bardock chuckles at a joke Tora says as they begun talking Bardock sitting on a rock across from him.

"Man Tora it's been good to talk to you again although I'm a little surprised that I'm in hell,"Bardock says.

"Ah yes the rogue sayian has gone soft eh"Tora chuckles.

"Ah fuck you"Bardock says jokingly.

"But Bardock we did a lot of fucked up things under Frezia and your bad decisions do outweigh the good Bardock,"Tora says.

"Speaking of Frezia as I've seen you've fought one of his clan a worthy battle you even gotten a ton stronger so when will you finally end Frezia's rule,"Tora asks.

"No not yet Frezia is still as it pains me to say it hundreds of times stronger than me,"Bardock clenches his fists.

"Don't worry about it man you will kill that son of a bitch eventually,"Tora encourages.

"Anyway Tora where is everybody else I know Prince Vegeta and General Nappa are still alive but there was a whole planet of sayians where are they,"Bardock asks.

"Well with all the 'Villans' as they call it the orges who are the guardians of this place decided to put all the weak sayians and everyone else who is weak are in the lighter part of hell but the stronger ones are in this part on hell and since I'm not that much weaker than you they put me here away from Fasha and the rest I miss my comrades indeed,"Tora states.

Bardock began to feel bad for his friend their isn't anything to do in this area.

"Hey but I'm here what do you wanna do train,"Bardock asks.

"That sounds fun but you have to go,"Tora tells him.

"Go where?"Bardock asks.

"You aren't dead Bardock and you have a destiny,"Tora tells him.

"Destiny?".

"To beat Frezia and become the legendary super sayian,"Tora says.

"The super sayian those stories we were told as kids?"Bardock asks.

"Oh it's not bullshit I've met a few sayians down here wh-"Tora cuts himself off as he sees Bardock's form beginning to fade away.

"Well we've talked long enough your sons and mate are calling you Bardock go back to them,"Tora tells him.

"What about you"Bardock asks.

"I'll be find my friend I've got an eternity here I can wait for you,"Tora jokes.

"Son of a bitch,"Bardock jokes.

Bardock begins to fade away but he realizes one more thing.

"Wait Tora you said the strong sayians are here right then where is King Vegeta,"Bardock asks.

"Oh you don't know yet"Tora says.

"Know what,"Bardock asks but he begins to fade away faster.

"Ah no time go back to your family and make sure you sons grow strong and I must admit Gine is almost as strong as you the weakest sayian becomes one of the strongest eh also avenge our race Bardock," and with that Bardock completely fades away.

'Goodbye my friend'Bardock says to himself as he wakes up inside his house and around his family and some strange cat.

"BARDOCK/DAD/FATHER"His family then assaults him with hugs even Raditz as he was surprised.

"Well it seems I'm no longer needed good luck at the tournament tommorow you all,"Korin says walking out the door before anyone can respond.

"What do we do now Dad"Goku asks.

"Rest the tournament is soon and I don't think anyone should be able to challenge you two,"Bardock compliments his sons.

"I'm happy your back my big strong man,"Gine says sexually Bardock was getting some tonight.

"mother we are still here,"Raditz says as they all laugh expect Bardock who had alittle smirk but his mind wandered were the androids gone for good also what did Tora mean about Vegeta.

 **Unknown location**

two robotic hands latch onto a mountain and pull themselves up the broken and now mostly robotic even the robotic parts alittle destroyed it was Eleven and Twelve as they barely survived that blast from Bardock.

A metal door creams open and a old man walks out with a device in his hand.

" Dr. Gero what are you doing we only failed this time but with rep-"Eleven is cut off as both androids blow up.

Dr. Gero blew up the androids "Failures," mutters as he walks into his lab.

And looks at three pods labeled 13,14 and 15.

"It looks like I can't win with these defects aswell well I only have these but I need more data," says looking at two pods labeled 17 and 18.

 **BOOM FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER only took me ten years anyway I'm sorry but I know you guys don't want an excuse but Happy Thanks giving and Merry Christmas as I missed those also HAPPY NEW YEARS my New Years revolution is to upload more chapters anyway power levels**

Bardock:60,000

Bardock(x2 power up):120,000

Bardock(sayian spirit):360,000

Gine:58,000

Goku:416

Goku(Zenkai):650

Raditz:1,200

Raditz(zenkai):2,400

Eleven:55,000

Twelve:57,000

Bardock(zenkai):72,000

Gine(zenkai):70,120

Gero:5.6


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Tournament Start

 **Day before the tournament**

Raditz had a hard time sleeping not only was excited about the tournament Kakarot did say his friends were strong and to top it all off it was obvious his parents were having sex in the next room over and the weren't trying to hide it,from his mother's moans and the shaking of the bed atleast Kakarot was sleep his parents haven't even had the 'Talk' with him from his mother trying to keep his innocence and his Father not really giving a shit.

Goku also couldn't sleep he heard weird noises from his parents room maybe they were training or maybe they were in danger being the android threat just happened Goku was on edge. He was confident his parents were strong but his mother's screams said otherwise. Goku put on his gi,grabbed his power pole and headed to his parents room.

Goku was surprised the noises were even louder now his mother sound in horrible pain and the hole room was shaking he needed to do something he reaches his hand for the door handle and begins to open the door but out of the corner of his eye he also sees Raditz walking out his room.

"Oh Raditz did you come to help me,"Goku whispers not trying to alert what ever being was in their.

"What no you idiot I'm trying to warn you don't go in their,"Raditz whispers in return trying to spare his brother's naive mind.

"Well I don't care if you don't believe me I'm going to save Mom and Dad,"Goku whispers determined.

"No Kakarot don't," Raditz tried to stop him.

But it was too late Goku was confused and shocked his mom's butt was up in the air while his Dad was on top of her it was a few more moans and sex talk before the adult sayians notice their kids right in front of them horrified.

"Uhhh Dad why is your peepee inside of mommy and mommy where are your balls,"Goku asks Dumbfoundly.

Bardock and Gine instantly cover themselves up.

"It was nothing sweetie your Dad was just showing me something,"Gine assures him.

"Yeah I bet,"Raditz mutters but due to sayians heightened hearing every sayian in the room heard that,Goku heard this and gave a confused glance at his brother but wasn't going to say anything as Gine and Bardock glared at their oldest making him back down a bit.

"Um ok well I should just go back to bed,"Goku says slowly and awkardly as he walks out of their room and into his own and shuts his door abruptly.

"You know,"Raditz starts.

"If you didn't have sex while your children were still in the house than maybe,"Raditz inquires.

Bardock glares at his eldest "Don't test me boy,"Bardock says with venom in his voice.

"Ok ok relax,"Raditz says closing his parents door and going back to his room.

"Cockblocking ass children,"Bardock says.

"So you want to get back into it,"Bardock asks Gine.

"Bardock are you serious after our children just walked in on us plus you know I'm loud they would hear us,"Gine says frustrated that her children barged in aswell she turns her head and tries to go to sleep.

Bardock sighs and turns over of his side until he realizes something.

"Gine you cant make noise if your mouth is full,"Bardock says.

Gine turns over and notices Bardock looking down at his dick."Fine,"She mutters sliding down into the covers over on Bardock's side going below his waist.

Goku still was confused trying to drift off to sleep but than he heard slurping noises from his parents room he wasn't as curious anymore if they were in danger they would need to deal with it themselves and with that the palm haired boy drifted to sleep.

 **Day of tournament**

Goku and Raditz awoke to the smell of their mothers cooking and boy were they hungry. Goku put on his gi and headed downstairs as he saw his brother walking out with his normal sayian armor on.

"Oh Goodmorning Raditz are you ready for the tournament,"Goku asks his brother excitedly.

"Well little brother I guess I am I just hope it won't be a disappointment,"Raditz mutters that last part.

"Anyway let's go get breakfast,"Raditz says.

They notice their mother cooking up a storm but they don't see their father anywhere.

Both boys greet their mother good morning.

"Hey Mom where's Dad,"Goku asks.

"He's outside training he likes to train before he eats,"Gine says.

"Now both of you sit down your food is almost ready,"Gine says pullling out the most delicious food they've ever smelled which as the aroma brings in Bardock.

"Good morning Dad,"Goku greets.

"Good morning Father,"Raditz greets aswell.

"Yea good morning Anyway is the food ready,"Bardock asks.

"If you sit down Bardock you'll find out now sit,"Gine orders.

Bardock sits down eagerly ready for his food as Gine sets all of the sayians food out.

Bardock,Goku,Raditz eat their food quickly devouring it Gine was the only one who restrained herself and tried to eat like a human she didn't bother telling Bardock and the boys to slow they won't listen.

The sayians finish the food as quick as they got it Gine than takes all the plates and bowls in the sink as she begins washing them.

"Mom we don't have time for this there's twenty minutes until the tournament starts,"Goku says.

"Just wait sweetie if we wait the food will get stuck to the plate and it will be hard to get off just wait a bit,"Gine says.

Goku bumps his legs nervous if they would make it in time,Bardock picked up on this and tried to relax him.

"Kakarot,Raditz outside quick sparring match,"Bardock says walking outside.

Goku and Raditz glance at each other and follow their father outside.

Bardock stands infront of Goku and Raditz.

"Now both of you attack me,"Bardock says.

Goku and Raditz rush at Bardock throwing multiple punches and kicks Bardock dodges them all with ease and he summons his aura knocking them backwards.

Goku cups his hands to his side and summons a blue ki ball and Raditz extends both hands creating pink ki balls in both hands.

"KAMEHAMEHAA/DOUBLE SUNDAY,"Both sayians use their signature moves.

Kicking up dust the two young sayians bask in their victory.

"You boys are too cocky,"Bardock says suddenly appearing behind the two young sayains delivering a punch to both their stomachs making them double over.

"Ok boys I'm done,"Gine says all sayians fly off as Goku finally managed to fly.

 **At the world tournament registering spot**

Roshi,Bulma,Yamcha,Launch,Krillin and Ranfan(I know some think Ranfan is useless but she has a purpose as you will see later in the story)

Yamcha looks at his watch really nervous.

"It's five minutes until registering is over Goku,Bardock and Gine should be here all ready,"Yamcha says.

"Give them time Yamcha they still have a few minutes,"Bulma pleads.

"Well look what we have here,"A voice calls from the side of them.

Everyone looks at the old man in green and yellow robes black glasses on and a weird horn like mustache at his side was a tall man with three eyes also wearing a robe but with a crane hat on his head and finally there was a white small floating person pale white skin,red cheeks and wearing a gi similar to the other two.

"Shen,"Master Roshi mutters with veno.

"It has been a long time Roshi I heard you and your students were participating I decided to join my students anyway...let us go before the losing team can respond,"Shen says to his two students as they walk away to register.

Yamcha looks at his watch again "There's two minutes left Puar shape shift into Goku and sign in for him,"Yamcha tells his feline friend.

"Ok,"She begins to transform before she is stopped by RanFan "Wait look,"she points her finger at the sky ki auras flying through the sky.

Bardock and the others notice Goku and his friends and Goku is overjoyed as he lands first everyone else descending after him.

"Goku,Bardock,Gine and..."Roshi begins to greet them but notices a new the boy with long black spiky hair and sayian armor like Bardock and Gine everyone else notices the new person aswell.

"Heh my names Raditz,"The sayian teenager responds.

"Ah well Goku I'll go sign you up are you three going to fight aswell,"Master Roshi asks.

"Sure I don't have anything better to,"Bardock sighs he missed a good fight one to get his sayian blood pumping it has been two days since he killed the androids but man was he bored.

"I'll register too this could be fun,"Gine smiles.

"I want to see what Earths warriors are made of I'll come register too,"Raditz says.

"Great now all of you follow me,"Roshi says leading the sayians where to register up at.

"Wow Goku you sure have gotten taller,"Yamcha complimenets.

"And more muscular,"Launch adds to the jealously off Krillin.

"Hey Goku who was that cutie who showed up with you Bardcok and Gine,"Bulma asks.

"Oh that's my brother Raditz,"Goku says to them.

"YOUR BROTHER,"Everyone shouts out in unison.

"How did you meet him,"Krillin asked.

"Well he showed up on a space pod and I thought he was evil so we just started fighting,"Goku smiled sheepishly scratching his head.

"That sounds about right,"RanFan sighs.

"Well I guess we found out who has the looks in the family," Bulma blushes looking at Raditz registering.

"Geez Bulma can you stop crushing over the guy for five seconds,"Yamcha snaps.

"Oh don't be Jealous Yamcha I'm still with you,"she says hugging his arm.

Roshi,Bardock,Gine and Raditz walk back.

"So I've gotten everyone registered,"Roshi says than looks at Goku.

"Where is your flying nimbus,"Roshi asks.

"I told him not to use it,it was part of our training,"Bardock answers.

"I see you've grown a lot Goku you've become incredibly stronger Bardock did a good job training you,"Roshi compliments.

"Anyway do you want some food all the exhausting battles will be tommorow so you can eat as much as you want,"Roshi tells Goku.

"Food well I did just eat but flying here was an exercise so I can eat,"Goku responds.

"How about you three,"Roshi asks.

"I would train but their should be no opponents who could challenge me,"Raditz says confidently.

"Me too I did just cook a meal fit for Twelve sayians so I could eat aswell,"Gine says.

"What about you Bardock,"Gine asks.

"I'm gonna go train somewhere I'll catchup with you all,"Bardock says.

'Damn I just forgot how much Goku ate two more of him hopefully I have enough money,' Roshi says in his mind he checks his wallet and he is tapped.

"You know maybe fighting on an empty stom-,"Roshi doesn't get to continue his thought before everyone walks off to the restaurant expect for Bardock.

"Heh..have fun with that old man,"Bardock chuckles before walking away.

Bardock decided that he shouldn't just start flying around in front of random humans so he walks to the docks where he wouldn't be noticed.

Bardock reaches the dock but before he flies off he looks behind him to his right and smirks.

"You aren't slick I now you've been following me for the last five minutes now show yourself,"Bardock commands.

From behind a box outsteps what surprises Bardock a humanoid blue dragon thing.

His skin was teal while other parts of his body had a sort of bio armor like on his chest he had blue bio armor with spikes sticking out of his shoulders and on his calves and hands. His wings were teal and blue with spikes sticking out of the top and bottom edges while his tail was thick teal and blue with a spike on the tip. (Just type in on google dbz kadar dragon oc and go to images you should find him).

"Sorry I didn't mean to be creepy I just wanted to have a look at you,"The dragon said in a raspy voice.

"Wait a second I saw you at the register for the world martial arts tournament," Bardock realized.

"Yes you and your family looked very powerful so I had to take a look... Well I got the information I needed I will be off now,"The dragon says as he begins to turn and walk away.

"Wait!"Bardock calls out to him causing him to stop.

"Just who the hell are you,"Bardock asks.

The dragon smirks "Just a concerned citizen,"He answers and walks away (Also he makes the same sound that Cell makes when he walks).

Bardock was befuddled something about that guy sent a chill up his spine,Bardock knew that dragon had more than what he was letting on.

Bardock stood at the dock alone with his thoughts for a while before finally snapping out of it and flying away to an island to train.

Kadar watched Bardock fly away out the corner of his eye "Incredible power you have Bardock I'll make it mine,"Kadar says to himself continuing to walk away.

 **With Goku and the others**

Goku,Raditz and Gine were really hungry tearing their food up as well as everyone else besides Bulma who looked disgusted.

Ot was night time by the time they finished eating everyone was full and began walking out of the restaurant until they noticed Bardock flying towards them.

"Oh hey Dad I'm surprised you didn't come with us that food was delicious,"Goku smiles licking his lips.

Bardock looks down at his son and smirks "Maybe next time," He says.

Roshi walks out of the restaurant with a worried look on his face and Turtle is the first to notice.

"You don't look too cheerful do you need to go to the restroom again,"The turtle asks.

"WHAT BE QUIET YOU SAY TOO MUCH,"Roshi yells at Turtle but than turns to everyone else a bit embrassed.

"Ah Sorry now lets go to our hotels and watch dirty vid- I mean play cards and relax,"Roshi corrects himself as cars come to pick them up and drive them to their hotels.

At the hotel everyone was around the table playing cards playing cards a game called 'The Old Maid' Bardock didn't really get it but he thinks the premise is just don't get the old maid card.

Roshi lifted his two cards up to Bardock's face "So Bardock which one"Roshi asks.

Bardock studies both cards but can't tell so he picks the one on the left and just his luck.

"Hah Bardock's the old maid,"Oolong taunts laughing but stops after he receives a 'I will eat you pig' stare from Bardock. As the game ends everyone prepares for bed the males and female had separate rooms so Gine,Bulma,Launch and RanFan walked to their room saying their goodbyes.

Bardock and Raditz didn't wear pajamas like Goku,Krillin and Yamcha do they took off their sayian armor and went to sleep in their sayian underwear, Bardock also noticed that Roshi left the room and went somewhere else but when he came back his glasses were broken and he had a bleeding nose so we was doing something pervy.

Bardock lays in his sleeping bag alone with his thoughts. That guy he met earlier it wasn't just that he was weird it was that the whole time Bardock was talking to him the dragon's energy wasn't calm and normal it was just raging with the intent to kill something he only felt in Chilled and Frezia so Bardock made a mental note to keep his guard up around him.

And with that Bardock drifted off to sleep.

 **Next morning at the tournament**

Bardock and Raditz were with Goku,Yamcha and Krillin watching the Turtle hermit students put on their gi's.

"Those three are entering the they were beasts at the last tournament,"one fighter said.

"Yea we could be in trouble,"Another one responded.

'Humans are pussies I'm disappointed from what I'm sensing their are no challengeable opponents here besides my father and mother' Raditz says in his head shaking it in disappointment.

"Father is it too late to drop out,"Raditz asks.

"What Raditz getting intimidated with all these humans around,"Bardock smirked.

Raditz frowns at his father "The complete opposite the only person here who probably could pose a threat is Kakarot,"Raditz says.

"Hey buddy don't get too full of yourself I trained with the best,"Krillin retorts getting a little offended at Raditz's words.

"Please pipsqueak you think you can challenge me,"Raditz throws his head back and starts laughing.

Krillin glares at Raditz he didn't know if he liked Goku's brother the two were complete opposites.

"Well humor me cue ball what kind of training did you do,"Raditz asks.

"Milk deliveries and worked at the fields,"Krillin says confidently.

Raditz laughs his ass off at his training regime "Really that old man had you doing slave work not training,"Raditz laughs.

"Yea well I did all of that with a 100 kilogram shell on,"Krillin retorts.

Radizt looks at Krillin in shock the monk finally thought he had him until the sayian starts laughing even harder.

"You know that's 220 pounds wow it's seems I won't be challenged here,"Raditz laughs harder.

This time this was starting to make Yamcha mad too.

"Oh yeah tough guy how much can you lift,"Yamcha asks.

Raditz stops laughing and looks at his brother "Kakarot tell these pea brains how much we were lifting,"Raditz says.

"Um well...,"Goku drags on he didn't want to embrass his friends but he also didn't like how Raditz was talking about him.

"Raditz was lifting over 2 tons and I was lifting just one ton,"Goku scratches his head nervously.

"Just one ton!"Yamcha exclaims in shock.

"Yea weaklings and he's half as strong as me,"Raditz smirks.

Yamcha and Krillin than glare at Raditz and make a comment about how Raditz is too cocky but Raditz retorts with "If you were strong you would be cocky too," The three of them start arguing with Goku trying to break it up.

Bardock smirks at this sight reminded him of his team when they first argued who should be leader it took them four months to decide who should be team leader.

Bardock listens to the arguement some more before his ears pick up something else. "Yes that's him and his children as well they are powerhouses are they not,"A raspy voice says Bardock than realized that raspy voice belonged to the dragon guy he talked to 'Whose he talking to what kind of power is this guy talking about can he also sense ki,'Bardock says in his head.

From his understanding none of Kakarots friends can sense ki and they are some of the strongest humans on the planet that guy could be dangerous.

"BARDOCK!" Gine yells.

Bardock snaps out of his thoughts and looks at his mate "What?"He asks alittle annoyed.

"What's wrong with you I've been calling you for a whole minute,"She asked.

Bardock glances at the dragon looking creature and sees the people he is talking to.

The first was a woman standing at 5'7 with lavender colored skin. She had white hair, red eyes and pointy elf ears she wore a purple cape and had a red and black bikini on her torso covering everything expect her stomach region she had a black collar, red shoes, red shoulder pads and black silk ankle warmers on each leg. Also she had slick black wrist warmers and red gauntlets (look up Dbz villain OC's under Lavender you should find her).

The second was another woman standing at 5'6 she had purple hair, gray skin, small horns on each side of her head, elf ears and violet eyes. Her purple hair was in a braided ponytail as she wore a black bikini with shoulder pads aswell as purple shoes ankle warmers on each foot, knee pads and red-black gloves. (On Dbz Villian OC's under Pepper)

The third female didn't look like the rest she was shorter and didn't look like a female standing at 5'1 she had orange skin, wings and red flaps, green eyes a fin on her head and pointy ears. She wore white cloth over her top, a white short skirt and under that red shorts and red gauntlets.(Dbz Villian OC's under Chili)

The fourth male demon had blue skin,white hair, yellow eyes, and earrings like the potara earrings. He wore a black and gold ki top with no sleeves, orange wristbands, with orange cloth wrapping over his hip, black pants, and black and golden shoes.(On google as Dbz Sypris OC)

The last one was a male tall indeed standing at 6'2 he was lean-muscular the man was gray skinned and short fur he had no shirt showing his muscles. The man wore blue baggy pants (They looked like the ones Goku wear but blue) he wore no shoes but instead wore white cloth foot wraps, he also had the same kind of white wraps on his has pointy elf ears and small little horns that ran across his head in parallel lines(Dbz Villian Oc's under Holken)

"Bardock!?"Gine called him again.

"What's wrong why are you looking at those people,"Gine asks as she looks at them Gine than gasps her face starts sweating bullets she than looks at Bardock again.

"B-Bardock,"Gine stutters at first. "I can feel their power it's heavy like they're hiding a lot also it feels dark like they're ready to kill something it's odd,"Gine explains.

"I know I sensed them too I also I heard them speaking about how strong I was no one here should be able to sense power levels besides us,"Bardock says plainly.

"What should we do,"Gine asks.

"Don't confront them we don't know these people if we see them in the tournament maybe we'll get a chance to get an accurate measure for their power,"Bardock says finally turning away from the odd group and breaking up the fight between Yamcha,Krillin and Raditz.

Bulma appears from behind a wall cheering everyone on "Good luck you all better make it through the preliminaries," Bulma cheers everyone on

Oolong,Puar, Launch and Roshi also appear behind the the wall.

"Good luck everyone,"Puar cheers.

"Remember your training everyone...Goku I know Bardock taught you well utilize that,"Roshi says.

"Now may all fighters report to the assembly hall," A voice says over the intercom as people start emptying into the hall.

"Bardock Cmon the fights are starting,"Gine says before walking into the hall with everyone else.

Bardock takes one last glance at the mysterious people as they soon get lost in the crowd, Bardock finally snaps out of it and walks in the hall to join everyone else.

Bardock finds Goku and his friends talking to some random man he later finds out to be named Jackie Chun supposedly he won the last tournament.

"He smells exactly like the old man that's odd," Bardock says aloud.

"What's wrong old man scared when we finally fight,"Raditz smirks.

"Please I could beat you in my sleep boy I was talking about what's going on over their,"Bardock points his finger at the group talking to Jackie Chun.

"That's Jackie Chun he won last tournament I found out from RanFan that's just Roshi in disguise she said it's a challenge for Kakarot but the old mans gonna get a rude awakening when Kakarot pummels him,"Raditz smirks.

"Tell me Raditz why did you join there's no one in your power range here,"Bardock asks.

"Me and Kakarot want to fight eachother to determine the stronger one of us I'm very much stronger than him but Kakarot's determined I'm actually excited to fight Kakarot,"Raditz says.

"Ahem,"Someone says over a microphone getting everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for joining the 22nd tenkaichi budokai tournament due to the much of joining from all over the world the tournament will be every three years there are 192 entrees and only 17 people will be in the tournament the fighting begins now," The speaker says.

Everyone begins picking numbers and beginning to fight.

"There are no time limits anymore aswell as no weapons,"The referee says.

"Now to decide the 17 participants everyone go to the number on your appropriate ring,"The referee says.

Bardock,Raditz,Goku and Gine breeze through all competition as no one can compare to them RanFan,Yamcha,Krillin and that Jackie Chun even made it past the preliminaries.

Bardock saw that the two crane school students also made it past the preliminaries.

Bardock looks at the odd group the females made it past all through knockout the next one up was the tall one and the humanoid dragon.

The next one up was the dragon looking one the two fighters step on the arena the random fighter wore a karate gi and had a bowl cut.

"BEGIN"The referee shouts the karate fighter rushes at the dragon incredibly fast but to people like Bardock and Goku it was incredibly slow when he got close enough the humanoid dragon smacks his tail across the other fighters face sending him flying into the other side of the wall.

The next up was the tall one but his competitor looked very shaken.

"Uh umm I QUIT THAT GUY LOOKS LIKE A MONSTER," The fighter says and jumps off the ring and runs out of the arena.

The referee surprised as that was the first fight that someone forfeited in fear "Um fighter 1 wins by deafult,"The y'all fighter crosses his arms and 'Hmphs' his eyes seeming glance over to Bardock and Gine "Their power should be enough,"He says to himself before jumping off the ring to join his comrades.

"Now the sixteen fighters to make it through have been chosen,"The referee says.

"The fighters consist of Bardock,Gine,Raditz,Goku,Yamcha,Krillin,RanFan,Jackie Chun,Tien,Chiatzou and as well Kadar(The humanoid dragon), Lavender(The female with the white hair), Pepper(The one with purple hair), Chili(The orange one) Sypris (The blue one) and last but not least are most scariest competitor Holken(The tall one).

"Hm so they made it past the preliminaries maybe we may get a challlenge aye Holken,"Kadar says.

"No joking around Kadar we do have a misson to accomplish,"Holken broods.

"Oh quit being such a brood Lavender said we could have some fun,"Kadar smirks.

"I can say the same they are very strong,"Sypris says.

"Indeed I did but I hope you didn't forget why we are here Kadar,"Lavender says from behind the two.

"Oh relax no ones gonna stop us,"Kadar says confidently.

"Yeah Lavender let the boys have alittle fun an opponent to challenge them happens almost every thousand years,"Pepper agrees flipping her hair.

"I agree let them handle it,"Chilli says.

"Fine but don't forget why we're here,"Lavender says walking off with the girls.

Holken gives a 'Hmph' as they walk off,Kadar glances at his tall friend "You know if you like her you should just tell her,"Kadar tells him.

"W-WHAT?!" Holken blushes.

"Ah look the beast is blushing,"Sypris jokes

"Dont be delusional she's way too cocky for me," Holken shrugs.

"Sure pal anyway let's go the fights are finally starting,"Kadar says as he, Sypris and Holken join the rest.

"Ah so you're Goku's family we didn't see you in the first tournament," The announcer says.

"We were out of state you could say,"Gine smiles.

"Well it's good you came I'm excited to see how strong you all are compared to Goku let's just hope you don't destroy any buildings this time Goku,"The announcer says.

"Ok we are doing a form of lottery this time you will be chosen by a form of numbers,"The announcer says.

Tien and Chiaotzu stand together surveying everyone.

"Hey Chiaotzu I wanna fight that one,"Tien points at Yamcha.

"Ok,"Chiaotzu says.

"Up first Jackie Chun,"The announcer says.

"Hey Chiaotzu I wanna see those two fight," Tien points at Kadar and Jackie Chun.

"Ok,"He says.

Jackie Chun picks a number "9" He says his number it's placed on the board.

"Next Yamcha," The announcer calls Yamcha up.

Yamcha walks up and grabs a number "1" he says placing it on the board.

"Next Tien," The announcer says "You know what to do,"Tien says turning to Chiaotzu.

Chiaotzu nods. Tien walks up to pick a number "2" He calls out placing it on the board Tien looks at Yamcha and smirks walking past him.

"Next Goku,"

"3"Goku places it on the board.

"Next Kadar,"

"10" Kadar places it on the board.

"Next RanFan,"

"5,"RanFan places it on the board.

"Next Krillin,"

"4"Krillin places it on the board than looks at Goku "Oh crap looks like we're fighting,"Krillin says alittle nervous "Don't worry Krillin you've gotten a lot stronger you could probably take me,"Goku says Krillin smiles "Yeah you're right," Krillin says as he and Goku fist bump

"Next Chiaotzu"

"7" He places it on the board.

"Next Gine"

"11" Gine places it in the board.

"Next Chili"

"8" Chili places it on the board "Hey Chiaotzu looks like you're fighting here,"Tien says. "I don't like hitting women but I have to win,"Chiaotzu chuckles.

"Next Pepper"

"6" She places it on the board.

"Ok these fights should take a lot of time so these will be one round the other fights will take place in round two,"The announcer states.

"Um I still don't have a fight,"Gine says.

"Hmm,"The announcer clicks his pen a few times "Gine you and Lavender will fight in Round two Raditz and Sypris and Bardock and Holken will also fight in Round two," The announcer says.

"Now the fights will be as followed Yamcha vs Tien... Goku vs Krillin...Pepper vs RanFan... Chiaotzu vs Chili... Jackie Chun vs Kadar and in the second round Gine vs Lavender...Raditz vs Sypris and Bardock vs Holken," The announcer announces.

"Now the fights begin,"The announcer states.

"When your name is called please step out,"The announcer says.

"Hey will you eat before the matches,"The announcer asks.

"Yeah,"Goku responds.

"I'll come to eat aswell," Raditz says.

"Me too, I'll come too," Bardock and Gine agree.

"What savages and simpletons,"Tien smirks.

"What was that weakling," Raditz goes to hit Tien square in his face but Yamcha holds him back "Relax man I can't stand this dude either but wait until the fights," Yamcha says Raditz yanks his shoulder away from Yamcha and scoffs "Fine Kakarot Mother Father the food place is almost closing let's go,"Raditz says walking away as the other sayians walk with him.

Bardock,Raditz,Gine and Raditz begin tearing up the food much of the surprise of the waiters than they hear a voice over the intercom "Now the 22nd world martial arts tournament will begin. Out of the 192 entrees the sixteen have been chosen by their incredible skills and their cunning now who will win the 500,000 zeni,"The announcer says causing an uproar over the money.

Gine spits out her soup everywhere "There's a money prize," Gine asks.

"Yeah 500,000 zeni that's more that than 50,000 I think,"Goku says tapping his chin.

"Uhh I can't be mad at this face," Gine says kissing Goku on the cheek "Mooom I'm eating Goku says. "Gine you need stop babying that boy he's fifteen years old,"Bardock says.

"He's my son I'll do as I see fit,"She says.

"The figher is out of the tournament if they lose each match if they fall out of the ring by knockout until the count of ten or forfeit now first fight Yamcha vs Tien,"The announcer says.

Yamcha and Tien begin to walk up to the arena.

"After this I'll never have to hear you open you big mouth again,"Yamcha says confidently.

"Because you'll kick the bucket,"Tien says.

Both fighters walk up to the arena as the announcer introduces them.

"Yamcha here is a student of the Turtle hermit as their are two other of them of Master Roshi's students... While Tien here is a student of the crane hermit as as there is one other one this will be a very interesting battle,"The announcer says.

"Hey Scarface you better beat that three eyed freak,"Raditz scoffs with his arms crossed.

"Cmon Yamcha you can handle that big meanie,"RanFan cheers.

"This guy isn't anything I hope your ready you won't be able to last this battle,"Yamcha says sliding into his Turtle hermit stance.

"Bark all you want you aren't moving me,"Tien says.

"That guys a pushover,"Krillin says.

"No he's strong I can feel it,"Goku adds.

"Impressive isn't it octopus,"Chiaotzu says.

Krillin growls he couldn't stand that little imp.

Holken scoffs "I can't stand battles between weaklings,"Holken says begrudgingly.

The gong rings.

Yamcha rushes at Tien throwing a jump kick at Tien,The triclops blocks the kick Yamcha lands on the ground,Tien throws multiple punches at Yamcha which the bandit manages to block or dodge Yamcha jumps high into the sky and throws another kick at Tien,Tien puts his hands up in a 'X' form blocking the kick.

Tien throws a punch at Yamcha the bandit manages to weave the punch and land multiple punches on Tien's chest making the triclops stumble back a bit as Yamcha throws another punch that Tien ducks under and punches Yamcha right across the face and elbows Yamcha in the face making the bandit stumble back as they trade blows a bit.

Tien throws a punch which Yamcha catches but doesn't notice the knee cruising into Yamcha's face knocking him onto the ground Tien jumps into the air and almost drives his knee onto Yamcha's face but the bandit rolls away just in time but Tien doesn't stop his onslaught as Tien throws many punches which Yamcha continues to roll out of the way and kicks Tien in the head dazing the crane hermit a bit.

Yamcha and Tien jump into the air throwing many punches and kicks which the either tries to dodge or block. Yamcha leans back a bit and axehandle punches Tien across the face making him hit the ground as he crouched down out of breath and Yamcha lands and does the same trying to catch his breath.

The crowd couldn't believe the speed and strength of the two fighters everyone had their jaws agape save Bardock,Gine,Raditz and Goku.

"Incredible,"Krillin says in awe.

"They're Both Amazing,"RanFan says.

"What an amazing show of defense and offense and such a fast amount of time,"The announcer says.

"Those humans can't be that impressed,"Raditz says.

"Calm down Raditz they can't see them as easy as we can,"Goku says.

"What are you guys talking about,"RanFan says.

"I'm about sixteen times stronger than them and Kakarot is almost as strong as me and my Mother and Father have reached strengths unimaginable,"Raditz smirks nodding his head in their direction.

"Thats insane,"RanFan says.

'This guy is really strong I didn't think he'd have this much power' Yamcha says in his head.

'Hmph this guys definitely no pushover it's been a while since I fought someone this tough' Tien says to himself.

"I'll show you my new New Wolf Fang Gale Fist,"Yamcha says going in his Wolf Fang Fist stance.

"Thats an odd name for a technique,"Gine says.

Yamcha runs at Tien forming a wolf's mouth with his arms and throws multiple punches and kicks as Tien does the same each of them retaliating with another punch to the face or kick to the gut.

They break apart Yamcha battered and bruised Tien out of breath.

"What's the matter is that all you've got,"Tien taunts.

Yamcha jumps high into the sky than jumps at Tien throwing multiple kicks Tien blocks a few but Yamcha than kicks him to the ground making him slam into the ground.

Tien crouches on the ground holding his gut.

"There's still time for you to give up unless you feel like dying,"Yamcha says.

Krillin looks at Chiaotzu "Hey how can you be so calm when your friend is about to lose," Krillin asks.

Chiaotzu Just looks at Krillin and smiles.

Tien starts laughing "Don't make me laugh 'Give up' your fighting style is child's play compared to crane hermit style,"Tien says.

Yamcha jumps up into the air and goes to kick Tien again but this time he gets in a stance and his whole body turns red he doesn't move as he stands still and isn't fazed as his body stands completely still.

Yamcha lands on his feet and looks at Tien's body returns to its natural color.

"Impossible,"Yamcha utters.

"Let me show you show you some real martial arts,"Tien says as he rushes Yamcha and they both start throwing punches and kicks.

"GET HIM YAMCHA," Bulma cheers Yamcha on but the scar face bandit gets pummeled. Tien grabs Yamcha's arm, Yamcha tries to get up but Tien leg sweeps him and kicks him in the gut.

Yamcha glares at Tien.

"Yamcha's on the defensive,"RanFan shouts out.

"Yeah this looks bad,"Krillin adds.

"Yamcha can't win this Tien guys much stronger he's toying with him,"Bardock states.

"Hmm Are you sure,"Jackie Chun crawling out of his spot says looking up to Bardock.

"Just keep looking,"Bardock simply responds.

"What's wrong you can still give up unless you feel like dying,"Tien smirks.

"I would never give up so easily... I underwent intense training for this day,"Yamcha says holding his gut.

"I'll give that bandit something he has heart,"Raditz compliments.

Tien swiftly punches Yamcha in the stomach than kicks Yamcha in the face knocking him face first one the ground.

"It's over I lose to no one,"Tien says.

"Still you're trying to fight,"Tien adds.

"The fight isn't going to continue,"Goku states.

'Its seems the fight isn't going to last' Jackie Chun (Roshi) says in his head.

"Looks like I'll have to use my trump card,"Yamcha says.

Yamcha cups his hands to his side "What's he doing,"Raditz asks.

"It's the Kamehameha!"Goku answers.

"When did he have time to learn it,"Krillin asks.

"Kame,"Yamcha chants.

"Hameha," He fires the beam at Tien.

Tien does a series of hand movements and puts his hands together with his index fingers pointing upwards a golden glow eminates from his body. The Kamehameha bounced back and hits the side of the wall destroying it and making an explosion.

Yamcha jumps into the air to avoid the explosion "Damn how'd he do that,"Yamcha says.

Tien jumps up into the air and kicks Yamcha in the air as the Bandit barrels to the ground Tien follows suit with his knee bent Yamcha hits the ground hard it doesn't kill him but it hurt like hell.

Tien falls on Yamcha his knee landing on Yamcha's knee breaking it making his leg bend in different ways.

The entire arena is in shock

The announcer looks at Yamcha's body "Yamcha is in no condition to fight so by deafult the winner is Tien," The announcer declares.

The announcer looks back at a worker "His leg is broken we need to get him to a hospital now!"The announcer orders.

"Yamcha,"Puar cries flying to him.

"Yamcha,"Goku runs up Yamcha's body.

"Goku put him on me ... Magic carpet transformation,"Puar transforms into a carpet. Goku picks him up "Raditz lend me a hand hear,"Goku asks.

Raditz walks over to where Goku is and helps him put Yamcha on the carpet "Ok he's on," The carpet flies away people looking at it as it passes by.

"You aren't a nice person Yamcha was already unconscious you did that on purpose didn't you,"Goku clenches his fist he really wanted to show that Tien guy what for.

"He's lucky I didn't kill him I guess I am a nice guy after all," Tien goes to walk away but Raditz intercepts him.

"What do you want move or I'll make you move,"Tien threatens.

Raditz places one hand on Tien's shoulder and throws Tien into the other side of the wall shattering it to pieces.

"No one pisses off my brother expect me,"Raditz says darkly glaring at Tien.

"HEY NO FIGHTING UNLESS IT IS YOUR MATCH!"The announcer yells at Raditz,Raditz gives the announcer a 'Tch' than walks off.

"Tien are you ok,"Chiaotzu says walking over to his friend.

"That guy he sent me flying and my shoulder I think he dislocated it,"Tien says looking at his shoulder.

"I can fix that,"Chiaotzu places his hands on Tien's shoulder and snaps it right back into place much to the dismay of Tien.

"ARGH GODDAMIT CHIAOTZU GIVE ME A WARNING NEXT TIME,"Tien yells out in pain.

"Sorry,"Chiaotzu chuckles.

"Those were all the fighting for today the rest will take place at noon tommorow,"The announcer says.

 **At The Hospital**

Yamcha was in a bed his leg in a cast and in a sling.

"I'm sorry guys I'm a shame I lost,"Yamcha belittles himself.

"Yeah your right I don't know how you could lose to such a weakling,"Raditz agrees earning a glare from everyone in the room.

"It's Fine Yamcha that guy was completely out of your league just keep training,"Bardock tells him.

"He doesn't deserve to be a martial artist if that's how he treats his opponents,"Goku growls clenching his fists and baring his teeth.

Goku than relaxes his face and smirks at Yamcha "Don't worry Yamcha I'll beat him up for you,"Goku smirks.

"But he's strong,"Yamcha says.

"Yeah he is but Kakarot's much stronger,"Raditz states.

"Wait how do you guys know how strong someone is,"RanFan asks.

"Well when me and Bardock landed on Planet Yardrat we learned how to sense how strong someone is by detecting their ki,"Gine informs everyone.

"Wow sensing ki that could be a very useful technique... do you all think you could teach everyone sometime,"Roshi says stroking his beard.

"Yamcha you should really get some rest,"Launch says concerned.

"Ah yes thank you everyone,"Yamcha thanks before sliding onto the bed and going to bed.

Everyone returns to restaurant everyone still amazed at the amount that that sayians were eating with Gine trying to show some restraint but her instincts were more powerful as she tears into the food like the other sayians.

"So Goku on a scale of 1-10 how much stronger are you than me,"Krillin asks nervously.

"Hmmnn promaly abut a teshn,"Goku mumbles with food in his mouth.

"Um Goku don't forget to swallow,"Krillin says before Goku reapeats himself.

"I mean I did get incredibly stronger over the three years that I was training with Mom,Dad and Raditz," Goku says tapping his chin.

Krillin looks down in rue, Goku notices this and looks at Krillin "Don't worry Krillin you could probably pull something out you butt and beat me,"Goku says.

Krillin begins to say something else but Shen,Tien and Chiaotzu walk in the restaurant everyone glares at Tien but Tien is glaring daggers at Raditz they continue walking to their table which is directly behind Roshi's.

"Let us have a luxurious feast young lady for the crane hermit's victory today,"Shen throws his head back and laughs.

"So Tien tell me did that Yamcha guy put up a fight,"Shen asks.

"Are you kidding I wasn't even using my full power,"Tien answers.

Shen laughs again but than his face gets serious.

"You did well today Tien but I don't want that long haired freak like that to sneak you next time,"Shen says mentioning Raditz.

Raditz catches wind of this and frowns he begins to stand up but Bardock places a hand on his shoulder implying for him to stand down.

"Yes Master Shen that bastard will get everything that's coming to him,"Tien says before glaring at Raditz.

"Hey!" Goku yells out.

"Don't talk bad about Raditz,"Goku says glaring at their table.

Tien stands up aswell smirking at Goku.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do small fry,"Tien smirks.

Raditz than stands up and glares at Tien "You better watch your mouth triclops unless you want to fly again,"Raditz says darkly.

Tien's smirk than darkens into a frown "Is that a fact,"Tien says sliding into his stance.

"Hey Wait we can't fight here will you all just wait until the tournament,"Roshi says getting in between the two.

The two glare at each other again than Tien says "Sure enjoy your last moments of life,"Tien smirks again before sitting down and eating.

Raditz glares at Tien one last time and sits down aswell.

"I need to go pee,"Goku says aloud before going to find the bathroom's.

 **The next day at the tournament**

The workers begin setting up the equipment and and check how everything works.

Roshi sneaks around looking for a good place to put on his disguise.

Roshi begins to head in a bush before two workers walk by chatting.

"Are you ready for the second match today,"One worker asks.

"Yeah I think it Son Goku vs Krillin,"The other woker says as they continue talking.

Roshi Finally slips on his disguise and comes out as Jackie Chun he spots Goku and Krillin and greets them.

"Hey old man,"Goku greets Jackie Chun.

"Good morning you two I hear you two are competing today are you two ready,"Jackie Chun asks.

"Yea but I'm alittle nervous Goku has been doing a lot of training with his Mom,Dad and brother and they're the strongest people I know!" Krillin states.

"Don't worry Krillin as long as you remember your training this will be a fun match,"Goku tries to cheer up his friend.

Krillin than smiles "Thanks Goku may the best man win,"Krillin Thanks shaking Goku's hand.

"Welcome everyone to the second day of the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai now let's get these fights started Krillin and Goku please make their way to the arena please,"The announcer says.

Krillin and Goku look at each other than walk toward the arena.

"I wish you both the best of luck,"Jackie Chun says.

"Good luck Krillin,"RanFan cheers him on while hugging him.

"I think I'll be fine I mean how strong could he have gotten,"Krillin says nervously his thoughts making him panic again.

"Kakarot,"Bardock calls out to his son as he turns to him.

"Make sure not hurt Krillin he's still much weaker than you,"Bardock tells his son making him nod in agreement as he walks onto the arena to meet Krillin.

"ALRIGHTY FOLKS OUR TWO COMEPTITORS ARE READY LETS BEGIN,"The announcer starts the match and the gong sounds off.

'Hm I have to rush Goku now and bombard him I just hope he can't keep up,'Krillin says in his head.

'I still have to make sure to suppress my energy I don't want to hurt Krillin,'Goku says in his head as well.

Krillin charges Goku at speeds that were to the audience unbelievably fast but to Goku he was moving to faster than a turtle.

The palm haired sayian easily dodges every attack Krillin throws at him.

"WOW FOLKS IT WOULD SEEM THAT KRILLIN CANT LAND A SINGLE HIT ON GOKU HOW WILL THIS MATCH TURN OUT,"The announcer announces.

"Damn fool,"Raditz speaks out from the sidelines.

"So you sense it too Raditz Kakarot isn't doing what I told him,"Bardock adds.

"What do you two mean,"Gine asks.

"Look closer Gine Kakarot's energy is still much higher than Krillin's he barely suppressed if he even tried at all,"Bardock says.

"So that means that Krillin,"Gine doesn't finish.

"Has to handle the full amount of Kakarot's power,"Bardock finishes.

Krillin goes to leg sweep Goku but the sayian jumps over the him surprising the monk.

"Dammit Goku why don't you hit back don't tell me you're scared,"Krillin taunts.

"Ok but you asked for it,"Goku says before landing an incredibly fast and hard hit to Krillin's gut which throws him to the other side of the wall.

"Uh oh,"Goku says in concern.

"KRILLIN,"Bulma and Launch call out from the sidelines.

Bardock goes to check on Krillin's body, Bardock couldn't hear a heart beat at first but the sayian checks his pulse.

"He's fine he's just unconscious that punch Kakarot use did a number on him...Puar can you take him to the hospital,"Bardock asks the flying cat.

"Uh yea,"Puar transforms into a magic carpet.

"Just put him on me,"Puar says.

Bardock places Krillin on the carpet and it flies away.

"Um wow,"The announcer was at a lost for words that fight was going on for less than five minutes and that punch was insane.

"Well I guess that means Goku is the winner,"The announcer says as everyone cheers for him.

Everyone than walks back in the call-out room (I don't know what it's called the place where they go to wait until it's their turn to fight).

"Kakarot I told you to suppress your strength why didn't you do it,"Bardock asks.

"I'm sorry Dad I just got excited when we started fighting I guess I forgot Krillin wasn't as strong as me,"Goku says sincerely.

Bardock sighs "Fine whatever but next time I tell you to do something you follow me understand,"Bardock asks.

"Yessir,"Goku says.

"My my that was quite some power for someone so little,"Sypris says to Kadar as the observed in the corner.

"Eh it's impressive but not as impressive as that one,"Kadar says pointing his finger at Bardock.

"I could tell it when I talked to him his body was just flowing with energy and not just that it was calm,"Kadar explains.

"Indeed too bad we'll have to crush them aye Holken,"Sypris says to his tall friend.

"They're nothing I can't handle,"Holken says simply.

"Why of course simple answers are just like you...Kadar whose fighting next,"Sypris asks.

"If I'm correct it should be Pepper versus that purple haired woman,"Kadar answers pointing to RanFan.

"Hm it's too bad that Pepper doesn't have a competitor who could handle her strength,"Sypris muses

"Ah this will be fine for her until she can control her...urges,"Kadar says.

"Ok well know that, that's dealt with may fighters RanFan and Pepper please go to the arena,"The announcer says.

"Well looks like I'm up Gine,"RanFan says to her friend(They became friends after the three year timeskip).

"Good luck Rannie but watch out for her she rubs me the wrong way,"Gine says.

RanFan nods and walks out to the arena,Pepper following suit.

The two female fighters stand apart from each other as RanFan slides into her Turtle hermit stance Pepper just stands their "Hey aren't you going to get in your stance too,"RanFan asks.

Pepper smirks "Against you there's no need,"Pepper answers.

"That arrogance will be your downfall,"RanFan threatens.

"We'll see,"Pepper says.

The gong sounds off.

RanFan charges Pepper and throws a right aimed at her cheek,RanFan was still surprised how she was just standing their but didn't say anything.

The punch connects but Pepper is completely unfazed.

"Wha-how,"RanFan asks.

RanFan throws a knee into her gut than roundhouses her across her face than headbutts her but none of the attacks faze her.

RanFan continues her assault throwing punches,kicks,headbuttts and even used the kamehamehaa on her and she wasn't budging.

"THIS IS INCREDIBLE FOLKS RANFAN IS USING EVERYTHING SHE HAS ON PEPPER AND SHE DOESNT EVEN SEEMED FAZED,"The announcer states.

RanFan pants and has her and on her knees and sweat dripping down her face she threw everything she had at her and she wasn't budging just who was this girl.

"My turn,"Pepper says demonically her eyes turning bright red and her teeth getting sharper.

"Well it looks like she's already lost it,"Sypris states.

"Yeah I guess you can't fight instincts,"Kadar shrugs than looks at the worried face on Gine that sight making him smile.

"Hey your friend is gonna get creamed,"Kadar tells her making all four sayians turn and glare at the two.

"Hey how are you so sure,"Goku asks.

"Just watch little boy,"Kadar motions his head back to the fight.

Pepper rushes at RanFan and kicks her in the chin making her fly into the air,Pepper than follows her into the air and axe handle punches her back into the tournament ground.

RanFan gets the wind knocked out of her on impact she tries to catch her breath but Pepper lands on her gut knee extended.

The force was enough to knock RanFan unconscious.

"Well it looks like RanFan is unconscious time for me to count 1...,"The announcer starts.

Pepper still with a devilish grin on her face gets off of RanFan than picks her by her hair she than begins to smack RanFan across the face to wake her up.

"Umm miss Pepper you can't do tha-,"The announcer is cut off by a devilish glare sent by Pepper at him.

RanFan's eyes flutter open which gains Pepper's attention. RanFan goes to punch Pepper but is stopped when Pepper slams her knee into RanFan's face repeatedly.

"She's taking it too far,"Gine growls as she clenches her teeth.

This site of anger and frustration making the group of freaks crack a smile.

"My I sure hope Pepper doesn't kill that poor girl she obviously doesn't stand a chance,"Lavender says smugly making Gine even angrier.

Pepper than ceases her assault on RanFan and lays her flat on the ground as she was unconscious again.

"Well Ran I cant have you going to sleep when the fun just begun,"Pepper says slamming her foot on the back of RanFan's spine waking RanFan up as the woman screams in pain.

"Hey announcer guy call off the fight the other one clearly won she obviously is torturing her,"Bulma tells the announcer.

"I'm sorry ma'am but the rules are unless she is knocked out of the ring,forfeits or does not get up after the count,"The announcer tells Bulma.

Bulma sighs in annoyance.

"Cmon RanFan you can do it,"Bulma cheers.

Pepper grabs RanFan's leg and slams her on the arena floor and slams her foot on RanFan's chest breaking her sternum.

"THATS ENOUGH!" Gine yells at Pepper.

Pepper looks at Gine than smiles devilishly and flies into the air and points her hand at RanFan summoning a purple ki blast.

"STOOOP!"Gine yells at Pepper again.

Pepper looks at Gine again than fires the ki blast at RanFan.

"I SAID THATS ENOUGH,"Gine runs at the RanFan's body she turns to Pepper's ki blast and fires a ki blast at Pepper's ki blast creating a massive explosion which shakes the arena and throws almost everyone in the audience off their feet.

The dust from the explosion clears at Gine picks RanFan up and holds her bridal style her body limp and broken.

Pepper glares at Gine than lands on the arena across from her.

"What the hell is wrong with you she was already beaten,"Gine spits with venom in her tone.

"I know but I can't stand weaklings would you like to join her,"Pepper threatens.

"I'd like to see you try,"Gine growls out her teeth.

"Is their a problem here,"Lavender asks as she,Chili,Holken,Kadar and Sypris land next to Pepper.

"Thats also would I'd like to know,"Bardock says him,Raditz and Goku landing next to Gine both sides glaring daggers at each other.

The audience notices the tension and than get excited.

"BATTLE ROYAL BATTLE ROYAL BATTLE ROYAL,"The crowd beings screaming out.

"No no everyone there is no battle royal,"The announcer tries to calm the crowd than looks at the two sides and gets between them.m

"Everyone please relax,"The announcer tries to get all of them to relax.

"Can we just be cordial anyway you all should take your friend to the hospital,"The announcer says.

Gine glares at Pepper one last time than walks away taking RanFan to the hospital Raditz,Goku,Bulma and Launch following her.

Bardock looks at the demons and they look at Bardock after a staredown they all begin to walk away expect Holken.

Bardock turns to walk away until.

"Bardock,"Holken calls him.

Bardock stops in his tracks "If you think that Frezia is the biggest of your worries than you will be surely mistaken,"Holken tells the sayian before walking away.

Bardock looks at the at giant demon before walking to find his wife.

 **At the hospital**

RanFan was so damaged they put her in a capsule (Like he one Goku was in after the sayian saga).

RanFan was awake now but she was in extreme pain and in the same room as Yamcha and Krillin.

"Well Thanks for saving me Gine I don't think I would even I would be alive if it was for you,"RanFan thanks.

"We're friends RanFan it's would you would do,"Gine says.

"Oh yea and sorry Krillin I guess I didn't hold back as much as I thought I could,"Goku scratches the back of his head and smiles sheepishly.

"It's ok Goku it's just lets me know how powerful you're I just wish you didn't punch so hard,"Krillin says touching his gut which was still in immense pain.

"It would seem that all of you are more powerful than we thought,"Roshi says stroking his beard.

"Anyway you'll should get back to the tournament we'll be fine,"RanFan assures them.

"Right well you better heal fast cause we're going shopping after this tournament,"Gine tells her.

Everyone soon walks in the hall but there was a big outburst in the hospital someone was wheeled into the hospital.

"EVERYONE PLEASE MOVE OUT THE WAY,"The nurses and doctors rush a patient through the hospital with further examination they notice it was the little boy Chiaotzu.

They also saw Tien running with the nurses and doctors but Raditz stops him.

"What do you want I'm in no mood,"Tien tells him.

"What happened,"Raditz asks.

"That woman or as they she she is doesn't even look like a woman she did this to Chiaotzu... and now he's in critical condtion,''Tien says shaking his shoulder away from Raditz.

"Now excuse me I have to go,"Tien says running with the doctors and nurses.

"Woah those guys really are dangerous they did this much damage in this short amount of time this could be dangerous,"Master Roshi states.

"Those heartless bastard the kid didn't deserve this neither did RanFan,'' Gine clenches her fists her power spiking creating gusts of wind.

"Gine,"Bardock places his hand on her shoulder "In the ring... we'll make them pay in the ring,"Bardock tells her.

Gine looks at Bardock than turns away everyone else expect Bardock and Roshi walking with her back to the tournament.

Roshi looks at Bardock "So I guess the next match is me vs that Kadar my guess is that he's as vile as his friends,''Roshi says to Bardock.

"That guy would murder you his power it was just flowing with killer intent I also sensed it in the demons he is with,"Bardock tells him.

"So what do you think I should do," Roshi asks.

"Forfeit when the match starts we don't need any one else in the hospital,"Bardock commands firmly.

"Unless you have a problem with that,"Bardock asks.

"I originally created Jackie Chun to give Goku something to fight up to, to give him motivation and not get arrogant but Goku has you,Gine and Raditz and for that he will always have his family,"Roshi tells him.

"Thanks old man for a dirty pervert like you, you really are wise,"Bardock thanks.

Roshi smiles than begins to walk out the hospital and join the others.

 **At the tournament**

Everyone begins to return the tournament waiting room Pepper looks at Gine and smiles evily making the sayianess glare.

"Okay now that everyone has returned may Jackie Chun and Kadar approach the ring,"The intercom says.

Kadar looks at his group and smiles than walks to the ring.

Jackie Chun looks at Bardock the two share a glance and Jackie Chun walks on the ring.

Jackie Chun and Kadar stare each other and than the gong sounds off.

"So I heard you won the last tournament you must have a vast source of power I can't wait to see,"Kadar says smiling devilishly.

"GO GET EM OLD MAN,''

"I forfeit,"Jackie Chun says simplyshocking everyone in the audience mostly Goku.

"YOU WHAT... YOU CAN'T FORFEIT I HAVENT EVEN FOUGHT YET NOW I REALLY HAVE BLUE BALLS AND NOT JUST BECAUSE IM BLUE,"Kadar rambles in anger.

Jackie Chun than walks off the ring and walks to Bardock,Gine,Raditz and Goku's location.

"Old man why'd you forfeit you probably could've taken that guy,"Goku says.

"No I couldn't Goku,Bardock told me himself,"Jackie tells Goku.

"Wait Dad you know Jackie Chun,"Goku asks.

"Goddamit Kakarot how stupid do you have to be,"Raditz belittles his brother.

"Hey don't you call me stupid ugly,"Goku retorts The two sayian brothers than start arguing but a quick smack in the head from Gine set them both straight.

"Kakarot feel Jackie Chun's power doesn't it feel familiar,"Bardock asks.

"Oh wait now I get it Jackie Chun's power kinda feels like Master Roshi's are you two like brothers or something,"Goku asks.

"You see why I call him stupid,"Raditz states.

"Raditz,"Gine says sternly making the sayian boy stop.

"No Goku look at this,"Jackie Chun with difficulty begins to take his wig off revealing a clear bald head.

"Wait Master Roshi just what is going on here,"Goku asks.

"Goku when I first became Jackie Chun I did it so you and Krillin wouldn't become arrogant and cocky and have a reason to continue training,"Roshi than looks at Bardock.

"But you father and mother showed up and your father is much stronger than anyone else I've ever seen before I have realized that he is that better teacher than me you have even surpassed me you've grown up really well Goku,"Roshi tells Goku making the young sayian boy smile.

"Thank you Master Roshi,"Goku thanks his teacher.

"Anyway I no my place I stand no chance against those guys,"Roshi says looking at Kadar and his crew.

"Trust me I know when I'm out classed but you all are the strongest fighters on this planet and I fear that they would love to destroy the peace on this planet will you stop them Bardock,"Roshi asks the sayian rogue.

Bardock smirks and looks at Roshi "Don't worry old man anyone who plans to hurt anyone I care about will feel a sayian's wrath,"Bardock smirks.

"Thank you Bardock I will watch your matches from the side good luck everyone,"Roshi says walking away.

"Hey,"Sypris walks up the group of sayians and looks at Raditz.

"I hope you don't plan on doing what the old man did and run like a coward because I hate cowards,"Sypris tells him.

"Hmph you fool you dare underestimate a sayians power,"Raditz retorts.

"Oh sayians this sayians that Frezia thinks he's so high and mighty at killing a bunch of monkeys Hmph any greased up drunk with a shotgun could do that at the circus,"Sypris says.

This sentence makes all four of the sayians blood boil they all glare at Sypris but the demon smiles at their anger like a joke to a comedian.

"You cocky little,"Raditz grumbles from his teeth.

"I'll see you in the ring sayian,"Sypris says walking away back to his group.

"I oughta kill those bastards," Raditz glares begin to walk toward them.

"Raditz,"Bardock calls out to his son stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't act rash we settle this in the ring,"Bardock orders.

"Yes Father,"Raditz responds easing up alittle.

"OK FOLKS I SUPPOSE WE SHOULD GET INTO ROUND TWO AND I HOPE YOU ARE ALL SURPRISED FOLKS BECAUSE THESE FOGHTERS MADE IT THROUGH THE PRELIMS WITH NO HASSLE SO FIRST RADITZ VS SYPRIS,"The announcer says.

Raditz and Sypris look at each other awhile before Sypris finally begins to walk toward the ring aswell.

"Be careful Raditz their power it spikes at random moments just watch yourself,"Gine coaches her son.

"Yes mother,"Raditz answers walking to the ring.

The two warriors stare each other down the sayian and the demon a fight like this doesn't happen everyday.

"Now get ready folks...BEGIN,"The announcer starts the match the gong sounding off.

"Well are you ready,"Sypris asks.

"Oh I'll teach not to underestimate a sayian,"Raditz says.

Raditz than clenches his fists and with a mighty yell begins to power up gusts of wind knocking almost everyone back.

"Now that's the power I've been waiting for,"Sypris licks his lips hungrily.

 **BOOM THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER IVE WRITTEN 11k words I know I haven't posted in a while and I hope this long chapter makes up for it.**

Bardock:73,000

Gine:72,354

Raditz:2,400

Goku:650

Roshi:142

Krillin:115

RanFan:109

Yamcha:89

Tien:145

Chiaotzu:90

Holken:83,000

Kadar:78,000

Sypris:76,000

Pepper:45,000

Lavender:68,786

Chili:891


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Those guys are suspicious

Gusts of wind push everyone in the audience almost knocking over Goku.

"I'll show you something you cocky bastard,"Raditz lunges at Sypris.

Raditz punches the white-haired demon across the face making him stumble backward.

Sypris smirks smugly

"I hope that isn't all the power at your disposal you would be sorely disappointed," Sypris says cockily.

Raditz says nothing but flies at Sypris in high speeds and knees him in the gut, but Raditz didn't stop the onslaught he spins around Sypris and kicks him in the back off the head ejecting him forwards.

"YEAH GO RADITZ,"Goku pumps his arm in the air cheering on his brother.

Raditz goes to attack Sypris again but the demon open-palm hits Raditz in the face knocking him on his back.

Raditz jumps back up and slips into his fighting stance.

Sypris teleports behind the long-haired sayian and kicks him upwards.

Raditz stops himself in midair and blocks a punch from Sypris just in time, Raditz retaliates with an overhead axe handle punch but the demon leans to the side evading it and chops Raditz right into the ground.

Raditz stands up and glares at Sypris in the air.

"WELL, FOLKS IT WOULD SEEM THAT THE TWO FIGHTERS ARE EVENLY MATCHED BUT SYPRIS IS SLOWLY TAKING THE LEAD,"The announcer calls out.

Raditz raises both of his hands and two ki balls appear and each hand. "OH WHAT IS THIS AN ATTACK OF PURE ENERGY,"Then announcer continues.

Raditz looks at Sypris he sees the cocky demon motioning his finger to fire the blast at him.

"DOUBLE SUNDAY,"Raditz fires the blast Sypris extends his hand and catches the blast as it blows up in his hand creating smoke.

Sypris smiles evily "Like I said sayian your power is useless against me,"Sypris says cockily the smoke finally clears the sight making Sypris' face of smugness turns into a face of shock as Radizt wasn't there.

"Where the hell,"Sypris confused checks all of his surroundings.

"Up here jackass!"Raditz above Sypris with a pink ki blast in his hand.

"SHINNING FRIDAY,"Raditz fires the blast at Sypris which this time hits creating a giant explosion.

Raditz huffs and puffs 'That blast had to do it hopefully I didn't kill that fool' Raditz says in his head.

The smoke clears and reveals Sypris with his arms crossed in the 'X' formation and his clothes a little tattered.

"Well, sayian I must admit your power is impressive had I been anyone else I would be in trouble,"Sypris tells him.

"What the hell are you talking about,"Raditz asks.

"Well to put it in layman's terms you... can't...hit...me,"Sypris states.

"Bullshit than what do you call the last few minutes,"Raditz grinds his teeth.

Goku looks at the match in awe but what Sypris said got to him.

"Dad he's bluffing right,"Goku asks his father.

Bardock nods his head "I noticed this as the fight prolonged his using less than half of his full power he's just been toying with Raditz,"Bardock answers.

"But why"Goku asks.

"I don't know,"Bardock answers.

Raditz glares at Sypris this guy has to be joking right he was one of the strongest people on the planet who was the bastard to determine that Raditz wouldn't stand for this.

With a mighty yell Raditz flies at Sypris the demon smirks, Raditz cocks his right arm back and throws the punch aimed at his face but Sypris simply tilts his head evading the attack. Raditz than throws a sidekick aimed for his gut but the white-haired demon leaped higher into the sky making Raditz hit the air.

Raditz growls in anger and flies at Sypris throwing punches and kicks but all are easily evaded by Sypris.

"INCREDIBLE FOLKS IT SEEMS RADITZ CAN'T EVEN LAND A HIT ON SYPRIS THIS IS INSANE,"The announcer says.

"Cmon Raditz show that guy what for,"Bulma cheers him on.

Raditz than throws a right hook aimed at Sypris' chin but it is ducked and Sypris punches Raditz right in the gut making him double over. Raditz falls out of the sky hitting the ring with a heavy 'Thud' the sayian in immense pain.

Sypris lands on the ring next to Raditz "I'm disappointed Raditz what happened to all that Sayian power you had now you're just a crumbled body laying on the ground,"Sypris say he lifts Raditz up by his hair and pulls his face to be eye level with his.

Sypris than puts Raditz in a bear hug and starts squeezing the life out of him "ARGHHHH,"Raditz yells out the sounds of him bones breaking the only thing that louder than his screams.

Sypris squeezes Raditz some more making the sayian faint. "Oh now we can't have that Raditz wake up,"Sypris squeezes Raditz some more until the pain wakes him up.

Holken and Kadar look at the fight with disinterest "I wish Sypris would stop screwing around and do our job," Kadar says.

"Agreed this fight seems nothing more then child's play,"Holken groans.

Sypris' heightened hearing catches his comrades words 'Jeez I guess I guy can't have fun anymore well I guess I still have a job to do,'Sypris says.

Sypris' face then turns serious he flares up his aura knocking the announcer over and picking up rocks. Than little ki particles form Raditz begin to drift towards Sypris (Like when 19 absorbed Goku's energy).

"What's going on what is that Sypris guy doing,"Goku asks.

Bardock stood dumbfounded for a while before realization finally hit him "Raditz he's draining your ki stop giving him energy!"Bardock exclaims.

Raditz hears this and tries to break loose of Sypris' hold but the demon had an iron grip the sayian was helplessly trapped in his hold 'Dammit I'm too weak I can't get out I'll have to use sayian spirit but that will give him more energy but I just need a split second to get free,' Raditz says in his head.

Raditz had to do something quick as his white aura was diminishing 'Dammit,'Raditz cursed in his head "SAYIAN SPIRIT,"Raditz screams out the move his aura glaring even harder than before his muscle mass growing and Sypris' grip begins to loosen as Raditz pours in more energy he than headbutts Sypris it didn't do much damage but it at least let the demon release him.

Bardock clenches his fists from the sidelines "The Damn fool what is Raditz doing,"Bardock says in anger.

"What do you mean he should be fine he's using sayian spirit right?"Gine asks.

"He can summon the power indeed but he hasn't mastered it he can only hold it for twenty seconds and it uses a lot of ki and it puts more of a strain on his body than usual," Bardock explains.

"Damn so Raditz has no chance of winning,"Gine asks.

Bardock nods his head in confirmation.

Gine looks back at the fight with his son in worry.

Raditz huffs and puffs trying to regain his breath his muscles twitching, sweat pouring down his face.

"Raditz you obviously are in no shape to fight anymore give up,"Sypris tells him.

"I-I d-don't need you to tell me a damn thing,"Raditz glares he begins to run at Sypris but his run is stopped short as his muscles give up he falls over and is knocked unconscious.

"Sleep warrior,"Sypris says.

"Well it looks like Raditz is down let me begin the count 1... 2-,"The announcer is cut off.

"Stop the count he is in no shape to fight me anymore even if he was to wake up,"Sypris states as he kicks Raditz over the edge ending the fight.

"Oh uh well it seems the winner is Sypris,"The announcer declares.

Sypris pulls out a phone shaped gadget with a dial indicator (Like the one Spopovich and Yamu had but it's in the shape of a phone).

Sypris looks at the phone as the dial moves a little and is the first indicator.

"Huh barely moved the dial needs more power,"Sypris states.

"RADITZ,"Goku runs towards his brother and slides on his knees and lifts up his brother's head laying it on his knees.

"K-Kakarot,"Raditz eyes flutter open as his head rises a bit but Goku pulls his head back down.

"Relax Raditz you used a lot of energy you'll be out of commission for a while,"Goku tells him.

"Ka-Kakarot you have to win this those bastards are planning som-,"Raditz than slips into unconsciousness.

"How is he,"The announcer asks.

"He's fine he just lost a lot of energy he should be asleep for a while,"Goku states.

"Ok there is a cot in the back, rest him there,"The announcer says.

Bardock and Gine walk up behind Goku.

"How is he,"Bardock asks.

"He should be fine he just needs rest I'll take him to the cot in the back,"Goku tells them.

"I've got em,"Bardock picks Raditz up bridal style and carries him to the back.

Bardock lays Raditz on the cot, Raditz's breathing beginning to slow down a bit "Rest my son,"Bardock tells him and leaves the room.

Bardock begins to walk back to the tournament and notices Sypris talking to Lavender, Kadar, and Holken. Bardock decides to listen to their conversation hiding behind a corner his ear pressed to the wall.

"So how much ki did you acquire from the boy,"Lavender asks.

"He barely moved the dial it would require more than I thought," Sypris tells her.

'The hell are they talking about why are they collecting energy,'Bardock says in his head.

"Why didn't you take any more after he powered up," Kadar asks.

"The boy could barely stand if I took anymore he would've died and as I'm correct that's not our mission,"Sypris says.

"Correct... but give that to me I have the fight with Gine next she should give much more energy than the boy,"Lavender states.

"Here,"Sypris hands Lavender the gadget "You should get more ki from the woman than Holken can take care of-,"Sypris is cut off as Holken raises his hand to stop him Bardock doesn't see this as he is listening intently.

'Damn why did they stop talking,'Bardock says in his head.

"Hello Bardock,"Holken greets from behind him startling the sayian and making him slide into his fighting stance.

"Relax we aren't going to fight...yet but I do want to know what you have heard,"Holken asks.

"Nothing of your concern,"Bardock tells him getting out of his stance.

"Now may fighters Gine and Lavender please come to the arena,"The announcer asks.

"Well boys it looks like I'm off,"Lavender tells them walking away and giving and quick mischievous smile to her sisters.

'Shit they are about to fight I have to warn Gine not to let her grab her,'Bardock says in his head running off.

Bardock sees Gine walking to the ring and he begins running faster at inhuman speeds but Gine was already at the ring glaring down her opponent.

"Shit,"Bardock cursed under his breath.

"WELL, FOLKS WE HAVE HERE TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY ARE SOME WOMEN WHO KICK TOTALLY ASS I WOULDNT BE THE FOOL TO TRY TO TAKE THEIR PURSE,"The announcer announces the two.

In the audience, Bulma was helping move a one-legged Yamcha with his crutches and his cast on. "Thanks for helping me here Bulma I didn't want to miss all the fights,"Yamcha tells her.

"No problem Yamcha,"Bulma replies.

"So what fights did we miss,"Krillin asks as he just got out of the hospital as well.

"Well you guys didn't miss too much Kadar and Jackie Chun were supposed to fight but the old man forfeited,"Bulma tells the two.

"What why would he do that,"Krillin asks.

"Dunno maybe he knew he couldn't win,"Yamcha guesses.

"Also Raditz fought that Sypris guy and was beat severely,"Bulma says.

"Wow I knew that guy was all talk,"Krillin says.

"No Krillin it was different than that at first it seemed they were evenly matched than Sypris started gaining the lead in the fight than he was leagues ahead of him,"Bulma says.

"Wait and that Raditz was stronger than Goku and Goku wiped the floor with me and wasn't even tired,"Krillin begins to get nervous.

"And if those guys friends are stronger than him we're in trouble,"Krillin begins panicking.

"Relax Krillin we still have Bardock and Gine here they are like the strongest people on the planet,"Bulma tells the monk.

"Speaking of Gine and Bardock their matches are next huh?"Krillin asks.

"Yea she's goin up against that Lavender chick,"Launch says appearing out of the audience her hair now blonde and a tin can of beer in her hand.

"Hey Launch,"Yamcha greets her.

"Oh, you losers are up now where's Ran,"Launch asks.

"She's still in immense pain it'll be a while before she gets back up,"Krillin says.

"Damn I hope Gine makes those bitches pay,"Launch says clenching her tin beer can.

"Hey guys the match is starting,"Bulma tells them.

Gine and Lavender stare each other down, Gine glares daggers at her.

"I'll make you all pay for what happened to RanFan,"Gine threatens.

"Please if you could do anything she wouldn't be as much pain as she is now right?"Lavender asks.

"I'll tear you apart,"Gine slides in her fighting stance.

"Let's see,"Lavender slides in her stance as well.

The gong sounds off and as soon as it sounds off the two women rush at amazing speeds at each other their fists clash into each other creating a powerful shockwave knocking everyone in the audience back and even pushing Bardock back a little.

"WOW THIS POWER IS INSANE," The announcer states.

Gine and Lavender both backflip away from each other gaining distance.

Gine and Lavender rush at each other throwing multiple punches and kicks. Lavender aims a kick at Gine's gut which the sayianess jumps over the kick and slams her boot into Lavender's cheek making her stumble back.

Lavender regains her footing than wipes Gine's boot mark off her face "Not bad but lets skip the warm-up,"Lavender clenches her fist and with a mighty yell and summons a purple aura.

"I couldn't agree more," Gine says she clenches her fists and powers up with a pink aura surrounding her.

"WELL, FOLKS IT WOULD APPEAR THAT THESE TWO WOMEN ARE GETTING SERIOUS," The announcer states holding onto a lamp to not be sent flying as the audience gets pushed around.

"I REALLY WISH THEY WOULD FINISH,"Launch says holding onto the rail as she is being blown back by the power.

Gine and Lavender finish powering up their aura's enveloped around them glowing brightly.

Gine charges at Gine here aura still following her. Gine throws a punch at Lavender, the female demon jumps over the punch and hits Gine with a side kick to the back making the sayian woman stumble forwards.

Lavender rushes at Gine throwing a punch aimed at cheek,Gine sidesteps the punch and knees Lavender in the gut making her double over Gine continues the onslaught by kicking the demon woman in the chin making her fly upwards.

Gine follows Lavender in the sky she reaches Lavender and flies higher than her and clasped her hands together and axe handle punches Lavender right back to the ring.

Lavender smacks into the ring creating a small crater, she stands up and glares at Gine.

"INTERSTING FOLKS IT WOULD SEEM GINE IS GAINING THE ADVANTAGE NOW IN THIS BATTLE WHAT WOULD LAVENDER DO KNOW,"The announcer says.

"Yea go get her Gine!"Bulma cheers pumping her fist in the air.

"Ughh humans they don't know how to calculate ones strength correctly,"Lavender mutters.

Lavender's eyes begin to from bright red to light red her eyes sparkling. Lavender looks up at Gine and red ki lasers start shooting out her eyes at incredibly fast speeds.

Gine's slow to react one ki shot managing to pierce her shin making her cringe in pain.

More ki lasers begin to fly at Gine which the sayianess manages to dodge, Lavender grinds her teeth in anger and teleports away. Lavender appears behind Gine and throws a punch aimed at her head, Gine senses her presence she tilts her head making the punch breeze past her and grabs the arm.

"WHAT NO LET GO,"Lavender yells in frustration but Gine doesn't budge she turns around and throws Lavender higher into the sky .

Gine places her hands in front of her face and a yellow ki ball forms in her hands "TAKE THIS. GODDESS BEAM!"Gine fires the blast at Lavender, Lavender finally manages to catch herself in the air and noticed the beam flying at her at speeds almost to fast for her to react.

Lavender places her arms in the 'X' form the blast hits Lavender creating a giant explosion and making smoke.

Gine huffs and puffs in exhaustion sweat dripping down her face.

"Wow Mom is really taking her to town huh,"Goku notices.

"Your right Kakarot I didn't expect her to be this strong she sure does have potential,"Bardock agrees.

The smoke clears and Gine is surprised when Lavender is not there 'Holy shit did I turn her to dust I can't even sense her energy' Gine says in her head.

"NO LAVENDER!"Pepper cries out thinking her sister is dead.

"L-Lavender," tears begin to form in Chili's eyes.

Holken,Kadar and Sypris faces change to one of complete shock.

"No she can't be dead,"Kadar says in shock.

Holken in anger strikes the wall next to him making a gigantic hole.

"Um well folks I don't know what's happening but we cannot see competitor Lavender anywhere,"The announcer says.

"Dad did Mom kill that woman,"Goku asks.

Bardock is in shock as well he did feel some energy but it was very faint. Bardock closes his eyes and relaxes his body and concentrates.

Bardock than sees an outline of purple ki in the shape of Lavender but it was diminishing the outline than appears behind Gine... WAIT he understands it she was using a ki field to make her unable to sense and see damn and Gine doesn't feel it.

"GINE BEHIND YOU,"Bardock alerts Gine.

The sayianess begins to turn around but it's too late Lavender appears behind Gine and wraps her arms around Gine's waist and arms together and locks her down.

"WOAH NO,"Gine struggles to bust out the hold.

"TOO LATE,"Lavender tells her she begins absorbing her energy blue marble sized balls of ki flying into Lavender becoming apart of her energy and absorbing into the device moving the dial indicator.

"Ah folks competitor Lavender has reappeared and has a hold of Gine,"The announcer states everyone now in shock.

"Lavender,"Holken says now in reliefz

"She's alive,"Pepper and Chili Both say in unison jumping in joy.

"NO LET ME GO YOU BITCH,"Gine yells in frustration not managing to break to hold as Lavender takes more energy.

"THATS RIGHT GO AHEAD GET ANGRY YOU'LL JUST GIVE ME MORE ENERGY,"Lavender laughs manically.

"GINE BREAK THAT BITCHES HOLD ON YOU,"Launch tells the sayianess.

Gine clenches her teeth together "Fine I didn't want to do this but I'm left with no choice," Gine mutters to herself.

"PRIMAL RAGE,"Gine's aura grows bigger her muscles growing bigger she busts out of Lavender's hold than Gine than turns around to face her opponent.

Lighting cackles around Gine pink aura glowing brighter her pupils than disappear showing only the sclera of her eyes.

"Dammit you fool I can't control myself in this form it's completely the power of a sayian's RAGE!" Gine talks with an echo.

"Doesn't matter you've only gotten stronger that means there's more energy for me to take from you,"Lavender says but before she could move a fist slams into her face making Lavender fly back.

"What the," Lavender says to herself catching herself in midair before moving anymore backwards.

Gine rushes at Lavender again before she can think she knees the white-haired demon in her gut making her double over on Gine's knee the female sayian than slams her elbows on the back of Lavender's head making her eyes bulge out of her head. Gine finishes her combo by pulling back the knee implanted in her gut and uses her other leg to knee her in her chin making Lavender flip backwards.

"IM NOT DONE WITH YOU,"Gine flies under Lavender and kicks her in her spine sending her upwards.

Gine teleports above Lavender than when the demon get closer she clasps her hands together and slams than on top of Lavender's head making her spiral downwards.

"Damn the woman has gotten so fast Lavender can't even keep up with her,"Kadar states.

"LAVENDER STAY ON GUARD,"Pepper cheers her sister on.

Lavender finally manages to catch herself and glares at Gine.

Lavender 's body was now covered in bruises her clothes in tatters.

Lavender wipes some blood off her mouth and glares at Gine "Damn you I wouldn't think anyone would make me do this,"Lavender says.

"Ah folks it looks like Lavender has a plan up her sleeve let's see what's she is pulling out,"The announcer asks.

Lavender's hands begin to become enveloped with purple electricity.

"DARK HANDS," Lavender screams out her technique.

Two purple claw shaped hands appear out of thin air being controlled by Lavender's own hands.

"I like to see how you handle this Gine,"Lavender says cockily.

Lavender swipes the left claw at Gine the sayianess nimbly dodges the attack Lavender opens her mouth and fires a purple ki beam at Gine,Gine notices the beam and crosses we arms in 'X' form taking the blast head on creating smoke. The smoke clears and Gine opens her eyes but it's too late the dark hands clasp around her body squeezing her tight.

"ARGHH,"Gine yells out in pain.

"Heh I got you know Gine now your energy is MINE,"Lavender says the blue marble sized balls of ki begin leaving Gine's body again and fly to Lavender.

Gine begins struggling against the demon woman's hold but it's no use she's losing her strength and begins to black out.

"GINE,"Bardock begins to run to Gine's aid but is stopped when Holken,Sypris and Kadar block his path.

"Now now Bardock this fight is between Gine and Lavender we wouldn't want you getting eliminated before your big match right,"Kadar smirks.

Bardock clenches his fist and grinds his teeth together glaring at the trio.

"AGHHHHH,"A scream of pain gains everyone's attention Gine's body goes limp Lavender smirks at this sight and disperses of the Dark Hands letting Gine fall freely.

Gine smacks into the ring unconscious, Lavender lands next to Gine's body.

"It appears Lavender has knocked out Gine let me starts the count,"The announcer starts.

"No need,"Lavender tells him as she kicks Gine's body out of the ring she smacks into the wall and falls on the ground.

"MOM/GINE,"Bardock and Goku say in unison they push past Holken and the others and rush to Gine's body.

Bardock picks up her body and inspects it.

"Is she okay Dad,"Goku asks.

"She's just unconscious like Raditz she'll just need some rest and she will be fine,"Bardock tells Goku.

Bardock walks back to the tournmanent waiting area than walks to the rest room and lays her on the cot next to a still asleep Raditz.

"Rest you two we need you to get better soon those demons have something planned,"Bardock walks out of the room and just in time too.

"Well folks this has been an...interesting tournament but it's time for our final match BARDOCK VS HOLKEN,"The announcer says with enthusiasm.

"Dad your next ,"Goku tells his father.

"Yeah this should be a fun fight,"Bardock says.

"Be careful Dad those guys are sneaky,"Goku warns his dad.

"I'll be fine Kakarot,"Bardock nods to his son and gives him a fist bump.

Bardock and Holken stare each other down in the ring both of them trying to measure each other's power.

"ALRIGHTY FOLKS THE FINAL MATCH OF THIS TOURNAMENT AND ITS GONNA BE A GOOD ONE NOT ONLY ARE THESE TWO MEN INTIMIDATING BUT BOY ARE THEY STRONG THIS WILL BE A FUN MATCH,"The announcer introduces the two fighters.

"So what do you guys think,"Kadar asks everyone.

"That Bardock is incredibly strong but Holken is in a whole other league,"Pepper states.

"Hm I agree but Bardock is no pushover that sayian has defeated foes that will even make the toughest of demons quiver,"Sypris tells them.

" I really wanna see this fight it sounds exciting,"Chili jumps in joy.

"Holken better take this win we sure as hell need it,"Lavender says.

"Relax Lav Holken's got this,"Pepper tries to calm her sister.

Bulma and Launch turn to the boys.

"Hey guys how do you think Bardock will fare against this guy," Bulma asks.

"Well," Krillin begins scratching his chin.

"Bardock's the strongest guy we know but this Holken proved to be something in the prelims,"Krillin says.

"Bardock's got this one guys as long as he doesn't grab Bardock he's got this in the bag,"Yamcha says.

"TEAR HIS FUCKING LUNGS OUT BARDOCK YEAH,"Launch cheers on the rogue sayian.

"Launch maybe you should calm down a bit,"Bulma says with alittle sweat drop.

The gong sounds off.

Bardock and Holken still stare each other down for a while than Bardock rushes at Holken creating a sonic boom at the spot he previously was.

Bardock charges at Holken faster than anyone can see expect Holken.

Bardock throws a punch but Holken is faster and catches Bardock's wrist holding him in place.

Holken for the first time cracks a smirk.

"Your fast I almost didn't catch you,"Holken compliments.

"Heh your reflexes saved your ass," Bardock compliments too... in his own way.

"AMAZING FOLKS BARDOCK'S SO FAST I COULDNT EVEN CATCH UP BUT HOLKEN IS INCREDIBLY FAST ASWELL,"The announcer announces.

Bardock yanks his hand back and notices a left hook from Holken flying to his face, the sayian ducks the punch and goes from an uppercut aimed at Holken's chin.

The tall demon tilts his head evading the punch and goes for a leg sweep at Bardock's legs, Bardock jumps over Holken and goes to kick Holken in the back of the head but the demon turned around just in time and brings his forearm up to block the kick.

Bardock backflips off Holken's arm and lands on his feet away from Holken.

"Amazing Bardock you've barely lifted a finger and yet I can sense your energy,"Holken says.

"Yeah I'm actually starting to get interested,"Bardock replies.

The two rush at each other and slam their forearms together glaring at each other in the face.

They both backflip away Bardock throws a ki blast at Holken which the tall demon deflects and fires ki out of his eyes at Bardock.

The sayian leans back evading the beam but before he can straighten himself up again Holken is on him throwing multiple punches and kicks, Bardock manages to block a few of his attacks but Holken manages to land a strong left on the side of his cheek making the sayian warrior stumble back as a little blood drips from his lip.

"AH HOLKEN HAS LANDED THE FIRST BLOW HOW WILL BARDOCK RETAILATE,"The announcer says.

Bardock wipes the blood of his lip and charges Holken.

Holken readies himself for the attack when Bardock gets within punching distance he teleports behind the demon.

Bardock catches Holken off guard as Bardock delivers a chop to the back of his head making him stumble forward. Bardock teleports infront of Holken and rams his knee into his gut making him spit out saliva.

Holken grabs Bardock's ankle and begins to twist his ankle "ARGGHH,"Bardock screams out in pain and kicks Holken in the face with his other leg.

Holken let's go of Bardock's ankle and they break apart.

"Incredible what feats of strength and speed these are truly strong fighters.

"Tyrant lancer,"Bardock flies at Holken than fires his beam attack at Holken.

The tall demon blocks the attack creating an explosion basking Holken's body with smoke.

The smoke clears showing a barely bruised Holken "Say Bardock how long do you intend to hold back how about we take it serious,"Holken says.

"Fine by me,"Bardock smirks and than begins to power up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH,"Bardock yells and begins to power up his blue aura burning brightly whisking around creating strong gusts of wind making everyone fly back expect for Holken as he stood there mildly impressed.

"Impressive now I'll show you my power," Holken with a mighty yell powers up picking up rocks and even parts of the ring break off his black aura sends even more people flying even managing to push Bardock back.

'His power it's insane can I even keep up,'Bardock says in his head.

Holken finishes powering up rocks and pieces of the arena that his aura picked up dropped to the ground,Bardock was mesmerized at his power he was stronger than he originally thought but he soon regains his compsure.

Bardock and Holken walk up to each glaring at each other in eye distance. Bardock's blue aura and Holken's black aura fighting for dominance.

They than finally decide to make a move.

Holken punches Bardock across his face making him fly backwards the sayian catches himself the punch was so strong it put a cut on Bardock's right cheek.

Bardock wipes the blood of his cheek and stares at Holken in shock 'Damn he was so fast I didn't even see him move,' Bardock says in his head.

"I hope you aren't completely done Bardock I just begun," Holken taunts.

"Don't get cocky,"Bardock slides in his stance and flies at Holken, Bardock cocks his right arm back and throws the punch at Holken which the demon evades by tilting his head the punch sails past his head.

Holken punches Bardock in the gut making the rogue sayian spit out some blood. Bardock falls to his knees and holds his gut in pain, Holken kicks Bardock in the chin making him fly into the air.

"INSANE IT SEEMS HOLKEN HAS GAINED THE LEAGUE IN THIS FIGHT FOLKS,"The announcer notices.

Holken quickly follows Bardock in the air and catches him speedily he clasp his hands together and slams them on Bardock's face making him sail to the ground smacking into the ring creating a crater.

Bardock rises out of the crater blood dripping out of his nose Bardock wipes the blood with the back of his armband.

Bardock glares at Holken in the air 'This is insane we've only begun and I can barely track his movements and I still feel his holding back,'Bardock says to himself clenching his fists.

"Looking for me,"Holken says from behind Bardock sending chills down the sayians spine.

Bardock turns around and throws a roundhouse at Holken which the demon blocks with his forearm, Holken than kicks Bardock in the face with a sidekick making the sayian stumble backwards.

Bardock glares at Holken and charges the y'all demon again Bardock multiple punches at Holken's head, Holken dodges all of the punches with minimal effort the demon than strikes Bardock in the ribs making the rogue sayian stop his onslaught.

Bardock holds his ribs in pain and stumbles back in pain "DAMN YOU,"Bardock says with rage in his tone before Bardock can charge again Holken teleports in front of him and slams his elbow into his face making the sayian fall backwards on his back in pain.

"As I thought this fight would be one sided when Holken got serious,"Sypris states.

"Indeed I'm surprised but he better not forget why we're here,"Pepper says.

"Relax Pep your starting to sound like Lavender,"Kadar remarks making Lavender glares in his direction a bit which Kadar tries to ignore.

"Besides there aren't a lot of foes around who can take more than a few punches from Holken,"Kadars tells them.

"Yea that Bardock sure is resilient,"Chili states.

"This fight sure is fun,"Chili says.

Goku wasn't amused like the demons were tears began to form in his eyes "Dad," Goku says in worry of his father.

Bardock stands up again than places his left hand at his hip as a blue ki ball forms in his hand "RIOT JAVELIN," Bardock throws the ki blast at Holken.

Holken just stands their and when the attack gets close Holken catches the ki ball surprising everyone Holken than infuses some of his ki in the ball making the ki ball blue and black color.

"Here have it BACK,"Holken throws the ki ball back at Bardock too fast for the sayian yo react the blast creates an explosion catching Bardock in it.

"BARDOCK," Bulma/Krillin in the others scream out in unison.

"DAD NO!" Goku worries for his father.

The smoke clears revealing a battered and bruised Bardock his armor partly destroyed blood oozing from his forehead and cheek.

"Don't...think it... would be that...easy,"Bardock tells him huffing and puffing in between.

"It seems Bardock is ok folks can he continue this battle,"The announcer says.

Bardock charges Holken again and throws a side kick at Holken's chest,Holken sidesteps and knees Bardock in the face.

Bardock begins to fall over but catches himself with his left hand doing a handstand and blasts him in the face with a ki blast in his right.

This time he the blast connects with Holken's face baring his eyesight. Bardock than uses his left leg and kicks Holken on the side of the head making the tall demon stumble back. Bardock flips himself back on two feet and charges Holken again his arm cocked back but before Bardock could attack Holken regained his vision and catches the sayians fist.

"Playtime is over,"Holken says seriously and yanks Bardock toward him and pulls him into a bear hug.

"GODDAMIT LET GO,"Bardock struggles.

"Go ahead struggle you'll just give me more energy,"Holken laughs maniacally.

'Dammit I cant use sayian spirit it would only give him more energy to accomplish whatever the hell they're here for,'Bardock says in his head.

"LET GO YOU BASTARD,"Bardock stomps on Holken's foot than knees him in the gut.

"Go ahead keep trying to break free,"Holken smirks.

'Well this is the only thing I have left,' Bardock says to himself.

"HEAT PHALANX,"Bardock's right fist than becomes engulfed in a red hot ki ball he than manages to shift the heated ki around his entire body the hot red ki scalding Holken making the demon let go.

Bardock jumps back to gain some distance from Holken huffing and puffing he lost more energy doing that technique but atleast he got free.

"Impressive Bardock you somehow found out how to shift the ki around in your body and expand and compress it I haven't even been able to do that yet,"Holken compliments.

"Heh I found out how to do that on Yardrat I should thank Soba for that,"Bardock tells him.

"I must say you're the most interesting warrior I've fought in a while you've indeed rekindled my passion for battle,"Holken says.

"I have that affect on people, but I have a question why are you here I know you and your comrades aren't here just for a fight,"Bardock asks.

Holken looks at Kadar and Lavender asking in he should tell him with a glance they both nod in affirmation Holken turns back to Bardock.

"Me and my comrades are here for the strongest fighters in this planets ki energy,"Holken tells him.

"Why,"Bardock asks.

"To revive our homeworld the demon realm it was closed off many years ago by the Kais it would be left alive but our previous ruler Ozzotto tried to challenge the kais he was so strong the kais began to think the only one that could challenge the demons was the God of Destruction so they destroyed the demon realm, me and my comrades are the only ones to make it out alive,"Holken explains.

"So what does that have to do with any of us,"Bardock asks.

"You see the only was to revive our realm is too collect the strongest of fighters energy than relase that energy into the universe tearing a hole in the universe and with our ki demons will be produced and this universe will bow to us the Kais, God of destruction and yes even Frezia,"Holken smiles devilishly.

"So I guess this isn't some fight in a tournament,"Bardock says.

"Yes this is for the survival of your planet and universe,"Holken states.

"Well I've already seen one race perish I won't let another die," Bardock tells him.

"Just what are they talking about,"One lady asks.

"Just fight already you bastards,"A guy losing his patience says.

The announcer notices this and walks up to the two fighters.

"Um is everything ok you two the crowd is getting alittle rowdy can you hurry this up,"The announcer asks.

"Of course,"Holken smirks.

"Kakarot,"Bardock calls to his son "Senzu bean,"Bardock motions for the bean.

Goku reaches in the brown bag and pulls out a green bean and throws it to his father, Bardock catches the bean and pops it in his mouth his stamina recovered and his wounds healed.

"Uh I don't know what that was but we don't allow drugs here,"The announcer tells him.

"Kakarot,"Bardock calls to his son again "Raditz and Gine's energy should be recovered make sure to give them a senzu bean too,"Bardock tells him.

Goku nods and runs off to their rooms.

"They should be fine now,"Bardock mutters to himself.

"Just what are you thinking Bardock,"Holken asks.

Bardock flies into the air than looks at Holken and the other demons.

"It's me you want leave these people out of this follow me if you want a fight,"Bardock motions backwards with his thumb.

Holken pulls out the energy gadget and looks at the dial it wasn't fully complete he still needed more energy.

Bardock flies out of the tournament area as Holken follows right behind him.

"KADAR,SYPRIS HELP HOLKEN WE NEED BARDOCK'S ENERGY,"Lavender commands.

"YES,"Kadar and Sypris say in unison flying off with Bardock and Holken.

"NOW PEPPER AND CHILI WITH ME WE NEED TO STOP THE BOY FROM WARNING HIS FAMILY,"Lavender says to her sister as they run off following Goku to the rooms.

"Wait What's happening,"Krillin asks dumbfounded.

"I don't know but maybe we should help,"Launch says picking up her uzi as she runs off to the rooms.

"Wait Launch,"Krillin tries to stop her as he follows her.

"Wait for me,"Roshi says running off with them.

"Hey guys stop I can't-,"Yamcha tries to run after them but falls over due to the broken leg.

"Relax Yamcha I got you,"Bulma picks him up and helps him to where the others are.

 **With Bardock**

Bardock flew through the skies trying to lead the demons away as he flew through the city he looked back the demons were gaining up on him.

"DAMMIT SLOW DOWN,"Sypris fires a green ki blast at Bardock.

Bardock turns around and deflects the ki blast.

"Behind you,"Kadar says.

Bardock turns around but is too slow Kadar's tail slams into his face sending him flying downwards. Bardock catches himself and flips over his legs touch the road but he skids a little putting lines in the pavement.

Holken,Kadar and Sypris land on the ground facing Bardock.

The civilians walking by are confused his four people just landed in the ground outta nowwhere some continued walking by and some stayed to watch.

"Alright step back I'll finish this,"Holken says as he begins to walk to Bardock but is stopped by Sypris's arm.

"Relax big fella you got your chance to fight Bardock now it's my turn,"Sypris smiles evily.

"Hell no if anyone deserves to fight Bardock it's me I haven't had a single fight this entire day!"Kadar exclaims.

"Both of you shut up this is my battle,"Holken tells them.

"IM FIGHTING HIM SO YOU CAN ALL STOP," Sypris yells in anger.

"Heh Sypris if you can barely handle his son how could you handle him,"Kadar asks.

"You bastard I was toying with him,"Sypris tells him.

"Really well who was it who couldn't handle a boy,"Kadar replies.

"Well I can't let you get away with that little remark maybe I should dispose of you first,"Sypris threatens.

"Go ahead try it,"Kadar tells him.

"You idiots stop infighting,"Holken berates them.

"What you wanna go aswell big guy,"Sypris says.

"Uh...Look you guys I don't care who wants to fight me first,"Bardock says with a sweat drop.

"If you can't decide than I can just fight all three of you at once,"Bardock tells them.

The three demons stop infighting and look at the sayian in confusion.

"Fight all three of us at once,"Kadar asks.

"Maybe you should rethink that,"Sypris suggest.

"Ah Bardock you don't know how much trouble your mouth could get you in,"Holken states.

The three demons slide into their stances glaring at Bardock

Bardock slides into his stance and immediately is bombarded. Kadar rushes at him and throws a side kick at Bardock.

The sayian quickly reacts and jumps over Kadar, Sypris than flies at Bardock and elbows him into a building making the building begin to fall over.

People start panicking as the building falls over, some people begins to jump out the building not wanting to be crushed under rubble as people on the ground try to run out of the buildings fall.

Bardock catches himself in midair than sees the falling building and people jumping out the building.

"No I gotta save them,"Bardock flies and catches the people who jumped out the building with one hand and used the other one to keep the falling building in place.

Bardock than sets the building down gently and drops the people on the ground they don't thank him but run away in fear.

Bardock than flies to the demons.

"Let's take this fight out of the city these people can't handle our power,"Bardock says.

"Hmph your should be more worried for your life,"Sypris flies at Bardock and throws a punch at Bardock, the sayian manages duck the punch and knees Sypris in the gut making him double over.

Kadar appears by the side of Bardock and punching him on the side of the head making him fly to the side. Holken teleports behind Bardock and kicks him higher into the sky.

Bardock catches himself in the air just in time to see Sypris and Kadar flying at him. They throw multiple punches and kicks at Bardock the sayian blocks and dodge most of the attacks but a few of them land (Like when Raditz fought Goku and Piccolo and was dodging their attacks).

Bardock ducks a punch from Kadar but before he could attack Sypris slams his leg on this side of his face sending him downwards Bardock catches himself andsides in his stance again Sypris and Kadar appear on either side of him. But before anyone could attack Holken teleports in his hands in the form of an axe handle punch and flies at Bardock.

The sayian reacts quickly he teleports above Holken and slams his elbow on the top of his head and puts all his weight on his elbow and with the the momentum the two fall down together Bardock's elbow still on his head.

Bardock stands up quickly as Sypris and Kadar are still at his sides, the demons charge Bardock on both sides so the sayian pushes his arms out and releases a gust of kiai(The force push thing) sending the two demons flying back.

Bardock flies into the air again and takes off away from the city.

The demons in hot pursuit of him.

"STOP RUNNING," Kadar yells annoyed Bardock looks up to see Kadar flying above him. Kadar tackles him in midair and they fight while free falling the land outside of the city and fall on a tree snapping it in half.

Kadar on top (not a sex joke) begins to punch Nardock in his face, the sayian grabs one of the dragon's arms and smacks him across the face getting the demon dragon off him.

Bardock and Kadar stand up to face each other Bardock begin to charge Kadar but in his peripheral vision he sees a green ki blast flying top speeds at him, Bardock stops his charge, faces the ki blast and deflects it away sending into somewhere into the forest causing an explosion.

Bardock than sensed someone behind him, Holken knees Bardock in his lower back region making the sayian scream out in pain.

Holken removes his knee and steps out of the way as Sypris flies at Bardock and punches the sayian into some trees making them break and fall over on top of him.

The demons land on the ground all of them standing together.

"Now Bardock do you wish to rethink fighting us all at once,"Sypris asks condescendingly.

Bardock removes the trees on top of him and huffing and puffing slides in his stance.

"I could... do this... all day,"Bardock tells them huffing and puffing in between.

The demons than share some glances with each other and rush at Bardock again this time planning to collect.

 **With Goku**

Goku runs at inhuman speeds to the room where his mother and brother he then heard running behind him he noticed the three female demons running after him at insane speeds.

'Dang they're fast I need to stop them before they hurt Mom and Raditz,' Goku says in his head.

Goku while keeping his running speed places his hands to the side of his hip and summons his signature move.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAA!" Goku turns his hips to face the demons and fires his technique.

The blue beam barrels toward the three but they continue their stride.

"Chili,"Lavender calls out to her.

"Got it,"Chili places her hands in front of her face a purple circle that envelopes her, Lavender, Pepper, and Goku.

"PARDDA PAPPA," Chili says her spell then out of nowhere Lavender, Pepper, Chili and Goku disappear.

They then reappear Goku now in the place where Lavender, Pepper, and Chili. As well as Lavender, Pepper, and Chili appearing where Goku was (Like the move Towa uses in Xenoverse 2 to switch places).

"W-What," Goku muffles out utterly confused.

"HEY KID,"Chili calls out to Goku.

Goku turns around then sees the blue beam of ki he fired at them and since they switched places the beam was heading straight for him.

"CRAP,"Goku blurts out and fires a ki blast at the beam the two ki blasts connect resulting in an explosion that threw Goku off his feet.

Goku groggily flutters his eyes open the ringing in his ears he surveys the damage the hallway that leads to Gine and Raditz's room was destroyed even the ceiling began crumbling.

The smoke cleared some more and bonus he even managed to knock Lavender, Pepper, and Chili on their asses.

Lavender and the others quickly get back on their feet.

"Damn kid that actually packed up punch good job,"Pepper compliments.

"Yea too bad we'll have to kill you,"Chili said maliciously.

"I won't let you hurt Mom and Raditz," Goku tells them.

Lavender smirks at this "Chili handle the boy while we take the rest of the sayians energy,"Lavender commands.

"I got it go,"Chili says sliding into her stance as Lavender and Pepper runoff.

"HEY I SAID N-"Goku begins to jump at the two demons but is knocked back by a punch from Chili.

"Your fights with me you tyke,"Chili tells him.

Goku stands up holding his cheek in pain.

'I don't have time for this I won't let them hurt my mother and brother,'Goku debates in his head.

'But it looks like I'll have to go through her,' Goku says in his head.

"My mom told me not to hit girls but for you, I'll reject that,"Goku says sliding into his stance.

"Go ahead kid try and resist,"Chili replies getting in her stance as well.

The two warriors stare each other for a while before one could make an attack.

Goku feints a sidekick making Chili turn sideways to avoid the kick making sure she went for the bait Goku uses his other leg to leg sweep her making her fall on her back Goku grabs her leg and swings her away from him then begins to chase after Lavender and Pepper.

He only got a few feet before a force slammed its body into Goku's body slamming him into the ground.

"Hope you didn't think you get rid of me that easily eh,"Chili say on top of him digging her claws into his arms protruding blood.

"GET OFF!"Goku headbutts Chili making the demon fall over ripping her claws out of the sayian's arms blood spilling out from little holes in his arms.

Goku gets up hastily and slides in his stance.

Chili smirks at this and crosses her arms and signals him to attack her with her finger.

Goku charges Chili and throws multiple punches and kicks which Chili all dodges she them grabs one of Goku's arms and slams him to the ground knocking the wind out of the young sayian.

Goku tries to stand back up but Chili slams her foot down on his chest pushing him back to the ground.

Chili than extends the claws on her feet digging into the boy's chest making him wail out in pain making Chili smile.

"Is that all you got sayian boy begin the son of Bardock I thought you would pack more of a punch,"Chili taunts raising her arms revealing her ten inch long claws.

"Whatever your power is of no use to use I guess I'll have to finish you off,"Chili says but before she could bring her claws swinging down on Goku's neck.

"GET THE HELL OFFA HIM," A femine but fierce voice says from the side of the two.

Goku groggily turns his head and sees Launch,Bulma,Krillin, Roshi and even Yamcha.

"No you guys... run you can't beat her,"Goku tells his friends.

Launch ignores Goku's pleas and pulls out a subatomic machine gun.

"EAT LEAD BITCH,"Launch fires into Chili but not surprisingly all the bullets bounce of the demon's skin.

"Ah did your little friends try to save you that's cute,"Chili smiles than pulls her foot claws out of Goku's chest the sudden action making him cringe in pain.

Chili lifts Goku up by his hair and shows his bruised body to Goku's friends.

"You want your friend well than you'll better attack me,"Chili taunts.

"DON'T WORRY GOKU WE'L SAVE YOU,"Krillin says getting into his stance.

Roshi takes off his martial arts jacket than begins to buff up surprising Chili alittle than stand next to Krillin also sliding in his stance.

"I'll fight too,"Yamcha limps over but falls over due to his broken leg.

"Oh Yamcha,"Bulma says in worry she than notices something bout of the corner of her eye she sees the brown bag that holds the senzu beans Goku must have dropped them in the scuffle and from what she heard those beans heal all wounds.

Bulma walks over to the bag and pulls out a bean there were eight left.

She walks over to Yamcha and crouches next to Yamcha "Here Yamcha eat this,"Bulma tells him.

"Bulma I don't see how some bean is gonna help this problem,"Yamch says.

"Just eat it,"Bulma says.

Yamcha pops the bean in his mouth and swallows it.

"Wha huh,"Yamcha says I'm confusion as he looks at his "Broken" leg and finds out it's able to move like his normal leg and no pain either.

"What kind of bean was that,"Yamcha asks.

"I heard from Bardock and Gine it heals all wounds and restores stamina,"Bulma informs.

"Thanks,"Yamcha thanks her Yamcha rips the cast off his formerly broken leg and stands up "Wow it's really not broken anymore those beans will be useful in the future,"Yamcha says while stretching out his leg.

The scarred bandit than joins his friends in the face off his Chili also sliding in his stance.

Launch reloads her gun and points it at Chili.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOUR WAITING FOR HUMANS ATTACK ME,"Chili laughs maniacally.

Roshi runs at Chili throwing multiple punches and kicks which Chili dodges with ease, She knees the Turtle hermit and as Yamcha and Krillin run at her she kicks Roshi into the two.

"Aghhh... Get off us Roshi,"Yamcha groans in pain as Roshi crushes Yamcha and Krillin's body.

"Oh sorry,"Roshi jumps off the two as Yamcha and Krillin slowly get up taking their stances again.

"Yamcha,Krillin she's incredibly strong we have to attack her all together,"Roshi commands.

"YES,"They say in unison.

The trio runs at Chili, Krillin quicker than the rest throws a roundhouse kick at Chili's head Chili she ducks evading the kick as she looks back up Yamcha was rushing her faster.

"WOLF FANG FIST,"Yamcha runs at Chili shaping his arms him a wolf's jaw and making a howling sound.

Yamcha throws his multiple punches at Chili which she evades with ease, after Yamcha finishes his combo Chili sidekicks him in the chest making him fly into Roshi making the Turtle hermit catch the bandit.

Chili notices a punch flying at the side of her head at the corner of her eye she catches the punch noticing it's Krillin surprising the monk.

Roshi runs at Chili and throws a front kick at her, Chili jumps into the air still holding Krillin she then slams her elbow ontop of Roshi's head knocking the old man down.

Yamcha jumps into the air diving at Chili she throws Krillin at Yamcha knocking the bandit out of the air.

Bullets than start pelting the back of Chili's head she turns around and sees the blonde haired Launch firing bullet after bullet at her. Chili fires at small ki blast out of her finger at the gun snapping it in half.

'Is this all the humans can do I haven't even worked up a sweat this is pathetic,'Chili says in her head she looks around and sees Goku popping a senzu bean in his mouth than grabbing the bag and beginning to run off.

"YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE,"Chili starts flapping her wings and begins to fly at Goku when she feels something tug at her leg she looks down and sees a battered Master Roshi holding on.

"I-I won't let you,"Roshi says wearily.

Chili scoffs "What a fool," Chili continues flying at Goku, Master Roshi still holding on hoping to drag the demon down.

Krillin and Yamcha notice this they both than grab Chili's other leg pulling with all their might now Chili was getting annoyed these humans are weak but they sure are persistent.

Chili continues flying but a little slower at the resistance from the martial artists.

"DAMMIT LET GO,"Chili yells annoyance summoning all the energy she can and begins flying faster at Goku now dragging Roshi and the others with no hassle.

Goku looks back and notices Chili's claws outstretched flying at the sayian boy in full speed, Goku readies himself for the attack as Chili draws closer.

"TRI BEAM"A triangle yellow ki beam flies at Chili and hits her directly in her rib as she didn't prepare herself for the attack it knocks her over the others falling aswell.

Goku looks to the side of him and surprised to see a very angry Tien his hands in a triangle shape him glaring at Chili.

"What are you-"Goku begins to asks.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT GET OUT OF HERE I'LL HOLD HER OFF FOR YOU,"Tien commands.

Goku nods in agreement "Thank you,"Goku thanks before running off.

"I WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE ME,"Chili flies at Goku.

"TRI BEAM,"Tien uses the move again as the ki triangle slams into Chili knocking her to the ground. Chili stands up wearily and looks for Goku but he's already gone pissing Chili off she had one job and she couldn't even do it she should have killed him when she had the chance.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS ILL RIP YOU ALL TO SHREDS WHEN IM DONE WITH YOU, YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER EXISTED,Chili threatens with complete rage her dark purple aura throws everyone on their ass her threats scaring everyone expect Tien whose body was full on adrenaline.

 **At the tournament arena**

"Jesus where did those guys go,"The announcer says to himself the people were getting irritable.

"This was the worst tournament we barely saw any fighting and the two main fighters just flew off," One guy says.

"Yea I want my money back I had to pay a lot to see this with my children,"Another lady says with her seven children.

Soon the People start an uproar demanding their money back or else.

"E-Everyone please calm down we will try t-,"The announcer is cut off by a giant explosion knocking everyone over and he notices the building in the back was partly destroyed

The announcer falls back his glasses fall of he looks at the building he is surprised to see a Gine flying through the skies at speeds he is almost unable to see and following her was Pepper and Lavender flying at her almost as fast as her.

Everyone in the audience runs away in fear leaving everything while the announcer sits there dumbfounded.

"Uh well I'll see you all at the 23rd World Tournament,"The announcer says.

 **With Goku**

The sayian boy opens the door holding his mother and brother.

He sees Lavender and Pepper with their hands around their throats draining the rest of their energy.

"STOP YOUR GONNA KILL THEM,"Goku shouts out.

"Thats the point Boy Scout,"Pepper says releasing her hold on Raditz's throat.

Goku rushes at Lavender and Pepper but they kick him aside like nothing.

'Dang I have to get Mom and Raditz the senzu beans but how can I get it to them,'Goku says in his head.

'Wait I got something,'Goku stands up and shoots at ki blast at Lavender and Pepper the two demons dodge it with ease but before they could attack Goku he shoots a ki blast at the ground making smoke.

The demons couldn't see through the smoke but when it clears they see they were too late Raditz and Gine were starting to wake up Goku managed to get them the senzu beans.

"Damm it boy,"Pepper growls in rage.

"You're smarter than I thought you'd be boy,"Lavender compliments.

Gine groans getting of the cot she then notices Lavender and Pepper in front of her she quickly slides in her stance.

"Raditz take Kakarot and get out of here I don't want you two to be in this fight,"Gine commands.

"What mom why we could help,"Goku asks.

"I agree with Kakarot we could he-"Raditz is cut off.

"I said no just let me and your father handle this fight I just want you all to relax don't stress,"Gine tells them before Goku and Raditz respond Lavender charged Gine and throws a punch at Gine which the sayianess dodges and round house kicks the demon on the side of her head.

"NO GO,"Gine yells at them startling them alittle but they soon run off leaving the fighting to their mom.

"How cowardly Gine sending your children off so they won't see your death,"Pepper smirks.

"It doesn't matter you want me... you got me,"Gine says flying through the ceiling Lavender and Pepper following suit.

 **With Tien,Yamcha,Krillin and Roshi**

Roshi throws a weary punch at Chili unfazing her, she punches the old man in the chest sending him backwards.

Tien stands up wearily huffing and puffing he charges at Chili throwing multiple punches at Chili's head but the demoness moves her head evading the punches with ease she backhands Tien in the nose breaking it and sending him into a wall.

"KAMEHAMEHA,"Yamcha and Krillin fire the wave at the demon but she just swats it away like it's nothing she then teleports behind the two and kicks them away at the same time.

"Ah you earthlings are weak I hate weaklings I will finish you all off,"Chili flies into the air summoning two dark ki balls in each hand.

"WEEKENED,"A voice from behind her makes her turn around and she sees a giant pink beam heading towards her "W-Wha,"Chili is unable to react in time and the beam connects with her enveloping her killing the demoness.

The beam clears everyone looks at the cause of the beam and see Raditz with his arms outstretched being the one who vaporized Chili with Goku beside him

"RADITZ... GOKU,"Everyone expect Tien says in excitement.

"Man I'm glad you guys showed up when ya did she was going to destroy us and she was beating all four of us with no hassle,"Yamcha tells.

"I'm a trained sayian warrior no one will make a fool of me,"Raditz says.

"Hey I've got senzu beans here you guys,"Goku walks over to his friends and hands them a senzu bean he then looks over at Tien, the triclops was bruised and battered and fought just as if not harder than the rest.

"Here,"Goku walks over to Tien and hands him a bean.

Tien looks at the bean in his hand than looks back at Goku "A-Are you sure,"Tien asks.

"Yea go ahead you fought just as hard as everyone else and without you I wouldn't have made it to Raditz and my mom...thank you,"Goku thanks.

Tien looks at the bean and plops it in his mouth he chews then swallows the bean he looks at his body all of his wounds were healed he even felt his stamina returning aswell.

Tien stands up and looks at Goku than outstretched his hand for Goku to shake it "Thank you I have new found respect for you and your friend at their power,"Tien says as Goku shakes his hand.

Yamcha walks up to Tien and outstretched his hand to shake it too "Thank you for fighting with us,"Yamcha says Tien shakes the bandit's hand "Forgive me... I used much more than necessary force in our fight,"Tien apologies.

"No problem man it's better than being dead also the bean healed me right up so it's fine,"Yamcha says.

Tien than looks at Raditz.

"You're incredibly strong if that would be fine with you I would like for us to fight sometime to test my might against you,"Tien asks.

"Hmph well you better train hard earthling cause I won't take it easy,"Raditz smirks as Tien smiles at this.

Tien talks with the others for a little while most of it just Launch fangirling over Tien.

"Anyway how about we go get some food I know these young fighters are hungry,"Roshi says signaling to Raditz,Goku and the others.

Just as he says that Raditz and Goku's stomachs growl which sounds like an angry bear surprising Tien.

"You better get ready for this buddy because these two eat a lot,"Krillin says to Tien pointing to Goku and Raditz.

The group walks to the main tournament building before Raditz stops them.

"Kakarot I wanna see how stronger you've gotten release your power real quick,"Raditz asks.

"Ok if you want I have gotten stronger by recovering from Chili,"Goku says.

He takes off the senzu bean puch and pulls out his four star dragon ball he places the two items on a little table then goes in the middle of the room and begins powering up.

Raditz had no idea what that little ball was but he made a mental note to ask later.

"HUAGHHHH,"Goku yells out his blue aura slams into everyone knocking over mostly everyone while it even pushed Raditz back as it also picked up little stone slabs in the room he then notices his friends shock and his brother interest and decided that was good enough as he dropped his aura.

"You have indeed gotten stronger Goku,"Bulma compliments.

"Yea I can't believe that,"Krillin says.

"We are definitely sparing when we get home,"Raditz tells him.

Goku smiles at his brother but his stomaches moans for food cut off the moment "Man I really am hungry... hey Raditz I beat I can run to the restaurant faster than you,"Goku taunts.

"Ridiculous,"Raditz scoffs.

"Oh really well let's see,"Goku then bolts off in the way to the restaurant.

"Hey you cheating little,"Raditz chases off after his brother aswel.

"Hey you guys the rest of us aren't as fast as you two,"Bulma says but it's too late the two sayians ran so fast they were already out of earshot .

"Cmon guys we gotta keep up,"Yamcha tells them running off two everyone else running aswell.

"Just how in the hell did this just become a race for the rest of us,"Launch yells out in annoyance.

 **At the resturant**

Goku huffs and puffs as Raditz beat him to the restrunant.

"Told ya you weren't faster than me,"Raditz smirks.

"Yea whatever,"Goku replies.

"Hey guys,"Krillin and the others come up behind them obviously out of breath.

"Hey why'd you guys run,"Goku asks.

"To keep up with you maniacs obviously!"Bulma screams.

"Well I guess we had alittle workout now we can eat,"Roshi says.

Everyone begins walking into the restaurant until Goku remembers something.

"Oh crap I left the senzu beans and Grandpa's Dragonball at the tournament,"Goku says aloud.

"It's ok I'll go get it,"Krillin offers.

"Are you sure I could run back real fast,"Goku says.

"Naw it's ok just order something for me,"Krillin tells him as he begins to run off Goku felt something at the pit of his stomach and it wasn't hunger something didn't feel right but he let his friend go anyway.

"Krillin,"Goku calls out to his friend as the monk looks back at him.

Eveyrone looking at the two as they look at each other for a while.

"I forgot what I was about to say,"Goku says making everyone face palm.

Krillin waves and runs off.

Everyone sits down and begin eating expect Goku something still didn't feel right.

"Hey Goku Are you gonna way,"Turtle asks .

"No I'm gonna wait until Krillin gets back," Goku responds.

"your lost,"Raditz say continuing to chow down at his food.

Goku then sits completely still for awhile than hears something at the back of his head 'G-GOKU,' The voice that sounded exactly like Krillin yelled now Goku knew something was wrong he didn't like this.

"KRILLIN,"Goku shouted before running out of the restaurant and surprising everyone.

"DAMMIT KAKAROT,"Raditz gets out his seat and runs after Goku.

"Oh no not this again,"Roshi groans as they all get out their seats.

Raditz was surprised Goku was running tons of times faster than he asks when they were racing he could barely keep up.

"KAKAROT SLOW DOWN,"Raditz tries to stop his brother but to no avail he soon runs into the main tournament building but Raditz sees makes even his heart drop.

He saw a dead Krillin his neck broken blood dripping from his mouth and Goku holding his best friends body trying to fight back the tears.

Raditz also notices the announcer at the tournament on the floor in pain.

"What happened,"Raditz asks.

"Some monster it jumped through the window it killed the kid he fought bravely then took the tournament roster some weird ball and took off not before injuring me,"The announcer explains.

The others soon show up before they could say anything they notice Krillin's dead body.

"G-Goku are you-" Bulma begins but is cut off.

"Bulma do you have the dragon radar,"Goku asks the tone of his voice changed.

"Yea it's right-,"Bulma pulls out the radar and Goku immediately swipes it then powers up and flies away.

"GOKU WAIT,"Bulma tries to stop the sayian boy but he was already gone.

"Raditz what happened,"Yamcha asks.

"Ask him I need to help my brother,"Raditz points his thumb toward the announcer before flying off with his brother.

The only thing going through Goku's mind was revenge he wanted to make whoever did this pay was it the demons he first thought but they were busy with his parents so who was it.

Goku is cut off from his thoughts as he sees his brother flying behind him trying to catch him.

"Don't try to stop me Raditz whoever did this to Krillin will pay,"Goku tells him.

"Stop you?" Raditz questions.

The older sayian than flies next to his younger brother "You're my brother I will always have your back,"Raditz tells him.

Goku smiles at this bug his face then turns sad again about his friends death.

"Don't worry Kakarot we'll make them pay,"Raditz convinces him.

"Oh I know,".

 **Whew 12k words I think I out did myself this time anyway what do you all think let me know in the reviews and until next time.**

Bardock:73,000

Bardock(Serious):81,000

Bardock(Zenkai):87,657

Holken:83,000

Holken(Serious):88,000

Kadar:78,000

Sypris:76,000

Gine:72,345

Gine(Primal rage):85,453

Raditz:2,400

Raditz(Sayian spirit unmastered):4,800

Raditz(zenkai):3,100

Goku:650

Goku (Zenkai):890

Chili:891

Lavender:68,786

Pepper:45,000

Tien:145

Krillin:115

Yamcha:89

Roshi:142


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Go on Gine full power! Brother battle bash

Holken's punch slams into Bardock's face making blood spray out of the Saiyan's mouth before he could recover Kadar slams his tail on top of his head making the sayian barrel into a mountain. 'Fuck I'm running low on energy as so far I've seen these demons power is almost limitless' Bardock says in his head.

Bardock flares up his aura breaking out of the mountain and he flies at Kadar with arm cocked back surprising the rouge warrior Syrpis teleports in front of Kadar facing Bardock and throwing a punch at him, Bardock reacts quickly and tilts his head and elbows Sypris in the ribs making the white-haired demon spit out saliva then the palm-haired sayian punches Sypris in the face with his other hand sending Sypris flying to the side.

Bardock then notices Kadar flying at him, he reacts quickly and outstretches his arm charging a ki blast in his hand "RIOT JAVEL-"Bardock is cut off as Holken appears behind him and puts him in a full nelson making Bardock misdirect his blast and sending the blast into the air.

Kadar then flies at Bardock and delivers a punch to his gut making the scarred warrior gasp for air, Kadar goes for another punch but Bardock grabs Holken's wrists and flips the tall demon onto Kadar making them drop into an island creating a crater.

Bardock senses an energy behind him and ducks quickly a green ki blast soaring past his head, Bardock turns around abruptly and sees Sypris flying at him the sayian readies himself and the two warriors clash throwing multiple punches and kicks. The two warriors then start teleporting in and out appearing in different areas and creating sonic booms still throwing punches and kicks.

Sypris evades a punch from Bardock and axehandle kicks Bardock on top on his head slamming him into the ocean.

Kadar and Holken appear on the side of Sypris.

"He's an excellent warrior fighting all three of us at the same time while his energy is depleting," Sypris admires.

"He's trying to protect the planet, his children, his wife, and his pride so knowing sayians he isn't going to give up anytime soon,"Holken states.

"Good because I'm starting to enjoy myself,"Kadar smirks.

"Maybe a little too much, we still have to collect his energy any reason why you two haven't made the effort,"Syrpis asks.

"I was thinking we should wait until he powers up at his most he will be hard to restrain but if Kadar uses his paralyzing beam we should be able to stop him and steal his energy," Holken explains.

"That's smart we should be able to get him,"Kadar says then he glances at the water.

"Well we should hurry it's getting dark,"Holken says looking at the night sky.

Sypris looked where he kicked Bardock in "Any reason why he hasn't come up for air yet," Kadar asks his team.

"He's planning something they aren't brilliant but in the art of battle, they're Einsteins," Holken states.

Just as they say that a blue ki blast comes out of the water flying at the three demons they scatter avoiding the blast.

"What the hell was that,"Kadar asks.

"A DISTRACTION,"Bardock tells out as he rises from the ocean flying at Kadar full speed.

'NEED MORE SPEED," He yells in his head.

"Heat Phalanx,"Bardock's hand begins to glow with red ki than the sayian shifts the red ki to envelope his entire body the heat infused with his ki making him fly faster his fist pointed at Kadar's chest.

The sayian was moving to fast for Kadar to react Kadar goes to put up his guard but it's too late as Bardock flies right through his chest, leaving a Bardock sized hole in the demon-dragon's chest.

Bardock flies through swiftly and turns around surveying the damage he did to Kadar.

Holken and Sypris look at their comrade in shock this sayian just took down Kadar that was very tactical.

Bardock smirks at his handy-work, Kadar had a huge hole in his chest his hands holding were his chest should be as blood ran down the side of his mouth.

Kadar turns around and looks at Bardock "You... arghh...bastard do you know... how long it will take to heal this," Kadar tells him surprising the sayian at his words.

"Wait wha-"Bardock is cut off as Kadar's chest begins glowing his skeletal system then regrows in his chest area muscle then starts laying over that and when the muscle is finished covering the bone skin then starts to reform over his chest his body completely back to normal.

"Ahhh, Thanks to my dragon cells it was a fruitless effort but if it's any consolation...that hurt like hell," Kadar states.

"The first mistake was starting at the wrong end my next attempt will be at your head,"Bardock says sliding into his stance.

"And your second mistake is thinking you'll get another chance like that," Kadar says as well as sliding in his stance.

Holken and Sypris fly to either side of Kadar.

"I didn't know you could do that... it shocked me,"Holken says sliding into his stance.

"Yeah thought you were a goner for a second," Sypris tells him sliding into his stance.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve," Kadar tells them.

Bardock flies at the trio throwing multiple punches and kicks at them the three of them doing the same he had Kadar in front of him, Holken at his right, and Sypris at his left.

Bardock was indeed having trouble trying to block and dodge multiple punches and kicks while throwing his own at the attackers but he couldn't keep up with his demon attackers.

'Damn I can't trade blows with these guys,' Bardock says in his head 'Wait I got an idea,".

Bardock teleports away making a punch from Holken intended for Bardock hits Sypris a roundhouse from Sypris hitting Kadar in the gut and a tail whip from Kadar smacking Holken across the face.

Bardock reappears above the trio.

"Not bad sayian it appears your intelligent isn't that of a monkey's,"Sypris belittles.

Bardock cocks his arm back charging up his signature attack.

"RIOT JAVELIN,"Bardock throws his attack quicker then the trio could react the blast hits them directly pushing them into the ocean.

Bardock surveys the area keeping up his guard looking around "Where the hell are they, they're trying to distract me like I did,"Bardock says to himself.

As soon as Bardock says that a green ki ball flies at Bardock, The sayain notices the ball flying at him and deflects it right back into the ocean "THAT WON'T WORK ON ME,"Bardock yells at however was attacking.

"I thought it wouldn't put this will,"A voice behind him says.

Before Bardock could turn around a sharp hot white pain pierces his lower back abdomen making the bandanna warrior scream in agony then two arms and legs wrap around his body pinning his arms and lower waist.

"Bardock just like a sayian you're quick to let your guard down," Kadar says in his ear Bardock still trying to break free of the hold.

Bardock turns his neck and looks at his back it was Kadar's tail stinger piercing his back blood seeping out of the wound.

"L-Let go of me you BASTARD,"Bardock begins to power-up to Kadar's amusement.

'That's right sayian fall right into our trap,'Kadar smirks.

Holken then flies out of the ocean appearing in front of Bardock then shoves his left hand in Bardock's right peck his sharp black nails giving him aid.

Holken's hand doesn't go all the way through but it still it hurts like a bitch breaking through his armor, breaking the skin and drawing blood, the sayian's blood dripping on his hand.

Holken uses his right hand and wraps it around Bardock's neck choking the sayain him barely being able to breathe.

Bardock couldn't even think, the pain he was receiving was unbearable 'Reikon,' Bardock calls out to the Kannassan living in his conscious.

'I got it,'Reikon tells him.

The Kannassan quickly doubles the sayian's power making his aura bigger making it harder for the two demons to restrain him.

"NOW SYPRIS," Kadar yells out signaling the other demon.

Sypris flies out of the water and flies to the side of Bardock and puts his right hand on Bardock's right shoulder and his left hand on Bardock's right hand and begins squeezing starting to break some of the sayian's bones.

Bardock screams out in agony.

'Shit, Reikon I have no choice I have to use sayian spirit,' Bardock tells his friend.

'Damn Bardock you know what happened last time you overheated your body with energy,'Reikon replies.

'This isn't a discussion Reikon!'Bardock tells the Kannassan.

"SAYIAN SPIRIT!" Bardock triples his already growing power his muscles bulge, his aura growing even bigger the three demons now using every essence of their being to hold him down.

"NOW EVERYONE," Kadar then shoves the stinger deeper in Bardock's back piercing vital organs making the sayian start to cough up blood.

Holken takes note of this and tightens his right hands grip around his neck cutting off the circulation making him choking on his own blood and shoving his left hand deeper in his chest making blood spill out profusely.

Sypris then squeezing down on Bardock's shoulder and hand harder breaking a lot of bones.

"Now everyone take his energy,"Holken commands the trio then begins to absorb the sayian's energy the blue marble shaped ki balls flying into any one of the three, but Bardock was persistent still trying to break free of the three's hold but the pain was very distracting every time he tried to ignore it, it would just begin hurting more.

The demons soon took all of the energy that was left in Bardock's body the sayian began sliding into unconsciousness but with all his might tried to stay awake.

Kadar removes his stinger out of Bardock's back the wound now leaking with blood, Holken pulls his hand out of Bardock's chest and lets go of his neck making Bardock spit up blood over Holken's face the demon just simply wipes the blood off with his forearm. Sypris lets go of Bardock's broken shoulder and hand all three let go of the sayian as he begins free falling to an island.

'BARDOCK...BARDOCK!"Reikon begins yelling the sayian's name trying to wake him up but it was no use Bardock was struggling to keep his eyes open but he was sliding into unconsciousness.

He smacks into the island with a hard 'THUD' rattling his bones and busting blood out of his body.

Bardock's blood roars in his ears his body in agony he was in so much pain he couldn't even scream while Bardock's eyelids feel like they weigh a ton as he was having trouble keeping his eyes open, at the back of his head he could hear a voice calling his name from the back of his head he couldn't act on the voice before the pain was too much for the sayian to endure and everything went black.

In the sky the demon trio watched Bardock's body destroyed to see such a strong man be broken down is dishearting.

"Is he dead," Sypris asks.

"I cannot feel any life energy left residing in him I believe it's safe to assume he is dead,"Holken answers.

"He was a tough bastard fought the three of us at the same time too bad it had to end like this," Kadar tells them.

Kadar then inspects the other two demons around him and himself at the massive power boost they've gotten from absorbing Bardock's energy.

"Wow looks like they sayian wasn't just all talk we are incredibly stronger after his energy," Kadar says inspecting his whole body.

"Yeah it's incredible," Sypris says clenching his fists and letting out his aura his strength was much more increased by Bardock's energy.

Sypris inspected his body as a yellow aura glow enveloped his body "Amazing," Syrpis noted.

"No matter how strong we have gotten we still need to give our collected energy to the energy to the EAM (energy absorbing machine),"Holken says.

Sypris sighs in despair "You're right,".

Sypris pulls the gadget out of his gi's pocket "Nowhere,"All three demons put their hands on the gadget and transfer the energy they gained from Bardock into the device the dial now reaching the other end their goal now complete.

"Ok we got enough energy lets go regroup with Lavender and finally resurrect our world,"Holken says as the three fly off in Lavender's direction.

 **With Gine**

Gine lands on a mountain far away from any people and animals.

Gine looks into the sky the morning sun making itself known "Huh it's already daytime this fight has gone on for slow long I didn't notice," Gine says. "HEY YOU SHOULD BE PAYING ATTENTION TO ME!"Pepper yells out.

Pepper flies at Gine and throws a punch at the sayianess which she dodges effortlessly, Gine punches Pepper in the gut making her double over and spit up blood Gine then kicks Pepper in chin sending her into the sky with Gine following the demon, her fist cocked back "THIS IS FOR RANFAN,"Gine yells out before she could attack she sees a giant purple ki hand flying at her.

Gine stops her onslaught on Pepper and leaps over the giant ki hand.

Gine turns around facing the owner of the hands.

Lavender smirks at Gine and draws back the Dark Hands "Not bad Gine your sayian genes has improved your strength and speed,"Lavender's smirk then shifts into a frown "Damn this is going to be difficult," Lavender flies at Gine.

Lavender throws a punch at Gine which she narrowly dodges then retaliates with a swift elbow to the side of the face making the demon stagger to the side.

Lavender aims a roundhouse at Gine's leg she then feints and kicks Gine in the face making the sayian stumble back, Lavender cocks her fist back and charges Gine, she readies herself and prepares to dodge the punch but two arms wrap around her and put her in a full nelson.

Gine looked back and saw the demon Pepper smiling maliciously showing razor sharp teeth,Gine didn't have time to react as Lavender's punch connects with her gut making her spit out saliva.

Lavender goes for another punch but Gine is quickly and flips Pepper off of her and on top of Lavender the two demons laying on the ground.

Gine shoots off into the air then reaches a decent altitude and brings her wrists together her palms facing each other as a gold beam forms between her palms.

"GODDESS BEAM," Gine fires off her attack as Lavender and Pepper watch the beam hurl helplessly at them they close their eyes and expect their fate.

Before Gine's beam can hit the two a dark ki blast rams into Gine's attack sending it off flying into the distance.

Lavender,Pepper, and Gine look for the owner of the beast and see a Holken with his arm outstretched and Sypris and Kadar at both of his sides.

The male demons fly down and regroup with the two females.

Holken help a bruised Lavender up on her feet as Sypris and Kadar help up Pepper.

"You ok," Holken asks with a serious tone.

"Yeah, thanks for the save,"Lavender thanks touching his forearm making the serious demon blush alittle.

"Aw would look at that the big guy does have a heart,"Sypris laughs.

"Shut up you dolt,"Holken then gets back to serious mode.

"Did you all collect the energy from Bardock,"Pepper asks.

"Of course this should be enough energy to revive the demon world and wreak havoc upon this universe,"Kadar says handing them the gadget he had in his hand.

"You two get out of here we can handle here,"Holken commands.

"Hey what's wrong with her,"Kadar points at Gine.

The demons look at Gine the sayianess body was shaking not out of fear or anger but out of confusion.

'Wait wasn't Bardock with these guys but if they're here then that means-'Gine cuts herself off as she didn't even want to think that thought sweat began to put down her forehead as she tried to sense Bardock's energy she searched frantically but she couldn't feel anything.

"No...No...No...No...NO,"Gine mutters the No's getting louder each time her aura flares up veins begin to pop out on her forehead, pink lighting cackles around her, her pupils disappear her hair flares up her pink aura growing bigger and brighter making the demons shield their eyes from the light.

When the light disperses the demons see an angry Gine her power higher than before pink lighting cackling around her form her pupils gone only showing the whites of her eyes and her muscle mass increased.

"The hell...hey Lavender isn't that the form she used in your fight...Lavender?"Kadar asks.

After not getting a response Kadar turns around and sees Lavender shaken up as if she had just seen a ghost "N-no She's much more powerful then when we fought,"Lavender responds shakily.

"Get out of here you two,"Holken commands taking his stance.

"No need to tell us twice cmon Lavender,"Pepper grabs her sisters shaken hand and begins to run off. The sight of the two female demons leaving pisses Gine off more her energy going even higher.

"NO ONE'S GOING ANYWHERE!" Gine's body shoots out pink electricity that tears into the soil and leaves smoldering holes in its place "Lookout her energy is rising even more.

Pink lighting begins to fly at the three demons making them scatter.

The lighting flies at the three making the demons try to dodge it to the best of their abilities. Pepper and Lavender continue running until their run is put to a halt as the pink lighting slams in front of them and creates a circle in the dirt not trapping them but putting fear in them that made them stone with fear.

Gine stops the lighting the demons all begin to look in curiosity at the sayian woman.

Gine glares at the three "You all will pay in blood for what you did to Bardock!" Gine bellows her voice speaking with an echo sending chills down the three's spines even Holken.

Gine flies at the three her boost in speed surprising the three.

She slams her shoulder into Sypris satisfied when she hears a few ribs break sending him flying backward.

"COCKY BITCH!" Kadar shoots his tail at Gine, the sayianess narrowly dodges the sharp tip of tail cutting the side of her cheek.

Gine retaliates with an uppercut to his chin snapping his neck making the demon-dragon collapse on the ground. Gine flies at Holken throwing multiple punches and kicks which the tall demon manages to block and dodge.

'NEED MORE POWER' Gine yells angrily in her head.

Holken slips past one punch and punches Gine in the face making her fall on her back blood trailing down the sides of her mouth 'No I'm too weak it's all my fault I'm sorry Bardock' tears begin to form in her eyes and fall down the side of her face.

'You've always saved my ass and now I can't return the favor'.

 _Flashback_

 _Planet Laibos Age 731_

 _Bardock and his team were sent off to a planet with inhabitants ranging from a power level of 120 to 8,000 Gine alone with a power level of 60 was pretty nervous beginning the weakest of their group but with hopes, they would help her as this was their eleventh mission together._

 _Their pods smack into the soil on Planet Laibos her crew members step out stretching their limbs from the cramped space pod every one of them ready to fight._

 _Gine chose to stay inside her pod maybe they would forget about her and after they cleared out the planet she could tell them some lie to why she wasn't in battle with them._

 _"Alright you guys I see a power level of 2,000 heading our way get ready for a fight,"Tora lets them know before looking around only seeing five sayians._

 _"Hey isn't their six of us were is Gine," He asks._

 _"Leave her its not like she will help anyway with a power level of 60,"Fasha belittles the sayian which makes Gine shrivel up in her pod._

 _"I normally would agree with Fasha but I promised her father I'll keep watch on her,"Shugesh tells them._

 _Borgos looks around then walks to Gine's pod and opens it startling Gine._

 _"What Borgos go away don't tell anyone I'm hiding here," Gine tells the quiet sayian as he looks at her in confusion._

 _"Hey, Borgos you found sumthing," Tora asks._

 _'Dammit you big lug,' Gine says in her head._

 _She steps out of her pod then smiles at her comrades "Sorry I must have overslept and Borgos woke me up,"Gine lies making Borgos grunt._

 _"Whatever hey where's Bardock,"Fasha asks._

 _"Over their scoping out the planet,"Shugesh points to the top of a mountain._

 _Bardock gazed over the terrain "Hm this planet's gravity is much lower then Vegeta's this will be no problem taking over this place,"Bardock smirks._

 _Bardock's scouter then beeps rapidly two power levels one of 2,000 and another of 590._

 _"Hey! Get ready for a fight two power levels are coming," Bardock yells over to his comrades._

 _'A fight? This is what I was trying to avoid well I just hope the others will defend me,'Gine says in her head._

 _The two Laibians show up their skin was a dark green and they had grey horns but the two both donned red and blue fighting gi's. But the one with the power level on two thousand had a grey beard._

 _"I don't know what you're all doing here but we are not accepting visitors at this moment leave know,"One of them says with a powerful tone._

 _"Gyaos are you sure these people are very strong maybe we should wait for the elites,"The weaker one says._

 _"Triri you need to stop being a coward if we can't even protect our own planet then maybe we deserve to go extinct,"Gyaos says._

 _"Y-Yes brother forgive me,"Triri says getting into a fighting stance._

 _"Now why are you all here,"Gyaos asks._

 _"Private business but since it does involve your planet we are part of the PTO ( Planet Trade Organization),"Bardock tells them._

 _Gyaos thinks about their words then scowls "And tell does this fool Frezia plan to take our planet as well,"Gyaos asks._

 _"Precisely,"Bardock answers._

 _"And you think we would just give you our planet,"Triri chimes in._

 _"To be honest you don't have a choice,"Tora tells them._

 _"I see then so this most only go one other way...prepare yourselves,"Gyaos says taking his stance._

 _"I thought you'd never stop talking,"Fasha says as all sayians save for Gine slids into their stances 'Oh no I'm not ready for this,' Gine says in her head._

 _Gyaos rushes at Bardock throwing a punch that sends the squad leader into a mountain "BARDOCK," All of the sayians yell out expect for Borgos who just growls._

 _Tora runs at Gyaos and cocks back his right arm throwing a punch at the Libian, Gyaos ducks the punch and knees Tora right in his gut making him double over._

 _Triri then notices the other fours distraction and rushes them but Shugesh soon notices this "Look out Fasha he's coming,"Shugesh warns the female sayian but not in time as Triri slams his fist into her face breaking her scouter._

 _Fasha looks her broken scouter as it drops to the floor "YOU BASTARD," Fasha sidekicks Triri in the gut then with her other leg roundhouse kicks him in the face making him stagger back._

 _"Ouch that hur-" Triri was cut off as Shugesh headbutts him drawing blood from his nose._

 _"Damn you,"Trir staggers back and prepares to charge a ki blast in his hand but is stopped when Borgos picks him up by his leg and slams him into the ground creating a crater._

 _Borgos, Fasha, and Shugesh all charge their ki blasts and throw it into the crater creating a huge explosion that picked up dust making everyone shield their eyes._

 _"Is he dead," Shugesh asks._

 _Fasha peers into the giant hole then created to look for any sign of a body "I don't see a body we must have vaporized him._

 _'Oh good I didn't have to fight,'Gine says in her head._

 _Out of nowhere, Triri jumps from the ground behind Gine "I'm not dead yet!"Triri yells shocking everybody, Gine turns around only to be met with a fist to the face as she is sent yards flying away._

 _"DAMMIT LOOKOUT FOR YOUR SURROUNDINGS GINE HE COULDA KILLED YOU,"Shugesh yells out._

 _"S-sorry,"Gine apologies rubbing the place were she was punched._

 _Borgos then teleports behind Triri and shoves his arm through Triri's back his arm going all the way through his chest and pulling out his still beating heart, Triri's eyes go wide then they roll to the back of his head Borgos pulls his arm out of his chest his heart still in hand then crushes it sending crimson blood on his hands._

 _"Brutal,"Fasha mutters out._

 _The sayians then turn their heads to see Tora still struggling with Gyaos as the Libian notices he can't feel Triri's energy anymore, rage surges throughout his body he punches Tora across the face making the sayian fall onto the ground he then points his ki filled hand at the sayians._

 _"You brutes will pa-"Gyaos is cut off as a blue beam goes through his chest he turns around to look at his killer, Bardock huffing and puffing with a bruise on his right cheek._

 _"Damn you sayians,"Gyaos then drops dead._

 _"Bardock you ok man that old guy sure did pack a punch,"Tora asks standing back upon his feet._

 _"Yeah old bastard just caught me off guard these guys might be stronger then we taught we should just turn into great apes and finish it,"Bardock tells them._

 _"On it,"Fasha says creating an artificial moon._

 _Bardock notices Gine propped up against a mountain rubbing her cheek, he walks over to the weaker sayian to check up on her._

 _"You ok," Bardock asks._

 _"Y-Yea sorry I couldn't do much in the fight," Gine apologies "It's ok you probably would've just been in the way more than help,"Bardock says bluntly 'Wow I know it's the truth but did he have to say it so bluntly,'Gine says._

 _" AND MIX." Fasha fires the fake moon into the sky all six sayians then look at the moon all of them growing bulkier and hairier and being 10x stronger and faster than normal._

 _The six great apes wreak havoc upon planet Libaos even Gine killed a few the elites didn't even stand a chance against the oozarus._

 _The morning air was filled with blood and smoke all six sayians sat in a crater laughing and joking all back in their normal forms._

 _"Then I tell the guy don't be mad I'm just 'sayian' "Shugesh jokes._

 _All the sayians laugh at his joke expect for Bardock who just sat with his arms behind his head._

 _"And then I ate him,"Shugesh finishes creating a silence between all of them._

 _"I'm not gonna lie Gine I was surprised to see you fight I mean I think you took out more people then Bardock," Fasha jokes._

 _"Yea man watch out she could be coming for your title," Tora nudges Bardock._

 _"Tch" Bardock responds._

 _"You did do good Gine great job," Bardock compliments._

 _Gine blushes "T-Thank you," Gine was embarrassed to have all of this attention around her._

 _"Alright, alright we all did good can we go now I can see Borgos is hungry,"Shugesh points out at Borgos trying to eat a dead Libian._

 _All six sayians stand up and begin to walk out of the crater._

 _Gine than hears some rubble move behind her she turns around their was one more Libian still alive._

 _"YOU MONSTERS YOU WILL ALL PAY,"The Libian shouts throwing a Ki Blast at Gine._

 _The blast was so fast Gine didn't have any time to dodge it 'So this is it at least I'll die like a real sayian' Gine thinks to herself._

 _Before the blast could hit her Bardock jumps in front of the blast taking the attack._

 _"BARDOCK,"Gine yells out in confusion did he just save her?_

 _"You son of a bitch,"Shugesh fires a ki blast at the survivor making him no more._

 _Gine and everyone rushes to Bardock's body Tora checking for a pulse "He's alive but in bad shape, we got to get him to a healing planet fast," He says._

 _Borgos picks up Bardock's body and they all fly as fast as they can to their pods everyone surprised that Gine was flying even faster than them._

 _They reach their pods Borgos places Bardock in his pod carefully and sets the destination everyone gets in their pods and blast off._

 _Frezia planet 136_

 _Tora places Bardock in the healing tank he turns on the machine and green liquid fills the tank and begins to heal Bardock._

 _"Ok, he's stable now,"Everyone sighs in relief._

 _"I'm hungry," Borgos says speaking his first words in a while._

 _"Yea me too let's go get some food and check on him later,"Shugesh says._

 _They began to walk out until they notice that Gine was still watching the healing pod._

 _"Hey Gine you coming," Fasha asks._

 _"No you guys go on without me it's my fault Bardock's in this condition the least I can do is wait for him to get out,"Gine responds._

 _"Ok see you later," Tora shrugs as the four walk off._

 _Gine puts her hand on the glass and puts her other hand over her heart 'Thank you Bardock,' She says I'm her head._

 _She then pulls up a chair and waits for Bardock to get out but due to her exhaustion, she fell asleep._

 _2 hours later_

 _Bardock opens his eyes as the liquid begins to drain out he takes off his face mask and opens the glass door._

 _Bardock then notices Gine sleep in a chair._

 _"Huh what the hell is she doing here," Bardock says aloud._

 _Bardock then puts on his new armor then picks up Gine walking out of the healing room._

 _Flashback end_

Holken looks at Gine's body still just laying their 'So is she not getting up...fine I'll end this,' Holken thinks.

He walks over to Gine's body forming a ki blast in his hand.

He reaches Gine's body and points his hand at Gine "Goodbye sayian woman,"Holken begins to fire the blast but a pink aura forms around Gine's body knocking Holken away, the tall demon backflips and lands on his feet skidding across the ground.

Gine begins to float back onto her feet her pink aura still surrounding her (Like when Demigra from Dargon ball Xenoverse got back on his feet when you character beats him) 'That was the first time you saved me Bardock and that was when I fell for you' Gine says in her head.

'You've always saved me from when we were on missions to the destruction of Planet Vegeta to Slug to Chilled and to the Androids and even now and I couldn't even repay the favor I won't let that happen ANYMORE,'Gine says in thought.

Gine flares up her aura it was so powerful it caused an explosion making Holken cross his arms in the 'X' position to defend himself from the explosion.

The pink light and smoke clear Holken opens with eyes to find Gine had destroyed half of the island and sees Gine floating on top of the ocean.

Gine's aura is bigger than before and brighter.

Holken glares at Gine slides in his fighting stance then signals Gine to attack him.

Gine flies at Holken at speeds faster then the demon can barely keep up.

At no time Gine appears in front of Holken and throws a punch which the demon narrowly dodges.

Holken aims a roundhouse at Gine's head the sayian quickly ducks under it and uppercuts Holken in his gut making him cough up saliva.

Holken throws another punch at Gine which the female sayian dodges and jumps up and knees him in the face making him stumble backward.

Gine runs at Holken and aims a sidekick at Holken, Holken parries the kick and punches Gine in the face.

Gine ignores the pain aims a punch at Holken which the demon blocks with his knee and headbutts Gine in the nose drawing blood. Holken throws a punch at Gine but the sayianess was quick enough to block the punch with an elbow.

Rain begins to drop from the sky making Holken look up he didn't even notice it was already nighttime again they had been fighting these sayians for two days straight that's impressive.

While Holken is distracted Gine then knees Holken in the ribs and kicks Holken into the air.

Gine flies above Holken and cocks her fist back enveloping it with a red ball.

"HEAT PHALANX," Gine summons Bardock's technique.

When Holken gets close and Gine strikes him in the face creating an explosion.

Holken lands on the island creating a crater as Gine lands in the ocean.

Holken walks out of the crater with many bruises and cuts "Heh not bad sayian I actually felt that"Holken says to himself.

Gine flies out of the ocean holding her left arm blood dripping down it 'Looks like I'm not used to using Bardock's move my arms broken not matter I only need one arm to tear him apart,' Gine says in her head.

'Wait what the hell why do sense Kakarot's and Raditz energy depleting are they in a fight... no I can only sense Kakarot and Raditz's energy what's going on,' Gine says in her head 'But I can't think about that right now,' Gine focuses back on her enemy.

Gine flies at Holken her right arm cocked back the demon readies himself for her attack as soon as Gine gets close a beam strikes her in the chest making her fall over.

Gine looks back at the attacker and sees Kadar with a huge smirk on his face and his finger outstretched.

"W-What how I killed you,"Gine manages to say.

"That was a powerful punch broke my neck with one punch...but I can regenerate from anything as long as my brain is intact," Kadar tells her.

Gine curses herself for not being able to kill Kadar.

Kadar then looks behind Gine "Finally what took you so long," Kadar says to somebody.

"Yea she packs much more of a wallop then Barddy did," Gine looks behind her and sees Sypris walking up to her.

"Well too bad I actually liked you well no matter," Kadar says walking up to her as well.

Pepper and Lavender were watching them with interest sighing in relief when Kadar and Sypris returned "See Lavender there is nothing to worry about," Pepper consoles her sister.

" Goodbye sayian woman," Kadar raises his tail the sharp end shining in the sunlight.

Gine closes her eyes silently accepting death.

Kadar slams his tail down blood splattering everywhere.

 **With Goku and Raditz**

Goku and Raditz flew through the sky.

"What does the radar say,"Raditz asks.

"There are two nearby,"Goku responds in a serious voice surprising his brother.

Goku notices one of the blimps on the radar moving "This way," Goku points to the left and the two sayians fly off.

The others were over Krillin's body mourning the death of their friend.

Turtle huffing and puffing finally reaches everyone.

" Alright, guys I'm here what happened," Turtle ask.

Tien propped Krillin's dead body on his knee Launch and Puar beside him, Tien closes Krillin's eye making him rest in peace.

"Goku," Bulma looks up in the sky in worry.

"That fool he still isn't completely healed from his battle with the demon woman he would surely lose,"Roshi spits.

"But that Raditz guy is with him right and he's pretty strong I think they'll be fine,"Yamcha says.

Roshi sighs "Maybe so,".

Tien picks up Krillin's limp body "Things have certainly taken a horrible turn of events," He states.

"How cruel... how could have done this,"Puar says.

"Hey, guys I found this scrap of paper on the ground think it has to do with whoever killed Krillin," Oolong tells everyone handing the paper to Bulma.

" Hey what's this symbol in the middle does it say...demon,"Bulma says.

"Yeah that demon part freaks me out,"Oolong says.

Roshi drops his cane in shock.

"Maybe it belonged to those guys Bardock and Gine fought," Yamcha asks.

Roshi runs over to the Yamcha and snatches the paper from his hands, the symbol only helping his fears.

"I-Impossible it can't be,"Master Roshi says shaking.

Everyone turned their absolute attention to Roshi.

"Master What's wrong," Yamcha asks.

"This is the crest of King Piccolo," Roshi tells them.

"King Piccolo?" Bulma and Yamcha say in confusion.

"He's gotta stupid name," Launch says.

"I heard of him he believed to cause the deepest of terrors many years ago," Tien states "Correct,".

"His name is charming but he was unbelievably evil he attacked and killed many until he finally swooped down on us we all fought desperately but to King Piccolo we were nothing even Master Muatito couldn't beat him," Roshi continues.

"Due to his vitality we were able to nurse him back to health but left before his wounds could heal with only words 'I will return without fail' ". Roshi finishes.

"Master Muatito?"Bulma asks.

"My Master,".

Goku and Raditz flew through the sky at incredible speeds looking for Krillin's murderer. 'That rage sure has made Kakarot faster and stronger I'm impressed he's almost reaching me in power' Raditz says in his head

"I WON'T FORGIVE I WON'T FORGIVE YOU I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" Goku yells out in anger at the killer boosting ahead of Raditz.

"Kakarot slow down you are going too fast," Raditz tells him.

Goku looks back at Raditz "You're just too slow keep up or else we'll lose him," Goku says still frowning in a tone that sent a chill down the older sayian's spine.

Yamcha, Bulma, and the others stood around Master Roshi in shock at the story they all knew nothing about.

"I never knew something like this happened Master Shen never told us about this," Tien says.

"I don't like to talk about it but something about Shen changed he grew dark and evil my friend was gone," Roshi tells them.

"Bummer so how did you defeat Piccolo," Oolong asks.

"I didn't I fled the Demon King Piccolo caused mayhem and destruction everywhere I couldn't fight back," Roshi answers.

"Wow, I would have held my ground," Oolong lies.

"You have obviously never been against a titan if I did fight him I would have been killed along with my other friends," Roshi spat.

"Fortunately I found refuge in the mountains and continued my training best I could but as the years went on I soon lost hope and fell to solitude... but that hope returned when I saw Master Muatito he had been perfecting his skills,"Roshi tells them. "he faced Piccolo again and sealed him away the Mafuuba did the trick he put him in an electric rice cooker that could hold evil but losing so much energy my master died,"

"I followed his final wish and threw the rice cooker into the ocean," Roshi says.

"Oh no, what if the crane hermit found it and opened it," Tien bursts out.

"No Shen should know the price of King Piccolo better than anyone," Roshi says.

"What about Bardock and Gine or maybe Raditz the could probably handle that guy," Bulma says.

"I haven't seen their full power so I don't know I do know that they are unbelievably powerful they could maybe even destroy this whole planet," Roshi states.

"Good thing they're on our side," Oolong says.

"Indeed but as of now Bardock and Gine are busy they cannot aid us in this fight but maybe Raditz and Goku could defeat Piccolo... I hope,".

"Wait Master from your story it could be one of his minions," Yamcha asks.

Oolong and Puar start shaking in fear " Oh no!" Puar exclaims.

Goku and Raditz pass by the creek of some mountains Goku looks at the Dragon Radar "Cmon Raditz faster he's just straight ahead," Goku says.

"Would Goku even be able to find him," Tien asks.

" I think so he took the Dragon Radar for a reason," Launch says.

"I get the dragon ball but why the martial artist list," Roshi asks himself.

"Wait Dragons, balls, Radars what does this have to do with anything?" A confused Tien asks.

"Raditz please protect your brother I fear he is not thinking straight," Roshi says aloud.

On an airship gliding through the sky.

A giant green being sat on a grey throne skulls craved into it.

The green being stood at over eight feet tall dark green skin with pink pigments in his skin wrinkles evident on his face he had an elongated head pointy ears and sharp teeth. He wore a purple be the 'demon' insignia on it this was the Demon King Piccolo.

Next to him stood a green being that looked almost like a pterodactyl the being looked old and had scraggly hairs atop of its head and wore red robes.

"Seven for one wish... I like the sound of that," King Piccolo said.

"Yes," A familiar squeaky voice responded it was the Pilaf gang the blue demon stood talking while Mai and Shu stood terrified at his sides.

"It will only take one wish for leaders like us to rule the world," Pilaf bargained.

King Piccolo began chuckling.

"I don't need some magic balls to rule this world it has fallen at my feet once before," He says in an old raspy voice.

"Then what do you want," Shu asks.

"The ultimate prize eternal youth," King Piccolo tells them.

His answer shocks the three, "Just this why would I want to rule for a lifetime when I can rule for all time," He cackles.

"Yes but there is something I'd like to mention," Pilaf starts. "If I recall it was I who plucked you from the cold sea freed you from your prison and sent you to my airship to recuperate did you get those grapes I sent you by the way,".

"Get to the point Pilaf," King Piccolo says in an impatient tone.

"I know you have a busy schedule and all King Piccolo but when the world falls at your eternal feet can I maybe keep half of it," Pilaf asks nervously.

Pilaf brings to grow nervous about Piccolo's tone.

"Wait I don't need that space a third of the world will do just fine," Pilaf chuckles nervously.

King Piccolo looks at Pilaf again "Hey I'm your guy right you know the one who told you about the tournament,".

King Piccolo glares at Pilaf again startling all three of them "Did I say a third I mean a quarter I'm terrible with fractions a country you don't want some unwanted swampland ANYTHING!" Pilaf begins to grow desperate.

"I'll think about it," King Piccolo says resting back in his chair.

"Could you maybe throw some furniture in their too," Pilaf asks.

"Pilaf where is Tambourine," King Piccolo asks.

Pilaf looks back " Mai!".

"Yessir," Mai runs over to a control pad and presses a button a globe appears above the ceiling and it had a dot flying over to their direction.

"He's on his way soon sir," Mai tells him.

"Just wait till you see a dragon ball up close it's beautiful," Pilaf tells him.

A green spotted creature begins flying through the sky with green wings and a face that looked a little like a fish with brown gi pants a dragon ball in one hand and a list of the tournament fighters.

"King Piccolo if I have to ask why do you want the names of the fighters at the martial arts tournament," Pilaf asks.

King Piccolo frowns "It was a martial artist that sealed me in that container it won't happen again every fighter will PAY!" King Piccolo yells out scaring the trio.

"No fighters here," Pilaf chuckles nervously.

Goku and Raditz fly through the clouds Goku still looking at the radar spotting the dot ahead of them.

"He's ahead of us Raditz lets go!" Goku says quickly speeding up "Dammit Kakarot wait," Raditz tries to keep up with his brother.

"HEY YOU STOP," Goku yells at Tambourine.

Tambourine turns around stopping to look at Goku and sees Raditz flying behind him.

"What is the meaning of this child," Tambourine asks.

"Y-You killed my friend," Goku trembles with anger.

"Huh," Tambourine confusedly responds. "The bald kid who fought you for the dragon ball and you killed him! his name was Krillin!" Goku yells his hair flaring up.

"Oh yes I never seen someone so bald so bold," Tambourine chuckles.

"Dead huh thanks for the update," Tambourine smiles.

"WHAT THAT WAS MY FRIEND YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING MY FRIENDS," Goku clenches his fists.

"He was human I did him a favor," Tambourine tells him.

"SO YOU DID HIM A FAVOR WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DID,"Goku yells.

"The one thing I do like about your species is the sound you make when you die," Tambourine smiles.

"Heh too bad for you we aren't human," Raditz smirks.

"WHAT?" Tambourine actually surprised by this outburst.

"Lemme show you," Goku flies at Tambourine.

'He's so fast how is this possible,' Tambourine says in his head.

Goku throws a punch Tambourine throwing him back.

Tambourine catches himself touching his cheek purple blood dropped from his cheek. Tambourine looked back up at Goku the anger in the sayian boy's face sending a chill down his spine.

Goku flies upon Tambourine in speed faster then he can react, Goku is infront of Tambourine in no time startling him "So what you caught me off guard back off," Tambourine throws multiple punches as fast as he could but it was no match as Goku dodges all the punches with ease and he punches Tambourine in the gut making him double over.

"D-Damn you boy!" Tambourine throws a punch at Goku which the boy front flips over and kicks Tambourine in the back sending him forward.

"Why you!" Tambourine begins to get aggravated he shoots his tongue at Goku surprising the boy it wraps around him "W-What the," Before Goku can say anything Tambourine throws him into the ground creating a crater.

Tambourine lands on the ground near the crater he put Goku in his arms crossed a smug smirk on his face "What's the wrong boy surely that's not all you've got," Tambourine says.

"I wouldn't count him out the fight so soon," Tambourine looks up and sees Raditz Landing on the other side of the crater Goku was in.

"Oh really surprise me," Tambourine smirks.

Just as he says that he sees a hand cling on the side of the crater then sees Goku pull himself out of the crater.

Tambourine looks at Goku in shock there were no scratches or bruises on the boy just what is he.

Goku rolls his neck around a bit and stretches out his arms and legs "Alright that felt like a deep tissue massage now Tambourine give me something that can hurt me this time," Goku smirks sliding into the Turtle hermit stance.

"Damn cocky boy when I'm done all you'll be feeling is OBLIVION,"Tambourine yells in a rage he flies at Goku which for the sayian boy is slow.

Tambourine throws a punch at Goku but the sayian boy jumps into the air to avoid him, Tambourine turns around to catch the palm haired sayian but is delivered a hook kicks the side of the cheek knocking his head to the side.

Tambourine staggers back wiping the side of his mouth he looks at the back of his hand and sees blood... his blood that pissed him off.

"DAMN YOU BOYY!" Tambourine fires a red ki blast out his mouth (The one he used to destroy the nimbus cloud in canon). Goku jumps in the air to avoid the blast, the blast creates an explosion destroying some trees behind him.

Tambourine flies out of the smoke of the explosion and kicks him in the frontal lobe sending him smacking into a tree.

Tambourine lands on the ground and looks at Goku's unmoving body and laughs "Ah yes boy are you still so cocky now and just a piece of information that's the same attack I used to kill your small bald friend," Tambourine laughs.

"Is that right huh," Tambourine stops his laughter and sees Goku stand up a frown evident of his face "You did kill Krillin easily so I shouldn't hold back you'll feel everything,"Goku says darkly.

Before Tambourine could respond a Goku runs at Tambourine and disappears a sonic boom appearing where he was standing. "What where did he go?!" Tambourine looks around flustered.

"Behind you," Tambourine doesn't even get a chance to turn around before he is chopped in the back and sent flying forwards.

Tambourine quickly catches himself landing on all fours skidding across the ground, Goku teleports in front of him and kicks the son of King Piccolo into the air.

Goku jumps into the air following Tambourine and elbows Tambourine on his face sending the demon spawn into the ground creating a crater.

Tambourine lay in the ground beaten and broken he spits out blood and struggles to stand up, Goku lands behind him a frown still on his face the frown scaring Tambourine he hated fear it was a human emotion he didn't deserve it he hated this boy he needed to kill him.

"GRRHH ILL RIP YOU APART," Tambourine throws a punch at Goku but the sayian boy brings up his elbow making Tambourine break a few bones in his hand.

"AGHHH FUCK YOU," Tambourine goes to kick Goku but the sayian kicks the spawn in the shin breaking it and making the spawn of King Piccolo hold his leg in pain.

Tambourine quickly brings his leg down his leg in pain.

"Why you I oughta- "Tambourine is cut off as Goku punches him the stomach making him cough up blood, Goku doesn't finish quickly and uppercuts Tambourine making his neck look upwards. Before Tambourine can react Goku lands roundhouse on Tambourine's chest sending him into multiple trees.

'D-Damn this kid too strong I need to retreat' Tambourine says in his head.

Tambourine flaps his wings and begins to fly off but Tambourine feels a tug on his right wing he looks back it was Goku holding onto his wing. "I'm gonna stop you from flying away," Goku places his feet on Tambourine's back grabs ahold of his wing and begins tugging at it putting Tambourine in excruciating pain "S-Stop," Tambourine cries out "Ok," Goku says.

Goku then gives the wing on more tug and Goku rips off Tambourine's wing "AHGHHGAHAHH," Tambourine falls to the ground wriggling in pain.

Goku looks at Tambourine's wing and tosses it right to the ground.

"What the fuck the hell is wrong with Kakarot can he really be that mad he's being more brutally then I've ever seen him if he wanted to he could kill Tambourine with one punch but he's pulling his punches... he's making Tambourine suffer," Raditz realizes aloud.

Tambourine looks in fear of Goku walking toward him and begins crawling away as fast as he could he then feels a hand on his leg and is thrown into multiple trees snapping them all.

Tambourine stands up dizzily his eyesight fuzzy before he could do anything Goku punches him in the face punching out some teeth.

Goku then kicks Tambourine in the back making him fall on all fours he looks up at Goku the sayian boy fist raised his fist enveloped with ki "Now I'll cut off your legs to make sure you can't walk away," Tambourine looks at the boy in fear cowering before him.

Goku throws his punch but it is stopped short someone grabs his arm Goku looks at the person distributing his revenge it was Raditz "Raditz Just what are you doing you said you would help me," Goku yells at his brother "Not like this, this isn't you Kakarot snap out of brother," Raditz tries to convince him.

"Well then if you're not with me... then YOU'RE AGAINST ME,"Goku shifts the ki from his fist over to his arm and elbows Raditz in the chest breaking the armor, making the sayian cough off blood and sending him into multiple trees.

Goku then turns his attention back to Tambourine "Now for yo-" Goku is cut off as a boot connects with his back slamming him into a boulder.

Goku looks up at his assailant and sees Raditz with his foot raised where he was previously standing.

"Grrr Raditz," Goku stands up and gets in his stance "Kakarot calm down now," Raditz tries to calm his brother down.

Goku charges at Raditz and throws a punch at Raditz which the elders sayian parries and retaliates with a knee to his ribs making Goku cough up blood "R-RADITZ," Goku jumps up and headbutts Raditz in the face making the twenty-year-old sayian stagger back.

Tambourine looks at the fight between brothers "T-These guys are monsters I have to get out of here before they kill me," Tambourine looks at where his right wing used to be and regrows it "Ah good as new," Tambourine begins to flap his wings and fly away (They have Namekian DNA so I think they can regenerate).

Goku hears flapping due to his heightened hearing he looks back and sees Tambourine flying away "No I won't let-" Goku is cut off as Raditz punches him in the face.

"Pay attention Kakarot Father taught us that," Raditz throws another punch at Goku, the younger being faster and jumps over his punch and kicks him across the face sending him into a mountain.

"Dammit Raditz," Goku begins clenching his fist and grinding his teeth together "YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!" Goku flares up his aura his ki aura destroying any trees or boulders in the vicinity.

Goku stops charging up and glares at Raditz anger evident in his eyes "Shit Kakarot's even angrier his power level just shot up!" Goku flies at Raditz at speeds almost too fast for the eldest of Bardock's children.

Raditz throws a punch at Goku, the sayian boy takes the punch and slugs Raditz across the face making him stagger back.

Goku runs at Raditz and dropkicks him in the gut making him throw up blood "DAMN YOU KAKAROT," Raditz grabs Goku and starts headbutting him in the nose making blood leak from his nose.

Before Raditz can headbutt him again Goku knees Raditz in the chin making Raditz let go of the boy. Goku envelopes his fist with ki and punches Raditz in the chest blowing from the above the ribs part of the armor off.

Raditz flies back the sayian quickly catches himself skidding across the ground.

"Kakarot! Stop this you know mother wouldn't want us to fight," Raditz tries to convince him. Goku doesn't respond but kicks Raditz on the side of the face "Stop talking I won't listen to what you have to say," Goku tells him.

Raditz wipes blood from his mouth "Fine you stubborn little-" Before Raditz can say anything else Goku's fist is in his gut making the elder sayian double over Goku's shoulder.

"Cmon big bro surely you can pack more of a punch than that," Goku says condescendingly. "Why you little," Raditz knees Goku in his chest making the younger cough up blood, Raditz then grabs Goku by his tail then spins him around slamming him into multiple trees.

Goku than sits up and headbutts Raditz making the eldest sayian let go of his tail. "TAKE THIS," Goku charges Raditz and unloads a furry of punches at his brother, Raditz is quick to put up his guard and puts his arms in the 'X' form blocking the punches when Goku finishes he onslaught Raditz's forearms were dark blue and his gauntlets were destroyed.

"GRR KAKAROT!" Raditz pulls his arm back and summons a pink ki ball in his hand "SATURDAY CRUSH," Raditz fires the pink ball at Goku which the boy jumps into the air to avoid but Raditz controls the ball and sends it up after Goku "Oh crap," Goku puts his hands in front of him to catch the blast struggling to hold it back the ki burning his hands.

'Good now for this,' Raditz says in his head Raditz jumps into the air above Goku "NOW TAKE THIS BABY BROTHER, SHINNING FRIDAY," Raditz fires a pink ki beam at Goku the younger sayian having no time to move is caught between to blasts 'Oh no I can't hold on any longer,' Goku as soon as he says this both beams explode Goku caught in the middle.

Raditz lands on the ground waiting for his brother Goku plummets from the sky out of the smoke his gi top gone only revealing his chest.

"Oh no Kakarot!" Raditz jumps into that air and catches his brother and lands on the ground.

"Kakarot are you ok," Raditz tries to wake Goku up but there was nothing.

Goku then begins to open his eyes "Kakarot thank god you're o-" Goku kicks Raditz in the face making him drop him.

Goku than headbutts Raditz in the chest knocking some wind out. "D-Dammit Kakarot what are you doing there is no need for us to fight anymore.

"Shut up!" Goku yells at Raditz.

Goku cups his hands to his side and begins charging a ki ball in his hands " KAMEHAME," Goku begins to chant.

"Dammit," Raditz mutters Raditz raises both of his hands and fill them with pink ki.

"HA"

"WEEKEND"

Both attack's clash and begin fighting for dominance "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KAKAROT ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO KILL YOUR ONLY BROTHER,"Raditz asks.

"I have no brother," Goku says coldly and his attack pushes closer to Raditz 'Shit he's pissed the only chance I have now is if I blow up my blast blowing up his as well," Raditz says in his head.

Raditz blows up his ki beam which triggers an explosion to blow up Goku's creating a huge explosion knocking both sayians away and knocking them out.

(AN: real quick for anyone that is confused what Goku and Raditz are doing is while Bardock and Gine are fighting there are not different times these are all happening together).

 **With Bulma and the others, two hours after Goku and Raditz left**

Bulma reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out a brown bag holding the senzu beans.

"Hey, guys there are only a few senzu's left I think he should heal the others and get them up to speed," Bulma says everyone nods and they quickly head over to the hospital.

At the hospital

"So Bardock, Gine, Raditz, and Goku are off fighting some demons and there is some guy named Demon King Piccolo wishing for world domination... looks like all the interesting things happen while I was out," Ranfan recaps stretching out her limbs after being healed.

"Tien are you ok," Chiaotzu asks.

"I'm fine Chiaotzu I'm just glad you're ok," Tien smiles.

"Anyway RanFan now that you're up and running here I got you another gi," Roshi holds up a gi.

RanFan takes the gi and heads into the bathroom to change, she comes out with a frown and with a huge blush on her face "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ROSHI," RanFan yells pointing at her gi as it had a very short skirt that almost showed her panties.

"Heh, that's a nice draft you got their... hmm pink panties," Roshi says with a perverted smile.

Ranfan punches Roshi on top of the head "EVEN IN TIMES LIKE THIS YOU STILL KNOW HOW TO BE A PERVERTED OLD MAN," Ranfan yells.

Everyone starts laughing "Heh we're over here joking while our friends are in danger I hope they are ok," Tien says.

"Tien's right we should get to work since it would take a long time for us to get back the dragon balls I'll make an ice capsule for Krillin to preserve his body," Bulma tells them.

"Right while you're doing that I'll search for the dragon balls," Roshi says.

"Wait Master allow me to come with you on your search I want to help," Tien says.

"Sure do what you want," Roshi responds.

"Tien I want to come too!" Chiaotzu says.

"Alrighty that settles it Tien, Chiaotzu, and I will look for the dragon balls and the rest of you just be careful you all should probably move Kame House since Piccolo was sealed away by martial artists they are the one's he would most likely who he would go after it also would explain why he has the list," Roshi tells them and walks out the hospital Tien and Chiaotzu walking with him.

 **With King Piccolo**

Tambourine quickly flies onto the ship and collapses in pain dropping the dragon ball and the list.

"TAMBOURINE," Piccolo says in worry.

Piano runs over to Tambourine and helps him stand up and walks him over to King Piccolo.

"What happened," King Piccolo asks.

"Some boys they attacked me one of them beat me brutally my lord forgive me," Tambourine apologies.

"I don't believe this they must have caught you off guard," King Piccolo says.

Tambourine thinks in his head 'Yes they must have that boy did attack me when I wasn't looking I didn't get a chance to attack back,' Tambourine says in his head.

"Yes you must be right," Tambourine says.

"Here let me heal you," Piano says (don't think he can heal but let's just say that he can).

Tambourine's cuts close up and the bruises on his body disappear.

"Ah thank you, Piano," Tambourine thanks.

Piano nods.

"Now Tambourine did you get them," King Piccolo asks. "Yes," Tambourine gives dragon ball.

"Great," King Piccolo inspects the ball. "Have you gotten the list as well Tambourine," King Piccolo asks.

"Yes here," Tambourine hands King Piccolo the list. "Hmm" King Piccolo shuffled through the list.

King Piccolo than pulls out four pages from the list and looks atbthe three new ones "These three Bardock, Gine, and Raditz are the only new participants who haven't fought in a tournament before," King Piccolo says.

Tambourine looks at the papers "Ah there they're those two Goku and Raditz the younger one attacked me," Tambourine tells him. "If the young one manages to sneak up on you and beat you than the other three must be powerful... be careful when going after them," Piccolo warns him.

"Don't worry I'll be fine anyway I should start working my way through the list," Tambourine says before flying away.

 **Next Day Kame House New location**

Yamcha and RanFan throw multiple punches and kicks at each other. RanFan breaks away and cups her hands next to her waist.

"Kamehameha!" RanFan fires the blue ki beam at Yamcha, the desert bandit quickly jumped into the air the beam hitting a mountain behind them and blowing up half of it causing a little tremor.

"HEY WE JUST GOT TO THIS ISLAND DON'T GO DESTROYING IT ALREADY," Oolong yells from a window in the house.

"I must admit RanFan you've indeed gotten stronger even after just one day," (Not a month time skip or whatever it was) Yamcha compliments.

Before RanFan can thank him they hear a loud flapping sound. They turn their attention to the sky and see Tambourine landing softly on the ground "Um can we help you guy," Yamcha asks.

"You can help me... by dying," Tambourine says coldly sending chills down their spines "Who the hell is that," Bulma asks her Oolong and Puar looking out the window.

RanFan and Yamcha put their guard up as Tambourine charges them, Tambourine headbutts Yamcha making him fly into the mountain. Tambourine throws a sidekick at RanFan the turtle hermit student blocks it, the force of the kick making her skid through the ground. Tambourine begins to fly at her with his fist cocked back but he stops short with a confused look on his face he then flies into the air appearing to be talking to himself.

"What the hell is he doing," Yamcha asks bruises on his body.

"I don't know," RanFan answers confused. Tambourine stops talking and looks at RanFan and Yamcha " I have some business to attend to but don't worry I'll be back," Tambourine tells them before flying off.

"Who the hell was that," Yamcha asks.

"I don't know but he'll be back let's continue training," RanFan says.

 **With Goku (8 hours after he passed out)**

A blue car drove through the forest the sun glistening off the blue tint.

The driver was a fat stubby man long wild hair almost similar to Raditz's and he wore a brown kimono and had a sword on his right hip. In the passenger seat was a bruised and bloody Goku, and the man driving him was named Yajirobe.

"Thanks for the drive Yajirobe," Goku thanks.

"No problem but that wizard better have that food that you were talking about cause I'm starving," Yajirobe says.

(Real quick AN Goku is so damaged because he hasn't healed from the damage done by Raditz so he is a little weaker then he is in canon, making him weaker than normal)

"Right up here," Goku points to the tower making Yajirobe stop, he walks over to Goku's side and puts him on his back due to the pain.

Yajirobe crouches down than with all his power jumps up onto the tower than starts climbing up a rapid speed (Yea no Bora and Upa).

Yajirobe finally makes it up to the tower putting down Goku "Finally made it," Yajirobe says than he falls down on the ground huffing and puffing in exhaustion.

"He managed to make it all the way up here with Goku on his back some fellow he is," Korin says hiding behind a pillar.

Korin walks out from behind the pillar senzu bean bucket in hand " Korin," Goku notices him " I have to explain well-" Korin cuts off Goku " No need I already know what is going on King Piccolo gave you a whooping," Korin responds.

"What how," Yajirobe runs over to the edge of the tower and looks down only seeing fog " You can see from here," Yajirobe asks.

"No from those," Korin points at three buckets.

"AHH! KING PICCOLO," Yajirobe yells in shock at the sight.

"Here you go Goku," Korin throws Goku a bean which he catches plopping the beam in his mouth stamina replenishing, wounds healing, and his power back even stronger now.

"WHAT THIS IS THE FOOD YOUR WIZARD PROMISED ITS JUST A STUPID BEAN," Yajirobe grabs the bucket and starts putting handful's of senzu's in his mouth chowing down to the shock of the two,"

After a few handful's Yajirobe drops the bucket and clutching his now expanded stomach. "Heh, one senzu bean can keep you full for ten days Yajirobe," Goku tells him.

"Anywho," Korin picks up the bucket some senzu's still in there "Follow me I need to show you something," Korin says.

Korin walks behind the pillar he was hiding than points at cot someone inside "He look familiar to you," Korin asks.

Goku finally gets a good look at the person in the cot "DAD" He says in shock walking over to his cot "Someone really messed him up," Goku says.

"Yes in his intense battle with those demons they damaged him heavily I hurried and managed to pick him up before he bleeds out and tend to his wounds, I was just about to give him a senzu bean before you showed up," Korin says.

Korin walks over to Bardock and places the bean in his mouth he moves the sayian's jaw to make him chew it then lifts up his head to make him swallow the bean.

After a few seconds, Bardock's eyes begin to flutter open and notices he's in a bed than looks over to his right "Korin, Kakarot? The hells going on," Bardock asks getting out of the cot.

"Those guys messed you up bad I brought you here and healed you," Korin tells him Bardock inspects his body as he was now fully healed "Thank you, Korin now Kakarot what are you doing here and where is Raditz," Bardock asks.

Goku tells Bardock about King Piccolo and his fight with Raditz out of anger.

"You lost control," Bardock says.

"That guy killed Krillin and Raditz just let him go, it's not like you don't get angry in a fight,"Goku responds.

"Anger can be a weapon if used correctly you clearly can't," Bardock tells him.

"I'm stronger than I was before I'm better now," Goku says.

"Fine," Bardock lowers himself on his knees to Goku's level and puts both of his hands up.

"Come on then," Bardock signals "You want me to hit you?" Goku asks.

"I want you to try," Bardock says.

Goku sighs and throws a weak and slow punch at Bardock which the sayian parries hard hurting Goku's wrist "OWWW what are you," Goku begins "Again," Bardock says sternly.

"So who is that guy that looks a lot like Goku," Yajirobe asks next to Korin.

"That's his father...Bardock," Korin tells him.

Goku throws another punch at Bardock this time with a little more speed and strength which Bardock parries again "Why are you," Goku starts "Too slow again," Goku throws another punch which is easily parried "Cut it out," Goku throws another punch which Bardock easily parries "Again,".

Goku starts to get mad and throws another punch easily parried "Again" Goku begins to lose it "STOP IT," Goku throws another punch with all his energy to be parried again.

"AGAIN," Goku throws one last punch with everything he had and more but this time Bardock just moves out of the way making him smack into the ground.

Bardock picks Goku up and holds him by his arm "Your anger you can get lose in it the path ahead is difficult and you Kakarot are clearly not ready," Bardock tells him standing up.

"Wait Ready for what," Yajirobe asks in confusion.

"It's not important right now I need to get back down their and help Gine she can't fight those demons on her own," Bardock tells them walking over to the edge.

"Yeah I need to go to and meet up with Master Roshi and tell him I'm safe," Goku says. Beginning to walk away.

"Yeah about that Goku Roshi is... dead," Those words dropping Goku's heart.

Bardock also stops in his tracks 'The old man's dead,'

"What no he can't be dead well we can still wish him back atleast," Goku tries to calm himself.

"No Goku after King Piccolo attained his Youth back he killed Shenron the dragon balls are gone," Sadnesss rushes over Goku he remembers all the good times he had with Roshi now he would never see him again and that sadness soon turned into rage.

"NO THAT BASTARD PICCOLO I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS," Goku clenches his fists.

Bardock places his hand on Goku's shoulder "Kakarot the old man wouldn't want you to just be angry he would want his death not to be in vain," Bardock tells him calming down the sayian boy.

Goku takes a deep breath "You're right I'll make sure Master Roshi didn't die for nothing," Goku and Bardock begin walking off the tower.

"Wait where are you going," Korin asks. "What do you mean we can't just sit here," Goku says.

"Yes but in your conditions you still wouldn't win your battles," Korin states " What do you mean cat we are fully healed and have gotten a zenkai boost," Bardock says.

"Indeed you have but I have one thing that'll give you both the edge... the super sacred water,"Korin says.

"Sacred water?" Goku says in confusion.

"I've had that before the thing almost kills you," Bardock states.

"It does but if you'll want to win you both have to take it,".

Korin walks into a back room a big jug filled with water on a pedestal "I would usually have you do something else but this is a dire situation," Korin says as he picks up two cups and puts some water in each one and hands them to Bardock and Goku.

Bardock and Goku look at each other before drinking their cups, Goku feels the affects first dropping his cup and holding his stomach in pain.

Bardock's veins begin to pulse out and beat making the rogue sayian fall to his knees electricity cackling around the two.

Then it was over the two sayians stand back up and inspect their bodies mesmerized by their power increase.

"Unreal I didn't even get this strong from the water on Yardrat," Bardock notices.

"Wow and I got this strong just by drinking some water," Goku says but then snaps right back into focus "Anyway I gotta go thanks Korin," Goku says.

"Wait you two let me fix your clothes," Korin raises his hand gold light emanating from his Bardock's armor restored as well as Goku's gi.

"Wow cat is their anything you can't do," Bardock compliments.

"Heh just wait til you reach the top," Korin tells them.

Bardock and Goku wave Korin and Yajirobe goodbye and walk over to the edge.

"Kakarot when you see Raditz again make up with him I wish my brother was still alive," Bardock tells him "Yes sir,"

The two sayians jumps off the tower and fly away in there separate directions.

"Um did they just leave me up here," Yajirobe sweat drops.

Bardock flies through the sky impressed how he is flying so fast and not even using his maximum 'This isn't anytime to zone out I need to find Gine and stop Holken and the others,' Bardock says to himself he locks on the Gine's energy "Found it!" He says aloud.

"Huh why did her power level spike and start decreasing I need to kick it up a notch," Bardock uses more speed and flies like a torpedo through the sky.

'Damn I'm fast,' Bardock says in his head.

"There she is," Bardock spots Gine on the ground and Kadar's tail raised in the air about to come down in her Sypris and Holken around him.

Bardock summons some ki into his fist and flies faster.

Kadar slams his tail down but Bardock punches his tail off and grabs Gine landing farther away than anyone could see.

"What the fuck?! Who was?" Kadar has a little shock in fear as he didn't even see the person coming.

The three demons turn around and see Bardock there still alive and more healed with Gine in his arms bridal style his back facing them.

"Is that Bardock?" Sypris says in shock.

"Impossible you said you all killed him," Lavender say with Pepper in tow.

"We thought we did but that sayian is very impressive," Sypris compliments.

"Lavender, Pepper I fear you shouldn't be here Bardock is incredibly stronger than he was when we fought him," Holken warns.

"We will not leave our teammates Holken," Pepper tells him.

"I agree," Lavender responds.

Bardock looks down at Gine with a broken arm and tears running down her face "Why why do you always have to save me like I'm some damsel in distress," Gine chokes on tears before passing out.

Bardock has a light smirk "So it seems you still do have sayian pride, Well don't be too mad at me Gine," Bardock places her down softly away from the battlefield and places a senzu in her mouth.

Bardock than turns over to the demons and scowls.

"Seems like you all had fun while I was gone...got the energy you needed?" Bardock asks.

Kadar regenerates his tail and slides into his battle stance as Sypris does the same.

"No Sypris, Kadar wait," Holken tries to stop the two but they charge at Bardock.

Kadar is faster to reach him throwing multiple punches and kicks which Bardock dodge with ease, Sypris jumps in throwing multiple punches and kicks as well making Bardock have to block and dodge.

Bardock than teleports away making Kadar and Sypris both punch each other in the face.

"DAMMIT SYPRIS MOVE," Kadar yells.

"How's that my fault watch where you're swinging you bastard," Sypris retorts.

"Hey as much as I would love to see the two of you kill each other I'm really bored so hurry it up," Bardock taunts.

Both demons frown at the sayian.

"Both of you stop before you do anything rash you can't beat him!" Holken tells them.

Kadar ignores Holken and throws a ki blast at Bardock which the sayian jumps into the air to avoid.

"HAH YOU OPEN," Sypris yells above him throwing an axehandle kick at Bardock, Bardock catches the kick holding Sypris.

"MY TURN," Kadar flies at Bardock.

Bardock sighs and throws Sypris at Kadar making the two tumble into the ground.

"Hey Sypris we have to attack him together ok," Kadar tells him. "Ok," Sypris nods.

Bardock lands in front of the two "Look if you guys aren't gonna come for me than I guess I'll come for you," Bardock begins walking towards them.

Kadar charged a red ball in his hand.

"TAKE THIS RAGING ROAR," Kadar fires his attack.

"NOW GAMMA BOMB," Sypris throws a green ki ball which both fly at Bardock but the sayian keeps walking towards them.

The blasts connect with Bardock blowing up half the island and throwing the two back.

"HEH HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT COCKY BASTARD DON'T MESS WITH KADAR," The dragon taunts.

"Never stood a chance," Holken says simply.

"See and you were so scared of the big bad sayian," Lavender taunts.

"Thats not who I was referring too," Holken responds.

Bardock than comes out of the water unsacthed and wake at the two again (Like Cell did when Piccolo fired the light grenade at him).

"GRR WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR ATTACK BACK," Sypris yells flying at Bardock.

Sypris throws a punch at Bardock which the sayian catches with ease "As you wish," Bardock yanks Sypris toward him and elbows him across the face breaking his neck.

Bardock holds Sypris' limp body.

"I believe this belongs to you," Bardock throws Sypris' body at Kadar's feet.

"Sypris no!" Lavender yells horrified.

"If only he listened," Holken holds his head down.

"YOU BASTARD," Kadar flies at Bardock.

Bardock dodges a punch from Kadar and punches him in the shoulder blowing his arm off. "AGGHH DAMMIT," Kadar grabs his stump.

Kadar throws a roundhouse at Bardock, the rogue sayian kicks Kadar in his knee blowing his lower leg off.

"N-NO," Kadar hops backwards.

Bardock summons a red ki ball in his fist "Heat Phalanx," Bardock throws a hook punch at Kadar the force of his punch making his neck snap upwards the strength of the punch pulling his muscles and tendons apart his head flying off his body.

The red ki envelops around Kadar's head and blows up bits and pieces of brain flying into the ocean "Heh no regenerate from that bastard." Bardock taunts.

"KADAR NO!" Lavender and Pepper both yell out in anguish.

Bardock than turns around "Ok so who's ne-" Bardock notices Holken flying at him fist cocked back and narrowly dodged a punch from Holken.

"Heh little exicited are we Holken I'm much stronger than you in your full power," Bardock tells him.

"Don't worry about me I was still holding back let me show you my full extent," Holken crouches down and charges up a black aura covering a widespread area.

Holken finishes charging and stands up glaring at Bardock.

Holken charges at Bardock and throws a punch at the sayian, Bardock jumps into the air to avoid the punch.

Bardock throws a ki blast at Holken creating an explosion and picking up dust.

"IM RIGHT HERE," Bardock turns to his side and sees Holken flying at him, the tall demon chops Bardock across the face sending him back.

Bardock catches himself in midair and sees Holken flying at him the tall demon knees Bardock in the gut than uppercuts and starts throwing multiple punches and kicks on him.

Holken than axehandle punches Bardock into the ocean.

Holken raises his hands above his head and starts summoning a black ki ball over his head. 'Bigger,' Holken makes the ki ball bigger 'Bigger Bigger Bigger,' Holken increases the size of the ball more and more 'Perfect ,' Holken throws the ball into the ocean creating a big explosion destroying nearby islands and throwing Lavender and Pepper off the island and waking Gine up "What the," Gine covers her eyes at the bright light.

"Huff puff huff puff," Holken huffs and puffs in exhaustion.

"How's that Bardock," Holken says aloud and on cue Bardock flies out of the ocean with only a few scratches on his armor.

"It was okay it stung alittle," Bardock shrugs. Holken looks at Bardock in confusion "Impossible I hit you with all my full power and you're still standing," Holken says in disbelief.

"Cmon why don't you try again," Bardock signals Holken to attack him.

"HRAHHH," Holken flies at Bardock and throws a hook at Bardock, the sayian quickly jumps back and punches Holken in the gut.

Holken coughs up blood and holds his gut falling off into on another island.

Bardock lands on the island and walks up to Holken, Holken quickly gets back up and charges Bardock again.

Bardock raises his hand and fires a kiai at Holken sending him flying into a mountain.

Holken climbs out of the mountain looks at Bardock in shock as the sayian was right infront of him.

"This doesn't make any sense at my full power you could barely keep up with me but now you're treating me as if I'm just a child how... JUST HOW DID YOU GET SO STRONG?" Holken asks.

"Pushups sit-ups and a whole lot of juice," Bardock smirks but this pisses Holken off.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME," Holken brings up his aura destroying the mountain and sending it into the ocean.

"DIEEEEE," Holken throws a punch at Bardock, the sayian teleports above Holken and slams his elbow ontop of Holken's back sending him into a island creating a crater.

Holken climbs out of the crater "Damn I didn't want to do this," Holken talks to himself.

"Now what are you yammering on about," Bardock asks.

"Heh do you see these wraps on my forearms they aren't for just decoration it's a seal to hide my immense power let me show you," Holken stands up and grabs one of his wraps.

"Wait, Lavender is what Holken says true," Pepper asks.

"Yes his demon form has brought down many elites his power is impress to draw attention away from him he asked me to creating him a garnet that hides his power if he needs to bring it out Bardock must be very strong for him to have to do this," Lavender states.

Holken takes off one wrap his forearms and than takes the second one off his other arm the words 'Seal Broken' engraved in Japanese demon Kanji.

"HUAAHHHHUAHAHAHHUU," Holken has a black aura enveloping around him until he isn't seen than a bright white light making everyone shield their eyes.

When the light disappears Bardock glares at Holken his sudden boost in power surprising Bardock.

Holken's power wasn't the only thing that changed his black fur now had a snow color fur his red eyes now transferred to icy blue his body also gotten a bit bulkier his face having a very serious mode.

Holken flies at Bardock and punches him in his ribs making the rogue sayian stagger back holding his ribs coughing up blood.

Holken backhands Bardock making him slid across the ground, Bardock quickly jumps back up on his feet.

Bardock wipes blood from his mouth and glares at Holken 'That was so fast I could barely see him,' Bardock says in his head.

"Impressive huh," Holken asks.

"Don't worry I'm not done yet," Bardock throws a ki blast at Holken which the white demon just deflect the blast.

Holken charges Bardock and grabs him by the collar Holken headbutts Bardock repeatedly than throws him into the sky and throws a ki blast at him.

Bardock holds the blast back and throws it off into the sky.

"Cmon Holken is that really all you've got," Bardock taunts.

Holken raises his arm at Bardock and suddenly his arm strecthes out ( like how namekians stretch their arms).

"What the hell since when could he do that!" Bardock says in shock Holken's arm suddenly grabbed Bardock leg and Holken than slammed Bardock through multiple moutains.

Holken then slams Bardock into the island creating a huge crater. "Is that all you've got sayian," Holken walks on Bardock's body and picks him up by the collar.

He looks Bardock in the face on to see him laughing "What the hell the fuck is so funny," Holken asks.

"I think you've forgotten Holken that I can double my power," Bardock tells him.

"Wha- What?!" As soon as those words come out Holken's mouth Bardock begins to charge up making Holken let go of his collar and backs up the sudden boost in power and the strong aura pushing him back making him skid across the ground.

Bardock finishes charging up blue lighting cackled around him (Like in super sayian 2).

"JUST CAUSE YOU GOT A BOOST DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN BEAT ME," Holken charges at Bardock throwing a punch at him, Bardock catches the punch and knees Holken in his gut than elbows him away off the island.

"B-Bardock just how did you get so strong," Gine says aloud.

Holken catches himself and starts throwing multiple punches and kicks at Bardock, the sayian dodges and blocks the attack and than starts throwing punches and kicks of his own.

Bardock sidekicks Holken in his chest knocking the air out of his lungs and sending him back.

Holken had cuts and bruises all over his body.

"Damn you!" Holken makes a Black ki blade on his hand and charges Bardock.

The sayian manages to dodge all the swipes, Holken than goes for an overhead attack. Bardock grabs Holken's forearm stopping the blade, Holken aims his over hand at Bardock's ribs and summons another ki blade.

Bardock grabs his other forearm both of them struggling against each other's strength Bardock tries to think fast 'Now I'm very curious what would happen if,' Bardock summons ki in his hands and makes a ball but due to how close they were it creates an explosion on Holken's forearms Holken's Kanji disappearing.

Holken back up holding his head in pain "AHHHHHHHHH DAMMIT WHAT DID YOU DO," Holken yells than a black and white light starts flashing on Holken until an explosion happens.

"HOLKEN NOOO!" Lavender yells.

"DAMN," Pepper yells.

"I guess I have to do it," Lavender looks at the device and goes to press the button but another hand wraps around hers and crushes the device.

Lavender turns around quickly "What Gine?!" Lavender says in shock.

"Sorry I couldn't let you do that," Gine tells her.

Lavender growls "You'll pay for that,"

Holken finally falls out of the smoke landing on an island.

Barodck lands on the ground getting a better look at Holken he returned to his black fur and red eyes.

"Ah I liked the black more you know kinda had an original feel to it," Bardock smirks.

"Damn you Bardock you won why do you still goad me just finish me off already," Holken tells him.

"Heh don't have to tell me twice," Bardock says raising his hand at Holken a blue ki ball forming in his palm.

Holken closes his eyes accepting death he waited and waited but the attack didn't come, Holken opens his eye and sees Bardock with a frown on his face his arm shaking. Was Bardock having trouble trying to kill him at his strength right now he could obliterate Holken with ease.

"Dammit just get the hell out of here," Bardock disperses his ki ball and puts his arm back at his side.

"What?" Holken didn't now if he was heading this right.

Gine was facing the two now angry demon women.

"Come on you attack me," Gine taunts.

Pepper lunges at Gine, the female sayian ducks a punch from Pepper and punches her in the gut he hand going through Pepper's chest.

"PEPPER!" Lavender yells out.

"GINE YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT," Lavender yells at her.

"Lavender don't," Holken stops Lavender from attacking.

"Holken are you ok," Lavender sees Holken crawling towards her "Lavender don't they are letting us leave," Holken tells her.

"What Bardock," Gine says aloud.

Lavender stands Holken up and wraps his arm around her neck and creates a portal.

Lavender than lifts up her finger Bardock and Gine surprised when the bodies of Kadar, Sypris, and Pepper show up levitating next to them.

"What are you gonna bury them," Bardock asks.

"No as long as their bodies are still here I can still resurrect them with my magic creating a bigger problem for you two," Lavender puts the bodies through the portal and steps one leg in the portal.

Holken than turns to them "Bardock I will not forget this humiliation I will return and I will kill you," Holken says before to two go into the portal and it closes behind them.

"You let them go?" Gine asks.

"They were no longer a threat together we could easily beat them," Bardock says.

"Aww my Barddy has gotten soft huh," Gine mocks.

Bardock retaliates with a 'tch' making Gine chuckle " Any way I guess I' am glad you didn't kill him I think I had enough killing today," Gine says.

"By the way where is Kakarot," Gine asks.

"Well,".

 **Hey how are y'all doing Ultimate here yes I changed my name back and I'm sorry for taking so long the app kissanime I've been using to watch dragon ball isn't working so if you have any other anime watching sites please let me know**

Bardock:87,657

Bardock (heavily damaged): 72,340

Goku:890

Raditz: 3,100

Yamacha:89

Tien:145

Roshi:142

Krillin:115

Tambourine:135

King Piccolo (old):190

Goku(angry): 1,700

Goku( full rage): 2,900

Goku(weakened):144

Bardock(Zenkai): 92,000

Bardock(sacred water): 101,000

Goku(zenkai): 1,118

Goku(sacred water): 1,289

Kadar:78,000

Sypris:76,000

Lavender:68,786

Pepper:45,000

Holken( full power): 96,876

Holken(awakened power: 134,000

Bardock(2x power up):202,000


	25. Chapter 25

**Epilogue**

 **Sorry I have been so long guys well I do have to tell you all one thing I'm tired of Bardock second chance I still love the fanfic but I grow tired of the same character so I will be going on Hiatus and will return with Dragon ball Z so basically all that was going to happen was Goku shows up and knocks Drum out King Piccolo makes more Goku then knocks those two out King Piccolo then comes up with and idea to fuse his minions with him as they have Namekian blood I believe it would work so making King Piccolo stronger than Goku and begins wailing on the sayian boy but far away Gine would be worried about her sons so Bardock agrees to help Goku while Gine looks for Raditz Bardock shows up and lunches King Piccolo throw the chest but before he dies he spits out an egg and sends it far away Bardock doesn't notice and Gine finds Raditz.**

 **Goku and Raditz then make up and go home 4 years later the next tournament they all arrive and Goku meets a strange lady who knows him Goku then later fights her and realizes it is Chi Chi and agrees to marry her much to the happiness of Gine soon Golu notices another guy looks like King Piccolo and fights him to find out he was the egg four years ago and was Piccolo jr the two fight as brutally as the anime being evenly matched Bardock Raditz and Gine agree not to jump in and Goku eventually beats him and lets him go much to the surprise of everyone Chi chi and Goku soon get married and have a son named Gohan giving Bardock and Gine a grandson and making Raditz an uncle**

 **So that was everything so I couldn't make it a chapter I was just so tired of this fanfic I will come back to it but if you check the date I've been doing this exact fanfic for almost two years but in the meantime I will make another Dbz fanfic called Dragon ball Genx**

 **I will see you all there please don't leave because of this**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: 4 year timeskip

Age 733: Planet Vegeta

Bardock's training boots clomped against the royal tile the King used for his palace. Bardock unknowingly been called to the King's Palace with no explanation the King just required Bardock to arrive at his palace as much as Bardock hates the King he must obey.

"Where do you think you're going Bardock," A tall bulky sayian leaned against a wall brown and black armor with small shaggy black hair Bardock turns to look at the man "If you must know Nappa the King has called me here not that it's any of your concern anyway," Bardock shrugs off the burly man and continues walking.

"You know why the King called you here Bardock," Nappa smirks.

This makes Bardock stop dead in his tracks "No why what does the King require my attendance," The scarred sayian asks.

"He believes you're trying to challenge him for the throne," Nappa tells him bluntly.

Bardock has his mouth agape at this news "Why would he think that," Bardock asks.

"Think about it Bardock you're the only low level sayian on this planet who is almost in his range of strength you surpassed the elites hell you even surpassed me and the King believes you wish to take that from him,"Nappa states.

"Heh, if he truly believes that then we're screwed," Bardock smirks walking off to leave Napppa to himself.

Bardock soon approaches the door to the throne room but the two guards standing there block his path making the sayian frown.

"Move the King told me to be here scum," Bardock berates the two guards as the mutter under this mouths and move from in front of the door.

Bardock places his hand on the door and pushes it open.

Bardock walks into the throne room and sees King Vegeta sitting on top of his throne the King was muscular with red and white armor with the royal insignia on it, flame like black spiky hair, wore a cape that was purple on the outside and red on the inside and finally had the King's medallion on his neck

Next to the King was Queen Cassava she had long black hair (similar to Gohan's hair when he first showed up in DBZ) she had gold triangle earrings, a black skintight suit under her armor his the royal insigna on her left breast and a red cape.(Just type in Queen Cassava in Google).

Bardock as much as he didn't want to but he respectively bows to the King and Queen "King Vegeta, may I ask why you asked for my presence here," Bardock asks.

King Vegeta rises from his throne and walks up to Bardock "Bardock the low class sayian who can challenge the King what do you think about that title Bardock,"King Vegeta asks him.

"My King if all respect I don't give a damn about this throne I'd rather stand on the front lines fighting while you just sit on a throne and give orders,"Bardock responds standing up

King Vegeta smirks "Great response you are a true sayian," Vegeta's face then forms into a frown and he smacks Bardock across the face knocking him to the floor, "But not a proper response for your King NOW STAND UP LOW CLASS SO I CAN SHOW MY SUBJECTS TO NOT CHALLENGE THEIR KING," King Vegeta leaps at Bardock throwing a punch making Bardock crash into a wall.

"Get up low class scum," Vegeta taunts him.

"Fine," Bardock flies at King Vegeta which to his guards and Queen was incredibly fast but to the King he dodged it easily and punched Bardock in the gut then kneed him in the chin making him drop like a sack of potatoes.

"DAMN YOU VEGETA," Bardock flares up his ki and punches at Vegeta and surprisingly catches him with a punch to the cheek and a roundhouse to the temple which sends Vegeta crashing into wall.

Bardock smirks confidently "Cmon King make me pay for that," King Vegeta says nothing than summons a red ki whip and makes it cracks against the ground shattering the floor.

"Heh kinky," One of the guards jokes to another.

"I wonder if he uses that with the Queen," The two guards laugh out loud.

King Vegeta tries his best to ignore the fools and attacks Bardock with the whip cracking him across the face then wrapping the whip around his neck then swings Bardock into the ceiling and dispersing the whip then following Bardock into the air and backhands him back into the floor making a small crater.

"Hey Zorn who do you think could win this fight," One guard asks. Zorn taps his scouter and numbers show up on the screen "Well the King has a power level of 12,000 and Bardock has one of 5,000 so I would have to say the King," Zorn tells the sayian.

Vegeta uppercuts Bardock in the stomach and knees him on the side of his face slamming him into another wall. Bardock gasps to get back the wind knocked out of his lungs.

"Know Bardock I'm gonna show you why a low class should never challenge the King," King Vegeta raises his arm and creates a ki blade.

'NO I'm a warrior I've been on the front lines while he's been here getting weaker I'm the strongest,' Bardock says in thought.

"VEGETA I WILL SHOW YOU MY SAYIAN SPIRIRT!"As Bardock says those words his aura rises greatly flinging King Vegeta back, Bardock stands up energy flowing through him.

The scouters start beeping crazily "Impossible Bardock's power level is rising 10,000...11,000... 12,000... WHAT ITS AT 21,000 he became the strongest sayian even stronger than Dodoria," Zorn says aloud.

"That can't be-," King Vegeta is cut off as Bardock smacks him across the face making him break through a wall.

Vegeta flies at Bardock throwing multiple punches which Bardock dodges with complete ease and punches King Vegeta in the gut making the sayian King hold his gut in pain staggering backwards coughing up blood. Bardock faster than anyone can see is infront of King Vegeta and kicks him in the chin sending him crashing through the ceiling Bardock following after him.

"MY KING," Cassava says in surprise that a low class was beating her husband.

"You two help them," Cassava orders Zorn and another soldier "Yes my Queen," Before the soldiers could say anything else King Vegeta crashes through the ceiling again bruises and cuts apparent.

"I will handle him myself," King Vegeta tell them flying at Bardock who landed again.

"TYRANT LANCER," The blue beam slams into King Vegeta destroying his armor and making him fall on his back in pain.

Bardock walks up to King Vegeta and slams his foot on his chest and summons a ki ball in his hand "Goodbye King," Before Bardock could finish off the king his body begins convulsing and then he stops and coughs up blood and falls back as his eyes roll into his head.

King Vegeta surprised at what happened stands up and looks at Bardock "You two," King Vegeta says to two sayians "Clean this mess up and take Bardock to a healing tank," King Vegeta orders "A-Are you sure my king," Zorn asks "Did I stutter," King Vegeta asks condescendingly.

"No my King right away," Zorn and the other solider take Bardock and walk off while Cassava consoles Vegeta "How are you Husband," Cassava asks.

"W-When I was fighting Bardock and the air I noticed something when I was fighting Bardock I noticed two people behind Bardock an oozaru and a sayian warrior with golden hair," Vegeta tells them.

"What did they look like I can track them down," Cassava states "That's the thing they had the exact looks as Bardock and they looked like afterimages.

'How strong is this Bardock and just what is his purpose,' Cassava says in her head looking at the broken and bloodied body of Bardock begin carries away.

Age:761 Earth

Bardock turned and tosseled in his sleep his face pouring with sweat ' What the hell is happening,' Bardock says in thought.

 _Bardock woke up in a deserted waste land ' where am I,' Bardock says to himself "Bardock," Bardock turns around abruptly and sees his best friend Tora "Tora hey wassup what are you doing here," Bardock asks._

 _"Bardock I have a lot to tell you"._

 **At Korin's tower**

Gine sat crisscross on the floor sweat forming at her forehead "Cmon cmon," Gine chants to herself then pink electricity begins cackling around her, and her hair begins to flare up she opens her eyes her pupils disappears.

Gine's muscles buldge and her sayian armor expands "GRRRRR," Gine growls under her breath as she begins to get more violent "Good Gine contain that energy some more," Korin coaches her on.

Gine then begins floating as the entire tower begins shaking throwing Korin around "AHHH WHAT IS WITH ALL THIS RACKET!" Yajirobe says waking up from his nap.

"RELEASE IT ALL GINE" Korin tells her.

"PRIMAL RAGE!" Gine releases her energy pink aura surrounding the entire part of Korin's tower throwing Korin and Yajirobe and making them hang on to the edge of the tower.

Gine begins powering up some more and the whole tower is covered in her aura then her aura disappears the electricity dissapates her muscles turn back and she falls back to the ground her pupils returning. She falls on the ground panting in exhaustion.

"Well that was something," Korin says letting go of the ledge.

"I almost had I can't conrtol my primal rage unless I'm in a lot of danger," Gine says looking at her hands.

Kami then appears in the middle of the two. Kami the good side that showed up when King Piccolo was defeated.

"Gine that was a great amount of power I sensed from you do you think you're getting the hang of it," Kami asks.

"I could be but the thing is I have to focus solely on my energy but the other nearby energies are really distracting me," Gine tells him.

Kami strokes his chin obviously thinking "I could help you with that, Korin do you mind if I take your student," Kami asks.

"Take her I think she's too much for me now," Korin tells the guardian of earth.

Gine smiles sheepishly " Ah don't say that Korin you still are my original teacher," She tells him.

"Yeah yeah whatevea get on up there you," Korin points upwards.

Gine and Kami jump upwards up to the lookout and reach the top of tower "Follow me," Kami walks toward the building part of the look out and they keep walking I they reach a purple door.

"Here it is," Kami opens to door and it's a small cube shaped room the inside a magenta color.

Gine and Kami walk inside as Kami closes the door "Inside this room it's impossible to sense all energy in this room," Kami explains.

"Wow thanks Kami this should help me now let me try to use primal rage," Gine closes her eyes and sits crisscross on the floor.

 **Kame House**

Raditz gulps down beer down a giant jug than slams it onto the table forcefully then wipes the rest off his mouth "Yea old man what made you think I couldn't down this beer in 5 seconds," Raditz smirks.

"Oh how was I supposed to know that you could down a gallon of beer in 5 seconds," Roshi says in disbelief.

"I told you ya shouldn't have bet against him," Bulma tells the turtle hermit.

"Yea you lose now hand over the Zeni old man," Raditz holds out his hand to old man.

Roshi begrudgingly.

"I don't know why you tried that Master Roshi I saw Goku down a soda in 7 seconds," Krillin tells him.

"Hah so my brother does have some talent eh," Raditz smirks rubbing his chin.

"Hey everyone," Says a voice from outside. "Speaking of the devil Goku's outside," Krillin says as everyone walks outside.

"Hey Goku," Everyone says expect for Raditz who begins to walk outside.

"Hey Kakarot," Raditz smirks.

"Oh Hey Raditz I didn't know you were here,"Goku greets his brother. Raditz looks behind Goku's leg and it looked like a mini Goku dressed in Chinese clothes with a hat and the four star dragon ball on top.

"Wait am I drunk or is that a mini you behind your leg,"Raditz says in curiosity walking closer to his brother.

"Oh yea this is my son, Gohan," Goku pulls Gohan up and puts him in his arms

"W-What I'm an uncle I have a nephew do mother and father know about this," Raditz asks in hysteria.

"No I tried to go to Dad's house but no response so I guess mom wasn't there either cause I couldn't sense her power level," Goku tells his brother.

Bulma walks up to Gohan and bends to look at Gohan "Oh you're cute one how old are you," Bulma asks.

"I'm four years old ma'am," Gohan responds. "Wow kids got manners I know you didn't teach him that Kakarot," Raditz says to his brother.

"No not all Chi chi wants him to be respectable," Goku states.

Raditz scratches his hair " Oh yea Chi chi that crazy wench that you married after she yelled at you." Raditz responds.

"What hey rude, Goku are you gonna let him talk about your wife like that," Bulma asks.

"I mean he's kinda right Bulma," Goku smiles sheepishly rubbing his head.

"So Goku are you gonna start training the kid," Krillin asks. "No Chi chi doesn't want Gohan to fight she wants him to be a shcolar," Goku says.

"You mean a scholar," Krillin corrects.

This news shocks Raditz " WHAT, What is wrong with that woman is she trying to get rid of our sayian heritage heh don't worry kid when you get old enough you're gonna train with Uncle Raditz," Raidtz smirks pointing to himself.

"Oh Chichi's gonna be mad," Goku starts laughing but stops as He and Raditz sense something " What was that," Goku asks with a serious face.

"You think it's Piccolo," Krillin asks.

"No that green freak wouldn't try anything yet and it doesn't feel like him,"Raditz tells everyone.

 **In the middle of nowhere**

A sayian pod smacks into the ground creating a huge crater then the pod door slowly opens with a feminine voice saying " Arrived at destination Earth," As the door fully opens a 5'11 muscular sayian walks out with blue underneath and sayian armor on top.

The sayians scouter beeps and the sayian answers the call " Hello Tarble," The voice over the scouter says " Yes brother I have arrived and I'm looking for the other sayians now," Tarble tells the sayian over the scouter " Alright make it quick," The voice says then ends the call.

( Yea Tarble is taller in this fanfic but still looks the same).

Tarble taps his scouter and instantly it starts beeping incredibly fast " Hm there are a cluster of high power levels in that direction," Tarble then flies north toward Kame House.

 **Back at Kame House**

"Hey Kakarot they're approaching quickly get ready," Raditz gets in his stance.

"Right," Goku then turns to Bulma " Hey Bulma can you take care of Gohan for awhile please," Goku hands Gohan to Bulma " Yea sure you guys just be careful," Bulma says.

"HES HERE," Raditz yells out.

Goku looks start at the hovering Tarble "Hey who are you and why we are you on Earth," Goku demands. "That's none of your concern Kakarot and you Raditz I see you really have stayed on this planet like a true coward," Tarble berates Raditz angering the sayin.

"How do you know my sayian name and Raditz do you know this guy," Goku asks. "Yeah he's Tarble the brother of Prince Vegeta he's royalty on Planet Vegeta,"Raditz tells Goku.

"Yes listen to your brother lower class now bow to your prince," Tarble smirks.

"Heh listen Buddy we're on Earth the same rules don't apply," Goku tells him.

Tarble's smirk instantly turns into a frown " If I didn't need you both I would wipe you off the face off this mud ball of a planet," Tarble says.

"What do you mean need us?" Raditz asks. "Raditz and Kakarot," Tarble lands on the ground "How about you two join the rest of your race helping us conquer planets and become the strongest race in the universe," Tarble asks.

"Fat chance buddy," Goku remarks. "I agree just because we are a warrior race doesn't mean we act like Frezia,"Raditz tells him.

Tarble then inspects the rogue sayians then notices something about Goku " Kakarot what happened to your tail," Tarble asks( Goku still wanted his tail cut off but it took longer since Bardock and Gine didn't want him to).

"I had it cut off I couldn't control it so I cut it off happy," Goku says.

Tarble beginning to get angry with the low classes look around and discovery a little boy with a sayian tail " Whose son is that someone breeded with these weak creatures," Tarble glances at Krillin and Bulma when he says that.

"Whatever the more sayians the better woman hand over the half breed," Tarble tells Bulma.

"Back up," Goku and Raditz charge at Tarble but the sayian hits the two in the chest with a ki blast knocks the two to the ground.

Tarble in one swoop smacks Bulma away and grabs Gohan with the struggling of the 4 year old.

" STOP," Goku and Raditz charge at Tarble but the Royal sayian smacks them both aside having them lay in th sand.

"Now if you two want this half breed you will both have to kill 100 humans then beg for forgiveness," And with that Tarble turns around and flies away.

Raditz turns to Goku and sees his brother with anger evident on my face " GOHAN" Goku yells out to his son.

Goku stands up as well as Raditz " Cmon Raditz we gotta go get Gohan back," Raditz nods in agreement.

"Wait you fools" Says a voice that just appeared.

Everyone turns around and sees Piccolo jr ( he is still here) the namekian reincarnation of the deceased King Piccolo who fought Goku in the world 23rd tournament and nearly won.

"Piccolo What the hell are you doing here" Raditz asks in shock.

" I sensed that guys powerlevel from where I was it's intense and not like Bardock or Gine's it was flowing with massive killer intent it shook me for a second you may need my help,"

"Heh Fine but if you try something I will kill you myself," Raditz tells him

"Yeah whatever come on,"Piccolo scoffs.

The three then fly off after Tarble and finally reach the destination not that far away from him.

Tarble then places Gohan in his pod " So I see you two have made your decision and brought a friend?" Tarble looks at the green man ' Now I know I know that I know what the creature is but I can't put my finger on it well whatever it's not important,' Tarble says to himself.

"Yes I'm getting my son back... Gohan just wait I'm coming for you," Goku says to the pod.

Gohan is sobbing in the pod crying his ears off.

Tarble sighs " Fine your deaths won't matter to me," Tarble then turns on his scouter ' So Kakarot's power level is 2,798 The green mans is 2,700 and Raditz's powerlevel is 3,900 I should be able to handle this,' Tarble says in his head.

Raditz just smirks "So you are a fool Tarble still relying on scouters huh," Raditz clenches his fists and powers up.

Tarble then staggers back in shock ' His power level shot up to 4,200 still not as much as mine,'.

"Wow Raditz you still weren't at full power I was max since we got here but I still got these," Goku then takes off his weighted clothing.

Tarble then in surprise checks Goku's powerlevel again "What 3,300," Tarble says aloud.

"I guess I'll do the same," Piccolo says taking off his weighted clothing.

"Impressive 3,280," Tarble then rubs his chin " So nudity makes you stronger on this planet," Tarble says as he begins to take off his armor shocking the three.

"U-Uh n-no we're wearing weighted clothing," Goku tells Tarble.

Tarble in shock puts his armor back on "Uh yes I knew that you idiot just attack me already,"Tarble tells them.

Raditz leaps at Tarble then tries to leg sweep him, Tarble leaps up and elbows Raditz away.

Piccolo and Goku rush at Tarble throwing punches and kicks that the sayian dodges with ease he then knees Piccolo in the gut then open palm strikes Goku away. Raditz then comes behind Tarble and kicks him up into the air then jumps into the air after him.

"WHAT DAMMIT," Tarble then turns around in the air then backhands Raditz back into the ground creating a crater.

Piccolo jumps up behind Tarble and sends a ki blast to his back sending him forward. Tarble spins facing Piccolo " GAH INSECT," Tarble punches Piccolo in the gut making the demon cough up blood, Tarble then grabs Piccolo by the face and flies into the ground with Piccolo then slams him into the ground leaving him dazed.

Tarble then turns around quick enough to block a kick from Goku and multiple punches from the youngest son of Bardock then knees him in the chin making him flop into the ground.

Raditz then flies at Tarble and charges a ki blast in his hand "HEY TARBLE KEEP YOUR EYE ON THE BIR-" Tarble grabs Raditz and knees him in the chest creating a hole in his armor knocking the air out of his lungs. "L-let me finish dammit," Raditz says holding his chest while Raditz was distracted Tarble teleports begins him and chops him in the back of the neck knocking him out the big sayian crashing to the ground.

Tarble aims a ki blast at him "No matter how much you train Raditz you will always me trash," Tarble says to his body " KAMEHAMEHA," Goku fires the blue beam at the Royal prince, Tarble quickly jumps over the beam and fires a ki blast at sayian's chest knocking him over.

Piccolo fires a mouth beam at Tarble at the same time he jumped 'Fuck' Tarble mutters under his breath and smacks away the beam and fires another ki ball at Piccolo flying at him head on.

Piccolo narrowly tries to dodge but the ball hits his arm making him scream in agony creating an explosion covering the junior in smoke.

Goku looks up at his rival " Piccolo are you ok," Goku asks in worry.

The smoke clears revealing a Piccolo missing his right arm " AGH PICCOLO ARE YOU OK," Goku asks jumping back to Piccolo's side.

"I'm fine now Goku I have an idea I've been perfecting a technique the good thing is I can do it with one arm the bad news is I need you to hold him off,"

"Oh well that's not that ba-"

"For five minutes and considering how bad he beat me you and your brother well Nevermind,"

" Well I have been training by myself these past four years and I have to do this for my son," Goku charges Tarble throwing a thrust kick which Tarble sidesteps and roundhouse kicks in the head, Goku shakes off the pain and goes for an uppercut which Tarble catches and slaps Goku across the face then punches him in the gut making him spit out blood and sends him backwards and falling on his back.

" Now die," Tarble raises his arm he then turns right as his scouter starts beeping crazy " WHAT A POWER LEVEL OF 4,178 BUT THE ONLY ONE IN THERE WAS THE BOY WHAT IS THIS,"The pod holding Gohan suddenly breaks open and Gohan gives Tarble a death stare "LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE," Gohan flies at Tarble and Headbutts him in the chest breaking his chest plate and making him cough up blood.

Gohan then falls on the ground his power back to normal "Daddy are you ok"

Goku looks at his son bewildered " G-Gohan how did you do that" Goku asks.

"Do what," Gohan asks confused.

Tarble walks up behind Gohan holding his chest in pain and closes one eyes shut from the pain then backhands Gohan " Half breed brat" Tarble raises his arm " Die" Goku gets up quickly and springs on Tarble putting him in a full Nelson.

"PICCOLO IS IT READY," Goku asks the demon incarnate.

Piccolo chuckles " Yes Goku now get ready SPECIAL BEAM CANNON," Piccolo fires his attack.

"What the hell Kakarot are you insane the attack power is too high that beam will kill us both DAMN ITTTTT-" The attack Pierce's Tarble chest but doesn't stop and goes through Goku as well leaving big holes through both sayian chests.

" Y-You BASTARD," Tarble falls to the ground coughing up blood.

"Heh heh serves ya right," Goku smirks in pain.

Due to all the intense power going around Raditz wakes up from being knocked out "Ah that bastard Tarble he'll pay for that," Raditz rubs his head in pain.

"Kakarot are you oka-" Raditz turns around to see the dying bodies of Goku and Tarble.

"Ha hey Raditz," Goku smiles at his brother coughing up blood. Raditz quickly rubs to his brother's body inspecting the wound "Damnit Kakarot you idiot what the hell did you do," Raditz then looks over to Piccolo in rage "You green fuck you did this didn't you," Raditz clenches his fists in rage "ILL KILL YOU," Raditz flares his aura.

"No Raditz I told him to there was no other way we couldn't best Tarble by ourselves and since you were knocked out there was no other way," Goku told him.

"So this was my fault," Raditz says to himself.

" No Raditz it's n-," Goku is cut off.

"Cocky Bastards just to let you no more sayians will come,all of them stronger than me get ready you low class trash," Tarbles last words before dying.

"Damn so there is no break huh Raditz tell Mom and Dad the should be ready he didn't say how strong they were," Goku tells Raditz.

"Yes brother," Raditz says "GOKU," Krillin, Bulma, and Roshi run up to Goku's body.

"What happened Raditz," Krillin asks but Raditz doesn't answer.

"Krillin there are more sayians coming stronger than that guy I need you to tell everyone and get ready protect Earth," Goku then rolls over dead.

"Brother," Raditz shakes his body "Brothe," Raditz calls again to no response and checks his pulse nothing " NOOOOO," Raditz calls out in grief.

"Raditz I'm sorry," Krillin says to the big sayian.

" hmpf," Piccolo materializes his cloak and turban then regrows his arm surprising everyone present even Raditz alittle then he picks up Gohan.

"Hey what're you doing with my nephew you bastard," Raditz asks.

"Didn't you hear what he said more sayians are coming stronger than this tough one we will need all the warriors we can get and this kid has potential," Piccolo says to him.

"I'll take the boy as if I would trust you with Kakarot's son," Raditz says to him.

" Heh would you like to fight over this Raditz," Piccolo smirks.

Raditz charges his ki and begins to get in his stance "RADITZ WHAT HAPPENED," Gine asks her son flying to Goku's body.

Raditz turns around to talk to his brother than feels Piccolo's ki fly away while he turns around.

Gine cradles her sons body " Kakarot my baby," Tears roll down the sayian mother's face falling down on his body "Raditz what happened to my baby boy," She chokes on tears.

"Mother Tarble showed up he took Kakarot's son and he beat me and Kakarot easily then since I was knocked out Kakarot had to sacrifice himself he died to an attack from the green man," Raditz explains.

"Wait Kakarot had a son where is he and where is Piccolo ," Gine asks.

"Piccolo took him saying he wanted to train him also mother more sayians are supposed to be arriving in a years time,"Raditz says.

"WELL GET MY GRANDSON BACK FROM HIM," Gine tells him.

"No Gine it's not important right now," Bardock drops from the sky " My future vision told me of this I wasn't fast enough so you should focus on training to prepare for the other sayians Gine let Raditz watch over the green man and Kakarot's offspring," Bardock than looks at Goku's dead body " Forgive me my son," Bardock clenches his fists.

Bardock reaches behind back and pulls out a small device and calls his sayian pod then gets inside.

"Bardock where are you going," Roshi asks. "To train you should too old man," Bardock close his pod and goes off into the Earth's atmosphere.

"Computer take me to the closest planet that Frezia owns," Bardock tells the computer as the pod confirms and blasts off and Bardock lays back thinking of his youngest son.

 **Back on Earth**

Raditz looks at this hands and clenches his fists drawing blood "Damnit I let my brother die I am a weakling," Raditz tells himself.

"Hey man don't beat yourself up if Goku wanted to go he wanted to go it's how he is," Krillin tells Raditz.

"I don't know Krillin I just feel like there was more I could've done if only me and Kakarot weren't foolish and trained with father instead of training by ourselves," Raditz said berating himself.

"But I won't be weak anymore," Raditz looks at his brothers body one last time and flies off.

Gine cradles her sons body her sadness turning to rage she looks at Tarbles body 'They're gonna pay,' Gine puts her son down than turns to Krillin " Krillin gather the others and head to the lookout you need to train," She tells the monk and then flying off.

"Wow those guys are something else," Krillin says.

"We should gather everyone else and Bulma go collect the dragon balls so we can wish back Goku," Roshi says.

 **With Gine**

Gine flies up to Kami's lookout speedily than runs up to the guardian of earth.

"Kami I need some training now," Gine says in eagerness to train.

"Yes I know Gine but I'm sorry to say I cannot train someone of your strength," Kami tells her. "Well than what am I supposed to do," Gine asks.

" I know somewhere you can train but it would be difficult follow me," Kami walks into the lookout then comes across a red door.

"Gine in this room is another dimension the air is thinner it has extremely hot and cold weathers and the gravity in there is 15x that of Earth are you sure you still want to enter," Kami asks ( No it's not the hyperbolic time chamber Kami is the guardian of Earth but he mostly likely forgot and time moves the same as it does on Earth).

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't ready Kami," Gine steps in and closed the door immediately feeling the gravity as she falls to her knees.

"The gravity here is more intense than on planet Vegeta," Gine says to herself and begins doing lunges to get used to the gravity abit.

 **With Goku**

Goku made it to otherworld and walked up to a giant desk and saw a big red man "Son Goku you died in a fight yes you saved the Earth multiple times and no bad deeds so you will go to Heave-," Goku cuts off the man "Hey uh I'm sorry but I can't stay here I need to get back to Earth," Goku tells him.

"Well due to the fact that you're dead you aren't going back anytime so-".

"King Yemma May I ask that Goku train with King Kai he needs to get stronger for an upcoming threat as his friends will wish him back soon," Kami's voice rings through the room talking telepathically.

"Hmmm, you should've made an appointment Kami but I'll allow it just this once Son Goku snake way the path to King Kai's Planet is just over there," King Yemma points To his left.

"Make sure to follow the path as don't fall off down there is hell," King Yemma explains.

"Thanks King Yemma," Goku waves and runs off on snake way.

 **With Raditz**

The burly sayian slammed his fist into a moutain it shattering on impact. Sweat rolled down his face as he started training as soon as Goku died.

"DAMMIT My weakness has gotten my brother killed I can't let that happen again," Raditz says to himself before swiping his hand through the air explosions rocking his training area.

"I'm not getting strong enough I NEED TO GET STRONGER," Raditz says flaring up his aura impatient quickly wanting results.

Raditz charges his energy to its full power creating a crater where he is standing he keeps raising his energy 'If I learn how to use sayian spirit then I should be able to reach a higher level then the one I'm currently at,' Raditz says in head.

Raditz's body reaches its buildup before he strains himself and his body gives out his aura dissipating as he falls to the ground on all fours sweat dripping from his face.

"You aren't going to get what you want training like that," A voice says to Raditz making the sayian turn his head.

Raditz realizes who it is the small white cat Korin as he held his signature staff. "Overtraining your body does not make you stronger it makes you weaker actually," Korin tells Raditz.

"Korin how are you- HUH Wait you could train me," Raditz realizes mid sentence.

"Train you hah you're way too strong for me," Korin tells him. "But you trained mother and was able to get her stronger that's what Kakarot told me," Raditz notes.

"I just made your mother do some cardio and weigh training but as in fighting styles she outclassed me by a long shot," Korin says.

"Well why don't you do the same for me I could be strong enough to deal with the other sayians," Raditz says aloud to himself. Korin walks up to him "Kid let me tell ya the training you need has nothing to do with your body come with me," Korin walks off Raditz follows.

Korin leads Raditz to a dank, dark cave only light with the sun shining in. Korin sits down in the middle of the cave and motions for Raditz to sit down with him "So what is this all about I don't have time for games cat," Raditz tells him.

"Raditz your body is very strong but without a powerful grasp of your mind and your ki you will not get far," Korin states "I know you can use the basic methods of Ki I never gotten to teach your mother the other uses," Korin states.

"I can sense ki, fly, use ki attacks, and use my aura and you're telling me there is more," Raditz asks.

"Indeed Ki is a very complicated thing it is your life force using it in a wrong way could shorten your life span or even kill you," Korin explains.

"But Bardock, You, Gine, Goku, and the others know how to use it correctly but not to its fullest capabilities you can enhance yourself with Ki and even make blasts much stronger than your normal ones," Korin tells him getting Raditz excited.

"Alright lets get started then Korin!" Raditz says enthusiastically.

"Dont be so eager Raditz it will take a lot of patience for you to use these techniques," Korin tells him "Close your eyes and relax every muscle in your body starting with your feet take long inhales and exhales while doing this focus on the ki surrounding you in all of the life around us," Korin states while Raditz does what Korin says taking deep breaths relaxing his body and focusing on the ki around them.

"Good Raditz Just hold that," Korin says as Raditz keeps repeating the same thing over and over.

Time passes and Raditz doesn't notice that he has been meditating for THREE hours.

"Raditz!" Korin calls to him yelling it making Raditz open his eyes "Jeez I thought you were asleep for that time,"Korin says.

"Huh I didn't even know that much time passed so am I ready," Raditz asked "Yes you seem centered now stand up," Korin tells the burly sayian.

Raditz stands up he already noticed how calm his white aura was not even knowing he summoned his aura "Now Raditz plant your feet firmly on the ground," Korin instructs as Raditz does so.

"Now visualize roots coming out from your feet into the earth drawing ki from the planet this method is drawing ki from planets," Korin tells Raditz.

Raditz visualizes roots coming from his feet absorbing the marble sized balls of ki coming from the planet absorbing it into his body his power raising exponentially.

Korin's eyes go to the size of dinner plates in shock at how quick Raditz picked up the technique 'I knew sayians were fast learners but I didn't think he would pick it up this quickly his body is even able to handle the ki of a planet when I taught this to Roshi his body almost exploded from Ki overload,' Korin says to himself.

Raditz exhales slowly his ki rising as he exhales he examines his body in awe at his new power "T-This is me," Raditz says in shock.

"Yes amazing isn't it now I'm going to show you how to convert your ki to Jing So now that you have all of this power move the ki in your body to your arms and into your bones make sure all of the ki is compacting to be jing," Korin tells him.

Raditz focuses on shifting ki in his body taking him ten minutes to get it into his arms then starts to compact the ki into his bones as it feels as if his bones are under a hydraulic press the force of his ki squeezing his bone his face cringing in pain as his arms start to glow white.

Korin thinking his ki wouldn't build up much freaks out "REALESE IT," Korin tells him and Raditz points both of his arms to the wall of the cave releasing it destroying the cave the blast still traveling destroying islands, mountains, and boulders as it finally dissipates leaving Korin in shock.

Raditz groans in pain, Korin looks over at his noticing that both of his arms hung limp to his sides 'The conversion of ki into jing broke his arms I'm not surprised that was some build up if he was aiming at the planet we would have destroyed half of earth with that attack,'.

"Come Raditz that is enough for today I have some senzu beans at the tower let's go,"Korin motions. " Heh... y-yea do you have some food also I'm starving," Raditz groans in between his pain.

Korin smiles " Of course my boy come now,".

 **With Bardock**

The sayian's pod crashed into a PTO planet's atmosphere smacking into the soil as the door slowly opens PTO soldiers gather around it.

"That power level in there is massive Im getting a reading of 40,000" One soldier says.

"Could it be the ginyu force?" Another asked.

The pod door finally Opened and out stepped the scarred sayian a frown on his face his presence shaking the soldiers the supposed to be dead sayian who took down an entire PTO planet by himself.

"ITS BARDOCK RUNN!" One soldier exclaims.

"SOMEONE ALERT FREZIA, THE GINYU FORCE SOMEBODY HELPPP!" Another soldier yelled out.

Bardock smirked at the soldiers panic "I missed this," He says to himself then he lets out his power.

 **wassup peeps I've returned from Hiatus I hoped you all missed me as I missed you all and HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN BARDOCK AND GINE IN THE NEW BROLY MOVIE IM EXICTED Also it's my birthday today so I wanted to start back on my bday now powerlevels**

Powerlevels

Bardock(past):5,000

Nappa(past): 3,335

King Vegeta(past): 12,000

Queen Cassava: 7,000

Bardock(sayian spirit past): 15,000

Tarble:5,600

Raditz: 3,900

Goku: 2,798

Piccolo:2,700

Raditz(with out weights):4,200

Goku(without weights):3,300

Piccolo(without weights):3,280

Gohan: 6(sense Goku is stronger Gohan is)

Gohan(angry):4,178

Krillin:202 (still as strong as in cannon)

Roshi: 340

Korin:290

Raditz (absorbed energy):6,166

Raditz(jing blast):8,200

Bardock(suppressed):40,000

Bardock(full power):103,000

Gine:99,987


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **Hey guys im sorry ive been gone Ive been rewritting my previous chapters and had some writers block anyway Happy Thanksgiving and Merry Christmas to what I missed anyway I cant wait for the Broly movie just a few more weeks I swear dodging spoliers for this movie is harder then No Nut November anyway lets get to this chapter**

Sweat rolled off of Gine's face from the intense training she is putting herself through the rooms intense heat, thin air, and 15x Earth's gravity made up for her lack of training in the last four years.

Gine huffed and puffed heavily while doing lunges her face cringing in strain. "Grrraah" Gine jumps into the air and fires off a beam into the air (The room is similar in size to the hyberbolic time chamber but time moves similar to the Earth's).

Gine looks at herself noticing her power increasing slowly.

"Haaaa haaa," Gine huffs and puffs "I should train without using Ki for awhile training my physical body.

Gine then starts punching and kicking in the air training for the incoming conflict.

 **With Goku**

The youngest of Bardock's children finally made it to King kai's planet managing ti train with the small blue kai by telling him a joke starting his training with chasing the monkey bubbles.

The 10x of earth's gravity was proving to be alittle diffcult for the saiyan but thanks to the training he had done with his family made him move with little strain coming as surprise to the Kai.

'Impressive he's almost as fast as me I think the only problem is him not being familar with the increased gravity in the six days he's been here he has gotten so close to catching bubbles,' King Kai says in his head.

Goku then stops and places his hands on his knees and starts panting.

"Well Goku how about we call it for now lets get you some food," King Kai says.

Goku sits down and starts taking off his shoes,wrists, and undershirt then stands up and starts jumping in the air with ease and lighter then before.

"Huh Goku what are yo-" Goku then runs at bubbles to the shock of the monkey at his increased speed.

Bubbles runs away from the sayian's surprising enhanced speed but Bardock's son easily runs behind Bubbles literally on his tail and picks up the monkey and holds him up in the air triumphantly.

"Haha I caught him King Kai," Goku says happily holding Bubbles up like a trophy as he jumps up in the air laughing.

"I caught the monkey," Goku laughs more.

'Thats insane he caught Bubbles in six days usually it would even take a prodiogy three weeks to get use to the gravity but just by removing that little weight he did it with ease,' King Kai smirks proudly.

'If he keeps improving like this he'll be able to learn the Kaioken in no time,' King Kai says to himself.

 **Deserted Wasteland With Gohan**

The son of Goku bekng taken under Piccolo's wing was to spend six months surviving by himself and the young boy wasn't faring well as he was currently running away from a T-Rex.

"Aaaahaaaa," Gohan sobs while running "Daddy Uncle someone help me," Gohan cries more then trips over a rock he turns around seeing a happy dinosaur preparing to eat him.

Gohan cowers covering his eyes and turning away preparing to die as he then hears a heavy 'Thud' and not feeling eaten the son of Goku opens his eyes seeing the dinosaur after him dead on the ground and an angry Piccolo above him.

"You useless brat all you do is whine and whine and expect to be saved like some Damsel in Distress," Piccolo scolds.

"W-Well I'm sorry I don't think I can be a fighter I want to be an orthopedist when I grow up not a fighter," Gohan tells Piccolo.

"Well lets see how you can survive by yourself," Piccolo picks up Gohan and jumps onto a high moutain and drops off Gohan.

"I will not help you and you will get off of this moutain yourself or you'll either starve to death or die from dehydration," Piccolo then flies off hearing Gohan's sad tears.

'That boy will be the death of me,' Piccolo says in his head.

 **With the Z fighters**

Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamaha, Yajirobe , and RanFan spared ontop of Kami's tower to prepare for oncoming conflict.

Krillin leaped back to avoid a punch from Yamcha returning with a roundhouse to the scared bandits face knocking him back.

Tien and RanFan traded blows the triclops surprised that the purple haired female keep up with her training.

"RanFan so you were serious about learing and keeping up with the arts I see," Tien aims a backfist at RanFan's temple making the woman block the attack with both her arms struggling to push back Tien's arm.

"I-I told you I wanna be the god of martial arts," RanFan said signs of struggle in her face.

"JING" Everyone ontop of the lookout hears the yell and following that a giant beam barreled into the sky piercing the clouds leaving a giant hole in its wake and flying out of the plantes atmosphere.

Everyone shocked looks into the air at the power that was put on display before Yamcha finally spoke up.

"J-Jeez hes been doing that all day and hes still giving out that much power he could kill himself," Yamcha says.

"Well he's motivated by Goku's death like Gine and Bardock I won't be surprised if he keeps going like this," Krillin says.

"Whats scary is that the beams get bigger and stronger each time," Tien looks over to the right seeing a giant line of dirt replacing the trees and grass there even a moutain with a giant gaping hole in the middle.

Kami slams the butt of his staff into the ground getting everyone's attention.

"You all come with me I have a way to help you with the saiyan invasion," Kami says walking inside the Lookout everyone following.

 **With Raditz**

"Again!" Korin tells him and Raditz fires another jing blast into the sky as it shakes the ground and tears through the clouds Raditz drops to the ground huffing and puffing sweat dripping from his face.

Raditz now wore his normal saiyan battle top without the shoulder pads and kept the gauntlets. The saiyan also wore his red muscle bands on his biceps and wore Goku's bottom orange pants with his tail wrapped under the blue sash and also wore Goku's same boots(The same clothing in Masakox's what if Raditz turned good).

"An extended time using ki causes it to get weaker just like how your body repairs or replaces damaged muscle fibers through a cellular process where it fuses muscle fibers together to form new muscle protein strands. Ki replaces itself with more energy then before similar to a workout," Korin tells him.

Raditz stands up again "I-I got it," Raditz staggers out.

"Good now I want you to charge the biggest Jing blast you can and let it loose," Korin tells him.

Raditz clenches his fists and raises both of his hands outwards as little white particles of ki flew around him before shifting into a violent white aura pushing the trees and rocks, blowing Korin back, and even shaking the lookout.

Raditz' arms start gathering large amounts of ki in them and start putting pressure on his bones putting a huge strain on him.

"JING!"Raditz lets off two large white beams that tore through multiple trees,burning grass, going through boulders, and blasting the top half of a mountain clean off.

The beam dissipates without continuing due to the lost in ki in Raditz as he slumps to the ground both of his arms completely broken.

'His arms must have broke to the maxing out of ki in one limb,' Korin says in his head.

"Come on let me go get you some senzu beans," Korin says before starting to climb the tower.

 **With Bardock**

Bardock bit into the leg of an unknown giant animal with a leg the size of his body and started eating the limb, hundreds of dead PTO soldiers lay behind Bardock charred or eviscerated the smell of blood and smoke not bothering the saiyan.

'Hmm' Bardock bites into the animals leg again taking huge 'Turns out it was a good time to be on a Frieza planet with Frieza being off for some months dealing with some business with the Cold Family and for them not to notify Frieza,' Bardock says in his head.

He also really hit his luck with this planet as apparently its inhabitants destroyed the pods and communication outside of the planet.

Bardock made sure to keep his pod secure in one of the capsules Bulma gave him being considerate of the convenient equipment Bardock stood up and reached in his pocket to pull out a house capsule.

Bardock's senses snapped him into his surroundings as he leaned back and cuaght a spear in his hand. He inspected the spear and saw it had a black metal tip and he touched the tip drawing alittle blood.

'Hmmm its kinda sharp I see how the inhabitants of this planet are able to keep up with the PTO even with their advanced equipment,' Bardock says in his head.

Bardock then turned around sensing multiple hostile energies as he got in his fighting stance as a hailstorm of arrows flew at him from the forest,Bardock dancing through the arrows and he fired a ki blast in to the forest decimating the forest.

Bardock walks through the burnt down forest seeing no dead bodies shocked the saiyan.

"FIRE NOW," Hundreds of arrows flew down at Bardock as the saiyan covered his head as the arrows pierced through his skin shocking the saiyan.

'Just what the hell are these arrows made out of... thats it enough is enough,' Bardock clenched his fists and charged his ki destroying the arrows in his body and blasting the arrows flying at him apart.

Bardock leapt at the highest power and grabbed the person then lifted him into the air the blast from Bardock leaping at him creating smoke.

The smoke cleared revealing Bardock gripping the alien by the neck.

The alien had grey skin, multiple blood shot eyes in the form of slits. The alien had two eyes in the normal places two eyes on his forehead and two eyes on his left and right cheek and had two anteannae on his chin.

He wore a brown strap around his shoulder with dagger and many poisons and medicines on them and wearing black pants, yellow thigh,shin pads, and carrying a back sword. (Look up Mercanary OC in Google).

"Dammit... MEN FIRE," The alien yells as multiple arrows fly at Bardock.

 **Hey yall new year new chapter sorry this chapter is so short I literally couldn't think of anything else for filler anyway I'm seeing the Broly movie tomorrow can't wait**


End file.
